Better Than Me
by Razer Athane
Summary: Now you've found someone who understands your pain. But you have suffered alone for so long now... You do not feel worthy. You need to save them before they fall into your dark abyss. You know they deserve better than you. -Just Like Me Sequel- COMPLETE
1. In Between

Lol. Here we are, finally XD 'Better Than Me'. Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long!

_Any who, enjoy the sequel to 'Just Like Me'. _

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_**Chapter One: In Between**_

_Journal entry:_

_It hurts._

_It really does…_

_Not… not the injuries… Not any of that crap…_

_Just sitting here, alone, at the top of this church… Don't ask how I got there because I won't tell you._

_I've sat here everyday for the last year and a half, when the killing loneliness required treatment._

_What a treatment, hey? It makes it worse, and that's fine. I'll just isolate myself even more._

_I kept a sharp look out, always, for that red hair on that motorbike._

_I thought I saw him once or twice… But my mind plays tricks on me._

_Always deceiving._

_Only Seong-Hada and Nas-San know I'm up here. Only they know._

_Sure, the others know I'm gone, but they assume I'm just in some other alleyway…_

_I can't go back to the hide out. And I won't. I only go there to get food, some clothes…_

_Then I come back here. Always up here… through rain, hail, shine, storm…_

_To waste away._

"Anything?"

The man looked to Seong-Hada, pursing his lips in thought, "**Not at the moment… This is extremely difficult to understand. It's very… abstract.**"

Seong-Hada rested his head in the palm of his hand, taking in a shaky breath, eyes starting to cloud over with tears once again. She was like his big sister. It was… hard to try and help her, "**She hasn't spoken since our leader, Hwoarang, left. He was drafted into the Korean military. They were best friends. She hasn't said anything that happened at the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3, she hasn't said why she had such cuts on her body, why there was a massive hole in her roof… Nothing. I… I really wish I knew more.**"

"**Perhaps Hwoarang could provide more information?**" the man inquired, sitting in the leather chair.

He shook his head rapidly, "**No Mr. Burton, Nas-San and I have already tried calling him or just reaching him so he can help us… As in to like… ease her pain, or at least understand her to the level he did… We tried and failed, and I doubt you'd get through too. He… sort of made enemies with his superiors about a year and a half ago… And all communication links have been severed. To and from him.**"

Detective Burton nodded, flipping over to the next page.

_Journal entry:_

_Fuck I feel crazy._

_I saw him. Just now. No really…_

_Okay, maybe not… I think I need glasses, because this is the third time this has happened._

_Always that red hair on a motorbike… turns into a figure of my imagination._

_Told you I think I'm going crazy._

_It's either him, or the other one… Always one of you two…_

…_I miss your deep, brown, mysterious eyes, and your soft, black hair, koidito…_

_I went back down today… said hi to Seong-Hada and Nas-San… they were happy to see me._

_Unlike some others._

_Fucking Ki-Yerr and Mijj-Dala…_

"_Where'd you run off to? Come back for some food again, aye? Fucking scavenging bitch!"_

_I tried calling out for help… but my voice left._

_Besides, I think Han-Geong was in a deep sleep, and the other two had left to thieve._

_Chang-Sun and Jung-Keun… they always do that. Can't fucking blame them either._

_Still… I just took it. All of it, without a scream, without a word. Then I left._

_I wanted it. I wanted them to hurt me, so I could waste away faster._

_I look back at my wounds now… They're scabbing and they hurt like fuck._

_The Blood Talon would've killed them in the blink of an eye. In a heart beat. In half a second._

_He would've taken their knives and cut their heads off with them._

_I can even hear him in my own head right now…_

"_Sadistic bastards!"_

_Screaming at them, asking why they were so motivated to fight me, punch me, cut me, hurt me now._

_I told you I never trusted those two._

_Abuse… is like a drug. I guess it's like ice, you could say… Helps you waste away._

_I'm an addict. Even when they're not there… She and I are making my mental state worse._

_This is so fucking emo._

_But it doesn't matter anymore, does it?_

_We don't care anymore._

"**She says darling in this sentence…**"

Seong-Hada wiped tears away with the back of his hand and leans across the table, looking at the journal, particularly at the word the detective was pointing at. He looked from the word to him, "**Koidito?**"

"**Darling, in Japanese.**"

"**O-oh…**"

Mr. Burton leant back in his chair, the chair squealing as it moved, "**Did anyone know about the violence?**"

"**N-no, sir…**" The 19-year-old Korean looked from the table to the detective, "**None of us… I didn't even know until now. When I get back, I'm so kicking them out of the gang. Attacking their second in command… And a girl too. Fucking hell…**"

"**So far in all the entries, I have noticed that Razer is writing as if she is two people. Why is that?**"

He replied honesty, "**I don't know. Hwoarang would.**"

"**Then we need to get in contact with him.**"

"**We can't!! I've fucking tried!!**"

The detective nodded and placed the diary on his desk amongst the other pieces of evidence before standing out of his chair, walking around the desk and opening the door, "**Please come by again tomorrow. We will need to burst open this case as quickly and efficiently as possible. Your help has been appreciated.**"

"**Th-thank you for taking up the case,**" A small smile formed as the trembling youth breathed in.

"**My deepest condolences for your situation.**"

Seong-Hada nodded before leaving with folded arms, the door being gently closed behind him. Detective Burton walked back to his wooden desk, sitting on the end of it, taking up the diary once again.

_Journal entry:_

_I called Forrest Law today. I needed to talk to someone, and I needed someone to listen._

_Neither of them are here anymore… All I have is her really…_

_And it often gets to a point where I don't want to listen to her. Like now._

_Forrest told me that everything would be okay. He said he was there for me._

_Who'd have known that someone with such annoying whoops in battle is actually a really caring person?_

_He told me everything would be okay. He said only two more months until he gets back from the army._

_That's eight weeks. Eight weeks of sitting up here by myself, waiting for that motorbike._

_Forrest also told me not to give up hope on the other one._

"_He'll come back next tournament, I promise."_

_Right… If he only knew what I knew in regards to that guy._

_If he only knew koidito was dead. Everyone just thinks he's missing…_

…_I miss you…_

_Oh God… Please not now…_

_Just leave me alone…_

He went to close it with a sigh, noticing scratches on the bottom of the page, when a picture fell out of the next page. He picked it up and observed it, seeing Razer herself and two other boys. There was the red haired one frequently described and associated with the motorbike, and the black haired one referred to as koidito.

Hwoarang and Jin Kazama, both from the last King Of Iron Fist Tournament, like she was.

He paused, seeing her smile, and smiling himself. It was a shame something happened to someone so young. She was happy with these two people – the best friend who had always been with her, as Seong-Hada had described, and the new friend that obviously neither Seong-Hada or Nas-San knew about. Crush, perhaps?

But that was two years ago, and this is now.

The detective slipped it back into the diary before placing it back on the table. It was quitting time.

He slipped out of the room, locking the door behind him, seeing that the rest of the office was practically empty. There was one receptionist, who appeared to have been cleaning up the desk, and was now watching the television in the back corner, just as he now was.

* * *

"_Inquiries into Razer Athane's suicide attempt continue. Miss Athane, shown here in combat against fellow participant Lei Wulong, was seen to be jumping off the top of a Christian Church last Sunday evening. Two days following the event, she remains alive and in intensive care."_

* * *

"**Isn't that your friend or somethin', man?**" a guy asked, elbowing a fellow soldier.

Hwoarang just stared at the idiot box that was perched in the corner. He had dropped the fork, oblivious to its crash, to its screaming bang onto the plate, and just stared, feeling his sienna eyes well with tears. He could feel himself shaking, he could feel his attempt to calm himself down by breathing… but nothing was working.

Suicide attempt.

He stood up and left the kitchens, feeling a few fleeting glances be thrown in his direction. Whether they knew that they had been best friends or not, just about everyone knew he had been to the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3, and therefore, knew her to some extent. He made his way to his room, slammed the door behind him, and began packing vital things immediately with the strong, unquestioning intent of leaving.

The Blood Talon stopped temporarily for a moment, looking out to the door, wondering if he should. There's only a short time until he has to go, until his completed his military service. Should he just stay here and wait? Maybe he should try and get a letter sneaked out again… His superiors wouldn't be happy if he went AWOL.

Since when did this become about the superiors? Fuck them. They all hated him anyway.

His hand found his way to his chest, where through the material, he grasped the rocket pendant. Eight years now. The silver had dulled, and a few times he had found some polish and attempted to touch it up, but despite everything, he still kept it on. He wondered if the locket he got her was still hanging around her neck.

"…**I'll be there soon, Raze. I promise**," Hwoarang released his grip and returned to packing.

* * *

"_She has been said to be in a critical, but stable condition. With the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4 coming up in two weeks, one can only imagine that the 20-year-old Greek will not participate so she can heal."_ He knew the stupid piece of technology was lying. Of course she'd fucking participate, wounded or not.

* * *

Two years, hiding here, away… feeling her.

He felt the body hit the ground, the willingness to feel numb, for the last two years…

Just like she felt him 'die', like she felt the bullets shred her own body.

A direct link. One he appreciated too, because it strengthened his will.

But as it strengthened his own… it obviously weakened hers, to the point where this problem happened.

He realised the update had finished. Turning his attention away to the TV, he refocused on the punching bag before him, raising his fists, yelling out in anger and frustration with every hit. Frustration at everything.

Two weeks until the next tournament. Two weeks until he can approach her again, show her that he's still alive, that he didn't forget her. Two weeks until everything was as it was two years ago. The same faces, the same places… but different minds, different personalities.

It was unsettling yet welcoming for him. He wondered how Heihachi was. Did he feel remorse yet?

Better yet, did he leave her alone? Was she unbothered?

The 21-year-old Japanese man allowed the last kick to fly before turning away, grabbing his things, heading out of the dojo, leaving the old building, returning to the modernised world filled with towering skyscrapers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -waves- Hi again. So, we have a new character in this fic! Detective Burton. Yeah, he'll be popping up a lot in it, so here's a picture of him so you can see him better in the fic. Just copy the link and paste it into your browser: img222.imageshack.us/img222/1299/detectiveburtoncolouredpu3.png Yes yes, that is a Gundam shirt XD!

And because I _seriouslyyy_ got bored a fair while ago, here is Seong-Hada for you all. Again, just copy and paste the link into your browser: img151.imageshack.us/img151/6198/seonghadacolouredqy4.png

Anyway. Bed time for me –rubs eyes- Hope you enjoyed the first chappie :)


	2. And Now

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Two: And Now**_

"How're ya feeling?" Nas-San asked, resting a hand tentatively on Razer's shoulder, trying to sport comfort.

She looked at him briefly before looking away, keeping herself silent and unreadable. As always now.

"Please say something… We're worried about you," Seong-Hada croaked, inhaling a shaky breath, sniffling.

The Greek didn't say anything, merely looked out the window, her body aching in pain, like her mind.

Seong-Hada ruffled his now dyed blue hair, obviously stressed, "If you don't talk to us, we can't help you."

She looked back at them with narrowed eyes before looking down, looking at her feet that lay at the end of the bed, cloaked by a white sheet. She moved them from side to side painfully, attempting to somewhat entertain herself, to ignore the other two, before looking past them, to the coming nurse.

The nurse came to Razer's other side and smiled, clipboard in hand, "How are you today, Miss Athane?"

She ignored the penetrating gazes and sighed, looking back up at the ceiling fan, much to their annoyance.

Seong-Hada spoke again, eagerly and quickly, "Razer, c'mon, tell us how you are. Anything we can do?"

You should say something, otherwise they'll accuse you of being mute. They'll run more tests on you.

_I don't care anymore… _She answered miserably and angrily to the devil within, looking at the plain sheet.

"Miss Athane, is there anything that you require?"

She shook her head for a moment, expecting to feel the locket follow suit, which it didn't. Her eyes drifted down to her collar bone, where it used to sit, where it had sat for two years straight, only to realise that it had been removed. Her dull green eyes now narrowed and looked up and around the room, eyeing in particular the nurse. With an achy arm, the patient pointed to where the locket used to be.

"I don't understand."

"Where's my locket?" Razer growled angrily, the first words that had been said since her arrival.

The nurse jumped at the feral tone, and seized the locket from atop the shelf that was just behind her. Her bag was there, although a lot of its contents were missing, still sitting at the top of the church, "There you are."

"Put it on."

She nodded, doing so, stepping away once both ends of the chain were connected. The nurse straightened out her attire before smiling sweetly, "If you need anything, just ask. Press the button and we'll be right here."

The Greek's eyes followed the nurse's exit, waiting until the door was closed before sinking into the bed, somewhat relaxing. She looked back at the sheet, allowing her fingers to drift over the material with an absent mind, thinking of everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Razer? Why didn't you say anything to us?" Came yet again the persistent voice of Seong-Hada.

The 23-year-old Nas-San soon sounded in as well, "Were you afraid that they'd come after you if you did?"

"How long had this been going on for?"

"Why did you let them do this?"

"I've kicked them out, and they're not happy about it. Would you come back with us, now?"

Everything that was thrown at her, she ignored, allowing it to slip by. There was no response at all. Nothing.

Nas-San stood up with a sigh, turning to go, "Look, I've gotta go, okay? I'll come by tomorrow. Feel better."

She nodded and lazily waved good bye to him, not looking up as the door was gently closed. All that was now left was Seong-Hada, who tried to get her to speak or say or do something again. He was a persistent man.

"Why are you bothering?" She finally inquired, raising her hands, fumbling with the locket weakly.

Seong-Hada watcher her fingers attempt to open the jewellery, "You're like my big sister. I gotta look out for you and I want to make sure I can do everything possible to make everything better. Like Hwoarang can."

"Can you bring him back?"

"No. You know that. C'mon he's only got two more months."

"Can you raise the dead?"

"No."

"Then you can't help me anymore than just being here, Seong-Hada," Razer quipped quietly, spinning the locket around to look at the two pictures inside again, just as she did everyday since the Blood Talon left.

She had memorised their eyes, the way their hair fell around them, every contour of the face and arms… She could look at Hwoarang with a smile, one that warmed her inside and made her remember that despite the Devil Gene, despite everything that's ever happened, above it all… she was still loved.

But as for Jin, it cut her up to look at him. To look at a ghost. She could still hear him speaking to her, whether in memory, or simply imagination. Always, that same voice, every time her eyes looked at the picture.

"_Obviously I would, in my right mind, bite somebody's ear."_

_She huffed angrily, "I quote Hwoarang – 'fucking psycho!!'"_

_Something wet travelled over her earlobe. She screamed again as he laughed, "And now I have licked it."_

Seong-Hada noticed her watery smile, and watched as her finger gingerly went to touch one of the pictures. He came around and had a look, seeing one with her and the Blood Talon, and one of her and – "Who's that?"

"…Jin Kazama…" She finally remarked, around a minute or two after the question was asked, "A friend."

"That's the guy that went missing at the end of the tournament, right?"

She breathed in a shaky breath before closing up the locket quickly, forcing herself to answer him, "Yeah."

The Korean noticed he was getting somewhere. He sat in the chair next to her, "What was he like?"

The tears continued to threaten, but the voice attempted to maintain strength as she spoke in one breath, "He was a great guy. Hwo and I, and him, did not get along very well in the beginning. Remember that night I came back with my shoulder fucked? I fought him and obviously lost, and then Hwoarang had a crack at it and they drew. When we got to Japan with the tournament and all… that basically all changed. We just started getting along really well. And the three of us plus… five others had a picnic, and that's where the pictures came from."

He smiled happily, gratefully, honestly. She was finally opening up!! "Cool! Who were your other friends?"

"Ling Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano, Lei Wulong, Julia Chang and Panda. Forrest Law and Nina Williams too. Sort of."

"Ooh, four of 'em are chicks. Were they hot?"

He grinned when she rolled her eyes, "Not to your taste."

"Well, damn."

Razer's eyes travelled to her arms, where the scabs of the torture, along with some of the other scars from the exact same people, same situations, remained. It looked like she had caused all of this herself, like she had taken up the blade and cut herself repeatedly… Well, it wasn't her. It was Ki-Yer and Mijj-Dala.

"They're pretty nasty," Seong-Hada said quietly, looking down, angry that he didn't know sooner.

"A year and a half's worth of abuse," She quipped.

"Hey, that's when you started going to the church…" He leant back and scratched the back of his head, sighing solemnly, "You should've told me. Or Nas-San. You should've told us they were hurting you. Either way we would've thrown them out immediately. We won't cop that crap, and you know that. Especially not to you."

Athane turned to meet his deep brown eyes, about to speak, before recoiling in the pain of looking at them.

_Understanding the tormenting voice of the outburst, Jin put both hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly, speaking in a hushed voice, "Razer, look at me. You can fight it. You can ignore it. Just look at me."_

_Surprised by the action, she looked up into his brown eyes, and eventually got lost in the rich colour of them. She didn't hear the devil within her anymore. It had gone due to the distraction. Finally pulling her hands away from herself, she looked down temporarily, then back up with a slight grin, "Thanks, __**Snobby Rich Kid.**__"_

The threat of tears returned again, but she refused to allow them to cascade. She couldn't cry anymore. She had been depleted of tears. With ache, she pulled her legs to her chest, and rested her head on her knees, attempting to breathe in an effort to calm herself down, "It… It hurts, Seong-Hada… It fucking kills."

"Well of course it would. It was a fucking knife, and you jumped off a bu-"

"No no, not that… No Jin. It fucking kills."

"What about Hwoarang?"

"I know he'll come back, it is just a matter of me holding myself together until he does return."

"What's so special about Jin?"

The 20-year-old lifted her head again and looked at his face. Everywhere but specifically his eyes, in complete and total fear of caving in to the emotional pain. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything and eventually looked away with eyes wired shut, a tiny whisper escaping her already hoarse voice, "Koidito…"

Seong-Hada finally understood. This man had something Hwoarang didn't have… He had her heart.

He jumped when his phone vibrated. Praying it was Hwoarang, praying the news reached him, just hoping, he answered it hurriedly, his voice trembling with slight anticipation and with heavy desire, "**Um… H-hello?**"

"**I** **believe you were supposed to meet me in my office approximately twenty minutes ago.**"

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before his features slacked, realising who it was, "**S-sorry Mr. Burton.**"

"**Please hurry on over here.**"

"**Yeah,**" He hung up on the detective and looked to the frozen, injured girl, hugging her lightly, afraid of injuring her more, "Listen Raze… I gotta go now, alright? I'll drop by tomorrow with some stuff from the hide out, like your MP3 player. You left it in your room last time you came. Be a good girl and try and get some sleep."

"Yeah…"

"Razer?" He asked quickly, walking towards the door, stopping before going, "Why was there a hole in your room's roof?"

"That, I cannot say."

"Alright. Please get better soon. You never know, if ya go to the next tournament, they may be there."

She looked up, smiling slightly at his enthusiasm, at his certainty, "Thank you."

The door creaked closed quietly. Athane looked back up to the ceiling, watching the fan spin above her, allowing her mind to just wander. She noticed that on the light cover, someone had drawn a spiral, so when the fan moved, it did too. Hwoarang would've done something like that…

She closed her eyes, allowing her hurting fists to clench, before raising her arms, throwing a few air punches, despite the screaming pain, the screaming agony that her body was in. There was no way she was missing the next tournament.

She had been hunted down out here for a while by that bastard Mishima. Again, like he promised, only not as severely or as needily as previous. So she had to even that score. She had to get back at him for losing in the last tournament. She had to get back at him for everything he ever did to _him. _She had to see Forrest and talk with him some more, maybe even hit the mall with the girls for the sake of it…

Cease this activity, you fool!

Razer blocked out Devil, ignoring her as she continued for another five or so minutes, until she could not support her fists in the air anymore. She allowed them to fall back to her side as she finally drifted off to sleep…

…The only place where she felt safe and happy, where everything was better than the cruel reality of now.


	3. Revisits

__

If it is in

normal _style, then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Three: Revisits**_

The week and a half that went by was slow and painful, but Razer Athane recovered quite quickly, much to the marvelling of the doctors, nurses, Seong-Hada and Nas-San. They wanted to know what made her recover so fast, and whilst she knew, she said nothing. The Greek's recovery was thanks to the Devil Gene. Furthermore, in her stay, she had asked the nurse what Sarang Hae Yo meant, to which she did reply.

All that did was give her more strength to hold on, to wait.

She had left the hospital without her two Korean gang mates' aid, not bothering to thank the staff, with the intent of going back up to the top of the church to get her stuff… but there was one thing she had to do first.

Again, just like two years ago, Razer had spotted flyers all over the square once again. She found all the young fighters signing up, hoping to get in this year, to make up for their failure last year… to have a shot.

"Oh my God. Look!" A young girl suddenly screeched, repeating a similar phrase later in Korean.

Her eyes darted around from under the hood of her standard, black jacket. She saw people staring at her, questioning her, wondering why she was okay, why she was here, why she wasn't dead, why she wasn't still in hospital… The devil within could even smell the desire of some of these people to ask her, to acquire such info.

She walked until she finally found the sign up sheet. Grabbing a pen, she scribbled her name down before turning to wait for the preliminaries somewhere. Just to hide in a corner, and pray that she wasn't bothered.

"You don't have to wait around here, you know," A gruff man stated.

"Care to elaborate?" Was the harsh reply.

The man, who was in a suit, who appeared to be one of Heihachi's spokesmen, responded with a monotone, mechanical voice, "You successfully qualified for the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3, so there is no need for you to participate in this tournament's preliminaries. You will be flying out with the other people who qualify in –"

"Three days. Yes, I know. I get it."

"Actually, the plane leaves tomorrow this time."

"Once all the preliminaries are done today?"

He nodded, pushing his sunglasses higher up the bridge of his nose, before falling silent once again.

Razer's eyes drifted to the section of the square where she and Hwoarang had sparred, awaiting for Mishima's arrival to listen to his boring and _de_-motivational speech. They drifted further back to the wall where she had first civilly encounter Jin, where the Tekken Force soldier had spied on them.

She turned away, heading back to the Christian Church to collect her things, her headphones on. The twenty minute walk that followed had the same reaction as going to the square did – an abundance of 'oh my God's. Simply shock for seeing her here, alive, well, moving as if there were no injuries to begin with.

Now in the alleyway, she transformed into Devil Razer, (far too lazy and far too wounded to take the other route of climbing between the buildings) and flew to the top of the church, hoping to go unnoticed. She found all her things still there, not wet, not scattered, nothing. The food that had originally been fresh was now rotten, and smelt disgusting. But she didn't care. As if she was going to devour rotten food.

Gathering all her things (not including the food) and putting them back into her bag, she flew back down, sticking close to the church's wall, still praying that in this form, she was unnoticed. After briefly thanking the devil within, she reverted, and made her way to a place she had not been for at least two weeks before the accident.

"_You should see it when it snows," Hwoarang said with a hyperactive grin, looking at her, "It's awesome!"_

She ignored the memory in her head and stood in front of the destroyed dojang. Since Hwoarang went, she came here quite often, to talk with Baek Doo San's spirit (if he was still here) and to feel at home. This and the hideout were the only homes she really had, and seeing as Razer was obstructed from going to the hideout…

"Hey Baek," She chimed, walking down the side passage to the backyard that had grown back.

The wind rushed by, causing her to smile, as if she had been acknowledged. She found the tree she used to sit under as a child, and parked herself underneath the branches and the leaves, removing her headphones, resting her head against the wood, pausing, thinking, wishing he was still alive and here, here to look after her, to guide her, to help her, "Hope you have been alright. Hope you are all happy and relaxed up there."

Another chill crawled up Razer's spine as she closed her eyes, "Um… I am sorry about what happened at the church. I know you saw it. You know I did not or would not jump without a reason. You know that. It just… happened though. One minute I'm at the top of it all, looking around and what not, and the next… indescribable pain… I do not think I even knew what was happening. It just… occurred," The leaves brought her back to herself, and she opened her eyes, "But I am okay now. I can fight again."

Thanks to me, monster.

She sighed feebly, looking to the back of the dojang, the temple where she and Hwo used to play around.

_Razer grinned as she helped him back to his feet, "Painful?"_

"_No more stretching throws. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week," He gritted his teeth._

"_It does the job though."_

"_In bringing PAIN, OH GOD yes. Fucking ow."_

Athane smiled again and sat there in the tranquillity of the area, taking in everything from her old home. Sure, the dojang's structure was completely fucked, but the serene backyard was still the same. It always brought her peace, "I am going to participate in the next tournament too… to kill some time, this time… I know you wouldn't want me to get too hurt and whatever, but… I do not care anymore. I'm sorry."

After around another ten or so minutes, she stood, brushing dust off her, looking to the exit, thinking of something else to do, someone else to go and visit, "I should go. See you some other time. Look after Mum up there, and Jin and the Little Guy. Don't let them fuck around. Stay safe, Baek."

It took her half an hour to remember where the gang had buried Roh-Hwang two years before. And stupidly, she didn't go straight off to the cemetery that was closest to the hideout.

"Hey you," She remarked, sitting next to the gravestone, tapping the ground with her right hand with an absent mind. It took her a while before she said anything else, "Hope you're doing alright up there, Little Guy. I guess you can't smack me up the back of the head now, can ya? Little Guy. Little Guy. Little Guy," She smirked.

The Greek had no idea what to say. She just sat there, desperately thinking.

Draw something in the ground. Like a symbol or something, something to show that he's missed.

_That sounds _stupid...

It's better than sitting here and doing or saying _nothing..._ Devil quipped.

"Just take care up there," She said, not knowing what else to say, standing and leaving, "Bye bye."

As Razer began to walk away, the entity spoke, What now?

_I don't fucking know. I need some stuff from the hideout though… _She sighed, heading that way.

* * *

_Journal entry:_

_I can't take this._

_I honestly can't._

_There has to be another way around this._

_There has to be another way in dealing with this._

_In holding on and waiting for that red hair on a motorbike…_

_In keeping myself together, not allowing myself to shatter because of koidito's absence, his death._

_In ignoring her._

_She just won't leave me the fuck alone._

_The crap she has put me throughout my life… and even now…_

_IT FUCKING HURTS._

_Koidito was right. It is poison._

_You promised that you'd fight this with me._

_And where are you now? Dead. Fucking dead!!_

_You broke your promise!!_

_You lied to me._

_I still remember it. I remember the promise, the scene, everything, when you made it._

_Just… Why…? Why did you lie to me? Why did you make a promise you couldn't keep?_

_Why did you leave?_

"**So you are telling me she is still having difficulty coming to terms with Jin Kazama's disappearance?**"

Seong-Hada nodded, "**She** **was trying not to cry while she was talking about him. Trying to hide it, y'know?**"

Detective Burton closed the diary once again and turned to face the Korean, "**There is no easy way of saying this, but she desperately requires counselling. Have any of you mentioned it, let alone thought about it?**"

"**I think Hwoarang said something like that at the tournament.**"

"**And she obviously didn't agree to it.**"

"**No.**"

He ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed, "**You do know your friend went AWOL, right?**"

Blink blink. Stare. Subconsciously slip into English, "What?"

"Hwoarang has gone AWOL. His name was on the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4 sign up sheet, and considering the amount of trouble you have told me that boy gets into, he left without leave and is prepared to face the consequences, all to see if Miss Athane is alright, and signed up for the tournament in case he did not catch her in Seoul."

"You went and looked?"

"It appears Razer will be going as well."

"_What??_"

"Yes… They only signed up today, for yesterday their names were absent on the list."

"So what you're saying is Hwoarang is in Seoul, probably going to the hideout _right now_?"

"It's quite possible, yes. Why do you ask?"

A crash was heard as Detective Burton span his chair around, seeing the other chair on the floor, and the door flying open, feet moving as fast as possible, with a rather loud 'I've gotta go. Excuse me!' sounding. He smirked and continued writing up on the case after briefly watching the time on his digital watch hit 6:00pm, realising that Seong-Hada had gone to either talk sense into one of them, bring Hwoarang here for questioning, or simply to try and reunite them.

* * *

"Razer!"

Her head span around as she shoved the last apple in her bag. She glared at blue hair, "What?"

Seong-Hada crossed his arms, catching his breath, "You can't go to the tournament again! You'll be killed!!"

Han-Geong looked between them both, then to the others, then back to Razer, "You were going to _what?_"

"Have you had someone spying on me!?" She crowed, bewildered, her fist clenching, a punch on threat.

"C'mon, cross your name off that sheet!!" Seong-Hada protested again.

Nas-San, "Raze, we don't want you killed. It was by luck that you healed so quickly. Now c'mon, don't go."

"You can't fucking stop me!!" She cried like an extremely hormonal 13-year-old, turning to her room.

"I've got more to say besides that, please don't go!" Seong-Hada yelled desperately, feeling his eyes sting.

She slammed the door behind her, locked it, and paused for a moment, centring herself. She whispered to herself quietly, despite the bashings on the door, the 'listen to me's from him, "Get me out of here."

Wings tore from her back, the markings and the jewel appeared, as did claws and horns. Devil Razer tightly held onto her host's bag and flew through the hole _she _had made in the roof, the first night that Ki-Yerr and Mijj-Dala decided to hurt her. She jumped up and out of the room, allowing her wings to spread, allowing her body to soar back towards the Christian Church, where they would waste the most of next day, allowing Razer's mind to shut down, keep quiet, calm down and relax.

It was when she landed on the roof did she see red hair pass by on a motorbike towards the hideout.

"C'mon!!" Nas-San screeched, bashing his fist on the door, "You gotta come outta there sometime!!"

"We know where you sleep!" Han-Geong barked. There was a sudden, uncomfortable silence, "What?"

"That was just stupid," Jung-Keun responded, blinking. God, Han-Geong could be stupid sometimes…

Seong-Hada stepped away from the door and pulled at his hair, clenching his teeth in frustration. Why was she making this so difficult? Why was she making it so hard? He, Nas-San, Han-Geong, everyone… all just wanted to help. They loved her. They cared. Why did Razer continue to shut herself away from everyone?

Chang-Sun tried, bashing his fist on the door, racking his mind of anything and everything to simply get her to acknowledge them all and open the fucking door. One idea came up, "If you don't come out, we'll tickle you."

"That's not how you get her to come out…"

Five Korean heads, sporting black, brown and blue hair turned to meet their Sergeant.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Psst. Queen Delacroix. Guess what? I changed it for you! XD! Its not Nanun Sarang Hada anymore, LOL. Yeah, so the phrase that used to slip out of the Blood Talon's mouth in 'Just Like Me' has been… um… proper-ized? –shrugs- Whatever. Sarang Hae Yo is the correct term for 'I love you'. XD Yay!!


	4. This Reunion

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_Guess what? I got bored and realized I never showed you lot the Breaking Benjamin shirt Jin bought Razer in 'Just Like Me'. Well here she is wearing it and giving a kick to... um... air? –shrugs- Excuse the shitty factor. It was rushed. That and I had some other work for Tafe to do. Kindasorta. –cough- Anyway! You know the drill, copy and paste the link into your address bar: __img215.imageshack.us/img215/9995/razertekkenkickcolouredde0.png_

_**Chapter Four: This Reunion**_

"_Would you like anything to eat or drink, miss?"_

_Razer's dull green eyes turned to the flight attendant once again. She shook her head, "No."_

_The girl nodded and turned onto the next passenger, just moving on, looking back on her regularly._

"_**Stay away,**__" Athane blurted in Greek, resting her head on the window, looking at the clouds._

_It was a pity she had been seated next to a big fat guy, who had cramped the area. She wanted space to herself. A year and a half on the rooftop of a church had given her a taste, a lust for a large personal space. And now… it wasn't there. But that was fine. It was just something she had to get used to._

_Well there was that and the fleeting glances he often took at her, particularly at her arms. _

_In her stupidity, to somehow feel more connected to the lost soul, considering where she was going, she opted to wear the Breaking Benjamin shirt Jin bought her two years ago. It had quickly become her favourite shirt, but at the moment, considering it was sleeveless… it wasn't the best choice._

_Still, better to listen to the band as well, to drown out the rap crap he had been listening to._

_Razer wondered who'd be there this time… Midget? Nina? Forrest? That idiot Paul? The overconfident King?_

_Only a little while longer until all was revealed._

* * *

"Flight 701 from South Korea has now landed."

_Hurry up hurry up hurry up and lemme outta here… _She growled, keeping a tight grip on her back pack.

The people before and after her, none of which she recognised, just poured forward, like a wave. She was swept in its current, being shoved everywhere without a care in the world for her or anyone else's well being.

It eventually dissolved, but not without throwing her into something huge. She stumbled back, fumbling a half-assed, piss poor apology, when suddenly there was a tight grip on her arm. Razer hissed in pain and looked at the person through her dull green eyes to see an enormous and hairy dude staring right back with gritted teeth. She narrowed her eyes, throwing her headphones around her neck, "What's the big idea? I apologized."

He suddenly laughed and spoke with an unusual accent, one Razer had never heard of before, "You apologized. Sure. I believe that. But you don't just _walk _into me without a reason, babe."

"Pursue a new objective, gorilla."

This person surveyed her form, noticing the wounds, before throwing her backwards with force, but not enough to send her off balance. He laughed once again, that accent appearing, "Gorilla. That's gonna get you into a lot of trouble with me if you ain't careful, missy. I thought I recognised your ugly face anyway, you stupid suicidal bitch. Razer Methane or something, wasn't it?"

"That's _Athane _to you, Gorilla."

"You little fucking –"

"What's the problem here, mate?"

Both, who looked ready to kill each other, turned to see a shorter man (but taller than Razer) with blonde hair standing behind them with folded arms. His light blue flowered shirt was open freely, blowing in the wind.

"None of your business, pansy," The gorilla man spat.

"Craig Marduk, Australia, isn't it?" The obviously English man spoke, noticing the label on the guy's bag.

Marduk… You'll have to remember that name, Devil said slyly.

Craig turned around with folded arms, ignoring the Greek, his muscles twitching, "What's it to you?"

"Leave the poor girl alone. She didn't come here to be annoyed by you."

That stupid laugh again, "And what're you going to do about it?"

Arms uncrossed. He wriggled his fingers, which were bandaged like his hands, "Probably act on impulse."

"I'm _so_ scared."

He suddenly felt pain and shifted his eyes to Athane, noticing his arm was being gripped on and pulled hard, and that a foot was now placed at his neck, pushing slightly, obviously a threat, "So you fucking should be."

Marduk pulled away once her grip let up, allowing him to escape. He started walking towards the crowd of massing fighters, grinning darkly, on the verge of yet another laugh, "You'd better watch out for me, Athane."

"Fuck off."

It was the last he said, disappearing into the people, some of which she recognised. Realising she too had to move that way, she shoved her hands in her pockets, watching her feet as she walked in that direction.

The other person walked along side her silently, taking fleeting glances at her every so often.

When they eventually came to a stop at the very back of the group, Razer looked up and saw Heihachi in his old coat once again, making the same mind-numbing speech to them all. Something flickered in his eyes when the old man saw her once again, along with a dark, malevolent smirk that soon dawned.

She looked away angrily and went to be away from everyone, finding a wall, sitting, and leaning against it.

Surprisingly the person that saved her came to follow, sitting next to her, resting his hands over his knees, allowing his head to rest on the bricks, "They say this year the prize is the whole Mishima Financial Empire."

"Meh."

"Makes me wonder what I'd do with it… Dunno really. What about you, love? What would you do with it?"

"Expose the secrets. Destroy it."

"You're a dark one," He grinned a little, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you bothering?"

He leant off and turned his head to fully look at her now, "Because I think you need a friend right now."

A small laugh, "Yeah, and if I make friends with you, you will just leave like the others did…"

A frown, "Aw you poor dear… I wouldn't do that to you."

She looked up with slightly watering eyes, simply for the fact that she mentioned the leaving of her other friends, and saw this person's hand sticking out, waiting for a hand shake, "You promise?"

He nodded and smiled, watching as she grasped his hand and shook it, "Steve Fox."

"Razer Athane," She replied dully, taking her hand away once the greeting had been exchanged.

"Nice to meet you, Razer."

"Likewise…"

"Why did you join the tournament this year?" He asked friendlily.

She twitched slightly, "Basically to waste more time off of my life… How 'bout you?"

"I want to try and find my biological parents."

"You're an orphan too?"

"As far as I know, yeah. I got adopted fortunately," Steve smiled and looked amongst the crowd, spotting long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a brown jacket, "Lei Wulong is helping me with that, and he's also investigating into the mob that's trying to kill me."

_Lei… _"Didn't do what they wanted?"

"Precisely."

Silence soon arrived. Steve looked away from his new friend and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall again, whilst Razer was looking through the crowd, trying to see who is here and who is not. She saw Marduk, she saw King, Lei was back as well… Some big-boobed bimbo, Heihachi _obviously, _Xiao and Miharu –

Hirano didn't participate last time. I wonder why she came this time.

She saw Julia, Kuma, Panda, and Yoshimitsu. Nina, Paul, Forrest (or a Forrest-look alike, it was hard to tell from just the back of his head), and Bryan were there was well… She couldn't really see anyone else from here.

"Unlike in the last tournament, we will not be announcing names before the battle commences, but rather numbers, simply for security reasons," Heihachi remarked loudly, eyes scanning the crowd once again, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw someone. They drifted away and looked to Razer's hooded form, before drifting away, looking into nothing in the crowd, "And that is all. I hope you enjoy your stay, and please, fight carefully."

There were brief claps before the crowd started to scatter. Having a terrible feeling that Marduk was coming back here to harass her, Razer sighed and hugged her legs, staring at her right side, the empty side, into nothing, hoping the gorilla got the message that this wasn't the time.

A shiver consumed her as Devil spoke, I sense darkness from someone in that crowd.

_Jin was the only one with _that. _He is dead. Just let it die, monster. You are alone like I._

A shadow suddenly dawned over her, "Well… what do we have here…?"

Her voice was caught in her throat. It left her, abandoned her, just as her vision blurred slightly and her eyes widened… As her body trembled slightly with a million feelings, a million thoughts pumping through her system at once. She felt Steve looking at her and at the person, obviously wondering what was going on. Her head lolled away from the spot she was staring at to her lap, clearly scared, unsure and apprehensive.

"Hey…"

Hands in green gloves came into her line of vision, slowly reaching for her own, though hers were curled and quivering. Razer pushed herself further away from the person, further into the wall (though totally against it already), and forced herself to drag her hands away. She wanted to run, but she was stationed to the spot.

The person's hands finally seized hers, just as she surrendered and let the individual have them. Her eyes flickered to them, seeing the person's hands were shaking slightly as well, just like hers. She closed her eyes, absolutely petrified to see the truth, yet so willing.

With gentle strength, the person lifted Razer to her feet. She felt eyes burn at her, and felt her own eyes sting with tears. She inhaled in an attempt to control the desire to weep in sadness and joy, and in doing so, breathed in that familiar scent she was so well acquainted with, yet had been without for seemingly forever.

That was all it took for her to throw her arms around Hwoarang and break down.

After holding everything in for those two long, hard years… no tear had been shed since his leave the day following Kazama's death. She intended it to stay that way, refusing in any way, shape or form to cry. The threat came many times, but she didn't break. What for? There was no reason to… and there was nothing left to cry out.

There was no one else here… No worries, no nothing. Just him and her, as it once was, as it should be.

A choked sob came from the 20-year-old Greek, as did a shaky exhale when the Blood Talon rubbed her back hard and comfortingly. With the exhale came a broken voice with a rusty phrase, "Sarang Hae Yo…"

Hwoarang blinked for a moment, realising she had figured it out. He smiled and whispered, "Same to you… But it's not fair, because you now know what that means, yet I dunno what the fuck Saugapo means. You ass."

"Saugapo equals Sarang Hae Yo…" Razer breathed with a smile, resting her cheek against his chest, though tear stained, hearing his heavy thudding heart on the other side of the rib cage. One of her hands drifted from the middle of his back, travelling near where her head was, searching for the necklace, wondering if he kept it on as he had done when he was younger.

The Korean felt her hand grip upon find and closed his eyes with a vast smile, "Thought so."

She started to cry again and spoke with a sniffle, "I missed you…"

A hand was placed over her own, gripping it tightly, "I know. Same."

"Not as much as me."

He let go of her hand and allowed it to rest on her waist, just as the other one was now. He pulled away and looked to her with slightly narrowed eyes and a smirk, taking in her older form, seeing a few changes for the better… "Damn. You've become a hot piece of ass…" …and the worse, noticing in particular her empty eyes.

"Figures you'd say that…" Razer allowed herself to look at him for the first time, and noticed he definitely looked stronger than before. And taller. Damn him. But the thing that made her grin, the thing that stood out the most was his now short-but-all-over-the-place-and-spiky hair, "Well, it is nice to know you're not bald."

"Very funny," He touched it sub consciously, eyes slowly scanning her arms, "I hate it. I'm growing it back."

She looked down and nodded, her hands moving to the Blood Talon's forearms, holding them tightly.

Hwoarang raised his hand and used it to push hair away from her face, thus also shoving her hoodie off. He studied her reaction to the light, and looked closely at the darting eyes, following them. So dull, so empty, and even more lifeless than previous… He frowned slightly, a sigh following along with his next words, "I hope you need this now… 'cause I know I still do."

With that, he kissed her lips hard and fast, pulling her closer to him, holding her as if he'd die without her there… Needing her, knowing he was needed too, as particularly evident by the tightening grip on his forearms.

The Greek eventually pulled back after a while of remaining rigid and simply staying there, narrowing her eyes at him with a delicate and fragile smile, having just noticed her arms had moved to his neck, lingering there in a rough embrace, "Yeah. I needed that."

The older of the two tightened his grip on her again, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking down on the ground behind her. Brown eyes drifted upwards when he saw someone else sitting there, "And who's this?"

She turned around in his arms, being careful not to bug Hwoarang's head from its resting place. She gestured to the British fighter before her with a grin, "This is Steve Fox, my new friend…" She looked to the blonde haired man and jerked a thumb behind her, "Steve? This is Hwoarang, my best friend."

"Watch the thumb bitch, you almost took my eye out."

"Shut it, Red."

"Ah so this is one of the people who had left you, hey?" Steve stood from the ground and off the wall with a cheeky grin, sticking his hand out, leaving it at the Korean's level, ready to greet him, "Nice to meet you."

He didn't like this guy at the moment… And what did he mean _leave _her? He didn't _want_ to leave her for those two years. He would've _much _rather stay with her and look after her, before she went and did something _stupid _like she did two weeks ago. He _preferred _to gamble in the streets rather than take orders in SpecOps for two years. But he didn't have a choice. It was either that or jail, and then find some way to break out to be with her, and then maybe even have to change his identity and what not to avoid the service in the future.

He'd have to talk to Razer about this and make her understand he didn't want to leave her.

Realising he had been staring at the guy's sturdy hand, Hwoarang craftily made an excuse, not missing a beat in its deliverance, "Sorry but my hands are preoccupied at the moment…" He wiggled his fingers against Athane's hips, grinning when she made an exasperated and annoyed sigh, "Nice to meet you too, though…"

Steve nodded and shoved both his hands in his pockets, "You look like you just came from the army."

"Went AWOL."

"Oh. Didn't like it there?"

"Fuck no. They made me cut my fucking hair. I hate taking orders!"

Razer interjected with a grin, "Yeah, you like _making _them."

She jumped slightly and then growled when he grabbed her rear, "I like annoying you too. Your point?"

"You have not changed."

_But you have… _A 'hmm' sound left as his sienna eyes scanned down her arms once again.

Steve stretched his fingers in his pockets and smiled, looking at the empty airport. He turned to pick up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, "I'm going to go head to the hotel before the mafia finds out I'm here. I will see you two later, okay?"

They nodded as he waved bye and ran off towards the airport's exit. After brief silence, Razer turned to look at Hwoarang, who was staring at the ground, clearly in deep thought with a distressed and aggravated face. She ruffled his hair (much to his annoyance and groaning protests) and spoke, "What is wrong?"

"…We need to talk…" He noticed her face morph into fear and attempted to ease it, "And catch up, y'know?"

"O-okay…"

They grabbed their things and started heading to the hotel, "And I need to change out of this uniform before someone spots me, then we can go to that ice cream store. This shit is not comfortable either. Unsettling. Man, I guess this is what it felt like when you were being chased at the last Tournament… Fuckin' suspicious."

"Why the hell did you go AWOL then if you were worried about being caught?"

"I wasn't worried about being caught… I was worried about you…"

With that said and clarified, there was silence to the hotel, old feelings brewing, the 20-year-old already knowing what one of the questions during their little pep talk at the ice cream store would inevitably be… 'Why'?


	5. Failing Eyes

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_ZOMG. Okay. My lovely little readers and reviewers. Do we all know AngelEyes87? She's a huge Soul Calibur fan, and she's reviewed everything I've ever done as of thus far -points at her- She has been writing a Soul Calibur fan fiction by the name of "A Problem Aired Is A Problem Shared" and its quite amusing - well worth a look at, even if you don't play or understand Soul Calibur. There's some random stuff in there! XD She recently posted her 12th Chapter... and in it is Razer and Hwoarang!! ...And... Heihachi, of course, seeing as_ _he was in the PS2 version of Soul Calibur 2. Its a pretty funny chapter in my opinion XD ANYWAY. Go and have a a look, view the chapter through her author page, or just go into my favourite stories, its there. She incorporates a few jokes from "Just Like Me" into the chapter as well, I love how she wrote the chapter XD Thanks again, AngelEyes87! Any who, onto Chapter 5!_

_**Chapter Five: Failing Eyes**_

"So how have you been?" Razer asked grimly, licking her vanilla ice cream, looking at the white table.

"To be honest? Alright, aside from lack of you and the gang, and the commanders that hate my guts. The other guys seem decent. Sure, they don't talk to me too much and whatever, 'cause they all know what I do and where I've been, but still, we look out for each other…" All in one breath. Hwoarang looked from her hands, then to her face, "What about you?"

"Completely and utterly shit. Enough said."

"Yeah I kinda noticed, particularly with the emo indication," He flicked his head towards her now covered arms.

"I didn't do this…"

Hwoarang scoffed slightly and looked away sadly. His worst fears were letting out. It was something he was always afraid of, ever since he met her… That'd she'd even contemplate doing something like this. The fact that she did it hurt and frightened him beyond all belief, "Don't lie to me. Why?"

She sighed, feeling scared, "It wasn't me."

"What, so it just happened?" He snapped, looking back at her angrily, "So the scars and scabs on your arms, they just appeared overnight? You just sleep-climbed up the church and fell off when you got to the top?"

Yes, that's exactly what happened… Devil sneered.

Hands shot up to her head, dropping the ice cream to the floor with ease, "Shut up! Just shut up!!"

The Blood Talon froze and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. Maybe he had been too hard on her… He didn't even have an explanation yet. He didn't even know why she did this. He also picked up something old that didn't die off – hands to head equals devil influence. His gloveless hand slipped under the table and rubbed the top of her thigh softly, "I'm sorry. Just… talk to me. About anything and everything."

Once everything died down, she slammed her head onto the edge of the table, her right hand gripping at her already torn long sleeved black-and-red stripy shirt, the other gripping Hwoarang's hand, "You listen, and you listen good. I am _so _pissed off at you for not talking to me in any way, shape or form for a year and a half. That made everything harder. _Every-fucking-thing. _I was _fine _when you were talking to me for the first six months, but after that, everything fucking crashed on me. She bugged me every minute of the day. She did not stop. She kept saying that Jin's death was _my _fault. And you know what?" She paused, her voice cracking, "I believe it."

He blinked, his eyebrows furrowing, "You know its not –"

"Let me finish," She snapped with a growl, not once looking up, "I know she's right, okay?"

It always has been your fault.

Hwoarang shook his head, watching her wince, "She's not –"

"Want to know 'bout these cuts? Ki-Yer and Mijj-Dala. Enough said."

Teeth clenched, "You're kidding me."

"No, I am not."

He started to squeeze her hand tighter, "Where were they when I went back home?"

"Seong-Hada threw them out. He took charge of us when you left."

"And what about the suicide attempt?"

"It was not a suicide attempt, despite what the media says. It was an attempt at homicide."

"You threw yourself off to try and kill _her?_"

"No. She tried to kill _me._"

I would have succeeded too if it were not for that stupid… force… that stopped you from dying.

Silence. He realised his ice cream was melting in his hand, and not willing to deal with it anymore, threw it in the bin next to him. After licking the rest of it off, Hwoarang rested his head in his hand, nothing in view of his eyes but the white table, the next words shaking with his sigh, "…I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"For assuming you were prepared to kill yourself to stop being lonely."

"I did anything to _be _lonely until you came back. Dude, I sat at the top of that church every single day, waiting for you to come back. My eyes failed me many times in seeing someone on a motorbike with that flaming hair. Many times. I only ever came back down for food, drink and a change of clothes. And every time I came back down, they hurt me. They thought I was with other gangs. And they always did it when the others were not there… Otherwise I had everything else with me up there. Diary, MP3 player, the photos, a blanket. I stayed there, even slept there, rain, hail or shine…" She finally looked up and leant back in her chair, "Your turn."

Hwoarang just stared at her empty eyes, somewhat wary of them. This wasn't his girl. Sighing, he spoke anyway, looking off into the distance ahead of him, "Made enemies with my superiors. They cut off communication to and from me. I tried sneaking a few letters with one of the other guys – they were willing of course… I think. I hope. Whatever. Anyway… And fucking prayed that someone on the other side would pass it on, but obviously it didn't get to you. The fighting was shit. There is no honour in a gun…" He looked to her, "I lost something about a month or two after getting there. The loss of that feeling when you fight on the streets… all that hand-to-hand combat stuff… Died. It wasn't till I saw the shit about you on TV, and then them mentioning the next King Of Iron Fist Tournament, did it come back."

"Must've been my absence," She replied jokingly, looking at him.

He shuffled closer to her and hugged her again, "Raze? I never wanted to leave. I hope you know that."

"It… feels good to interact with someone again…" Athane hugged back, her voice echoing with melancholy.

You are never alone. You are damned with me.

He smiled and just held her, knowing she deserved someone better, knowing this was needed now.

"OH MY GOD. RAZER!!"

Only one person could squeal that high. The Greek released her grip of the Korean, but was well aware of the arm that remained behind on her, and looked to see Xiaoyu now standing in front of her, along with Miharu running towards them at top speed. She smiled a little, looking slightly to the ground, "Hey there, Midget."

The Chinese girl was going to hug her, when she realised how withdrawn she had been. Refraining against it, she smiled, trying to get a look at her face, hearing Miharu greet her as well, "How've you been, girl?!"

"I don't know."

She disregarded it, feeling as if it was a deliberate lie, a deliberate concealment, and sat on the fence, along with Miharu, who spoke, "Aw man, it's so good to see you!" Her eyes drifted to the other figure and gasped with a smile, jumping off, moving around the table to give him a tight hug, "Red!! Hey there, asshole!!"

Hwoarang smiled a little, returning it with the other arm, patting her back before letting go, "Hey Mi."

"How're you?"

"Better now."

The two younger girls smiled and remained there on the fence, the now 18-year-old Xiao speaking, attempting to keep herself as bubbling as possible, well aware such a spark had faded over the last two years, "Soooooooooooo what have you two been up to since the last tournament?"

"Obviously someone does not watch the news…" Razer drawled sarcastically, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Drafted," Hwoarang responded for his part, resting his chin on his fist.

Miharu scratched her auburn hair and looked to Ling, seeing her face droop. The Chinese girl had hoped that these two were doing okay, that they were happy and lively, and hell maybe, just _maybe _even got together. Yes, she had seen the news about Razer, but she didn't think it was deliberate… Maybe it was an accident? But what the hell was the 20-year-old doing up there at the top of that Christian Church anyway? Sunbaking?

"Well if it isn't my two ladies, and Hwo and Razer!"

All heads turned to see Lei, accompanied by Julia, arrive. They pulled up two chairs from the table next to them and sat down, smiling. Julia waved at them all, "Hello! I'm so glad you all decided to participate this year."

"What a reunion," Miharu smiled honestly, looking amongst them all, "All our friends…"

Except Kazama.

Razer flinched and looked further down on the floor, feeling her heart heave and feel as if it was going to break, watching as her ice cream was now completely melted from the sun, just lying there scattered all over the concrete ground. She sighed quietly.

"How've we all been?" Wulong asked cheerily.

The two that had originally been here spoke shortly and briefly. Julia spoke next, explaining her reason for coming was to try and seize more data on reforestation for her homeland of Arizona. Lei had come here to help Steve fix up the mafia problem and try and find his parents. Xiaoyu came to find Jin, honestly believing he was going to participate in this tournament. Miharu wanted to test her skills and help Xiao.

Razer shut off from everyone, only responding with a few words to any question or speech that Hwoarang threw her way. The others (sparing Hwoarang, who remained silent primarily, but pitched in every so often with an army story, or to make a smart assed comment) chatted merrily amongst themselves, recalling the past, and retelling events that had occurred to them in the two years between tournaments.

The Greek's eyes remained fixed on someone across from them at the other side of the street. He was wearing dark blue pants and a grey shirt, and appeared to be on the phone. His hair was dauntingly familiar.

Do you smell that, Athane?

She stood, excusing herself briefly, aware the others wouldn't care, aware the Blood Talon would be watching her, and walked across, her heart thudding violently in her throat. She felt the wind move her hair slightly, and suddenly became self-conscious of herself. She came within a few feet of the person and spoke with but a whisper, "Jin…?"

The man turned around and raised a curvy eyebrow. She blinked, noticing this wasn't Jin, but someone very similar in appearance to him. He was as tall as Jin, and somewhat as built. There were no bangs in front of his receding hairline, and there were a few scars evident on his face. His eyes were concealed behind black sunglasses. He spoke into the phone, "**If you will excuse me, Eriol. I will call you later.**"

The gaze that penetrated her very soul sent Devil to react wildly. Razer watched with the same gaze as he closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket, folding his arms. She thought to herself, _Man, this guy has the world's scariest eyebrows… They're huge…_

Oh my… So bare, so exposed, finally –

_What're you going on about now?_ She asked, pondering what she meant by her ramble.

"I am not the person you seek," He quipped, his deep voice shaking her back to reality.

She looked down and nodded, speaking politely, "I apologize… My eyes must've failed me… again."

"But I do believe we are looking for the same person, Miss Athane."

As hand in a red glove suddenly came from his folded arms, hovering there, awaiting a hand shake, she wondered how her name was known to him. Possibly due to the stupid media coverage of her accident… By some unknown force, Razer suddenly clasped it and shook it hard, releasing her hand thereafter. She thought it had been the devil within, but why she wanted that so much was unknown to her, "Your name, sir?"

"I am Kazuya Mishima."

"Mishima!!"

He smiled slightly, darkly, "I am Heihachi's son, and Jin's father."

"_Father_!?" She stared, bewildered, "But he said you were dead –"

That wasn't all he said.

_Noticing that the penny had dropped, Jin quickly pushed his sleeve back down before quietly, yet openly, speaking again, "My Father sold his soul to Devil… and as a result, when I was born, I had the curse too."_

She took a step or two back, her eyebrows narrowing, her eyes flickering red briefly, "You…"

"So you can smell it as well. We can be friends, Miss Athane. There are no secrets between you and I."

'_GET AWAY FROM HIM', _something or someone inside her screamed, '_PLEASE!!'_

As he approached her to lay a hand on her shoulder, Razer took more steps back, throwing it off violently, indicating that she obviously didn't trust or want to get along with him, "You have surrendered to the poison."

"And you continue to fight it. Give it up. You cannot win. Devil is too strong. There is no antidote."

"That did not stop your son."

Kazuya scoffed and snickered enigmatically, his rolling eyes concealed under the sunglasses, "And that is why he had disappeared… Because he didn't. And he now pays the price for it, day in and day out."

"You speak as if Jin Kazama lives and breathes."

"Doesn't he?" Kazuya quipped, turning away to his left, walking in that direction towards the mall. He paused briefly, turning his back, looking at her, but looking past her for a moment, staring hard at someone else who was also there. His eyes refocussed on the girl, speaking before her left, grabbing his phone once again, "I will see you around, Miss Athane. Do not expect this encounter of ours to be the last."

'_Stay away from him…' _that thing pleaded within her again… The thing she didn't understand or know about.

Razer turned her head to see what the younger Mishima had previously been staring at. Just by the corner, where she noticed Paul and the Law-man starting come here, she saw someone in a flaming jumpsuit with gloved hands and red shoes, staring right at her, into her, with a familiar gaze. She was compelled to stare right back.

Can you feel him? Devil queried.

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to get a better look at the person.

The person partially looked away, to the other people that she had been with, then back to her, that sorrowful feeling getting under her skin as she was under her gaze, that voice appearing once more, _'I'm sorry.'_

Razer looked away for a moment, down to her feet, blinking, shaking a little. By the time she looked up, the person was almost completely out of sight, disguised by the large crowd, yet still able to barely distinguish the individual. She felt as if her eyes had failed once again and played tricks on her, making her believe that person was there, guarding her, watching her. She looked to her hip, where the Devil Gene mark remained branded.

Can you feel _him?_

…_You lied to me._


	6. Pain Killer

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Six: Pain Killer**_

_Journal entry:_

_I discovered this little thing called pain killers today._

_They make me fall asleep really quickly and they numb everything._

_I stole them from the markets. Really heavy duty stuff, apparently._

_I wish someone had told me of such strong ones before._

_Would've used them a lot sooner._

_I feel so much better. It feels like everything's been lifted._

_I guess that's why the call it a 'pain killer'. Kills the pain._

_Emotional and all._

_I thought they were anti-depressants when I first saw them, but that's not what the bottle says._

_Then again I can't read Korean. _

_Morphine, maybe? Emotional morphine? Emotional, spiritual and physical morphine?_

_Frankly it says something I cannot pronounce, and don't care about at the moment._

_But I feel better._

_She's stopped annoying me._

_Stopped saying the motorbike isn't going to come back._

_Stopped saying that koidito's death was my fault._

_It's put her to sleep, and I'm about to go with her._

_Spiritual sleeping tablets, perhaps._

_So I'm speed writing this entry so I do not forget this feeling of temporary freedom._

_I need this freedom… It's been so long since such freedom…_

_I could get used to this._

_I need to feel numb._

Detective Burton sighed and closed the book once again, running his hands through his brown hair.

So many problems… So many complications.

"You shouldn't be practicing if you're so wounded," Steve stated a matter-of-factly, leaning against the wall.

"I need to," Razer replied, doing a Cheap Snap Shot Kick into the punching bag yet again, despite pain.

"You'll make it worse."

"Don't care. I need to feel numb."

"What did you used to do to make you numb?"

"That is private, Fox."

Take drugs.

_Moron._

"I'm guessing Hwoarang would crack a sex joke here?"

"Yeah, and he would be wrong," She shifted into Right Stance and did Ripoff.

When she landed, she almost tripped over. Sighing with defeat, she sat on the floor, looking back to Steve who came to sit next to her. He had been here to train earlier, and stayed behind with Athane once she walked in around forty-five minutes ago, to practice.

That, and he was also studying everyone else's style. He was up against whoever number 20 was.

And seeing as everyone was in here, well… it made more sense. Paul Phoenix was at the other corner, training along side someone else in orange pants, who was doing very impressive back flips. Further up was King, using the weights, some fans having come to watch him stare in awe at how much he was lifting.

Marduk was in here too, throwing occasional glances at the Greek, grinning darkly, before refocusing his attention on King, who appeared to be a challenge to him. The Mexican was watching him out of the corner of his eye, growling within him, mourning the loss of his mentor Armour King, which this man killed.

Steve looked back to Razer, who was pulling out her phone from her bag, seeing an SMS from Hwoarang, simply being 'Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee', to try and make her smile. It somewhat succeeded. The British boxer smiled when she did and spoke, "So do you know who you are fighting yet, love?"

"Haven't got a clue," She remarked, shoving the phone in her pocket, "Went to bed early yesterday. Didn't bother checking the list. I'll probably check later… Probably the day before the fight, but whatever. I don't care."

"The fights begin tomorrow…"

"Razer!" someone yelled.

The Greek girl looked up to see the Law-person walking towards her with a smile, his bag on his shoulder. He sat on the ground in front of her and spoke with that American accent, "Hello. How have you been lately?"

"Doesn't _anyone _watch the news here?" She crowed in frustration, "Saves me fucking saying!"

"Well in America, we only broadcast news that's relevant to us, which sucks."

"You're not Forrest, are you?"

"No. I'm his father, Marshall. But he said to give you this."

Razer and Steve watched as he fumbled through his bag, searching for something in particular. He pulled out a small, circular cushion that was completely yellow with a smiley face on it, a note pinned to the front. She smiled and took it from him, "Can you give him a noogie for me when you return home after the tournament?"

"Sure thing, Raze. You take care, okay?"

She nodded, putting the present in her own bag, deciding to read the note later, "You too, Mr. Law."

Marshall smiled goofily and stood, seeing Paul surpass him, indicating his training was done. He walked out, saying good bye to the two, closing the gym door behind him. Steve spoke after some silence, "Everyone knows you here, don't they?"

"For better or worse, yeah. My friends are you, Hwoarang, Ling Xiaoyu, which is the girl in the pink dress, Miharu Hirano, which is the girl who is with her all the time, Lei Wulong, Julia Chang, which is the girl with the glasses, Panda, which is Xiao's pet… Forrest Law, who was that guy's son, Nina Williams, who's more of an acquaintance really, likewise with Eddy Gordo… Another friend was Jin Kazama, who disappeared from the last tournament."

Blonde hair nodded, "You got some enemies too, right?"

"Yeah. Marduk, as you know. King, because I headbutted him in the nuts in my first match –"

"What the _hell?_"

She shrugged, grinning, "Hey, it worked. I won that."

Steve scratched his head, "Alright…"

"Anyway… Who else… Paul doesn't like me because I keep insulting him. Anna, because I annoy her, and I don't think she came this year actually… Heihachi… hates me. He sent the Tekken Force after me during the last tournament, and even a few times at home in South Korea. I just hope he doesn't do anything again this year…"

"Why'd he do that?"

"Don't ask me that," She responded warningly.

"Alright. Sorry."

"But yeah, the others I have not really spoken to much, like Bryan Fury, Yoshimitsu, Gun Jack, who also isn't here, Mokujin, who _also _isn't here, and Kuma. They're alright I guess… I should not judge though…" She pointed to a man with silver hair at the opposite end of the gym, "I don't think we would get along…" Her hand drifted to the big-boobed girl working Capoeira, "And I don't think we'd get along."

"Why not? Christie is a lovely girl."

"You're into sluts, are you?"

"Your inner-Hwoarang is shining through there."

"She just strikes me as dumb."

"She's quite clever. I overheard her talking about hard calculus with the girl with the glasses… Julia."

"When?"

"At the airport."

"Right. Nerd."

Razer stood to her feet, throwing her bag over her back, rubbing her face. Steve stood up beside her as well, staring to walk out, leading her out. He spoke over his shoulder, "It's around 4pm now. What're you going to do for the rest of the day? Fancy a cup of tea at my room?"

"I am probably gonna just sleep, Steve…" She said honestly, slouching, sighing, "Fuck I need pain killers…"

You said you would stop because Red, Kazama and the others would disapprove of such dependence.

"Why?"

"For my back…"

"Oh…"

"I wonder if they have a massaging place around here…"

"Get Hwoarang to do it."

"Meh…" She came to the stairs and went up them, turning right to her hotel room, "What room are you in?"

"Room 104. You?"

"Room 229. I am further down the corridor than I was last time. I will pop by if I feel better, alright?"

Fox nodded and stuck his thumb up, "Have a good sleep, mate."

Razer nodded and turned to leave, bidding her friend good bye, when she passed Lei coming out of his room. He stopped and greeted her, before heading on his way, most probably to find Steve.

She came to Room 229 and grabbed her key, opening the door, then closing it upon entry. She tossed her stuff onto her bed and stared out the window blankly, feeling the devil within play up. She wanted to come out… And the 20-year-old refused to allow her. She crossed her arms, _Why the fuck did you lie to me?_

I did not know until a week or so later that his devil kept him alive after the shooting.

_You could've fucking told me! _She screamed.

I decided it would be best to keep silence for your protection.

_Protection? Why the fuck would you give a shit about me? You don't! Stay out of my life!_

I am a part of you whether you wish it or not. I need to make sure you survive well.

_So that's why you tried to kill me, huh? To _survive

So you did not feel any pain anymore.

_You're SICK, _Athane scowled, feeling the anger rise once again. She rubbed her throbbing head, fingers at her temples, and sighed in frustration, _…Fuck I need a pain killer._

Nothing beats a good, hard, _misused_ drug to cure you. Right?

Her fist curled as she slammed it into her side, in particular where her kidney was, with as much force as possible in an attempt to shut the stupid entity up. It winded her, just as she had wanted but not as she had planned, and she fainted from the impact and the stress, lying idly on the floor, now comfortably numb.


	7. Adrenalin Rush

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Seven: Adrenalin Rush**_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Found you passed out on the floor…" Hwoarang stated a matter-of-factly with a worried face, "You okay?"_

"_Never better," Razer lied, sitting up, realising she had been moved to her bed, "Thanks."_

_He looked out to the night time sky through the window, "S'okay. Found out the number you're up against."_

"_Oh do tell."_

"_7."_

* * *

She blinked repeatedly at her opponent that was standing opposite her in the ring, unbelieving, and unhappy. She did nothing but stare, her eyes wide, surprised, annoyed and confused, "Why _you_?"

"I don't know, love," Steve said sadly, looking at her with a small smile, "But it is definitely crap."

"Oh bollocks," She teased, slipping into her Tae Kwon Do stance, "Good luck, 'kay? And sorry."

He fell back into his own boxing stance, nodding, his eyes then suddenly focusing, "Same to you."

"Number 7 v.s. Number 20. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The announcer screamed, eager for the first battle to begin.

Steve immediately attacked, seizing the initiative for his own, staring with his Bar Brawl attack. Two of the hits caught Razer, the third blocked. She winced as she blocked, feeling his knuckles collide with her wounds.

He took this opportunity to throw the Stun Gun punch, but it never connected. He found Razer had moved to the left side of his body, and had grabbed him, and was now kicking him in his side, his face and his neck – her Bring It On throw. The final kick tossed him to the ground. She winced as he spat up blood.

"You're a strong one," Fox remarked, standing to his feet, "Most of the girls are simply quick. You're both."

"Why thank you," Razer drawled, letting him slip back into his stance before punching him with the same hand twice, followed by kicking him with the same leg twice. As her foot returned to the ground, her British opponent suddenly whipped out a million small yet hard punches to her stomach – Gattling Gun, before delivering one harder, final one, sending her back to the other side of the arena.

Steve ran across as quickly as possible, watching her carefully as she attempted to stand shakily. He noticed some of the wounds on her arms had cracked and began to bleed. He charged into her unbalanced form, knocking her off her feet once more. He span around and took a swipe at her legs, before pausing to breathe.

Athane unsteadily stood to her feet, slipping back into her stance, seeing unhappiness written all over her friend. He didn't want to do this. Still, she applauded his moves. They were interesting. No kicks whatsoever.

She ran towards him and decided to look to Jin's moves, performing Rising Sun, knocking Steve over, catching him in the side on the three ground kicks. Razer shifted back to Tae Kwon Do, into Right Stance and did Chain Saw Kick, both kicks catching her opponent on his lower back. She started Firecracker, kicking his body lowly, but he rolled out of the way before the one intended to send him higher was executed.

The next thing she knew, a Cyclone Punch had smacked her in the face. Razer's eyes clouded with tears as she stumbled backwards, attempting to see through the water, only to have the British Edge Combo come at her, the first punch connecting, the next ones being blocked. She again fell back into Jin's stance, clenched her fists tightly, and performed Laser Cannon, as she had done to Heihachi two years ago. All punches connected.

Xiaoyu sighed as she watched Fox fly backwards yet again. She wondered how the Greek knew her old friend's moves. Did he teach her, or did she just pick it up? Maybe both? Aside from the one against Paul Phoenix, since when did she go to his matches?

"It's good to see she still has her fighting spirit intact…" Julia said with a smile.

Miharu nodded, spinning her wrist watch around her hand repeatedly, "Yeah."

"Are you worried about your match against number 13?"

"DUH! I'm in like, two hours!"

Lei re-crossed his legs and leant back in his seat, "They say number 13 is a dangerous opponent."

"Yeah, you'd better be careful, Mi," Chang replied.

A Spinning Left Axe Kick smacked Steve in the stomach as he attempted to roll out of the way yet again. He cried out, realising she had stopped there afterward. He seized this opportunity to stand up as quickly as possible, and get ready to fight back, despite his body screaming for rest, begging, pleading.

You fight much more brutally than you once did. Excellent.

Razer faltered at the end of her missed Torpedo Kick, almost falling over. A fist smashed into her back. She gritted her teeth to cope with it. Her back had been in enough damage of the last two years than in the rest of her miserable life.

'_Pursue onward.'_

Eyes drifted from Steve to scan through the crowd, looking for the hooded man once again, who she eventually found, watching her with his hands shoved in his pockets. She had assumed he could only communicate with her with a few words through her mind. If it _was _Jin, then she knew how – through Devil, seeing as that connected them. But if it wasn't… then it scared her.

Another sweeping punch knocked her off her feet. Razer heard Hwoarang yell at her, "What the _fuck _are you staring at! You fucking know better than to turn your back on your foe! Baek would harass you like fuck now!"

And you're _not _harassing her like fuck?

She stood to her feet once again, her eyes still glued on the person ahead of her, but right in the background. She sighed and wondered how she could 'talk' back, wanting to establish contact –

She wondered if he could hear her thoughts –

Steve cleared his throat, still in his stance, "Razer, c'mon, if I'm going to fight you, I'd like a proper match."

Athane scoffed and turned back to face Fox, who moved one of his feet backwards, falling into his Flicker Stance. She approached him and watched as his right fist attempted to pummel her into the ground. It missed by a long shot as she moved to the side again, having already foreseen the move, and took to Laser Cannon again. The third punch collided with the opponent's neck, and he let out a gurgled cry, falling to his knees.

You are so cruel. Oh, I am so proud of you!

A scowl appeared on her face as she retreated from going to attack him again. She looked down.

"_Why are you stopping? Just finish it already. You're giving the opponent more opportunities to hurt you."_

"_But I've hurt him enough…" She muttered, about to go help her Korean adversary stand with a busted leg._

"_Sometimes you'll have to fight someone you care about, Razer, and they may not show sympathy for you."_

The Greek girl sighed, closed her eyes briefly, heeded Baek's words of wisdom, and opened her eyes once again, waiting for Steve Fox to stand up once again. When his blue eye stared back into her green ones, and he knew it was over. But even with that knowledge, he still stood and ran at her for one last attack, his hopes resting in a swift smack to the head, which missed seeing as his vision was disorientated.

And then he was airborne with his foe, a kick sent him further along his way, another one sending him higher, before the final one came down onto his rib cage, slamming him back into the concrete floor, finishing the Hunting Hawk attack, throwing him into darkness, a final sigh of pain and defeat leaving him.

"Number 20 wins!"

"Yay Razer!" Xiaoyu cried, jumping out of her seat, her two tiny fists flying in the air.

"She's just as she was! Forget the media, she hasn't changed despite what happened!" Lei yelled, grinning.

The 20-year-old overheard that and looked down, swallowing, staring at her friend's unconscious body. She _hasn't _changed? If anything, she's changed so much, that fucking _Hwoarang, _her _best friend, _her metaphorical _brother, _who has known her for _eight years, didn't _recognise her wholly, and _doesn't _understand her anymore…

No. She had changed. If Jin did come back, if he did speak to her… he wouldn't be familiar with her either.

"Hey… C'mon, let's get him to the infirmary."

Hwoarang's voice brought her back to her senses. She looked to the body, then to the Korean, then back again, gathering up the British boxer's heavy form, slinging it on her back. Hands came to help, but she battered them away. Sienna eyes pierced her being. She avoided looking into them, speaking, "Please leave me alone."

He blinked for a moment before frowning, turning away, unsure of what to say, of what to do to make the hurting just cease. Once upon a time he knew, and he no longer did now. It cut him deeply, knowing there was no way to keep her stable, to keep her completely happy like he once could. A piece of her had died, "…Alright…"

Sniffling caught his attention. He looked up to find Miharu almost in tears, but trying to blink them away, in the steady arms of Xiaoyu, and being comforted by Lei and Julia. A weak voice soon followed, "I'm so scared…"

"You'll do great! You'll kick the guy's ass. Don't worry Miharu," Wulong replied, patting her back.

"No I won't be! You've had experience in this! I can't even do the Mistrust kick properly… I'm fucked!"

The Korean sounded, "Hey, I haven't been around you enough to have you swearing, young lady. Get a fucking grip."

"I think a month and a bit is enough, Red," She growled, standing up, wiping tears from her eyes.

Hwoarang addressed the disruption of her make up on her face, "…You look like Benji Madden."

"Benji is so hot…"

He grinned a little, realising it was helping, "It doesn't matter if you lose. Why are you fighting again?"

"I'm helping Xiao find Jin."

"Even if one of you fail, the other one will still go through. Razer's keeping an eye out as well. Don't you see? It doesn't matter if you lose here. You're covered by two different people. Kazama will come, whether it's by being found or he flushes himself out…"

Sienna eyes drifted further to his right to see that same hooded man that had been looking at Razer the day before standing there with his hands in his pockets, far but not too far off to the side in the slowly dispersing crowd, as if wanting to interact, but terrified to do so. The Blood Talon furrowed his eyebrows angrily and defensively, "What the hell are you looking at, asshole?"

That seemed made him jump, adrenalin pumping through his system, and look away, turning to leave with a sigh. The person forgot why he decided to stay here in the first place. But if they were just going to push him away, then… No. They wouldn't. Only Hwoarang would. Even if he knew who he was. Still, he needed to prepare for a task…

The person turned away, seeing Razer not too far off, the one person who would welcome back with open arms, almost at the hospital, still carrying her opponent on her back. He turned away, returning to the gym to train for the next two hours or so to kill time, his resolve burning, but failing.

"Dear, you didn't have to drag him all the way here," the receptionist commented.

"Shut up and fix him," Athane growled, walking down the corridor, looking for an empty room.

A nurse came out of no where, leading her down the left, "This way, Miss Athane."

She followed the nurse, keeping an eye on her dark brown hair, until they finally arrived to a spare room on the third door on the right hand side. The nurse opened the door and moved aside, watching as the fighter placed her friend on the bed. Dull green eyes turned from the body to the employee, "I'll come back later, okay?"

"Would you like me to treat you before you leave?"

"It's nothing bad –"

'Yeah. Just give me some pain killers, it'll make it better!' Devil taunted.

Her face turned into a scowl, as she span around and left, "- it'll heal on its own."

The nurse nodded and closed the door behind the fighter, turning to bandage Steve Fox.


	8. Broken Cover

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Eight: Broken Cover**_

"Will you turn that crap off?" Razer asked, glaring at Xiaoyu, who was listening to Paramore, loud for all.

"Paramore is better than your bands. Hayley's hair is so awesome. Besides I'm trying to calm Mi down."

A sigh came as she rested her head in her hand, again from pressure from Devil, taunting her. A hand arrived, roughly placed on her back, careful to avoid injury, before with retaliation, it was violently thrown off. It took a moment to realise that Hwoarang was the one establishing comfort, seeing as he was the only one who knew such source. She apologized and grinned slightly when she was pulled into a one armed, gentle hug, rested her head on his shoulder, remaining that way as Miharu stood up and turned to face all of them.

"Alright look," Hirano began, "Its pretty clear I'm about to be beaten to a bloody pulp. So before I get knocked out, I'd like to say that firstly, I love you all. Secondly, you all rule. Thirdly, I want jewels on my coffin."

"You're not going to fucking die," The Blood Talon growled, almost yelling.

"And I suppose you're gonna be the one running to take me back to the hospital if I get KO'd?"

"Fucking hell I will be. I'll also be the one knocking on that guy's door later to kick his fucking ass."

Razer's eyes drifted to Hwoarang, and picked up that he was deadly serious, and was also grinning slightly. With slight blush on his cheeks. She almost laughed, and wondered why she didn't pick it up sooner. He likes Miharu. Well, nice to know that the brotherly-sisterly feeling between him and her was now definite and enforced.

She noticed too that Miharu's voice broke slightly, and noticed as her eyes drifted to see her opponent walking towards the ring. Dull green eyes followed them, and who it was stunned her, causing her to stare back.

"Oh this is fucking perfect!" Hwoarang bellowed, "It's that ass who was staring at us a while back!"

A yelp came as sienna eyes turned to see Razer's hand withdraw from a pinch, "Don't."

He obeyed and relaxed slightly, watching as Miharu walked up to the ring and stood there in her school uniform, her hands behind her back, clearly nervous. All eyes watched as the hooded number 13 hesitantly broke his gaze from one of their party, and walked up to the arena, standing face to face with Miharu.

It shocked all, particularly Hirano, when he spoke, though some didn't understand, "**Miharu, I'm sorry.**"

"**Who are you?**" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Number 13 shook his head, "**It doesn't matter… Good luck. Watch your Fortune Cookie attack.**"

Miharu's eyes widened as number 13 fell back into his stance, she stepped forward slightly, "**Are you –**"

"Number 12 v.s. number 13. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!"

Number 13 didn't attack. Instead, he waited for Miharu to attack first. He already felt bad enough for having to hurt his old friend _just _to get to some stupid goal in ridding certain people. She charged with her X Marks The Spot attack, her arms raised in the air, and then coming straight back down. He let it hit him.

Hirano furrowed her eyebrows and snarled at her opponent, "**Please, fight me properly.**"

"**I don't want to hurt you.**"

"**I need to know what I'm in for.**"

"**I will hurt you too much. Remember when –**" He cut off, "**It doesn't matter.**"

"**Please… tell me who you are.**"

"**I can't, Mi.**"

She took up her stance again and nodded, swallowing, "**I think I know anyway.**"

"**Keep your knowledge to yourself…**" He pleaded, taking his stance, "**I am sorry.**"

Miharu smiled and attacked with Bayonet Thrust, throwing her hands forward individually twice, then her right hand alone once again. The first two measly hits connected, and the final one was blocked. He attacked with Switch Blade, punching her without too much force, and sending a sweeping kick to her head, watching as she fell, wincing as she did.

As Hirano stood to her feet, he spoke again, "**Please… Don't make me do this.**"

"**I have to,**" She copped two punches and a kick before staggering back, grabbing number 13, and hurling him to the ground with the Ruby throw, attacking him quickly with two sweeping kicks, and being tripped over herself with a sweeping kick upon his standing. Miharu stood to her feet and returned to her stance, trembling just that little bit.

A sigh followed as he attempted to charge with Laser Cannon. Miharu predicted the move, now _knowing _for sure who it was, and blocked it. She turned her back to number 13, punched him twice, and performed her Mistrust Kick, though excruciatingly painful, watching as he was flicked into the air, and then came back down.

"**That's improved… Good on you, Mi,**" The voice sounded as if the person was smiling, standing up.

"**It **_**is **_**you…**"

"**Please keep your knowledge to yourself,**" He asked once again, tightening his fists in his gloves, sending a direct punch to her stomach, the new move entitled Corpse Thrust, and stood taller, throwing his right leg and his body into a Spinning Flare Kick, standing to his feet upon the scream, jumping back slightly, making sure his hood was still over his head. She was not ready to fight at this stage in the tournament. All this showed was that she was better than the amateurs that were in the preliminaries before, "**Please give up, Miharu.**"

"What's he saying? What the fuck is he saying??" Hwoarang was asking, watching as Hirano stood again.

"I don't know, Hwoarang," Xiaoyu remarked, her eyebrows furrowing, "He is talking too quietly."

"But he's speaking, isn't he? That fucking mouth of his is moving?"

"Calm down," Ling said, looking to him with a smile, "Miharu will win."

Razer sighed, thinking to herself, still in the comfort of Hwoarang's arm, _Not as this rate…_

'_She won't surrender.'_

She looked up again to see the number 13 looking at her again, and then turning away back to the fight, his opponent's Fortune Cookie attack catching him, getting him to stagger back. He ran forward and tackled her to the ground, wincing himself as she did, knowing it was due to her head slamming into the concrete, and remained on top of her, seizing her left arm and pulling at it gently yet hard, not enough to remove it from the socket. Razer could see that this person didn't want to fight Miharu.

A whimper, then a scream, then angry yelling, "OW!! FUCKING OW!!"

"Get away from her, asshole!!" Korean.

"He does not want to fight. Calm down Hwoarang. He is going easy on her," Greek.

"You speak like you know him," Came the growl.

Razer sighed and looked to her hands, "Whatever you think, Red…"

As the 18-year-old Japanese girl stood to her feet shakily, she found her left arm had been grabbed again, this time number 13 throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed in pain again, her arm already fucked up.

Julia stood from her seat, crossing her arms, "Miharu, just give up. Not worth it. Live to fight another day."

Number 13 looked from Chang to Hirano, crouching down in front of her trembling body, "**Julia is right.**"

"**Do you think I should?**"

"**I trust you will make the right decision for yourself.**"

Miharu looked up, seeing past the darkness, and at the person. Her suspicions were confirmed as she stood, standing with him, watching him back, as she raised her voice, cradling her fucked arm, "I… I forfeit!!"

"Number 13 wins!" the announcer crowed.

Number 13 took Miharu's arm and looked at it, wincing, "**Forgive me.**"

"**There are reasons you are like this… right…? Then I can forgive you, and so can everyone else… Except someone who almost killed herself because of the loneliness your absence, as well as Red's, blessed her with…**" She watched as her opponent successfully made the arm a little better.

"**I can't –**"

"**You WILL.**"

Number 13 sighed and spoke hesitantly, shoving his hands in his pockets, "**…I will try…**"

Miharu nodded and smiled, "**Thank you.**"

"**Can I at least take you to get your arm fixed properly?**"

"**Yeah. I need to nag some sense into you anyway… Jin.**"

He shivered at hearing his name spoken by another after so long, and nodded, walking off the arena with her, despite Xiaoyu running to give Hirano a hug, despite feeling sienna eyes burn him as a Korean approached with _her _to make sure the young girl was okay, despite Lei and Julia obviously wondering who he was.

"You're a big fat meanie, number 13!!" Ling yelled, looking at the bruises he left her with.

Miharu waved her hand at her friend, "At least he's taking me to the hospital. Go away, go away. I'm fine."

She blinked and backed off, following Lei and Julia as they left. Hwoarang moved his head around the hooded man's body to see Miharu for himself, "Mi, you doing okay there? Nothing too badly damaged?"

"I'm alright Red," She smiled at him, smiled at the care.

They were actually having a small conversation, occasional glances back at Jin, Miharu seeing him stare at someone he had missed for so long, and for Hwoarang to see whether he was worth beating up due to her loss.

Jin looked down at his feet, hands still in his pockets, _'Hello.'_

Razer growled lowly, questioningly, even scared, "…Koidito…?"

He looked back up and nodded slightly, _'Yeah.'_

"…Asshole," came the low response. She smiled to herself and looked away, "…Say something…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That was enough…" She looked back and pointed to her head, and to him and back, "How do you…?"

He walked a little closer and let his fingers run over her mark, looking at it, "I think you know."

She pulled back instinctively, then realising no one had taken any notice of their own conversation, much to her joy. She looked up, trying to see past the darkness, trying to look at him, "Where… have you been…?"

"I cannot say here and now…" _'But I will tell you later. Meet me at the park at eleven. Tonight.'_

"Promise me."

He nodded, glad to be found out by two of his friends, and turned away, _'Good bye… And forgive me.'_

As Jin and Miharu walked away, Hwoarang pestered, "What the fuck did he say to you?"

"Nothing worth repeating," Razer snarled, walking towards the hotel with him by her side.

"Tell me."

"It is nothing, okay? He was just… saying he had seen me around before."

"Who is he?"

A lie immediately sprung forth, "I don't know, Hwoarang."

He scowled, finally looking away from number 13 and Miharu, who seemed to be talking, "What now?"

"What time is it?"

"…Around… five in the afternoon I think."

"Then time for sleep…"

"You never used to sleep so much."

"Things change, Hwoarang."

'_Don't tell Xiao I'm here. __**I love you**.'_

Razer shivered again and looked back at him, noticing his head was turning away. With a smile, she continued to walk, noticing that Hwoarang's mood had changed, and was now angry and ready to pounce at anything, to protect certain people. She grabbed his short hair and tugged at it, "Relax."

"Can we get you looked at later?"

"Maybe. I'm gonna visit Steve at around ten or so at night. I'll go get myself checked out then if you want."

"Thanks."

"Hwo?"

"What?"

"I think you and Miharu would look cute together."

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up, away and around, "Pfft. I don't like her."

"Of course you don't," She drawled sarcastically, seeing him smile a little.


	9. You

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Nine: You**_

"_Hello, love. How did your friend's match go?"_

"_She surrendered. But that is okay."_

"_Aw… Is she alright?"_

_Razer nodded, twisting her Unknown Soldier shirt around her finger, "Yeah. They brought her here about five hours ago. Remember a tall hooded guy walking with the smaller girl in a school uniform with auburn hair? Yeah, that was Miharu. They said her arm was just going to take a little while to fix up, apparently."_

_Steve smiled a little and watched as she looked to the floor, "She came to say hello to me."_

"_She did?"_

"_Yes. Sweet girl."_

"_Yeah, that's Miharu…" She stood and looked to the door, "I've gotta get going, okay?"_

_Fox smirked, "More sleep, hey?"_

"_No actually… I need to be checked out from my match, and I need to meet someone somewhere."_

"_Ooh, big love confession from Hwoarang eh?"_

_A scowl dawned before it left, "No. Besides, he likes Miharu. Hold your tongue about that by the way. Just… seeing someone I have not seen in a while. Need to catch up and all, ya know?"_

_He nodded, "I apologize in advance if I caused you a lot of injury in your battle."_

"_I'm fine Steve. See you later," With that, Razer left._

* * *

It turned out the only thing that was noticeably damaged was believe it or not, her stomach, mainly from the Gattling Gun attack. The rest had been healing scarily well… of course, thanks to the Devil Gene once again, which had been much more active in the past two years due to certain leavings, than she could recall.

You are frightened. Calm your nerves.

_How about you leave me alone? _She watched as moths buzzed around the newly installed lamp post.

I cannot do that, and you know that. As if I would anyway. You are fun to bother. You will never be alone.

_Whatever, _came the blunt reply, her attention now fixed on her busy hands, which were being scratched at. It had become a habit over the last two or so years, scratching at her palms with her nails whenever she felt restless.

Many memories were ebbed here, all from the third tournament two years back. None were forgotten. All this was going to be was another memory to add to the pile, a reunion that was sorely required and waited for.

Eleven at night was cold and slightly windy. Razer shivered as a strong gust blew forth, pushing hair in front of her face, causing her to curl up as she trembled. With a sigh, she picked at the locket again, opening it and looking at the pictures once more.

She marvelled at how Hwoarang's slight but noticeable. He had grown up, just a little. He acknowledged responsibility, unlike he once did. Sure, he was still a little hot headed, but that was just… Hwoarang. It couldn't be helped at all. He had always been that way. It was a part of him, and it always made her smile.

She wondered how much Jin had changed. Did he stop the 'I'm sorry' habit? Obviously not… But maybe he decreased it -… Okay maybe not, considering he still said 'Forgive me' earlier… Where the hell had he been? Did he isolate himself more, like she had done herself? Oh God, if he only knew how much she missed him –

"I know how much I was missed. Don't worry."

"So, you can hear my thoughts?"

"Mmm," Jin, still covered by the hood of his jacket, sat on her right side, looking at his feet apprehensively, "And you can hear mine… That's how you hear the voice in your head. At least, that's what I have come up with."

"I don't believe that."

'_And why not? It is not a fairy tale.'_

"What am I thinking of now then?" For no reason at all, she started to think of –

'_Sex,' _He smirked.

She chuckled and looked up at the sky, "You got me. As Steve would say, my inner Hwo shone through."

"That… cannot be helped in your temperament."

Another quiet laugh arrived with her voice, "Shut it."

"Alright. What am I thinking of then?"

'…_Something says nature.'_

Jin nodded a little, rubbing the back of his neck, "I told you this was not a fairy tale."

'_Hey cool! You heard me!'_

"Well obviously," He drawled.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she finally looked back at her friend next to her. Dull green eyes attempted to penetrate the shadow of the hood, and the voice was cold, like the wind, "Where the _fuck_ have you been?"

"It does not matter."

"It does to me."

"Is this going to result in a questionnaire?"

"You fucking bet it will be. Now answer me."

"Brisbane, Australia."

"And you didn't once think to contact me somehow."

"I couldn't."

"Why? Forgot my address?" She sniped, "I live in a fucking alley."

"And I apparently have been there, know what the address is, and in what part of South Korea it is."

Wow, he's getting quick, the devil within said with evidence of a grin on her face.

"Besides, what was I supposed to tell you? Was I to randomly show up on your doorstep one day and allow you to think you were going insane? What, would I be like 'Hi Razer, I just got back from my match against Ogre. I won but Heihachi shot me in the head and betrayed me, which activated my Gene, which made me fly elsewhere to recover, and then come back here'. I am _sure _that is what you wanted to hear," Jin breathed in, pausing after such a lengthy response, noticing his tone was bitter.

"You could've 'thought' at me that you were _alive_," She growled, turning away.

"I tried, and it did not work due to distance. It will only work if we are close by, and is strongest like this."

"Bull-fucking-shit!"

"I tried!! But it did not stop me from feeling everything that was going on with you!!"

"Oh, enlighten me."

"I know what people in your gang did to you. And I know that it was not a suicide attempt."

"So, then you felt something stop me from dying."

"You have my Mother to thank," He whispered bitterly again, resting his arms on his thighs.

YOU!! THAT STUPID FUCKING PURE ASS LIGH-

"Yeah right. Let me guess. 'Mum! Don't let Razer die! Save her, I can't lose her!" I _totally_ believe that."

He glared at her, for that had been true, and then sat up with a sigh, "I should go."

"That's right. Run away. Again."

His portion of Devil snickered at him, As you always do.

"I waited for you. Two years, Jin. Two years of anguish, of trying to feel numb because YOU WEREN'T THERE to hold me. Two years, of fighting _by_ _myself,_ when you broke your fucking promise to me. You didn't come back to me like you said. You're nothing but a liar."

You don't mean that… Her devil counterpart crowed silently, shocked by the outburst.

Kazama sighed, turning his head to look at her standing, angered form, his voice breaking, "I'm sorry."

"I'm _so _sure you are. Did you ever _mean _'I'm sorry'? How about 'ai shiteru'? Did ya mean that, asshole?"

"You know I do."

"OHHH, you _do_! So, then why haven't we spent the last two years together?!"

Hands seized her arms with force, before the grip relaxed. He stared hard at her form, realising how she had shrunk back. He spoke slowly, "Because I had no control over what happened to me. I lost control and broke that last pledge I said to you. But it was not in my power. Did _your _Grandfather ever turn on you and shoot you in the head while you were stubbornly clinging to life?"

"No. He held my Mother and me while Father beat us, and cut us, tell me how worthless we were. Every-single-fucking-day. Can _you _picture that when you can't even talk yet? Can you picture watching your Mother die before your eyes, her life slip away from you _in_ your arms? I don't think so Jin!"

"So… you never knew anything but betrayal from your Father."

"I did not come here to talk about me. I came here to talk about _you…_ And seeing as you're either having a hard time or don't want to, I'm going," Legs functioned as she stood, turning to leave immediately.

"I told you everything there is to tell."

"No you didn't."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Came the choked reply, "Drop your guard! Impede summoning your inner Hwo!!"

That's a new phrase.

_What the fuck does impede mean!? He's a wordy fucking bastard –_

Kazama answered for her devil within, "It means stop, cease, hinder, obstruct. But that is not the point!"

She screamed at him, "THEN WHAT IS THE FUCKING POINT!!"

He froze like a rabbit caught in a trap merely from the strength of her aching voice, and looked away, "I will summarise it one last time… I fought Ogre, and won. The Tekken Force came after me and shot me. That would explain the bullets you felt. Then Grandfather approached me whilst I was clinging for help, and shot me in the fucking head. Do you remember that?"

"_Razer, fucking say something!!" The Blood Talon yelled, gripping her hand, staring at her, scared._

_An incredible force, an incredible strength suddenly burned, specifically at her forehead. She jerked forward, almost head-butting the Korean, screaming out loud._

"Yeah."

"That was the final shot."

"Then what happened?" She asked dully, sitting down, looking in the opposite direction.

"It activated the Gene inside me, and the Gene took me away to Brisbane, Australia, where I hid for two years and detrained myself in Advanced Mishima Fighting Style Karate, and just the learnt normal type of Karate. I did not do anything except isolate myself and train. And… when you hurt, I felt your pain. I do not think your part of the curse identified my living form until at least a week later. And when she did, you were asleep… and… I basically… somehow… I think through my energy, I do not know… I told her not to tell you."

"Why?"

"I do not want you to hurt because of me. You have hurt enough because of me. You can do much better than me, especially after all the lies that you believed… like that I would come back to you… But I did not lie on purpose, I just did not see that stupid old man coming to slam a bullet into my fucking brain."

"I don't think anyone did."

"Razer, this can't go on."

"What can't?"

"Our friendship, relationship… It can't go on. I am putting you in danger, particularly with my active Gene."

"And mine isn't active? You _know she_ threw me off the fucking church."

"I… do not want to hurt you more than I already am."

"What happened to your self esteem?"

"It shattered two years ago upon betrayal, and when everyone else deserted me…"

"I didn't desert you though, did I? I waited. So did the others."

"The others glared daggers at me when I was going to say hello to them…"

"And when Hwoarang was boasting about beating you up, who pinched him and told him to shut up?"

"You did."

"And who kept herself fighting, because she believed it was what you wanted?"

"You did…"

"And who missed you more than her fucking metaphorical _brother_?"

"…You…"

"We have intelligence!!"

He smiled a little and turned to look at her, noticing she was looking back with open arms.

"Now fucking hug me."

Jin was hesitant at first, scared to touch her, let alone look into the dying eyes. But she didn't take no for an answer as she moved closer to him and gently took his timid form into her arms, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back, muttering sweet, assuring words against him, one of them definitely being 'we can fight together now'. It was in the comfort of such words did he find strength to return the embrace and sigh slightly in defeat, feeling his constricting grip tighten all the more, and spoke in English, "I love you…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry…"

A light slap on his back, "Stop it."

"No, I am serious, I am sorry –"

"Stop it, Jin. It doesn't matter anymore…" Razer lifted her head away and watched as he turned to look away, a shaky sigh following. It was when she peeled off his hood and saw his slightly aged face, his slightly longer hair, and somewhat blood shot and wet eyes, were her suspicions confirmed, seeing a few tears down his tanned cheeks, "What're you crying for?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Just because."

She let it go and watched as he turned back to her, watched as he carefully stared into her lifeless green orbs. She could see him withdraw slightly at the sight of them, realising what his absence had done to her. She smiled when he kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly, almost enough to suffocate her.

'_So tempted to lift you in the air…'_

"Very funny, Kazama."

A small laugh and scream emitted from her throat when he quickly stood up, dragging her with him. Her fingers sunk into his form, afraid to be dropped, though well aware he wouldn't let it happen. He easily held her form in the air, close to his body, before putting her down with a smirk, _'Temptation dissolved.'_

"Promise me something."

"Depends…"

"Next time you run away, take me with you."

Jin hesitated in response, not even answering the question, "You don't deserve a monster like me."

"How can you think that?"

"I do not think, koidito. I know. You deserve much better than me, and you do not deserve to waste your life with a monster like me. I will only make everything worse… I…" More hesitation, "I am your poison."

"Jin… Take me with you next time. I… I can't live in a world when you're not with me. And I'm not better than you, and you're not better than me. You are just like me, and that's that. We fight together, and that means we aren't apart. I'm with you, and you're with me. Got it?"

"I see your logic… but it is not best here. Grandfather is after me, too."

'_We can use this to talk at least, can't we?'_

'_Only a few words there and back, unless we are next to each other. Then we can read and speak better.'_

"Well, damn."

"You still deserve better than me. Go to Hwoarang."

Razer's head reared back chiefly and away, "I don't love him like I love you."

"Then why such the big reaction?"

"Because… I don't know. What the hell do you expect me to say?"

"You do, don't you?"

"Not like I used to. Before I met you, yeah. I dreamt of him every day and every night, and would kill for him to be with me. But he never liked me the way I did. I was the little sister. So since the last tournament, I've grown to accept that, and you have replaced him in my dreams."

"I hope you know you are wrong."

"I'm mistaken, am I?"

"Yes… The way he looks at you… and holds you… is with such love, that it makes my feelings look pathetic."

Her eyes narrowed into slits, knowing he wasn't lying, "He fucking should've said something sooner then."

"I would have thought by now that he would have…"

"_Can you feel this?" He asked simply, still whispering._

_Dumbfounded, all she could do was nod. She could feel the beginnings of blush._

"_This is what you do to me."_

And another.

"_I… have to tell you something I've been holding in. …That's all."_

Dull green eyes drifted to the tree he had been leaning against at that instant time.

"…_Have you ever wondered what Sarang Hae Yo means?"_

"_I ask you almost everyday… remember…?"_

"I can see it now… You are remembering something."

"_Just say it…"_

"It is too late for him, now."

Kazama shook his head and let go of her smaller form, "Go to Hwoarang. Leave me to be forever alone."

"Can't do that, buddy. Besides, he likes Miharu, and trust me, I can tell. They'd look cute together."

"He still loves you."

"I know… I can't bring myself to tell him I'm with you."

"Then let me go."

"Won't do that either. I think he knows deep down inside anyway…"

"So through everything… you want to stay with me?"

"To the end Jin."

He smiled slightly at her and scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

Then a joke started, "Besides, one day if we all get really horny, we can invite Hwoarang for a threesome –"

"I… don't see that happe –"

"- But there'd probably be no action because he'd be comparing his cock's size to yours."

"Very funny," Kazama drawled, taking her hand and walking away from the park with her.

"His hands are bigger than yours, too! And you know what they say about proportion…"

"Stop teasing me."

"Sorry koidito… Couldn't resist my inner Hwoarang."

He spoke somewhat in a whispered amazement, "You…"

"I _what?_"

'_I missed _you_ more than anything. I missed _you_, the person, more than your gentle kisses and your deathly embraces. I missed you as the person more than your voice and those forest green eyes. I've just missed _you _being with me. You don't know how many times I… shed tears, when you were in pain, because I couldn't save you. But from now on, I promise to protect you from anything and everything… if you will let me shelter you.'_

In that instant, she felt her mind throw a million thoughts through her, and her heart jump straight up to her throat. Razer uncontrollably smiled and rubbed his hand, "You never needed permission to do so."

The 21-year-old Japanese man pulled up his hood once again, coming into a lighter area of the park, but not without kissing her forehead once again, releasing his grip on her hand, and turning to separate himself from her to protect them, "**I love you.**"

"Back at you, koidito. And… thank you, for coming back."

A nod, and then his form vanished into the night, just as hers did… _their_ reunion now complete.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dum di dum dum! Jin's back, YAY!! In a rather long chapter, lol. Any who, I feel I _**need**_ to explain this new mental connection. Firstly, YES I AM _**WELL **__**AWARE**_ THAT THE DIFFERENT FONT STYLES MAY BE CONFUSING!! Go ahead. Slap me. –is slapped by many people- I didn't mean that hard… And who used the glove to slap me? XD I did desperately try to think of another way to have this idea communicated (particularly before Chapter 5, where it is introduced), and this is the only one I could think of. According to my Beta and a few other readers though, it isn't that confusing. They say that getting used to all these different font styles and their meanings is rather easy, and I really hope they are for you guys. I mean geez, text messages in 'Just Like Me' (and later on in this fic) have the same format… I hope you guys will be able to tell the difference. I'll specify when it's a text but otherwise, assume it's the whole 'Mind Speak' thing XD

The idea for this type of 'Mind Speak' originated from Tekken 4, particularly in Jin's ending. In my interpretation, Kazuya is communicating to Jin whilst he is passed out through Devil, until Jin does eventually awaken. When I first saw it, I thought 'wow, what a cool idea that is!', so I adopted it here seeing as Razer also has the Devil Gene. So therefore this whole 'Mind Speak' business is only available to Razer, Jin and Kazuya who all have a portion of Devil within their blood. Aaaaand yeah! :)


	10. Clandestine…

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks (' ') then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Ten: Clandestine…**_

"_I'M FACING YOU AGAIN?! FUCKING PSYCHO!! RAZER, SHUT UP!!"_

_She couldn't control her laughter anyway, "Ohhh this is hilarious. You are against Bryan. AGAIN."_

_Hwoarang stuck his middle finger up and turned to Bryan Fury yet again for the second time in his life, only to be met by maniacal sprouts of laughter. The person slipped into stance just as the Korean's eye twitched and fell into his own stance, bouncing to and fro on his feet, "Fucking psycho…"_

_The announcer commanded the fight's start, and Bryan came charging at the Korean, who slipped into Right Stance quickly, watching that evil glint in his opponent's eye, his personal description of him repeating in his hea-_

"Ow," He said bluntly.

"Will you stop complaining please, sir?" The nurse asked, putting antiseptic on the large gash on his arm.

"No. OW!! THAT ONE REALLY HURT."

"Sir, if you don't shut up, I'll leave you to treat yourself."

Razer, "You should listen Hwo, you are crap at fixing wounds."

"Who was the one who got that bullet out of your leg? Who fixed your shoulder?" He retaliated angrily.

"Certainly wasn't _this _Hwoarang…" She muttered, reacting to his anger, crossing her arms.

"Sir!! Stop fidgeting!!"

"I'll fidget all I want!!"

The nurse gave up and stormed out, dropping the medical equipment, an angry huff emitting.

Hwoarang grinned to himself and looked at his arm, that stinging sensation still occurring. He felt eyes watch him, and looked up abruptly, glaring at his best friend through narrowed brown eyes, "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not _nothing. _C'mon."

She smiled and shook her head childishly, her hands behind her back, distracted, "Don't worry."

He jumped off the table and started picking up what had been dropped, "You make me worry. What's up?"

A small chuckle, "Remember when Baek split his head, and you were trying to fix it?"

"Well you weren't necessarily helping me try to fix it, but yeah I remember. Your point?"

She shook her head again, "He was telling you to stop because you were doing it wrong."

"I still learnt though, didn't I?" Hwoarang smirked and turned to face her, still in the high of victory.

"Yeah. Well, don't go fixing yourself… You would probably screw it up too."

"How can you screw up a cut?" He asked, looking to his right, finding a bandage, grabbing it, using it.

"By not washing it firstly."

"She did that."

"Secondly by not treating it."

"She did that."

"Thirdly –"

"Stop it."

Razer frowned slightly but then grinned, "Aw, can't handle a little teasing?"

He glared at her briefly again, before looking back to his arm, leaning against the cabinet, fixing it.

"…What's wrong…?"

"Nothing."

"Is it to do with Miharu?" She cooed, walking over to him, still in a happy mess about three days ago.

And you haven't seen Jin since. What a shame…

"Ah… maybe."

"Ooh do tell."

"Dunno if she likes me back."

"How can someone _not _like you? You are too likable for your own good. She likes you, trust me."

"And what about _you_?" He queried, looking up at her, his face completely serious.

Hesitance in answer, "If I didn't like you, I would have run away from the dojang. You're too fun."

A laugh almost erupted, but the Blood Talon kept it inside, "You _did _run away from the dojang _because _of me. Remember? About three months after I found you. I was 'scary', as you put it in your little girly voice."

"Ah… no, I do not remember."

He snorted briefly, detecting the lie, and looked back at his arm, realising the bandage was tight, "Dammit."

Razer grabbed his arm, jerking it towards her, and started unwrapping it for him, "You are hopeless."

"You _make_ me hopeless…" He whispered.

Hopelessly in _love._

_Why is he saying this now? _"Well as you have said, I'm smarter than you."

An awkward short line of words soon followed, realising he was heard, "That's not what I meant…"

She set to work on re-bandaging the arm properly, much to his annoyance, as indicated by his little growl, and spoke, her dull green eyes flicking back up at him for a second, seeing as he was looking away at the door with a distant look on his face, one she had noticed a lot since their reunion, "Then what _did _you mean, Hwo?"

The Korean shook his head and smiled a little, looking at the white tiled floor, "Doesn't matter."

_It does to me… _Razer sighed and finished bandaging his arm, "Alright. What do you want to do now?"

"Personally, kick Bryan in the face, but in the civil frame of mind, I'm hungry. Lunch?"

"Yeah. I've got some money, so I will pay."

"Yeah okay…"

* * *

_This is such a big place… Where am I going to find her…?_

Gentle brown eyes peered out through large glasses. He adjusted them and looking out through the mall area. According to his sources, Razer Athane had come here only recently, approximately an hour or so. And he personally had been here since the tournament started, to Seong-Hada's request.

Detective Burton caught red hair walking by, followed by a steam of brown, running to catch up. He smiled to himself, realising he had found his target, and walked after them, realising they were heading to some random food restaurant. He didn't like spying, but if it was going to crack this case open, then –

"**Watch it!!**" An elderly woman shrieked in Japanese, shoving him away violently.

He glared and sighed, stabilising himself. He was very tempted to trip her over, but continued on his way.

He soon came within earshot of the conversation, "I'm just saying… you're not the same."

"Well obviously, Red. I 'attempted' to commit 'suicide', remember?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at her arms, "How is your body anyway?"

"Better. Scars are going now. No more scabs either. You know why."

"Tell her thanks?"

A pause, "…She said 'you're welcome'."

Detective Burton narrowed his eyes. Something was seriously unusual with that girl. Split personality, maybe? Or was there another soul in her that… protected her, but injured her at the same time? He didn't understand, and he didn't think he would for quite sometime… at least until he spoke to Hwoarang personally.

"Hwoarang?"

"What?"

"I think its time for craptacular McDonalds again…"

An exaggerated sigh, "Fiiiine. Get me the usual, I'll find us a seat."

"I would have thought that two years in the army would have relinquished your like of happy meals."

He rolled his eyes at her chuckles and smiled a little, "Shut up."

As she wandered away, the Blood Talon found two free seats, or stools rather. Those typical types of stools that were in a line down a table… He didn't remember what they were officially dubbed, but he didn't care either. He sat and rested his head on the table, taking in a large breath, wondering why it was so hard to explain his stupid, insignificant motherfucking feelings to her.

"Korean SpecOps Sergeant, Hwoarang Doo San."

His grip on his shitty army pants suddenly tightened. Was he found?

But when he looked up to see someone sitting next to him, he knew he wasn't. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes briefly, taking in this person, laughing at him silently at the huge, dorky glasses and the light blue Gundam shirt, but liking the dark brown trench coat. He spoke, "I hope you know someone's sitting there."

"**I will not be long, Hwoarang Doo San.**"

Korean tongue! "**It's just Hwoarang. Who are you?**"

"**I am Detective Burton. Your friend, Seong-Hada, has hired me to look into Razer Athane's suicide attempt approximately three or so weeks ago, and to assist in investigation, I would like to ask you a few questions.**"

He paused, looking away, resting his head in his hand angrily, "**Shoot.**"

"**In Razer's diary entries, she speaks as if she is two people. Why is that?**"

"**Why should I tell you?**"

"**Because we are trying to help her.**"

"**Do you believe in devils, Burton?**"

"**I believe in such things, and angels as well. Why?**"

"**Ever heard of a Genetic mutation dubbed the Devil Gene?**"

"**I thought it was not real.**"

"**Oh, it's very real. Get used to it. Next question.**"

"**Um… Groovy. From what we have hoarded together from information, we believe she attempted to commit suicide due to the abuse she was suffering at your hideout…**" He noted the face scrunch up angrily, and assumed it was because he was not there to stop it, "**Would she do something like this?**"

"**No. She told me herself it was a homicidal attempt as a result of the Devil Gene.**"

"**So that 'thing' tried to kill her?**"

"**Yeah. Next question, and make it snappy because she's coming. If she found out someone was spying on her, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to have kids. Ever.**"

He pushed on a certain issue gently, "**How well do you know her?**"

"**Like the back of my hand.**"

…He didn't know about koidito, "**Oh really?**"

Hwoarang looked up and furrowed his eyebrows, "**What the fuck do you mean? Yeah, really.**"

"**I wouldn't be so sure… I will see you later, and thank you.**"

He watched briefly as Detective Burton whipped out his notebook and began to write down such developments. He turned his head back to the bench, anger siphoning out of his system through his eyes. If looks could kill, or at least burn, the table would be on fire.

"**She's hiding something from me,**" He concluded, slamming his fist on the table before sighing.

"Back!" Razer announced, sitting next to him, putting their food on the table. She immediately sensed anger and frustration and spoke, "No dilly-dallying. You are concerning me. What is wrong with you today?"

He cut to the chase, "Are you hiding something from me?"

Immediate response, fear being the default mode, "No."

"You spoke too quickly for it to be the truth," He pointed out, giving her an opportunity to redeem the lie.

Half-truth, "I am still reserved from when you were away. Give me time and I should be closer to normal."

"After what's happened with you… I don't think you're going to be your normal self for a while."

Hands dug through her crummy bag, looking for chips, her voice half scattered, "I know…"

"You know you can tell me everything and anything, right?"

"Back at you, because I know you have something to say, and I want you to say it."

He smiled and looked at her lazily from the corner of his eye, starting to tease her, "It's a secret."

"The longer you leave things… the less chance you will have of seizing the opportunity…"

The Korean sighed quietly, acknowledging it, and found his junior burger in his meal, and started to eat.


	11. …And Dialogue

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Eleven: …and Dialogue**_

The silence was almost as bad as the loneliness Razer suffered those two years. It was unusual to feel it from _Hwoarang, _of all people. She could be quiet with him and not wonder what he was saying. But lately… something was on his mind. She didn't like it, and the devil within constantly told her what it was, but she learnt to ignore it. The 20-year-old Greek didn't want to hear it from Devil. She wanted Hwoarang to say it himself.

"Greetings, Miss Athane."

Oh it's you!! Hello, sir!!

"Well someone is happy to see me, unlike some other people…" Kazuya drawled, sitting next to her.

Razer scowled angrily, "Can't you see I am eating?"

"And who is this?" The young Mishima asked, flicking his head towards the Blood Talon.

"None of your business."

Hwoarang looked at Kazuya apprehensively, noting the scars, "Raze… um… should I go?"

"No need to flee, fugitive. I am sure you know of your friend's problems. There are no secrets here."

"Oh ha ha ha, Scarface."

"What do you want, Kazuya?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing, and if you have seen my son."

She smiled to herself, for once, knowing she was not fighting alone, "Jin's _dead_."

"He is _missing, _not dead. Can you not feel it in your blood?"

"Nope."

He chuckled slightly, "My intuition is telling me otherwise."

"Tell your Mishima intuition to cram it."

"I was referring to Devil."

"Cram your Devil intuition up your Mishima ass, Kazuya. I do not want to talk to you."

"You will surrender your will to your Gene one day, Miss Athane. Devil is too strong."

"I'm sure you are lying about having a part of the devil. I have half, and so did Jin. What's that make it then? One and a half? The addition is wrong. You don't have what you say you have, and you never fucking did."

"Perhaps you should look inside yourself, and see what you _truly_ are… Monster."

Hwoarang immediately sprung to her defence, knowing she hated that last word, "Scarface, get lost."

"Nice meeting you as well, _Hwoarang_," Kazuya drawled, standing, adjusting his glasses, turning to leave.

Green and sienna eyes watched as the proud man strolled away, that dark smirk still imprinted in their minds. The former didn't want to be around him because of the swelling reaction the devil within provided. Every time Kazuya appeared, her portion of devil just wanted to leap out… It strained her to keep it contained. The latter didn't know what was going on, but judging by the conversation, he was the Father of the other tainted individual, and knew of Razer's fault, possessing it as well, but having surrendered to it.

A trembling sigh. Hwoarang immediately sprung to comfort mode and wrapped his strong arms around his friend, who was staring at the ground in deep thought once again. Well, at least there is one thing that has not changed, _ever_… Her brain was never off, "You're not a monster."

"Yes I am…" She said helplessly.

"No you're not. You're a sweet person. A bit violent, but a lot of guys like our women to be tough bitches. You own that category…" A grin… Good, "You're far from a monster, actually. You are… you are like an angel."

"_Don't try and challenge me on this, I know you want to right now, but please don't, because you will be lying to yourself."_

Just as Jin said. She shook her head, "Hwoarang, why are you bothering? You deserve better than me. You deserve a better best friend who is not tainted, who is happy 24/7, who doesn't have any of these problems."

"Um, then that best friend would be a bland asshole, or a happy-go-lucky freak."

"Trade me for Miharu."

"Wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Not even for a bigger cock?" Razer inquired, obviously mocking him for fun.

He let her go with a smile and turned back to his meal, "Oh very funny Storm Wind."

The Greek shovelled down what was left of her chips and swung her leg around with an absent mind. She hated him. She really did. She hated how happy he made her at the drop of a hat, and how her sadness disappeared by some stupid, perverted comment. That, or the infamous but rarely used grope. …She loved it…

She suddenly spoke, "I'm not an angel Hwoarang."

The 21-year-old swallowed the last of his food, about to speak again, "Cmon, y-"

"I'm a human who is protected by an angel or two. Very special and appreciated guardian angels, who sits with me through thick and thin, and I think will always be with me, no matter what my life or theirs will be like."

He looked up, thinking, but no names came to mind. He grabbed his rubbish, about to throw it out, "Who?"

"One of the angels' names is Hwoarang."

The Korean was briefly concerned that his heart was going to burst. He stared into space momentarily, not even wanting to hear the other one's name, taking in the full extent of her words, feeling his cheeks heat up (something that was rare, because _he, the _Blood Talon, did _not _blush, as he had said to her once or twice before), and spoke with a faintly quavering voice, "…Thank you."

Razer smiled when he stood, chucking out his rubbish in the bin nearby, a short string of 'I'm just going to the guys' room' appearing as he wandered off. She looked to her food and shook her head, grabbing what was left aside from her lemonade, and also tossing it out. As she leant against the table top, she sipped on her drink, only to hear an all-too familiar thundering voice sound.

"Hey, Bitch."

"What's up, Gorilla?" She snarled lazily, taking the straw from her mouth.

Marduk stood in front of her now with folded arms, "Trying to find another way to kill yourself?"

"Well I'm thinking that by sharpening this straw to the extent of extreme pointedness and noticeable danger, and then cramming it far up your nose, it'll go through your brain and hopefully kill _you_."

A mighty hand came and wrapped itself around the drink and her hand, crushing it, anger slurring his response into, "O rly?"

She resisted all temptation to scream, and yanked her hand away, responding likewise, "Ya rly."

A small crash - the drink. Razer smirked and let her arms fall to her sides, her fists clenching. Marduk noticed this and grinned darkly, "Am I angering you, Bitch? Because that's good. I want anger. I want trouble."

"You want trouble, then you're going to get trouble."

"Good, because its trouble that I want."

"Then here is your trouble!" Her right leg reared up, smacking the side of his face. Good old Nose Bleeder!

Marduk retaliated immediately, slamming a mighty punch into her stomach, winding her, causing her to buckle over. Two fists slammed into her back, shoving her into the floor, his might and strength showing everywhere to everyone. Razer countered, her leg sweeping around, knocking the Australian off his feet, his head smashing onto the ground violently.

He stood and tackled her to the ground, his might pinning her down as he slammed his fists onto her again and again, savouring such a moment. Its not often you get the given opportunity to beat up a girl as stupid as this one. She was trying to kick him off via the stomach, but it didn't work at all. He was far too strong.

But one of Craig's arms was suddenly grabbed, and he found himself being lifted over someone's shoulder, and hurled into the ground, followed by a sharp kick to the middle of his stomach. He looked up, feeling as if he was going to puke any second, seeing a hooded man and that fiery Korean looking back down at him angrily.

The first left immediately and ran to Razer, taking her hands and helping her shaky form stand, "You okay?"

A small nod and a big smile, "Thank you."

Hwoarang strolled over, watching as their hands disjointed, and as she looked at the Korean, going back over to him, hiding in his arms. He looked at the hooded person with furrowed eyebrows, trying to see past the darkness, well aware of some other people's fleeting glances finally abdicating, "Number 13, who are you?"

"Someone you once despised…" He finally replied, eyeing as Marduk made his escape now.

"The other guardian angel of mine," She whispered quietly.

There was light in Number 13's eyes, knowing he could not hide anymore. Through brown eyes, he watched his old adversary blink with surprise and shock, before his face twisted into an honest smile, "Kazama! I though-"

Jin shook his head, pulling up his hood once again, "I live, and I hide."

"From lemme guess, old man and Scarface?"

"Heihachi and Kazuya, yes… If they question you of my presence, please protect me and lie…"

"Alright."

Small movement occurred. Razer turned around in Hwoarang's arms and wrenched herself from his grip, going to give Jin a big hug, "Thanks again. See you around, okay? Be a good boy and keep yourself hidden."

He nodded and let her go, turning to leave quickly and immediately by any escape, _'Love you.'_

'_And to you…' _She smiled.

"Looks like she lied to you," Hwoarang said, taking her hand and walking her away to the hotel.

"She was told to by Jin. So that is what she did. I'm just happy I have the two people I love the most back."

"See this?"

"See what?"

A finger traced the outline of her smile, "See that? _That's _what I want to see more often. Got it?"

"I guess I have to pick fights with Marduk more often," The Greek joked.

"Marduk hey?"

"I call him Gorilla."

He laughed as they continued walking, topics of nicknames suddenly arising, the two of them competing for one another. What was the better nickname? Midget, Pigtails, old man, Scarface or Gorilla? Such ideas had only been formed since these two tournaments! Oh so funny. They wondered what idiots would be in the next tournament, and what names they were going to give them.

But individually, one wondered what Detective Burton had meant by if he really knew Razer. Of course he did. No questions asked. But she was definitely hiding something. One big, simple thing. What was she protecting him from other than the devil within? What the _hell _was she protecting him from? Hwoarang sighed.


	12. Impulsive Mayhem

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Twelve: Impulsive Mayhem**_

_King Of Iron Fist Tournament Roster – Round Two:_

3 v.s. 13

10 v.s. 5

9 v.s. 18

16 v.s. 19

15 v.s. 11

_Number 20 has the bye._

Julia Chang against Ling Xiaoyu on Thursday. The girls were _not _happy upon hearing such news. Julia had beaten the faulty Combot in the previous round, and Xiao got rid of Paul Phoenix with ease. That stupid American had lost his touch for sure. Still, being very close, the girls promised one another to complete the other's goal.

King against Jin Kazama. Jin didn't care, as long as his identity remained protected. King was just an obstacle. Marduk lay in a hospital bed, losing to the Mexican masked wrestler, creating another enemy for himself. Razer had fallen off her seat laughing when Steve told her that Marduk was rushed inside. Miharu's recovery was fine, and she found herself smiling at Jin every time they passed each other. It was a thank you.

Lei Wulong against Yoshimitsu. He was alright with it, so long as Yoshimitsu's sword didn't hurt him too much. At least that's what he reiterated to himself over and over. He wondered what Yoshimitsu was doing here anyway. As for the mafia problem with Steve, he had found out that more information would be at the Mishima Zaibatsu… So he had to get it from there. Nina Williams lost to the cop, and Marshall perished to Yoshimitsu.

Hwoarang against Kazuya. Hwoarang did his infrequent victory dance upon discovery of the news, claiming he was going to 'beat that ass wipe into the ground!'. But Razer, who fortunately had the bye this week, was apprehensive in her support, knowing that Kazuya's strength came from Devil, and would therefore be difficult to fight. The Korean knew too, but he did not allow that to dampen his spirit, let alone his hope of making Scarface regret meeting him and insulting her.

Panda against Heihachi. It seems that Kuma _somewhat _got the message that Panda did not like him when she won the battle against him by a landslide. Xiaoyu was extremely worried about her battle with the old man, and had even approached Mr. Mishima and asked him to go easy on her guard. Heihachi, who had won against Christie Monteiro noticeably as well, had said he would consider it.

"I swear, he's so going down."

"We get it, Red," Miharu chimed.

"No seriously, I'm gonna lodge my foot so far up his ass that –"

"WE GET IT."

His expression slacked from extremely serious to then vastly amused, and suddenly laughed.

Razer raised her eyebrow, and looked at Miharu and the others, before looking at him, "What is so funny?"

"The look on Mi's face… You look hot when you're mad, Mi."

"Very funny, Red," She growled, folding her arms, looking at Xiaoyu, "So what now?"

"Razer! Hwoarang!"

Heads span to see Steve with Christie, walking over to them. Steve waved at the two he addressed, "Hiya."

They spoke slowly, in the same tone, at the same time, "…Hi."

"Did they just…?" A still-recovering Christie began, pointing between them.

They did it again, "What?"

"THAT!!"

Razer coughed and folded her arms, "Um… What are you high on?"

The 19-year-old Brazilian Capoeiraist also crossed her arms and sneered, "Nothing. What about you?"

She rolled her eyes and directed her attention to Steve, "What're you doing here?"

"Came to drop by and see how you were doing. I personally am doing brilliantly."

"Me… Fine, fine."

Julia pursed her lips in thought for a few seconds before speaking, "Steve Fox and Christie Monteiro, right?"

They nodded. The British boxer stretched slightly and looked amongst them all, "Yeah… And you lot are?"

Introductions went all around in a clockwise fashion. Xiaoyu seemed to like these two the most, as evident in her re-bubbling personality. She 'totally digged the shirt' (which Razer thought was hilarious, her boobs were almost falling out of it, despite the attempt to keep the green shirt together with the silvery butterfly), which in turn earned the Chinese girl praise for her thick, pink arm bangles.

Once it was done, Steve smiled at them, glad to have more friends, "So… what were you lot about to do?"

Lei stretched and looked at the two new people, clearing his throat, "Well, we were just about to discu–"

DUCK!!

Razer followed her Devil's instruction and crouched down, looking up as a single bullet flew over her head and smacked into the opposite wooden wall, planting itself there. Christie's voice soon sounded, "What the hell!?"

"What's going on?" Steve queried, watching as Xiaoyu and Miharu charged angrily at the perpetrators.

Julia turned her head to see Tekken soldiers standing there with aimed weapons. Her head moved to Hwoarang briefly, flicked it to the left, and refocused her attention on them, falling into stance, "Razer, run!!"

She nodded for half a second and followed Hwoarang's lead, who had already bolted on order of Julia, veering to the left of the lobby, going through the open window after the Korean. She managed to catch a glimpse of the receptionist, who had her hands up, thinking it was a robbery. What an idiot.

Another shot was heard to their right. Razer seized Hwoarang's arm, gripping it tightly, nails digging into his flesh, and took him down the side path, already about a few buildings away from the hotel, keeping all senses alert and as active as possible, including Devil's influence. She yelled over more gunfire, "This way!!"

Go further down, and you will be trapped. Go up.

The breaks were put on and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking behind and in front of her, indeed smelling more forces. Hwoarang growled at her angrily, "What's the big idea? C'mon, they'll get us! MOVE!!"

Violently, she shoved him against the wall, watching as another bullet shot went between her face and his body, getting another Tekken soldier in the leg. His scream excited the devil within, and caused her hand to briefly shoot up to her head, feeling the brick wall collide against her own back as the action she had previously done to the Blood Talon was repeated in reverse for the same reason.

Up. Go up. 

_Can't climb that quick…_

You're fucking hopeless!! I'll do it myself!!

"NO!!"

"What?!"

She ignored his remark and flicked her hand to her left, "Go that way!! Fight your way out!"

"What about you?"

On her knees now, she held her head even tighter, nails digging into her temples, "Fuck off!!"

"I won't do that!!" He protested angrily, his growl almost as ferocious as the freed Devil.

"GO!! THEY'RE ONLY AFTER ME!!"

Bodies were heard being thumped to the ground on their right. Their heads snapped to that direction, as the Tekken soldiers on their left seemed to freeze, simply watching as their opposing comrades just went everywhere, in fatal swirl of familiar red, fatal lightning.

"RISE!!" Jin commanded in a shout, after a break in the kick of the Switch Blade move.

The power in his voice seemed to put Razer somewhat in check, as she stood to her feet and ran towards him in a hurried mess, feeling dizzy and sick, and high from the chase and scared from the life-threatening violence all at the same time. Her disorientation almost had her lean into a bullet that was arriving from behind.

The Japanese man had made everyone unconscious on this side of the alley. He squinted due to the absence of the hood of his jacket, which had been knocked off during the battle, and watched as she approached him, looking to someone who did not know of the Genetic mutation to either be wounded or drunk.

He ran over as she fell short of being before him, now on her knees, starting to whimper in ache, the nausea and the splitting head pain increasing, despite her lingering hands. Her form was fortunately still covered by the shadows of the building, so outside people could not actually see what was going on, or what could occur.

Further behind, Jin saw Hwoarang bolt towards her as fast as possible. Kazama peered behind him and narrowed his eyes, shouting again, this time for the Blood Talon's sake, "TAKE OUT THE ONES BEHIND YOU!!"

Hwoarang hoisted his head over his left shoulder and spun around to kick two of the Tekken soldiers at the back of their necks, watching as they collapsed in a heap before him. As more came towards him, he slipped into the good old battle routine better, but in some instances, wished he had a fucking gun, though dishonourable.

"Listen to me," Jin began firmly, wrapping his strong fingers around Razer's slim wrists, "Ignore her. She is nothing. She does not deserve your attention. She is nothing but an idiotic and weak entity. You are stronger than her. Your fate does not lie in her sinister chasm…" The grip tightened when he heard her whimper again, a choked sob rising, watching as it was obviously difficult to combat it, "Ignore her. Listen to me. Look at me!"

She did try, but all she could see was something of a different reality behind eyelids that would not unlock.

"_**Why do I not hug you like the other Fathers do? Why do I not smile when you draw some stupid crayon picture of a poorly done 'idealistic' family? Why do I not encourage you to pursue your dreams? Simple, you stupid child… Why bother, when I never, ever loved you?!**__"_

"What're you doing?!"

Jin wavered slightly in response, crawling a little closer to her, afraid, "Razer, can you hear me?"

_Another raised hand crashed on a frail, trembling, terrified, crying and screaming form, "__**You do not know how much I pressured your whore Mother to give you to an orphanage! You do not know how much I curse you at night, in my sleep! You were never any good to me, or to this family! You are pathetic, worthless, and forever make me dissatisfied in such a weak child!!" **_

"Stop!! _Stop!! _It hurts!!"

Of course it hurts… The devil within sneered, toying with more images in her memory to throw at her, to have her will shatter so she can be freed. She laughed as she found another one and hurled it in her direction.

"_**I should just tear your tiny, beating heart out of your flimsy body!!**__"_

Tears bled down Razer's face yet again, as she tried to look past the memories and look to the present, where she _was _loved by many people. But it was no use. The emotion behind such memories were far to strong at the moment. She continued to fight it with her mind, body and soul, with everything she had.

"_**Perhaps I can show it to you before you perish.**__"_

'_Open your eyes.'_

Stay out of this, Kazama.

"What's happening back there!? What's wrong?"

The first acknowledgement of this world, the voice shaking, "Hwoarang –"

"Hwoarang, get her to her room. I will join you later."

"You don't know where that is!!" He remarked, grabbing a soldier, hurling it into the others.

Jin closed his eyes after speaking, "I will find her. Leave her window open."

Her breathing started to steady, the yelps began to die down, and the tensed body began to relax due to comforting contact, feeling cool fingertips against her temples, a quiet, soothing hush deriving from her other. Two simple, soft words soon followed thereafter in her mind, the last thing she remembered before at last blacking out, leaving the memories behind.

'_It's alright.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** OHHHH T3H ACTION. And… more… pending action that'll be popping up next chapter XD. Forgive any errors that may have popped up in spelling and stuff today. All I did today was upload the document, put in that one eensy weensy divider line -points up a bit- and just post the damn chapter. I didn't give it a final edit because of MYMOTHERFUCKINGTHROAT!! OH GOD. SPARE ME A FUCKING COUGH LOLLY, SOMEONE, PLEASE –cries and somehow manages to cough during- XDDDDDDD Buuut yeah. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far :)


	13. Unfortunate

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Thirteen: Unfortunate**_

_She was suddenly ten again, though not in the form, rather looking on like a spectator, walking into her Mother's bedroom along side little her, knowing that in this memory she was wondering why her Mother was crying, and why her Father was screaming. She remembered seeing Father run out of the room in fury, and then drive off, most probably to the bar or something. And that was around fifteen or so minutes ago._

"_**Why are you crying, Mum?**__"_

_Mother turned ever so slightly towards her daughter, who was standing there innocently in the doorway, looking on. She hurriedly pulled down her white sleeve, and looked away, "__**I'm not crying, I was yawning.**__"_

_Razer furrowed her eyebrows slightly and looked around the now-chaotic and messy room, seeing a few items knocked over and smashed, and other things torn to buggery, "__**What happened in here?**__"_

"_**Nothing, dear. Go to sleep, it is almost your bed time.**__"_

"_**But I'm not tired. I want to know why you are crying.**__"_

"_**You… shouldn't worry.**__"_

"_**But I do worry…**__"_

_Mother stood off her bed and walked over towards Razer, picking her up. Her child gripped onto her tightly, peering into her Mother's blue eyes, attempting to find the source of her pain. A small smile appeared as she took her daughter back to her room, "__**Just go to sleep, okay? Everything for us both will be alright… one day.**__"_

Hwoarang continued to nurse his best friend in his arms, frequently looking to the door of her room and the window, waiting for Jin. He'd understand what was going on in her head, he'd understand why she blacked out, why she screamed, what the devil within was doing to her… But the Blood Talon didn't understand it anymore…

But Kazama would. He'd know.

He watched as one of her hands twitched, as her face wrenched due to frustration.

"_**It's not okay for him to do this… Is it?**__"_

_Mother put Razer down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, shaking her head. A sigh soon followed, "__**But there is nothing we can do about it for the time being. All we can do is wait this out.**__"_

"_**Fight back.**__"_

"_**Ah, but what if that gets me into trouble one day? Who will be there to defend you then?**__"_

"…_**Um…**__"_

"_**Exactly. Good night, my little angel.**__"_

_Razer's bright, green eyes narrowed as her Mother left and closed the door. A click was heard, indicating it had been locked. She hopped out of bed and looked to the window for a while, wondering why Father was like this. She had never been told and she never understood in the first place. It was… normal._

_Ten or so minutes later, she snapped out of her day dreaming to hear a car pull up once again. She watched as the car lights shut off, and saw a figure head towards the door. The unpleasant chill that swam down her back indicated it was her Father. She hopped away from the window, almost tripping over some of her things in the darkness, and ran to the door, pressing her ear against it._

"_**What are you doing awake?**__" Came the livid, drunk male voice._

"_**I-I came down for a drink…**__"_

"_**Stupid woman…**__"_

"**Don't hurt her…**"

The Korean gently attempted to shake Razer awake, "C'mon. Snap out of it."

"**Mum…**"

He sighed and held her tighter, knowing she was still out of it, _Kazama… C'mon._

No use, Hwoarang.

"Retreat to your prison and leave her alone," Hwoarang quipped, narrowing his eyes.

A shame you cannot see what she is seeing right now.

"Fucking –"

A thud by the window brought him from his angry state. He saw Jin stand back up and then walk over with a slight sigh, not bothering to prop up his hood, "Sorry I'm late. Would have used the door but I did not want to be followed by anyone. That, and Xiao was there when I was going to go through."

"And you think that by climbing through a window, it's gonna be completely unsuspicious?"

Jin shrugged and sat down on the floor, "I'll just tell them to fuck off, like you probably would."

"How'd you find us?"

He tapped his arm, indicating the Gene, whilst leaning against the bed, "Did she wake up or anything?"

"Nah. She called for her Mother though… I think could be from what happened at home."

"I have… only heard fleeting references."

Perhaps you should have a look… His portion of the entity sneered.

More slight tossing, a hand attempting to raise in the air, "**Stop it…**"

On instinct of protection, Kazama took her hand into his as he had done so many times before, and simply held it tightly, staring at her scrunched eyes and her trembling lip. He sighed, silently cursing the devil within for shoving so much pressure on her, simply to escape the Tekken Force, which were after _her, _not her host.

"I wish… I could do something," Hwoarang whispered quietly, stroking her hair, "To make it all pass on."

A quiet agreement, "Hmm…"

"I mean… Fuck… She means everything to me. It hurts to see the one I love this way…"

The moment he said that, Jin felt incredibly guilty for being in possession of the Greek woman's heart. He sighed inwardly and rubbed her hand gently, asking an important question, "Have you ever… told her that…?"

"I've tried but I can't bring myself to say it. Hell, I tried yesterday…"

"You should inform her soon."

"But then there's Miharu…"

He blinked slightly, surprised, "You love Miharu as well?"

"I _like _Miharu, I _love _Razer. Stupid multiple crushes shit."

"**Stop it! Leave her alone!**"

Both looked back to the girl. Hwoarang tried shaking her awake again, "Hey, c'mon…"

"_**And what are you going to do about it, Razer?**__" Father asked, stepping over his wife's slumped form._

_Her eyes narrowed as she fell back into Mum's stance, hoping to scare him away, "__**I'll fight you!**__"_

"_**Razer don't be so silly…**__" Mother croaked, trying to sit up, only to be kicked back down._

_Father laughed and turned to his daughter, who was standing tall and proud, walking over to her small form in long strides, wanting to see what she could do in 'combat', "__**Well… This should be very interesting…**__"_

_As the steps came forward, her own little feet retreated backwards in fear, aware her Father would take any given opportunity to inflict any form of pain at any scale, "__**S-she… she was just coming for a drink!! Nothing else! That's all! Leave Mum alone!**__"_

'_Can you hear me?'_

"_**Just a drink? I highly doubt that. What were you going to do, **_**dearest **_**wife? Run across the street and ask for help again? Call the police and wait for them outside, wait for me to come home, so then you can fucking shove me in jail? TELL ME.**__"_

_There was no response. The crumpled heap on the ground that was Razer's Mother just lay there, trying to feel no pain, trying to make sure she could breathe well, keeping her firm eye on her defiant daughter._

_Saliva met her cheek. He had spat on her, "__**Weak woman… So weak!!**__"_

"I don't think she can hear or feel me, Hwoarang. Stop trying to pressure this. This connection is delicate."

"You gotta try something. Maybe you can force her devil into a final show down in her head or something?"

"Oh God, no. I can't do that. It is very hard to interact with her portion. She is hidden well."

"What did you do at the sidewalk?"

"I tried to calm her, and also strengthened the connection to tell her she would be okay. I think it worked."

"Do it again."

Jin sighed and climbed onto her bed, sitting opposite Razer's form, and put his fingers back to her temples, closing his eyes, making sure he was as calm as possible, so she could feel the safety, so hopefully she could be coaxed back out of this memory, _'Relax… It is okay. Hwoarang and I are here. Tell me if you can hear me.'_

"_**Son of a bitch!!**__" Her younger form yelled, running towards her Father, aiming a punch for his groin._

_Her attack was stopped by a fist to the head. She fell backwards and winced, feeling tears at her eyes. Razer attempted to stand again as she stared at her Father's hard, brown eyes, so full of anger and malice. How did he ever end up in that way in the first place?_

"_**You fucking runt…**__"_

'_Tell me if you can hear me.'_

_Another fist came onto her frail form._

"Anything?"

Jin's eyes flicked open angrily, "Hwoarang, please! SHUT. UP."

"You're lucky I'm even letting you fucking touch her!!" He responded, about ready to shove him away.

'_Help…'_

Before Kazama could respond against his rival, he looked straight back at her and closed his eyes again, pushing his fingers slightly harder against her, _'It's alright. It's just a memory. You are safe in the woken world.'_

A sob, _'Jin… Get me out…'_

'_What will you have me do?'_

'_Wake me…'_

'_We have tried… You will not wake.'_

'_This… hurts…'_

'_Will you allow me into your memory?'_

A pause.

He swallowed, _'So I can understand…'_

'_Welcome… to my childhood…'_

_He was suddenly standing there in the same room, looking on what was happening, standing behind the woman on the floor who he naturally assumed was Razer's Mother. He looked from the screaming Mother to the Father holding a smaller body in the air. It was when the girl opened her eyes did he identify her easily. _

_Kazama blinked profusely, taking a step back, allowing the woman room as Mother finally stood and tackled Father to the ground, raising a fist, slamming it with as much force into the male's temple, attempting to knock him out. Little Razer, who appeared to be barely conscious, was dropped to the floor in the tackle, before a pair of black pants and black and grey boots._

_Razer looked down at herself, watching her cough, watching her attempt to stand once again. All the pain, all of this was almost as real as the day it actually happened. She looked to her Mother, who had been again thrown off by Father, and was now engaged in physical combat with him._

_Mum was yelling again, "__**Why do you bother?! Why do you fucking do this to us!?**__"_

_She attempted to look away, understanding the shrieks of rage, but she couldn't turn._

_Watch. You remember this all. Do you remember how much you wanted to kill your Father that day?_

_Devil's influence, Devil's fault, all of this -_

"Kazama? Kazama!!"

Hwoarang gritted his teeth, watching fear and anger paint onto his adversary's face. Something was going wrong here, horribly wrong or completely unexpected. The Korean could do nothing but attempt to make sense of the Japanese man's facial expressions, and of the sweating and trembling Greek in his arms.

"_This is…"_

_There was no word that could follow. Jin looked from Little Razer to the Razer he knew, to see her resting her clenched hand briefly over her mouth, trying to hold back a scream. Her other hand was wrapped protectively around her own waist, unquestioningly on the verge of crying, and definite shivering._

_Another scream brought his attention back to the parental battle, seeing now that Mother's head had been bashed against the table violently. He winced as blood began to trickle down her face and onto the floor, as she fell into it. Mother turned to see Father grinning there darkly, coming down towards her with ready fingers to choke her._

_If it had not been for a sweeping kick from the maternal figure in this memory, he would have succeeded. Father fell backwards, and in an attempt to steady himself, also smashed his head on the table, being rendered unconscious. Due to loss of blood, Mother also passed out, looking at her daughter briefly before doing so. _

_A small squeak finally emitted itself as the youth now managed to sit upright, "__**…Mum?**__"_

_The vulnerability in her childhood voice made Razer crack. She finally turned away and breathed in a sob._

_Jin looked at the mess before him. _This_ is why she had always kept to herself. _This_ is why she was fairly independent, yet so fragile and reliant. His eyes drifted from Little Razer, who was starting to crawl across to Mother, to the woman she was aiming for. And quietly, he sometimes complained about living his childhood alone with only his mother in the forests of Yakushima… At least he had one. He had good memories to hold onto. _

_She had nothing._

_He looked back to the Greek he knew, opening his arms a little for a hug, 'Razer… come here.'_

_Her head snapped towards the intruder in her memory._

_Jin realised she wouldn't budge, due to these feelings. He lowered his arms, 'Come back. Wake up.'_

_The Greek's fist left her mouth and opened to rest at her other hip as she looked down, 'It hurts, koidito…'_

'…_It's alright.'_

She sat up in a hurry, briefly looking down before staring ahead of her, looking straight at Jin, aware of being bound by Hwoarang's arms. She faintly heard the Blood Talon yelp in surprise, but was more focused on the person before her, on the heated water on her cheeks, and on the cool fingers tips at her temples.

The 21-year-old Japanese man's eyes finally opened as well. He blinked for a brief moment, trying to have his vision stabilise, before looking straight back into the dull green eyes of his secret other. He shook his head in compassion and spoke on a fractured voice, "…I am so sorry."

Razer's arms finally woke as well, discovering the joy of function, as she lifted them to have her hands meet with his that had started to release her head. She attempted to keep control, tried not to cry profusely, but found it impossible to hold back the few tears that had escaped, or wanted to escape. She could feel Hwoarang let go of her form as she threw herself into Jin's arms, and just cried.

The Blood Talon looked to Jin, who had enveloped her in a comforting embrace, who had kissed the top of her head soothingly, who rested his chin on the top of her head with closed eyes, "It's alright now. It's alright."

"It's never alright…" She whispered, almost inaudibly, clutching fists full of his jacket.

"Raze… what happened?" Hwoarang sounded, putting a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down gently.

She couldn't answer, but did look briefly at him, hoping her gaze was enough to make him understand. She rested her cheek against Jin's chest, hearing his heart tap out its rhythm, and spoke to him, _'Tell him for me…'_

Dark brown eyes opened as Kazama looked to Hwo, the experience impacting him as well, "…Home…"

He frowned and came to hug her from behind, resting his head just under Jin's arms, "Fuck. I'm sorry girl."

"It is unfortunate that you, let alone anybody, had to suffer such actions. That was all uncalled for."

When Razer had finally calmed down, she spoke, "That day was one of many, Jin. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah…" He wouldn't forget the look on her child form's face when she saw both her parents unconscious.

She felt his grip tighten, tightened her own on his jacket, and closed her eyes once again when he began to speak to her in her mind, _'And I promise to give you nothing but love and the best of me… for as long as I can.'_

'_Thanks Jin… I warn you though, try that shit on me, and I won't hesitate to fight back, like I had tried.'_

He chuckled a little and let her go, looking back at her face, checking for signs of despair, "You okay now?"

A slight nod with a weary smile greeted him as she leant against Hwoarang's form, "Yeah… I think. Thanks."

Kazama nodded and looked away, getting off her bed and standing up, "Take it easy."

'_Where're you going…?'_ She asked unhappily.

'_I must leave. You will be safe with Hwoarang guarding you.'_

'_Don't go…'_

'_I have to. Think of other things besides what happened, okay? And you'll be alright.'_

Another slight nod with a slightly bigger smile, _'Okay… Love you Jin, and thanks for everything.'_

He nodded in response, a smile evident on his face, and turned to the door, opening it quickly, sliding out, and closing it after him, fortunately undetected as he had hoped. It appeared that Xiaoyu had left after a while, and would probably return later. It was already six at night.

There was silence in the room for a good five minutes. The only sound that was evident was the rustling of the curtains, thanks to the wind outside. The Blood Talon hesitantly took Razer's hands into his, looking at them, starting to see things he had never seen before, particularly marked by this new revelation of the Devil connection. She could be saying anything to him, if Kazama was around. _Anything_. And visa versa. It was unsettling for the Korean, because not even he had such a connection. Sure, they knew each other's antics well, and could often pick up upon the meaning behind certain facial expressions… But not necessarily their _thoughts._

He suddenly wished he did have that mind-reading crap. It'd make telling his feelings much easier.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked eventually.

Hwoarang inwardly scoffed and crafted up a lie at lighting speed, "What do you want for dinner? I'll cook."

"You better not burn my room down," Razer teased, looking back at him with a slight grin.

He stood quickly and headed to the kitchen, where he would have more time to think and reflect on today's activities, exertions, discoveries, and revelations. What a fucking unfortunate day, "Yeah… I won't. What'll it be?"


	14. Feminine Adventure

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Fourteen: Feminine Adventure**_

When dawn broke, Razer Athane left the safety of Hwoarang's arms, and went to train immediately in an attempt to contain the frustration of more haunts, which were only dispelled upon the Korean waking her. He didn't sleep, apparently, and she felt very guilty for that. So the 20-year-old Greek left early during the time he actually managed to fall asleep, and went off without breakfast to quench her desire for another adrenalin rush.

When she had arrived, she found Christie there, her body gracefully whipping through the air as if it were nothing. She stood on her feet after performing the Mirage move, and smiled at her 'friend', waving her over. Reluctantly, the Hybrid Martial Artist went over and spoke with her for a while, before the Brazilian successfully showed Razer how to do the handstand _properly _(Athane remembered her shameful attempts two years ago and laughed at herself after she managed to do it right this time), after an hour or so of one-on-one practice. Silently, she thanked God that someone like Marduk wasn't around to tease her. It was deserted. Just the two of them.

"Just keep doing it right and then you'll be able to do some of the other moves, okay Razer?"

"I feel like a whore presenting myself… considering my legs are fucking apart like this."

Christie laughed and watched as Razer fell back on her ass happily, and look up at her through dying green eyes, "You're kinda fun you know. You're not as bitchy as I first thought you were. Steve was telling me you're actually an interesting character. And well, you are."

"Thanks Christie. You're quite a hyper character yourself. At least you control it, unlike Xiao."

"Is that the little girl who likes pink…?" She asked, sitting cross legged in front of the Hybrid Martial Artist.

"Yeah. She was an annoying motherfucker two years back, but she's settled down a bit now, which is good."

The 19-year-old nodded, somewhat understanding, and continued to speak, "Hmmmmm. I was kinda wondering why the hell she was complimenting my shirt… I personally hate it. I dunno _why _I packed it. Feels like my boobs are gonna fall out any second, even now, considering I'm wearing it, despite the fucking clip!!"

Razer grinned and swung her legs to the side, "You and I are going to get along reeeeally well."

"I don't know about your other friends, though… I feel like a bit of an outcast."

"You'll get along with Hwoarang really well. Dunno about the others, though. Maybe Miharu too."

"Hwoarang and Miharu?" She queried, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hwoarang is the guy that always is with me. The redhead. And Miharu is the girl with Xiao all the time."

"Ohhhh. That's the guy you were being weird with, right? Not in an offensive way but I mean… Girl, you were saying the exact same things at the exact same time with the exact same tone of voice. Do you know how fucking scary that was!? It was weird and awesome, all at the same time!!"

She smirked a little and looked from Christie's face and looked to the floor, "Yeah. That's him."

"Why the long face…?"

Razer shook her head and looked back up a little, attempting to smile honestly, "It doesn't matter."

"No really, tell me."

After at least ten minutes solid of explanation to her new friend, the Greek had found herself scratching at her palms again, indicating her restless mind. Christie absorbed all of this newly acquired information carefully, asking questions where she felt necessary, and feeling sympathy at certain times for this situation.

"I don't know what to do…" Razer finally said, resting her head in her hand, completely lost.

Christie put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes, "Honey, you got to tell Hwoarang the truth. You can't hide your relationship with Jin forever. It's gotta come out sometime, and you need to do it in a way so that you will all remain friends, so that he's not tearing Jin's head off, so that he'll still care about you as much as he does now, only different, and so most important of all, he doesn't get hurt. Six years… is a long time to have such strong feelings for someone. If you don't tell him in the most suitable way, it could destroy him."

She smiled a little, "Four years was painful enough…"

The Brazilian grinned a little, "Try eight years, _then _come and talk to me. My crush is a handful!"

"Who?"

"Eddy Gordo."

If Razer had a keyboard, this is what she would've probably typed up: 'a-er090h8trh8renh09t8hubn t WHAT THE!?' EDDY!! She glared at him, amazed, shocked, astonished, surprised and all, "_Eddy? _You know Eddy?"

"Yeah. He taught me Capoeira since I was eleven."

"Cool."

"You and Eddy went to the last tournament… Did you know him?"

"Yeah. He was complaining about his fight against old man Mishima. I quote: 'He's gonna kill me five times before I hit the ground!! I'm a thousand percent sure I'm screwed…'. I'm surprised I remember… His facial expressions were hilarious."

"I just want to find him and make sure he's alright. He has disappeared."

Razer frowned unhappily, "Aw that sucks… I'm sorry."

Christie pulled her legs up against her chest, "I don't know if I feel the same anymore, though. I do a little, I think… But it doesn't matter. I care about him and still want to be friends. I guess that's all that matters."

"Do you like Steve?" The 20-year-old suddenly found herself asking.

"A little… Why?"

"No reason. I just picked it up on how you acted around him a bit."

Christie furrowed her eyebrows, her dangerous temper flaring slightly, "Acted around him?"

"Kinda clingy, ya know… What, were you expecting me to say whore-ish? Please."

There was a pause, then loud howls of laughter from both ends. The Capoeiraist was the first to gain control of it, "Ohhhhh, I'm gonna have a lot of fun here. Screw losing to Heihachi! I've got funny friends!!"

Razer smiled and stood, turning to leave, "I'm gonna go now, okay? I'm a little hungry."

"I'll come with ya! Maybe we can grab some food from down town or something."

"Alright, we'll give it a whirl."

"I gotta warn you, Razer… I can't read Japanese."

"Neither can I."

"Doesn't matter, let's try anyway!! It'll be fun. Besides, you need to loosen up a bit."

She rolled her eyes and walked out with the Brazilian girl, glad to have someone with such a positive outlook on her side, because really, since the last tournament's events… everyone had gone down hill.

* * *

"This is fucked, doesn't _anyone _here know English?!" Christie crowed, folding her arms.

Razer shook her head and smirked a little, "No. Not even at the last tournament."

"Christ, ya would've thought by now that SOMEONE WOULD SPEAK ENGLISH!!"

"Should I just end our torment and call someone?"

"No. It's fun anyway."

"The only place I _know _is the ice cream store, and it is closed."

"Well, damn."

Razer's phone rang. Knowing who it was, she picked it up and answered with her normal greeting, "What?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

Her eyes narrowed in slight agitation, "I'm out Hwoarang, with Christie. We're looking for food."

"Room service," He quipped, his voice still rather groggy, indicating to the Greek he had just woken up.

"Room service food is disgusting."

The Blood Talon spoke with a slight chuckle, grinning. She could hear movement in the background, like he was turning on the TV or throwing the covers back over her bed, "And you're going to find something better on your little feminine adventure, considering you, and probably Christie as well, can't read or speak Japanese?"

"We will find something."

The sigh that came was unquestioningly accompanied by eye rolling, "Go five shops right from the ice cream store. They speak English and give standard breakfasts, like toast, bacon and eggs and what not."

"Oh, **I love you**."

"…I'm _sure _you do…" He replied bitterly, with heavy elements of sarcasm, hanging up thereafter.

Razer blinked for a moment before her face turned into a scowl. She texted him a message and slipped her phone hastily into her pocket, turning to the waiting Monteiro girl, "Follow me. Asshole gave me directions."

"Asshole?"

"_HWOARANG. _Geez."

"Oh. Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied. I didn't hear you mention him in the conversation."

They started to walk, looking for food, "Preoccupied with what, fantasising over Eddy and Steve porn?"

She laughed and then shook her head, "No. I just never realised how pretty the morning is here in Japan…"

Razer came to a stop and looked behind her, seeing the sun shine brightly but low in the sky. The mist in the air reminded her of the early mornings at the dojang, and how often she would just stand there to watch it dissipate. She used to truly love those times, but at the moment, hated it for the memory it brought back.

She turned away and continued walking to the given area, feeling the mist still around.

"_Mist is annoying," Hwoarang retaliated blandly, battering it away from his face._

_Razer raised her eyebrow and looked at him, "Are you on _crack_? It's cool!!"_

"_Pfft."_

"_Hwo –"_

"_P-fuckin'-fft."_

"_C'monnnnnn."_

_He growled, looking at her briefly from the corner of his eyes, "It's fucking up my view of the sunrise!!"_

_She smiled a little and looked back to the scenery, "Mmmmkay… Whatever you reckon."_

_Around a minute or so later, the smile couldn't help but grow further and spread to the other person, as he gently took her left hand into his right, and stayed there together, leaning against the walls of the dojang outside on the veranda, continuing to watch the sunrise majestically._

He inhaled more of his cigarette, something he had managed to secretly start up due to the stress of the army, disregarding the sms that read 'what's wrong', before cursing his brain for conjuring up that fucking memory. It just made everything harder. Hwoarang furrowed his eyebrows as he leant his head against the wall and allowed the smoke to trickle from his lips slowly, still in thought.

To be honest, he was scared. Not pissed off, as he had sounded, but scared. His fucking fears were letting out in his mind, and were starting to come across verbally, though silent and disguised. Very disguised indeed.

Something _else _was going on between his best friend and his rival, which was shit. Screw the whole 'he understands me' stuff, the Korean already knew that. Jin would understand Razer at levels he wouldn't be able to ever comprehend, unless he too managed to acquire the Devil Gene. That leads to being able to speak to each other through their heads, and probably the care in which Kazama looks after Athane where necessary.

The cigarette flew up to his mouth, where he inhaled some more of that intoxicating smoke before blowing it out once again, still thinking. He remembered the look on her face she used to sometimes get whenever she'd look at a particular other Tae Kwon Do student that used to train with Baek every so often, even if he was only there for about three months. It was the 'crush' face, he called it… He was so fucking jealous –

What the _hell _was he to be jealous about this time!? She doesn't love him!! She doesn't love him the same way she loves _he, _the Blood Talon!! She doesn't fucking love Kazama at all!! Not one. Motherfucking. Bit!!

_Then why is it so hard to believe that…? _Hwoarang thought quietly, throwing his cigarette on the pavement, crushing it with his foot. He looked up, seeing King pass by, and Nina a little while after. He looked into the distance to see two female figures approaching the hotel, one withdrawn, the other outgoing.

Back from the feminine adventure already? That was a bit fucking quick, but what-fucking-ever.

_As much as I want to believe it… I won't be able to… _

"Hwoarang!!" Christie yelled, waving one arm rapidly, smiling, still a fair distance away, but not too far.

He turned away from the hotel's wall, from _her,_ and went back inside, breathing in the threat of tears.

…_because I know I'm wrong._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kerblah! –fails to scare you- lol. Anyway. For the sake of being technical, I'm aware that Eddy and Christie haven't known each other for that long… -.-; So don't start running around like a headless chicken going 'OH MY GOD YOU MADE AN ERROR' and stuff, kay? I know. So until next time –waves-


	15. Evasion and Strategy

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_Nothing to report except go to youtube, type in 'Tekken Cosplay' and click the first video ("Tekken Cosplay Battle", its in Brazil). Watch that vid. It's AWESOME. The person who portrays Eddy is fucking SPOT. ON. Seriously. The guy who is Hwoarang does pretty well too. And Devil Jin's costume rocks. But Eddy. Jesus. His personality, the fighting, the cosplay itself, etc. Spot on. So go watch that, kiddies! XD_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Evasion and Strategy**_

"_Wow, he seems pretty pissed," Christie remarked, scratching the back of her head._

_A short response, "Mm."_

"…_You're not going to go find out why?"_

"_Frankly, if he wants to be a fucktard right now, then let him. I don't give two shits."_

"_Why…?"_

_Razer looked at the Brazilian girl and just shook her head, eventually turning to at her feet with a sigh._

* * *

It was a first. They didn't speak to each other by any communication. Razer did attempt to approach him, and she did text him, but all attempts to find the problem were ignored. The four days since the 'slight' fallout were difficult, and she found him most of the time training, and avoiding her by all means necessary. The look on Hwoarang's face was always one of thought, however, whenever she did get a fleeting glance.

"The words 'Hwoarang' and 'thought' should not, under any circumstances, be used in the same sentence," Miharu replied honestly with a cheesy grin (a statement that Devil found most amusing), once the Greek told her of the situation. After all, she knew from the last tournament that she loved Jin, and that Jin loved her.

Speaking of Jin, he won against King. His match was the day after the 'slight' fallout, and he won by using Laser Cannon, a move he had kept with him since abandoning his old life and his old battle style. In addition, his identity remained protected, thankfully, for his hood didn't fall off during the match. He spoke with her during the match a few times, noticing she was down, and did everything within his mental power to make it better… but all attempts failed. He too, like Christie and Miharu before him, told her to give him some more time.

The Greek and the Korean both attended the Xiaoyu v.s. Julia match, which was on right now, though they stayed on opposite sides of the seats. Miharu, Christie, Steve and Lei sat between them. Wulong was constantly scratching his head, looking between them both, trying to figure out what was wrong… but he did not press.

He looked at you again.

_Shut up!! Fucking hell!!_

Talk to him. I haven't seen you this choked up inside before. Not even for the last two years.

_Why is he angry at me? _Razer finally asked with a sigh, _I'd like your input._

I believe he is picking up on your relationship with Jin, and he is hurt by it.

_Fuck._

And you're angry at him because he's closed himself off. _Not _because he's being an asshole. He's closed himself off because he is still thinking. Razer, I can feel it coming from him now, he wants to tell you how he feels, he _really _does… More than anything. But now that he is suspicious about this, he is even more afraid to do so, and will not come forth until he understands anything and everything.

_What should I do?_

Talk to him. Play around with him, like you used to. Ever since the 'suicide incident', The Greek scowled, if you've noticed, he has not been as playful with you as he once was, because he doesn't like how you've shut off, is afraid to harm you, and he is also thinking about how to tell you how he feels. I do not believe he has tickled you yet, and if he has, then it has been only for a short, brief period of time due to the mentioned reasons.

"JULIA, THAT HURT!!"

Xiao's whine brought Razer from her conversation with the devil within. She looked from the floor and back up to the battle, watching as Julia scratched the back of her head, apologizing. They both fell back into stance and attacked one another again, exploiting and taking full advantage of every open weakness.

The Chinese girl turned her back to Julia and slammed her elbows into her gut, sending her backwards. Ling winced, realising the attack she had launched on her friend was truly painful. Oh well! Payback for that attack a little while ago!!

Chang stood back to her feet and charged at Xiaoyu, also slamming her own elbow into the other's gut, causing another scream and further distance between them. She heard Miharu yell at Xiao to get her head in the game, and not to give up. Whilst Julia applauded her friend's resolve to locate Jin… she _needed_ that extra data.

Whilst Ling was standing back up ever so slowly, Julia's eyes flickered to the side, to their friends. She noticed Razer take a glance at Hwoarang, and then hurriedly look away. The 21-year-old Korean slightly later followed suit. She wondered why things were this way.

Each hit of the Bayonet attack collided with Julia. She yelled out in frustration and grabbed both of Xiaoyu's hands before the final blow, and heaved her over her shoulders, before slamming her smaller form into the cold, hard ground. The Chinese-Native American woman took a step back and rested her hands on her hips, breathing in the sweet air slightly, and waited for Xiao to get back up.

It was when she didn't did she realise she won this round. Maybe she just surrendered. Following the cheer, she squatted down and shook the 18-year-old's shoulder, "Hey, nice work Xiao. You can get up now."

After a small while, she frowned and rolled the small form over to realise she actually _was _unconscious. With a small sigh, she watched as the medics came and put her on the stretcher. Julia followed them off the stage, but not without stopping before her friends. She looked to them, "Well, that certainly wasn't fun."

Lei smiled a little and did a thumbs up gesture, "It's alright. The point is it is over. Good job, Julia."

"Thank you, Lei," She smiled and took a quick scan amongst them all. She realised that the Greek and the Korean's eyes had finally locked, and that Razer was standing and looking away, going to leave without accompaniment. Christie and Miharu looked at each other worriedly, and Steve and Lei both asked them what was wrong with her.

It was rather sad because no one was paying attention to Hwoarang, who was obviously in pain as well. She squatted down to his level to see he was still looking at the floor, sighing quietly. Julia put a hand on his knee and offered him an honest smile, "Everything will be alright, whatever is wrong between you two."

He disregarded her statement and waited until she left before he too stood and evacuated the area, heading straight to the gym for some more thinking time, and for some more training, or 'stress relief' as he mentally referred to it as now. It was the only thing that was keeping him from approaching Kazama himself and desperately asking him to bring the Korean up to date… because he knew Storm Wind wouldn't.

* * *

"**You are sure about this?**" Heihachi asked, scratching his chin.

Kazuya looked to his Father angrily through his sunglasses, "**Very sure. I have monitored her for the last week, and in the last four days, she has had all ties severed with that Korean street trash. This would most probably be a prime opportunity to seize her so you can acquire her Gene. In this, my son will most probably come to her aid, and here I can seize his Gene and be… complete. We both win.**"

Heihachi leant off the wall and looked back to the computer monitors in his Zaibatsu. These monitors portrayed activity within the hotel and around the area. He watched for a moment as Hwoarang stripped his shirt off in frustration, tossed it on his bag, and continued attacking the punching bag with everything he had, "**Just because he is not talking to her does not mean he will not come to her aid if she is attacked.**"

"**I suppose you are right. He was **_**very**_** defensive of her when I met him.**"

"**When was this?**"

"**A while ago, last week some time during lunch at the mall. It does not matter.**"

Heihachi nodded and turned back to the monitors to see Razer in the foyer, fumbling with her phone for a bit, before slipping it back into her pocket, bouncing her leg nervously. He directed his gaze back to the gym monitor to see Hwoarang finish executing a powerful kick, and slowly move over to his bag, rummaging through it, fumbling with his phone for a bit, reading a message Razer probably sent. The Korean slammed the phone back in the bottom of the bag, disregarding and ignoring the message, before turning back to the punching bag with more force and frustration.

"**She is trying so hard, and he is being such an idiotic asshole. I almost feel sorry for her.**"

The elder Mishima nodded, acknowledging Kazuya's statement, watching Razer for a few minutes more to see her storm out of the foyer in anger and frustration. He smirked, "**It is best to get her when she is sad. I recall when she believed that Kazama filth was dead. I found her on the side of the road in tears. I **_**was **_**going to capture her, but somehow my heart appeared and I opted against it. I do not believe Razer was going to fight anyway.**"

"**Sounds like a good idea. And I do believe that time is now.**"

"**What do you mean?**"

Kazuya Mishima almost laughed and tapped his head before turning away, "**I **_**know. **_**She is not only angry, but upset now. She will most probably remain so until amendments are made. My match with the Korean is tomorrow. If I wound him bad enough, they should hospitalise him for approximately two weeks or so, and therefore it will be much easier to lure both tainted children into our trap.**"

"**Your strategy is well thought out, Kazuya,**" Heihachi praised, almost throwing up whilst he spoke. He cleared his throat and grabbed his phone, smirking as he dialled the number for Dean Earwicker, the leader of his Tekken Force, "**Perhaps we should harass her now, simply for the fun of it…**"

* * *

_Asshole asshole asshole ASSHOLE!! FUCKING ASSHOLE!!_

He is not being an asshole, Razer! He is shutting himself off to repair his wounds!! Give him time!!

_HOW MUCH MORE TIME DOES HE NEED?_

Depends on the pain.

She sighed and walked a little further away from the hotel, standing in the middle of the pathway. Razer unhappily blinked away tears from her dull, green eyes, and inhaled a shaky breath, _I need him, monster… I need him badly. Fuck, I hate being so needy!!_

Her eyes locked with a man in brown. She watched as he adjusted his abnormally large glasses, and appeared to consider approaching her. An interviewer from the media, perhaps? She didn't know or care, but she did recall seeing the back of him a week ago, leaving _him _just before she came back with lunch at the mall.

Then strive to make yourself autonomous, monster, for Tekken Force soldiers are coming.

"Ah fuck…" She turned to her right and ran towards the mall, where hopefully they'd lose her in the crowd.


	16. Shadows and Regrets

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Sixteen: Shadows And Regrets**_

'_stop this, plz.'_

'_talk 2 me.'_

'_what's wrong.'_

'_u can't ignore me 4ever!!'_

_But I can damn well try, _Hwoarang thought sadly, flipping his phone closed again, his eyes on the ceiling.

Day five and she was still trying to have him speak to her. He hoped by now she would've given up and waited for him to snap back into the normal frame of mind… But as hard as he actually was trying, it was failing. The possibilities were attacking him like flies attack food…

Were they together? If so, how long was it? Had they gone out on a date? Had they ever kissed _properly_?

…Did _he_ have any chance left…?

Another buzz. He ignored it this time, choosing to continue to stare at the ceiling blandly. What a boring day. It was two in the afternoon, and he was bored shitless, and all this crap was not leaving him alone at all.

And now a knock at his fucking door. That was a new one. She hadn't come up to his _door _before.

Reluctantly, he sat up and readjusted his green shirt, feeling it ride up slightly. Hwoarang grabbed the doorknob but then paused, wondering if he should even bother. This was the girl who was keeping secrets from him, after all… They swore to tell each other everything and anything, and this was a possible something that was being kept back, just like his feelings.

He sighed and just opened the door anyway, looking eye level to where he knew Razer would be, but there was nothing but the top of someone else's head. His sienna eyes trailed down slightly to see… "Miharu?"

Miharu looked up and waved slightly before looking back down at her shoes, "Hey there, Red."

He scowled a little but bit back his ready-to-insult tongue, "…Any particular reason you're out here?"

"Aside from the fact that you're _really _making things worse for Razer's mental status and strength, you have a match you need to be at in oh… five minutes?" She drawled, crossing her arms before looking back up at him.

Hwoarang responded by stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him, shaking his head with a very, very, very slight smirk, biting the inside of his cheek, "Miharu… I don't care, really."

"It's a match, dude! You might be able to face Jin next round!!" She bit her tongue after saying that.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about… the other issue."

"You're lying and you know it! You _do _care, and don't think otherwise! Why the fuck did you step out then!?"

"I have a match to go to, don't I?" He scorned, noticing they were both at the end of the stairs now.

Miharu sighed and followed along, "Just… don't do anything stupid… You are needed."

The Blood Talon folded his arms and looked down, still walking, "Pfft…"

"SHE NEEDS YOU, HWOARANG!!" The 18-year-old Japanese girl yelled, smacking the back of his arm hard.

His head reared up as he sighed, biting his lip, "I know…"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN ASS ABOUT IT?!"

He shook his head sadly, "It doesn't matter… Doesn't concern you, Mi…"

* * *

"Would Hwoarang _please _step into the ring?" The announcer yelled angrily.

Kazuya turned his head to the announcer, "Just call it off. I win by default. This loser is not coming."

His eyes drifted across the crowd to see Razer sitting on the sidelines, hugging her legs, just waiting. Why the hell was she being so persistent? Jin meant more to her, obviously, so why was she still trying to fix things? Did she even know why he was upset and hurting in the first place?

A shame that she is being so stupid for someone so insignificant… Devil crowed within him.

Kazuya nodded slightly in agreement and then saw his adversary appear nearby, accompanied by one of Jin's friends, Miharu. It appeared as if sleep had deserted him for these past few days. He looked terrible… And this young Mishima was going to make it all worse. He grinned darkly.

"About time," The announcer scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up already."

Razer lifted her head from her knees and turned it to the right to see him there, scratching the back of his head, about to go up. She was about to call out to him, but opted against it, realising that he probably didn't even know that she was a few feet away from him.

She was still acknowledged, "Why'd you bother coming?"

It was so bitter that she almost cried then and there, "Because."

Hwoarang looked at her from the corner of his narrowed eyes, and then turned away, shaking his head.

Kazuya smirked as his opponent stepped into the ring and slipped into his stance with ease. With thanks to the Devil, he could smell the shadows and regrets emitting from the Korean, such as keeping certain things secret, and shutting himself off from her. He almost laughed out loud as he slipped into his own stance.

"Number 16 v.s. number 19. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!!"

Kazuya charged with his Flash Punch Combo, watching as the two left fists connected, but the last, stronger, right punch was blocked. It was blocked so lazily, though, that it somewhat indicated to him that Hwoarang _wanted _to be hit. He _wanted _pain. Well, if he wanted pain… then he would grant it to him.

He jumped into the air and conducted Rising Sun, the first hit catching the side of his head hard. He did not bother with the last three kicks, and simply ran across to him, tackling his already fallen form, slamming fist after fist into his darkly grinning face. The young Mishima was right… he wanted to be numbed.

When Kazuya finally got off did Hwoarang somewhat spring into action, delivering a Left Spinning Axe Kick followed by Teaser. All hits connected. The first one was particularly painful, as the heel slammed into his spine. The first kick from Teaser almost had him trip over, and the final one smashed into the side of his head, sending him sideways as well.

"Shit, GOOD HIT!!" Hwoarang heard Xiaoyu yell, a smile evident in her cheery and upbeat voice.

Kazuya stood to his feet and seized Hwoarang's arm, throwing him into the ground again, before stepping on his left leg. His wince made the 49-year-old smirk darkly, although the lapse in concentration almost had him hit the floor again as the Korean set out a sweeping kick. From behind his shades, his eyes narrowed.

"C'mon Scarface," The Blood Talon commented with a slight grin, still bouncing back and forth on his feet. The grin grew as he continued to tease him and edge him on, "I know you can do better… Hurt me."

Kazuya obeyed and slammed a tightly clenched fist into his opponent's right side, hearing him yell out a little, before feeling a collision into his jaw on the right side as well, realising Bolt Cut had been executed. He smirked and slammed two fists into Hwoarang's stomach before kicking the back of his left leg.

The Japanese man was then in the air, realising his opponent had slipped into Right Stance, and had kicked him up with one swift and graceful movement. He felt sienna eyes follow him halfway back to the ground, and then felt two feet slam into his side, and then floor rush up to meet him.

Two punches and two kicks met a frustrated Tae Kwon Do student, before finally the Lightning Screw Uppercut smashed straight into his jaw. He was thrown back onto the hard floor, his head colliding onto the ground with force. Hwoarang spaced out for a moment afterward, feeling the pain rush up and slap him.

He rolled over, seeing blood on the ground, and coughed up more of it, smirking thereafter. He turned his head back to Kazuya Mishima, who was just standing there with folded arms and that 'I-can-kill-you-in-a-second' look painted on his face. Hwoarang stood up, albeit shaky, and smiled darkly, "Yes… that's it. Open the wound."

Another kick was sent into his stomach, the elder man's strength behind it completely winding him. He grinned as a message from none other than Miss. Athane reached his mind. He was surprised she knew that this was capable, _'If I find _anything_ broken on his body, I will tear off your head and play soccer with it.'_

'_You Greeks are notorious for your soccer, aren't you?'_

'_Shut up and go easy on him.'_

Kazuya laughed out loud and cast a quick glance at the woman before grabbing Hwoarang's arm and performed the Double Face Kick throw, effortlessly casting him to the ground, _'You should hear what he is muttering. 'Hurt me'. 'Open the wound'. It sounds so ridiculous. I'm surprised this filth has such emotion.'_

Razer shook her head profusely, realising that such messages were on her cause. She inhaled a breath and continued scratching the inside of her palm, slightly rocking back and forth on the chair, _Hwo… I'm sorry._

The Korean stood with a widening smirk and conducted Tsunami Kick, causing the Japanese man to buckle over slightly. He whipped out another Misdemeanour roundhouse, the foot smacking into the back of his neck. The kick would have KO'd any ordinary human… but Hwoarang knew Kazuya Mishima wasn't an ordinary human.

Kazuya got up with ease and cracked his neck, somewhat putting it back into place, or at least relieving whatever tension had appeared. His face turned from humour at the earlier comments, to a scorn, indicating he was now completely serious about completing his small mission in regards to the Blood Talon. Take. Him. Out.

He sent forth a very strong right punch, causing his opponent to half buckle over, but before he could execute another move, the Korean was alive again, had grabbed him, and done the Falcon Dice Kick, slamming him face first into the ground again. Still, the younger Mishima could not help but smirk deviously, watching as Hwoarang's stance was faltering, as he was struggling to stand, as he was finding it difficult to breathe.

Still, he would make him regret the day he even set foot on the arena today.

The older man stood to his full height with a dark smirk on his face, _'Miss Athane, take one last look at him.'_

He heard Razer yell at him from her seat, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE."

Hwoarang's eyes flicked to the side to see her enraged face and angry eyes metaphorically burning a hole into Kazuya. He could tell by the look in her eyes that for him, it was all down hill from here. He was going to lose. Badly. _Really _badly. As in the rest of this match could possibly be fatal.

But it didn't stop him from trying anyway. He would _never_ stop trying for her.

Yes, he was being selfish, and an asshole, and a moron, and a prick, but he still had to clarify things in his head and hopefully conjure up a solution to his problem, which he did a little while ago. The solution? Wait a week, and see how they interact. Attempt to detach himself from, or weaken the feelings he held for her during the time (as impossible and unlikely as it would be to do so), so if his suspicions appeared, then he would not be as hurt, and if they were wrong, then there was still a strong enough foundation to start something.

_Something… _which was now so lost, so far gone, like her eyes, and this match.

He couldn't help but feel shadows and regrets swarm him in that instant, realising that _something _was gone in all situations at the moment. And… he didn't really care. It was hurting, so fucking what? All wounds heal, like her shoulder, like her back, like the gash she put across Heihachi's chest in her final round last tournament... Shadows of shutting himself off, the darkness that was blooming in his heart, and the regrets for causing her more pain and for being so avoiding in his feelings.

"Didn't your master ever tell you that it was bad to fade out during a fight?" Kazuya asked, springing into the offensive, quickly punching Hwoarang in the stomach before landing his elbow on the opponent's back.

He recovered in a hurry, rolling out of the way from another foot slam, and conducted Tornado Kick once again, before slipping into Right Stance, and kicked him some more, with heavy emphasis on Back Lash. The younger Mishima stepped backwards after being caught by a few of the attacks, before charging again in the open, opportune moment, when Hwoarang had stopped for a breather. Of course when you're fighting at this stage of the tournament, you don't necessarily receive a breather, but rather a sharp kick to the head.

The Blood Talon gritted his teeth before grinning once again, loving the adrenalin pumping through. If he was going down, he'd make sure he'd go down with a fucking _bang_. As Kazuya's arm shot out once again, Hwoarang jerked him forward, throwing him off balance, before grabbing the same arm again, only now behind his opponent, and conducted the Slaughterhouse throw, putting particularly heavy emphasis on the landing.

The landing though fucked up his left leg even more. He didn't really remember a time when he conducted that throw with his right leg, but whatever. It didn't matter. The Korean painfully raised his right leg as high as he possibly could, and brought it down onto the same spot, just under Kazuya's rib cage, hearing him cry out.

"Your master enjoyed the Dynamite Heel attack as well…" The foe replied, cursing those damn army boots, standing shakily, still grinning darkly.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and continued bouncing back and forth, awaiting the next move, aware of Kazuya's intent to throw him off focus. He moved his arms across his body, changing stance, awaiting a move.

Kazuya didn't disappoint, spinning into another quick Lightning Screw Uppercut, the punch connecting with Hwoarang's neck (despite his unintentionally sluggish attempt to block the attack), and kicked hard at his left leg once again, aiming at the joint as he had done before in his previous attacks. That was one fucked up leg.

The Japanese man landed and watched as the Korean youth attempted to stand, but could not. He had not done enough to make him pass out instantly, but he was aware that Hwoarang was fading. He laughed and turned his head to Razer, who had started to get out of her seat, clenching her fists, "…I win."

The announcer further supported this statement and watched as the younger Mishima left the arena, slightly slouched due to the onslaught at his rib cage. He smelt Razer pass by him and hop into the arena as well, without a doubt to assist her Korean counterpart to the infirmary. He considered waiting around to see if he would allow her to help, but then thought otherwise and simply continued on his way, the feeling of pure superiority swarming through his tainted system.

"Why are you bothering?" Hwoarang asked again, gritting his teeth, glaring at her through narrowed eyes, hair partially covering his face.

Razer cowered back slightly but lifted him from his stomach on the floor and onto his ass, so he was at least sitting. She took a firm grip of his shoulders and looked at his wounds, making sure none were serious, however judging by how he was holding his left leg, that was probably the most wounded part. She felt him watch. She frowned and stood, taking Hwoarang's bloodied hands along with her, "Be careful with how you stand."

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you bothering with me, even though I'm being a complete ass?"

She smiled, realising he was finally talking to her, and slung his arm across her shoulders, walking along with his slowly hopping form, "You realise you just lost, Hwoarang? Undefeated, and now here you are."

"Oh, no, I didn't realise I lost, because for the whole match I had my eyes wired closed with my fingers in my ears. Of course I know I fucking lost, and I gotta fucking say, it fucking hurts. My fucking leg…" He yelped.

"Watch the tongue, there _are _children around…" She flicked her head to the side slightly.

"I _really _don't care at the moment…" The Korean replied drowsily through gritted teeth.

"Aw, poor Hwoarang."

"Shut it…"

Razer frowned slightly, noticing he wasn't still one hundred percent with her. She swallowed and gradually looked to her left side, to see the Blood Talon slowly dozing off in pain, his face smeared with some blood, "What did I… or anybody else… do… to make you go so quiet and shut yourself away from us…? It hurt me…"

"I'm sorry," He replied finally with a quavering voice, "But I needed a lot of time alone to think."

"Think about what…?"

"Things."

She realised she was going to get nothing out of him at the moment and nodded supportively, "Alright…"

"Raze?" He began, his breath becoming short, the pain amplifying constantly, his vision almost completely gone, the shadows and regrets he thought about earlier once again beginning to surface, "I… gotta pass out…"

"Then pass out. I did," The Greek replied with a small smile, stopping in her walk to lift and have Hwoarang crawl onto her back painfully (she didn't realise he was this fucking heavy either), "Have a good sleep, alright?"

"Thank you…" He responded on a fading whisper, hearing Miharu, Julia and his other friends faintly yell his name as he finally passed out without a care in the world… The throbbing pain and the shadows and regrets for now being shut off in the safety of a numbed mind.


	17. Deficient Repair

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Seventeen: Deficient Repair**_

When Hwoarang woke, he found himself lying in an infirmary bed, staring blindly at the white ceiling. He felt tubes and other needless crap running up and down his arms, and he felt cold. He also saw a figure retreating from his bed side and go to the door, further supported by its closing.

He assumed the person leaving was the nurse. Other assumptions that he had herded together in the last few seconds was that he was alone, that his left leg was bandaged, and that he had been stripped of his shirt so they could put these stupid tubes down his fucking arms.

Arm. He managed to crane his neck to the right and see it was free of such equipment.

His eyes drifted further across to see Razer sitting in the chair next to him, her legs pulled up, her body leaning away from him, resting her head in her right hand, asleep. The body language that was being put across to him at the moment indicated to the Blood Talon that she was still unsure if they were friends again, so to say.

She was still scared.

Plain and obvious, she was still scared to talk to him, she was still scared to be around him, she was still scared to be who she was… She was scared of how he'd react, and what he'd say, and what he would do.

But she stayed through it all because of the love she had for him. Because of the loyalty within.

He sighed and looked back to the ceiling, absorbed in it, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Hwoarang closed his eyes after a minute or two and grinned to himself, realising even when they were younger and they fought, she'd always try to find a way to stitch it up. God knows he'd never do it himself, and God also knows that the Korean can't keep himself so barricaded from her, of all people. It was always her love for him that shattered the walls and allowed them to run into each other's arms again.

But Razer couldn't do it this time. She had her own problems to deal with. She was trying, and she was failing because of her own doubts and fears, along side the magnified torment of the devil within. She didn't know how to shut this off and just fix everything, like the Greek once could. She was now just too fragile…

…It was time for _him_ to step up to the plate. Her work was unfinished here.

When he looked back to her, the Blood Talon found Storm Wind gaze in return, her dull green eyes hidden behind crossed arms, perched on knees. He smiled a little, before it faded into oblivion, into complete non-existence. Hwoarang's eyes fell to the floor at their own accord. Just knowing she was there for him still, despite being a selfish asshole with a bad case of self-indulgence almost made a thousand words escape him, all saying the one thing, in many ways, in as many different languages as he knew. But he held his tongue, knowing this wasn't the place to say so.

The dull, washed out windows to Razer's soul continued to burn his face, as illuminated by the sundown's glowing light. Hwoarang lifted his head a little, finding his sienna eyes lock with his Greek counterpart's own eyes, before slowly and painfully extending his right arm out, his outstretched hand silently asking for hers too.

Athane was still scared and extremely hesitant, looking at his fingers and the palm of his hand as if it were a work of majestic and divine art, as cultivated by a God. It was so perfect, like a gem that thieves wanted to steal, as people wanted to observe… and as others just wanted to touch, but kept their distance for its benefit.

The thoughts that were a doom train in her head were slowly ignored as her left hand inched away from her knees and landed amply in his own, a slight smile returning to the Greek's features. Her head rested on her knee, and she couldn't help but sigh when he squeezed and thereafter held it tightly, interlocking his fingers with hers.

She remembered why the hell she fell in love with him in the first place… Just by something so simple.

Hwoarang looked to his left for a moment, past all the gadgets, his eyes locking on the clock, realising it was late in the afternoon. He must've been out for about oh… four or five hours. Maybe six. Lovely. But the time wasn't as important as the other being in the room. The time was the time. They'd raced the clock together before.

A tug to her hand brought Razer from her spinning head. She smiled some more, realising he still had fight left in him, and strength to communicate by physical means. She looked up to see the Blood Talon had painfully moved himself over, leaving some space for her to lie down. The 20-year-old simply shook her head.

He frowned a little and tried again, tugging at her hand once more, not releasing his vice-like grip. He wanted her next to him, he wanted her to feel safe, because he knew, just by looking at her, that she didn't feel that way… She was still afraid, something that had been etched into her system now… At least he assumed.

Please inform me why you are about to shed tears.

Razer ignored the inner query and sluggishly slid off her seat, obeying the plea, and lay down on the bed, feeling her hand be released, and his weak-but-still-strong arm pull her against the Korean's wounded form, holding her there in place, not allowing her to move. She rested his head gently on his chest, hearing his heart function, pumping blood vigorously throughout his system.

This was probably what they loved about being with each other the most. They could be quiet together, and not have thoughts antagonize them like they would with other people. 'What did I do?' 'Why isn't she talking to me?' 'Why is he so quiet?' Such questions had never risen between them, ever since meeting. It was a blessing. For something to have such questions plunder through their heads, like the past few days… it had to have been big.

On instinct, the Greek clambered higher up his body, her head now under his chin, drinking in the safeguard Hwoarang had finally established for her. His arm was now protectively curled around her waist, and he couldn't help but smirk as he felt her fingers busy themselves with the rocket pendant that remained around his neck, and the new, compulsory addition, dog tags, from the army. With the smirk still on his face, the Korean kissed her forehead gently before relaxing a little, "I'm sorry."

Razer's hand left the pendant and the dog tags, and travelled up to his neck, where she rested it over the bruise, rubbing it tenderly. She nodded and spoke just as quietly, "I know you are. Just warn me the next time you intend to shut yourself away from the world…"

"Promise to pull me out of that world… if I slip in it again? I mean _ever. _Now, later, when we're old…"

"Only if you promise me that you will fall asleep. _Now._ Your body has never been so injured before, and it requires the maximum amount of rest you can offer. And before you turn around to me and say 'but five hours was enough', no it was not, so rest your weary head."

"I'm trying…" He said honestly, his eyes wired shut, feeling pain shoot up his body and stab him in his head.

She nodded and felt Hwoarang cuddle up next to her, "I am not going anywhere. …I promise. Sleep."

"**I love you,**" He murmured, starting to feel his body relax, hopefully entering into the slumber phase.

Her other arm curled between his form and the mattress in a rough hug, "Same… Now sleep, please."

When he did finally fall asleep, his chin still nestled comfortably above her head, still facing towards the right, Razer managed to settle down as well, her body no longer as tense as previous, and her thoughts for revenge no longer as prominent as they once were. Her hand had deserted Hwoarang's neck, and came to limply rest across his form, both her hand joint, indicating a proper embrace.

The hour that eventually slid by was long and silent, sparing for the slow breathing of her counterpart, the occasional gust of wind outside and the sound of feet on the corridor floor outside the room, simple people walking to and from other rooms. The doom train of thoughts had returned to her head, only on a different track.

How the hell was she going to break the Blood Talon's heart? The task was seemingly impossible…

…But irregardless, it would definitely painful, on all fronts, on all levels. And once the damage had been done, the awkwardness would almost be too much to bear for a while. Deficient repair would ensue, like now. But still, his actions were showing Storm Wind that he was prepared to fix any occurring damage between their sturdy and well-crafted connection.

Three slight, quiet knocks came from the door. Razer lifted her head to see it was the nurse peering in, and eventually opening the door just a crack. She spoke in a hushed whisper, careful not to wake her patient, "…Please get off the bed. It is for patients only."

"He pulled me up here. Believe me, I didn't want to get on. He's sleeping now, so I don't wanna wake him."

The nurse nodded, "Should I send the two visitors away then and leave him to sleep?"

Razer shook her head and smiled a little, "Let them in, but tell them to be quiet."

The nurse nodded once again and pushed the door open some more before standing out of the way to allow Miharu and Xiaoyu through, a finger to her lips, a hush sound coming forth. The nurse thereafter closed the door behind her leave as silently as possible, and went to attend other duties.

Xiaoyu was gripping Miharu's hand tightly in an obvious and unquestioned act of comfort, and straight off, the Greek was aware Miharu was the one who had requested the visit. Her eyes looked noticeably wet, further indicating she was truly shaken by Kazuya outperforming Hwoarang, to such a point in which he was essentially confined to a fucking hospital bed.

The 18-year-old Chinese girl looked to Razer and waved slightly, who in return gave a slight grin and mouthed 'hi'. Ling pointed to the Korean's sleeping form and stuck her thumb up before creating a thumbs down, then back up, obviously asking how he had been prior to their arrival. The Greek responded by imitating similar antics, only her thumb pointing towards the side, signifying decent.

Miharu eventually summoned strength to raise her hand and stroke the all-over-the-place, soft red hair, a silent sob portraying itself. Through her brown eyes, she saw someone she truly cared about sleeping so peacefully, but still looking so pained, as particularly shown by the bruise on the left side of his neck, and the other equipment going up and down his left arm.

Razer seized the Japanese youth's wrist, earning a glare of 'what the fuck are you doing bitch' from the Chinese girl, and an 'um…' stare from the other. She smiled, noticing Miharu's fingers curl, before dragging it to Hwoarang's forehead and letting go, whispering just loud enough for the other women in the room to hear and understand, "He likes it when the stroking starts from the forehead. He really is a fucking cat sometimes…"

She nodded and started again, slightly hesitant at first, but couldn't help but smile as a weak grin came to the Korean's features, and as he stretched up a little and into her hand. Hirano gently let up on her touch before taking her hand away, her heart a little eased. She looked up to Razer, who stuck her tongue out and spoke.

"See? He's alright, Mi. He'll be on his feet in no time."

Xiao put one arm around her auburn-haired counterpart and put one of her thumbs up, her trademark, happy grin on her face. Miharu turned to look at the pigtailed midget before smiling and watching her totter to the door for departure, and then turned back to Razer, whispering back, "I'll try and come by tomorrow, too."

The Greek nodded and was about to wave good bye when she was promptly cut off. She growled, "What?"

"Don't tell him that I like him, okay…?"

She couldn't help but smile, "I won't, if you don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…" She was met with a haphazard, questioning glare, and eventually answered thereafter with more whispers, still nestled against his form, "It is obvious you care about Hwoarang, very obvious indeed. I don't know if other people have picked it up though, such as oh… Julia or Steve or someone else. I wouldn't say you like him, but rather you love him… or at least are close to it. You're in too deep to just 'like' him anymore. I can see it. And he feels the same… but he has other problems to deal with before he can talk to you about them… There's a big one that's stopping him from doing anything, and the resurgence from the wounds it will eventually inflict will be arduous."

Miharu knew where this was going but listened anyway, her heart alight when she was informed the Blood Talon felt the same, yet her face frowning when she saw pain on her friend's face, her voice faltering, "Promise me, Miharu, that you'll look after him… Promise me you will hold him in my stead, and comfort him, and give him nothing but love… when I will probably be too reluctant to show my face, when I will probably be hiding it against Jin's form, when I will be scared to face him at all again afterwards…" Razer looked up and at him, "…Help him recover when I devastate him, because the repair I could only fleetingly offer at this time will be deficient…"

The Japanese girl waited until the Greek faced her before answering with a gentle, hushed and somewhat motherly tone, "I promise, Razer. But just so you know, I'm not fixing him by myself. You have to help. He needs you as much as you need him… Whatever you give him, whatever repair that you could fleetingly offer, though possibly deficient, will be better than nothing at all."

Dull green eyes followed the small form out of the room, wincing a little when the click from the door seemingly disrupted the serene room. Miharu's voice still echoed in her mind, and to an extent, derailed a few of the passenger carts, causing the rest of Razer's metaphorical doom train to hereby follow.

…_Soon, Hwoarang… Soon._

I'd give him a week before he speaks. He was on the verge of putting forth his feelings before he slept. That gives you a week to prepare your little heartbreaking words to him. I would love to see the look on your face after you see his heart shatter. The fact that I will feel yours crack is not only a bonus, but will have to be suffice.

_Leave me alone... _She said miserably, breathing in.

…_Whatever repair that you could fleetingly offer, though possibly deficient, will be better than nothing at all._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Me again. Thought I was gone, didn't ya? WELL NOOO. –awkward coughing- Any who… Just another little pointless fact for you guys to know, because I'm just like that at the moment, but... I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Its possibly one of my favourites, in anything I've written… So… yeah. Hope you enjoyed reading :P


	18. Bona Fide

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Eighteen: Bona Fide**_

"_You look fuckin' starving. I'll be alright for an hour. Go find something to eat."_

"_Thanks…" Razer breathed, slipping from Hwoarang's grip, heading to the mall, "See you in a little bit."_

* * *

But when she got to the mall, she realised it was a huge mistake.

You should have listened to me and stayed back.

_But I was hungry!! You can't fucking blame me!! Like I'm going to eat hospital fucking food!!_

No. Instead you are going to rot inside one of Heihachi's prison cells.

Tekken Force had been awaiting her, small pairs of squadrons dissipated around the area, at the mall, in the hotel… Just everywhere that they knew she would go, sparing the hospital. Yes, she saw one or two soldiers hanging about, but she assumed they were checking things out, ensuring peace and security…

If she had turned around after giving them the once over, she would've seen them calling the others.

When she reached her target, four squadrons confronted her and brought her down with a simple slight beating and a weak tranquilizer. The beating so she wouldn't struggle and so they could tie her up, and a weak tranquilizer so she wasn't unconscious when Heihachi and Kazuya overviewed her and decided how to remove the Devil Gene from her system.

What hurt the most was that no one was there to save her. People had dispersed upon the gun fires, running this way and that in a simple and understandable attempt to escape. No one amongst that crowd was a friend to Razer. No Xiaoyu, no Miharu, no Steve, no Julia, no Christie, no Lei…

…No Jin.

She had sent out a distress call directed at him, but came back with nothing. It was possible he was still asleep, for it was only around seven in the morning or so, but it still pained her… He wasn't sheltering her now.

She was on her own.

Her limp and flimsy form was tossed into a cell within the Zaibatsu. The door was slammed, waking her up slightly, but she later slipped back into the unaware state. Her dull green eyes scanned the room as a soldier called presumably Heihachi, and it was then she realised that this was the exact cell Michelle Chang had been in two years ago. The _exact _cell. The devil within could smell the Chang's scent, though most of it long gone.

A little while or so later, the forms of Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima burst into the area. Some of them jumpy, the Tekken soldiers saluted, before leaving the room, standing guard outside. The former could not help but grin at the sight of a disorientated youth, one whom he particularly hated. The other was still wounded from his match against the Blood Talon yesterday, though he attempted to stand tall, strong and proud.

"Greetings, Miss Athane," Heihachi remarked, strolling closer to the cell, squatting to get a better look at the form who had retreated into the corner, like an animal. He smirked, "How are we today? Are we well?"

There was no response except from a low, feral and angry growl emitting from the shadows.

Kazuya walked up besides his Father, though he was still not necessarily at peace with him, and smirked, folding his arms across his chest, tapping one of his arms mindlessly, "How is that bastard friend of yours?"

It appeared in the shadows she had transformed, for Devil Razer came back, a drowsy hand trying to take a swipe at Kazuya for the comment. Yes, she didn't have emotional attachments really, but the devil within the Greek did care about Hwoarang, and was somewhat pissed upon the punishment he received. Still, her actions were forced upon her by Razer, for if she was to her own will, she would not have attempted to launch an assault, but rather speak the coming words, Not well, thanks to you.

The aim was right off. The clawed hand did not come into contact at all… Not even with Heihachi.

What-fucking-ever.

The elder Mishima rose to his full height and turned his head slightly to his left where his son stood, addressing him, but his focus still on the Greek woman, "Shall we drag her into the laboratory and commence the Gene's extraction now, or should leave her here for the bait purpose and await that Kazama filth's arrival?"

Kazuya laughed darkly as he watched Devil Razer's blood red eyes narrow, as _Razer _herself, in the host's frame of mind, could be seen panicking behind them, having snapped upon hearing this little plan. The younger Mishima smiled, still watching the monster in the cage try to struggle free, "Prolonging her life so she may see her demise, so she can torture herself with memories of the past and desires of the future suits this situation better, in my opinion. I am feeling abnormally cruel today."

You didn't throw all your cruelness onto Hwoarang? I am shocked, sir. I would have thought you'd do so.

"You misunderstand me, portion. I always leave just that little bit for a _bitch_ like your host…"

Devil Razer's eyes narrowed some more before she shook her head and leant her back against the furthest wall. She crossed her arms and legs, and allowed her wings to stretch a little, speaking directly to Kazuya once again, So long as her memories do not affect me, then that is fine. I advise you hurry up and get your experiment over and done with quickly before she attempts escape. I will try to control her for as long as possible. I do warn you however… I am not cooperating for your benefits, but rather for my own… For my liberty.

The younger Mishima almost laughed… She would not have liberty. Freedom would not be granted to her at all. He turned his head and looked to his grinning Father, before looking back to the tainted female, "Very well."

As Heihachi opened the door, the Tekken soldiers returned into the room to guard the place. Heihachi spoke grimly and briefly, allowing his son to pass by before him, closing the door after he addressed her once again, "You have two hours of confinement, Miss Athane, and once your time is up you will be brought to my laboratory… with your precious Kazama, or without."

The slam brought slight awareness back to Razer's mentality. She started to inwardly panic, talking to the devil who was now for all to see as if she were a rambling lunatic, _Oh God… Devil, you gotta get me out of this._

After what you have done to me, I will be glad to see my host cut up.

_You can't agree to this!! I've held you in my body for twenty years!! You owe me your life!!_

And you owe me _your _life. There is nothing to owe here, Razer. Your life ends here, and mine begins now!

Razer retreated in her mind and fumbled blindly for Jin's source of energy, reaching out to him, _'Jin! Jin!!'_

* * *

'_JIN!!' _

The desperate cry finally had him awaken. The 21-year-old Japanese man sat up in his hotel room with a start. He looked around the room, swearing the call was within the room, or at least out the front of it. He swore it was verbal as well. But what would Razer want at this time of morning? Did something happen to Hwoarang?

It came again, but was much more desperate than before. He closed his eyes tightly, realising that it was not within this room, but somewhere else, as evident in the difficulty in communication and what not, _'What?'_

There was a hesitance in response, and the voice was no longer a shriek, _'Captured.'_

'_No!!'_

He leapt from the mattress and fumbled around for his hooded jumpsuit, hurriedly shoving the clothing on. Captured!! Fucking… That motherfucker Heihachi got her!! What the hell?! She had proven to get them away before… but why did her defence fail now!? What the fuck changed!! Still… it didn't matter to him, because now… he was going to get the other tainted human out of the Zaibatsu prison himself.

'_Trap.'_

Jin paused and cocked his head to the side slightly, biting his lip, _'Don't come…?'_

'_Yes.'_

He hesitated and zipped up his jacket, slipping his hood on, leaving his room, _'Sending aid.'_

It is so early in the morning, monster. Who will wake at this hour to help that cursed woman? No one.

_Someone, _He corrected, the door being slammed closed behind him. He began running through options.

Hwoarang. No… Too injured, lying in a hospital bed, in fucking pain. There was no way he would be able to assist his best friend, as much as he'd want to. Hell, Jin doubted the Korean could walk yet, what with his essentially disabled leg and all… It wasn't even twenty four hours after the match (which he had been to quietly).

Ling Xiaoyu. Probably, _if _he could get her to wake up… But considering all of the teasing she had endured from the Greek woman, it would take a lot of persuading for that to occur. A _lot _of persuading… But then again, the Chinese youth had willingly sprung to Razer's aid many times before. But going to her, asking for her help would result in his identity being revealed… And that wasn't a safe option. Xiao wouldn't be safe knowing. So no.

Miharu Hirano. Yes, however she was not an extremely skilled fighter. She didn't even know her way around the Zaibatsu. What would happen if she got lost? Would the Tekken Force kill her? Would she be used for future experiments? What would become of her? No, it was too risky, and considering she was under-skilled… Just no.

Julia Chang. Yes, _and _she knew her way around the Zaibatsu, particularly with the map she had secured from the last tournament. Julia was highly skilled, and she was not too wounded from her battle with Xiaoyu a few days ago. Her knowledge and her skill would be vital in this rescue. So therefore, she was sealed in this. He would have to get Miharu to tell her, or show himself to her. He'd probably have to tell her anyway, sometime…

Lei Wulong. He would probably help out as well, but Jin was unsure of the cop knew his way around the Mishima Zaibatsu. Further, Lei was already caught up in some other investigation involving Steve Fox and a crime syndicate… It was probably best of Wulong was undisturbed during this investigation. Therefore… no.

Steve Fox. He'd definitely help Razer, but Kazama knew that the British boxer didn't know his way around the Zaibatsu. Unless he was with Julia, it would essentially be pointless. Aside from extra arms, Steve wasn't really a useful one in this situation… Still, the Japanese man put him in the maybe pile. What harm would it do on either part if Jin asked Steve personally for assistance? Steve probably didn't know or care about the identity.

Christie Monteiro. She would help out, but she probably didn't know her way around the Zaibatsu, either. Christie knew of Jin though, considering Razer had confided in her in regards to her problems with Hwoarang. If necessary, Jin could approach the Brazilian with ease, and in turn she could grab Steve for help…

…And if Jin got to Miharu as well, then Miharu could speak to Julia, and if necessary, Xiao too. Perfect!

He breathed in for a moment, half worried, half trying to locate Miharu or Monteiro's scent through the devil within, and set off towards his left, fortunately picking up on the 18-year-old Japanese youth. With each passing door, the scent got stronger, until it was undeniable at room 293. Kazama raised a trembling fist and knocked.

The door swung open eventually, and Miharu, who was in purple pyjamas, tried to rub sleep from her eyes. She looked up, eventually realising it wasn't Xiaoyu who normally bugged her first thing once she woke up, and was met with the hooded figure of number 13. She smiled a little, "What's up big guy?"

Jin just started telling her everything, where Razer was, why he was here, and what Hirano could do.

* * *

Razer, whom had now managed to regain control of her body, sat huddled in the furthest reaches of the cell, keeping her legs huddled against her, watching the Tekken soldier's every movement, from one side of the door to the other, scratching their asses, adjusting their weaponry, the lot of it. It had been sixty or so minutes since contact with Jin, and she was still close to paralysis due to the fear.

It had definitely been over an hour since she left the hospital, since she left Hwoarang. She wondered if he had become worried, if he knew, if he was asleep, if Miharu had visited him yet… Just what was going on with him right now. General things. Pointless things…

_Anything._

The door was thrown open once again. They probably cut down the time. But whatever…

Kazuya walked up the cage, having ordered the Tekken soldiers to leave, which they did, and squatted in front of it, grinning with glee, watching as her somewhat livelier green eyes dart around, following his own through his sunglasses. The younger Mishima tapped his finger on his knee, "So how are we in there, Athane?"

Razer did nothing but stare back through narrowed eyes, making sure not to lose sight of him if he decided to walk away. She eventually answered very slowly, "How would you be if you were trapped in here, Kazuya…?"

"If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be happy, that is for sure."

"So what's with the civil conversation?" She drawled angrily.

He stood and closed his eyes, removing his sunglasses, "I wish to show you something."

"Please don't say you're gonna strip."

"You inherit far too much of Hwoarang's personality…" He remarked, reiterating the Korean's name with venom as he placed his glasses on the table, opening both of his eyes and staring right back to the other tainted person. He smirked when she stared at his red eye, "Are you ready?"

"…Wasn't that it?"

The response was a bright purple light, accompanied by an angered yell. The 20-year-old Greek turned away, shielding her eyes from the profuse brightness, feeling evil swarm within herself, indicating the want for release, and the darkness coming from the transforming Kazuya. What the fuck was he gonna change into…? Couldn't be a devil, because she never believed it. It couldn't have been the truth. It just couldn't be.

The light finally dimmed and faded away, and she turned to face her demon, the one she previously denied in him. There in front of her was the presumably _true _form of Devil, whose Gene pumped dynamically through herself and through Jin, through a surrendered Kazuya and once through her Mother.

But wait, this wasn't right! It couldn't have been! She always believed that Kazuya having the Devil Gene was a fucking lie! No way in _fuck_ was it the truth!! But obviously, by what is in front of her… And if Jin is his son…

It appears you are finally processing the _truth_ in your meagre mind, Devil spat, walking towards the cage.

…_What does that make _me_…?_


	19. Fake

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Nineteen: Fake **_

It was unbelievable. She couldn't fully comprehend the situation.

Kazuya _was _Devil, and thus he automatically sent a portion of his power to Jin.

So where does the last 'half', where does _she _sit into this equation?

"I _don't_…" Razer commented aloud, staring into Devil's blood red eyes.

Devil smiled darkly and crossed his arms, his purple tail swishing, I am glad you understand this, now.

Her gaze finally dropping, she questioned on a breaking voice, "Then what am I…?"

The silence in the response was like the killing loneliness she endured through for two years.

"Who is inside me…?"

The pain that was inflicted on her through one simple transformation was fucking killing her inside.

"_What_ is inside of me?"

The snare that Kazuya was so famous for appeared on Devil's face, yet he remained silent and did not talk.

"What does it want?"

The wounds that… _it _inflicted on her for eight years, both mentally, physically and spiritually flared again.

"What do you _want_?!" She finally screamed, turning away from Devil, talking more to the _thing _in her.

The same purple light appeared again, however it was not as bright and disappeared much faster. Kazuya strolled away from the cage and grabbed his sunglasses, slipping them on in a fashion that would remind Razer in her more sane state of Rude from Final Fantasy VII. She remembered watching one of the students at Baek's dojang playing the game on his computer… Somehow…

"Enjoy your last hour, Miss Athane."

_I really am a monster._

The Tekken soldiers returned to the room as the younger Mishima exited.

_I really am a freak._

The click of the door went ignored.

_I really should be fucking dead._

The silence swallowed her whole.

_I'M A FUCKING FAKE!_

Razer screamed in anger, confusion and utter despair as she slammed her fist into the wall, eventually leaning against it later, shaking with burning eyes. One of the Tekken soldiers looked over to her, wondering what the outburst was about, before turning his head away, returning to his duty of guarding.

She trembled with the need for violence, for death, for anything to relieve her of her absolute pain. In honesty, she had never wanted to kill someone so much in her life… It… felt strange. Very strange indeed.

But now that she knew the entity within her wasn't the devil… What would be inside her?

What could be _worse _than a devil within? _That _is what struck her and scared her beyond all belief.

Athane eventually summed up the courage to ask the thing, _…Who are you…? _

Despite Kazuya's truth, I have not changed, monster.

She squinted her eyes closed and gritted her teeth. _God _she hated that word, _…WHAT are you?_

I am what I have always been. A nuisance to you, a being trapped inside of your weak, mortal body.

"YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEAN!!" She screamed aloud.

"QUIETEN DOWN OVER THERE!" A Tekken soldier yelled back, his head turning to glare at her.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Razer shrieked back, glaring in return.

The soldier, who appeared to be a commander of sorts, strolled over casually, weaponry at the ready. Both heard a comrade yelling after him, telling him not to go over, protesting that he "leave that freak alone, c'mon!"

Razer's eyes stared at the soldier who accused her of being a freak, "I _DARE _YOU, SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING SHUT UP," The commander yelled, slamming his boot into a bar on the cage.

On the feral, attack instinct she currently had, she seized the leg and pulled it as far possible through the bars, causing the commander to tip over backwards and smash his head on the floor. He suddenly screamed, hearing a sickening click occur around his ankle, his leg… She fucking broke something.

Screaming, he finally managed to pull away once Razer released her vice-like grip, "ANYONE ELSE?!"

They remained silent as the commander dragged himself away, but paused when the PA began to crackle:

"**Attention, all Tekken Force units to your locations or to the laboratory. We have intruders from the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4 storming the Mishima Zaibatsu under the identities of Julia Chang, Ling Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano, Steve Fox and Christie Monteiro. Do **_**not **_**let them to the subject specimen Razer Athane under any circumstances. All personnel within the prison are to move themselves and the subject specimen to the laboratory at once.**"

Okay, she didn't understand Japanese, but she certainly understood the names… As the door to her prison was wrenched open, as she was seized and forcibly dragged out, as she attempted to fight, the only thing she could do was wear an enormous smile on her face, knowing Jin was still helping her through their friends.

* * *

"**Take this!**" Xiaoyu yelled, grabbing one of the soldiers that was running her way and hurling him head first into the ground. She smiled when he didn't move again, knowing she had just made him unconscious. She adjusted her pink dress as another soldier came her way, and immediately she followed suit, now adding four unconscious bodies to the small pile before her feet.

"Sod off!" Steve remarked to a coming Tekken Force soldier, smashing his right fist into his helmet, watching as he fell, completely disorientated. He wavered back into his flicker stance, ready to throw three hurried left hand jabs at coming foes. He called out to Julia in a hurry, who was reading the map and using Twin Arrow amongst other attacks to clear a pathway, "Which way, Chang?!"

"Not too far! Everyone, clear a path towards me, NOW!"

They obeyed, Christie landing swiftly back on her feet after her Boomerang Attack before whipping past more soldiers, making sure to elbow them as hard as possible in the head. She found herself facing more soldiers with Julia. She shifted into her handstand stance before spinning her legs around craftily, her legs smashing into more heads and more bodies.

Miharu, who was having the most difficulty with these soldiers, kept close to Xiao, where she knew she'd be protected. She used the Fortune Cookie attack to cover Ling's back, and once the forces in this area were essentially annihilated, she yelled at the top of her voice, "They have moved her to the laboratory!"

"Alright! This way guys!" Julia took the lead again, counting doors along the way.

Miharu, Xiaoyu, Steve and Christie all followed mindlessly, though the 18-year-old Chinese girl looked to her Japanese friend as they ran, realising she was getting tired, and spoke briefly, "Who told you she was trapped…?"

Hirano did nothing but smile and shake her head, running along, huffing, "It doesn't matter, Xiao."

She nodded slightly, but furrowed her eyebrows, not for a moment believing those words, and continued running, taking out any soldiers that got past the three ahead of them. Her pigtails aimlessly bounced along as she ran, like the many thoughts that were going through her head. Miharu couldn't have just 'known' of this…

They heard an angry yell not too far off, and they saw a soldier being hurled into the wall. Hopes flew high…

…But quickly crashed when they saw her there, not looking like herself, that glint in her eyes totally feral. But she was still physically there, her hands clenched tightly, her face twisted in an infuriated glower, but the feeling that all five got was that this was _not _the _real _Razer they essentially all knew and cared about.

Something was so different… So far gone. It was almost like they were looking at a fake Greek.

The woman herself was distracted with the forms she had hurled on the ground in her blinding rage. She didn't realise someone was sneaking up behind her ever so slowly, and everyone was afraid to say anything in case he sped up whatever actions he was about to do… particularly with that knife in hand.

But they realised as they crept up towards Razer, that she already knew of the presence, as she span around in essentially the blink of an eye and tore the knife from the person's hands, threatening to use it, watching as he just ran away in complete and utter fear. Still… they smelt death here.

In another blink of an eye, her head had veered towards them, and that feral glint evacuated, and the friendly yet ferocious one they knew returned as the knife was dropped. She ran to them in a hurry and jumped on them all, like a pile up only reversed, muttering 'thank you' repeatedly, like a mantra.

Julia smiled and patted her back as she finally slid off them all, "Let's go, Razer. Time to get you out."

They ran back to the exit, taking out any others that were coming their way, hearing Heihachi Mishima's voice crackle of the PA system yet again, requesting the subject specimen, ordering all forces to the entry of the Zaibatsu (as Miharu and Xiaoyu translated).

As they ran, Steve took a glance at his first friend here, and spoke quietly, loud enough so only she could hear him, running along side her, "Is something the matter, love? You seem much more blue than usual."

"I will acknowledge something is wrong with me now…" She smiled sadly, "But you shouldn't worry."

Fox nodded, smashing his fist into another soldier, and also smiled sadly, "Alright, Raze. You'll be okay."

"Tch… Sure, Steve. Whatever you say. But I do not think I'll okay anymore…"

_Because I'm a fake…_

* * *

There was pacing outside the foyer of the hotel, the footsteps heavy and dull, quite the opposite of the person's pounding and afraid heart. Jin was frustrated, nervous and restless. He wondered if they got her out, and he wondered if she was okay, if she was unharmed and well…

And on a more personal level, he dared to continue wondering if Heihachi felt remorse yet.

He had asked Miharu and Christie, to simply get her out, and then tell her to go to the hotel corridor on the left side. Fortunately they said they would be silent about his identity, though it was only a matter of time before all would be revealed. Julia and Steve had nothing to lose in knowing… it was only Xiao who had the risk, really.

What risk? The risk of being assassinated. He recalled the anger he felt upon discovering such news, and sent that e-mail to her all the time ago. He wondered if she had moved out of the mansion yet, and if she was back with her family in China. That is, when he was gone, and when the tournament wasn't on. Still… he saw her in the Mishima Polytech High uniform. Aside from the assassination risk, there as also the risk of essentially suffering, being relentlessly pursued by his wretched family, asking for whereabouts of he himself.

Do you smell that, monster?

Jin took that as his cue to leave the foyer and go to the 'meeting' place, where he would wait.

The hotel's foyer doors burst open, and he could immediately hear the speeding, running footsteps of her boots, and of the soft tampers of the other people's shoes and bare feet, their pace much slower than the first's. As the sound got closer, he stood rigid, his hands in his pockets, his heart lurching in his throat… just waiting.

And then she was there, leaping onto his form, her arms latching around him tightly, and his own cradling the shivering other's. The impact essentially had his hood flying off, revealing his true nature to the world, but he silently thanked God that he picked the right place, for it was completely deserted, and he didn't care.

"I love you…" Razer murmured into his shoulder, through a slight hiccuping sob, through her pain.

Kazama put her down, feeling her relax a little as her feet touched the ground, still allowing himself to be held and visa versa. He couldn't help but smile at the comment, for one of the few times it was spoken verbally, and nuzzle against her cheek affectionately, "Just tell me you are alright…"

There was no response at all, no matter how long he waited. Jin pulled away, steadied her slightly shaking head between his two sturdy hands, and hurriedly searched her eyes. Now that they were together, he could feel something extremely unusual swirling within her, like uncertainty, but about what? His brown eyes detected more colour fading from her once forest green eyes, more pain than he could currently understand hiding behind there. He hesitated in response, "…What did they do…?"

She too hesitated, her hands over his, "Your Dad… Kazuya… He… showed me that I've been lying to us."

"Lying…?"

"That I'm a fake…"

"What do you mean…?" He queried, confused.

Athane cracked and looked away, anywhere but him, "I'm not like you Jin… I… I don't have the Devil Gene."

He didn't let go of her, and just watched as she tried to look away, as she tried to hide her emotions, as she tried to hide everything from him. Her pain, her hate, her confusion, her uncertainty, her fear… His face maintained the worried expression, care still behind it, yet no signs of anger or despair at the news appeared.

An enormous sob suddenly rose up as Razer's eyes stared at the floor, as she continued trying to hide, though she couldn't and did not want to get away, "We can't fight together anymore… The foe is not the same…"

"But that is not what matters, Razer."

"It does…"

"It doesn't matter. You are fighting an unknown foe. That is the only difference. We are still fighting against the pain and the hurt and everything else they make us suffer through. We are still fighting for our freedom…"

As Jin's words ever so slowly sunk in, she finally looked up with a slight smile and nodded, "You're right…"

He smiled too and let go of her face as she kissed his lips gently before embracing him again, 'thank you' popping up in his head through that link. But if she didn't have the Gene, what created that link? It didn't matter… But it did save her life, just like two of the five people who had been peeping around the corner.


	20. Needed

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Twenty: Needed**_

"Oh my God, you're okay, you're okay…"

She had been showered in one armed embraces and constant checkings of her mentality by Hwoarang asking over and over 'are you okay', 'what happened', 'they didn't hurt you did they, because if they did I'm going to fucking kill them' and so on. She responded with silence, barely making a peep, and when this occurred, the Korean understood that maybe she hadn't been hurt physically, but she had been hurt emotionally.

So he took up the burden once again, and tried to fix her, tried to shelter her and give her comfort. But this time it wasn't working, and it was worrying him. What could've happened at the Zaibatsu? He guessed whenever Kazama came around next, he would have to ask him, because he probably knew.

It was around three days after the incident now. She was a little more verbal, and he could walk for a few seconds on the wounded leg, before he had to grab his crutches again. Unlike Razer in the last tournament, Hwoarang took the doctor's advice and used the crutches. He could get around pretty well. His leg was healing up, his body was more awake and less achy, and the bruise on his neck was disappearing, fortunately.

A smile was always on his face, and he felt so loved. Miharu always came by to make sure he was alright, and she brought food as well. Any time she visited whilst he was in the infirmary, he had complained to her about the crappy hospital food he had to endure, and it appeared she had taken it upon herself to cook nice, authentic Japanese food for him. And as for Razer, she basically didn't leave his side and did as much as she could to help.

About a day ago, Lei Wulong lost against Kazuya Mishima in the quarter finals, though his defeat was not as bad as Hwoarang's had been previously. He was personally fine with it, though no one really understood why. Most assumed he could now focus on the case without a care and without being side tracked. Hwoarang had still found it strange that the cop didn't care. In the last tournament, he was rather proud about his matches… It was just rather strange to see him not caring as much.

It didn't matter at the moment, "Can ya at least give me a hint at what happened?"

A solemn and vicious shake of Razer's head answered for her once again.

The Korean sighed. She had slipped into the thinking state again, something he personally hated. Any time she was that way, it reminded him of the really early days, essentially around the first year or so after they met. She had always been quiet and reserved, always to herself, always thinking. She rarely came out of that shell way back then. She only began to do so when he slowly coaxed her out of it, like an adult persuading a reluctant child to a dentist, for example.

"Kazuya showed me that I am a no good fucking bastard who does not have the Gene, but something else. Something no one knows, including myself, and she will not tell me who the fuck she is. _That _is what's wrong."

He blinked for a moment before looking down, scratching the back of his head, "…Oh."

"It scares me because I don't know who is inside me, or what she wants. What could be worse than a fucking devil? Hardly anything. Actually, I do not think anything _is _worse… But that is why I am so quiet. I want to know who she is. So… I am basically talking to her. Please don't think I am shutting myself away from you."

Hwoarang walked closed to her, with aid of his crutches, "She seems… devilish when I speak to her."

"I know. That is what I am trying to work out. I may have like… five percent of this thing or something."

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked randomly after silence, "I don't like being indoors _too_ much, you know."

"I would _never _have guessed it," She drawled in response with a slight grin, sliding by him, opening his hotel door, and thereafter moving aside, watching him leave. Razer closed the door behind her, locking the room with his key, and slowly walked along side him, feeling glances derive from him every so often.

The time ticked by slowly and painfully. Within the hour or so of pointless walking and further silence, they met up with a few people here and there. They saw Julia, who had given Hwoarang a brief hug and told him to keep his nose out of trouble. They saw Xiao, who stuck her tongue out at him before waving. They saw Steve, who had waved at them both, asked how they were, and then left.

But someone they didn't expect to meet was a young European girl who was now standing in front of them with her Mother, looking as if she was going to explode. She was only about ten, Razer had silently guessed.

"You guys are Hwoarang and Razer from the tournament, right?"

They slowly nodded in unison, before taking a quick glance at each other, wondering what she wanted.

It was clear that she was a fan when she put down her Hello Kitty bag and pulled out her small, pink book, presumably her diary, along with a pen, a finger on a page. She smiled a little and walked closer to them, away from her Mother, and was clearly shy, "I'm a huge fan… It's my first time out of Germany, and I came just to watch you two fight. Would it be alright if… if you two signed my book?"

Hwoarang noticed Razer uncontrollably smile as she took the items from the girl, "What's your name?"

"Alyssa," She said proudly, standing a little taller, putting her tiny hands behind her head of brown hair.

"Alright. Thanks for being so supportive of us."

"Think nothing of it. You two work so hard!"

The Greek gave an 'if-only-she-knew' look to Hwoarang before looking back to the page the little German girl had flipped open for them. She continued smiling, seeing what the girl had exactly done, and almost choked on her smile. On one side were pictures of herself fighting, along with adorable drawings. The other page was likewise with Hwoarang, and there had been spaces in the centre of the pages for signatures.

The Blood Talon leant over and had a look himself, being careful not to fall over and make an ass of himself. He watched as Razer signed her name craftily, along with 'thank you so much' and a smiley face next to it. He followed suit once it was handed to him, but rather than draw a smiley face, ended up drawing a caricature of himself holding up the tournament's trophy, a cape on his back, with a devious and triumphant little grin. He had used Razer's shoulder as something to rest on so he could write and draw better. He could see her smiling.

"It does not take that long to write eight letters, Red."

He made a sour face teasingly, briefly sticking his tongue out at the woman next to him, before handing the book (now closed, with the pen inside) to the little girl who was quivering silently with pure excitement and happiness. He spoke as he gripped his crutches once again, "There ya go, Alyssa. If you don't mind though, we gotta go. My leg is starting to annoy me."

Her little brown eyes drifted down to where she noticed the bandaged leg and how he was holding it. She scowled a little, "Kazuya shouldn't have beaten you. You are waaaaay better than him. He's just an old fart."

The comment caused Hwoarang to laugh, "Oh I like you. You're funny. Anyway, see you around!"

Alyssa waved good bye and returned to her Mother's leaving side, taking her hand, flipping the book open. Hwoarang and Razer stayed behind for a little bit, watching the child's eyes light up, first with happiness and then later with amusement. The Greek looked to the Korean, "What exactly did you write?"

He turned and began to 'walk' back to the hotel with her, "Same as you. Name. Thanks. …Self-caricature."

She smirked and crossed her arms, "Caricature… What of, you holding Kazuya's head in the air?"

"I was gonna do that, but then I thought to keep it PG, so I put the trophy there instead."

"And you gave yourself a cape?"

"Hell yeah!!" There was a slight pause before he looked at her, scowling playfully, "I hate how you know me so well."

"Comes with living with you for essentially eight or so years, Hwo. Deal with it."

"Mmmmmmm someone's PMSing…"

He turned away, readying himself for a slap or a fist to the face, but was only met with stifled giggles. He questioningly looked back at her, and stopped 'walking', smiling, watched her walk a little ahead of himself and stop as well, the smile still there along with the giggles. He waited for her to speak, knowing something was hovering at the end of her tongue, "…It has been two years since I have heard that insult. I missed it."

The smile morphed into a slightly dark grin, "Oh really? And what else did you miss?"

She pondered the response for a moment before walking back up to him, "You are gonna laugh if I tell you."

"I'm gonna laugh at you anyway."

"…I miss being tickled. There, I said it."

"Now that I know of this, I'd tickle you to death right now if I wasn't essentially incapacitated. Get to me a seat or to a room or just somewhere where I can support myself standing or sitting and I'll do it right now."

"Just because I missed being tickled does not mean I _want _to be tickled."

"Well damn… Hey, I know!" He started to 'walk' again, "I'll get you when you least suspect it."

"If you're thinking about bursting into my room while I'm sleeping, I'm just gonna lock my door. Try again."

"…Fuck."

"Do you give up?"

"Mmm… For now…"

Not far away, not far behind them was Detective Burton, leaning against a random, nearby tree, smiling. It was nice to see this girl happy again, as opposed to the despair she had often written about in her journal.

He looked back down to the page he had been analysing:

_Journal entry:_

_She's swallowing me whole._

_I'm not kidding you here, she is._

_I… can't breathe well at the moment._

_And I can't think. I can barely write._

_This little bitch is drowning me in her words._

_In her darkness._

_I don't want to be in here._

_My future should not lie with her._

_But with the way its going, it is…_

_I will say though with all this…_

_I've realised something very important._

Detective Burton looked up, watching the slight shove war occur, her voice laughing. The Korean almost fell over before she caught him, still laughing, and waited for him to be balanced again, before it started once more.

_I _need_ you, Red._

_You… You may not… be… my koidito…_

_Because you spoke too late…_

_Or not at all._

_But I still need you._

_You keep me stable, secure and happy._

Your love _keeps me going through the darkness._

_And I need that so bad._

Claw marks on the bottom of the page. Again. What the hell was with these claw marks? It annoyed him.

At the moment, Detective Burton had come to the conclusion that Miss Athane was a rather fragile woman, who was caught between naturally being dependent, most probably due to past events in her life, and being artificially sovereign. Whilst she strived to be independent, she fell back to reliant due to the possible traumas. One of the traumas was unquestioningly the influence of the Devil Gene, as Hwoarang has said, or some other supernatural influence.

With such events, the Greek possibly had a fight with this entity atop the Christian church, where she had waited for two years for Hwoarang's return, so they could start to fix her up and so she could feel safe again. During the fight, the devil within threw her off the church, thus resulting in the accident, or 'suicide attempt' as he had once believed.

He grinned to himself, adjusting his big glasses and looked to the grassy green ground. It seemed correct.

In a heartbeat, he whipped out his mobile phone and began immediate contact to Seong-Hada to inform him of his current conclusion. Perhaps the 19-year-old Korean could provide more information upon hearing.


	21. Once More

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Once More**_

There was nothing but a smirk on Razer's face two days after her little adventure with Hwoarang, after the recovery from a tickle onslaught for those two days, and meeting a fan of theirs. Nothing but a smirk, and no thoughts crossed her mind aside from that of pure revenge.

She recalled her laughter in the first round when she found Red was fighting Bryan Fury. It was too funny. But now she knew in the back of the Korean's mind, whilst he was laughing, he was also scared shitless as she slipped into her stance against Heihachi Mishima. Again. Both of them swore that the drawing was rigged.

It still didn't matter because she and Hwo knew that the Greek could survive a beating as inflicted by him. They didn't last time. And to make things even better for her, aside from being far more motivated and willing for revenge due to the capture, her recovery time was much faster than it had ever been due to the creature within (which is what she called it now)… For example, the church incident all those weeks ago.

All of her friends came again, including Jin, who was standing behind the main group, though not many noticed (and those who did were aware of who he was). In fact, Hwo had rested his crutches next to him. Next to the Korean himself were Miharu and Christie, and beyond them was a recovering Lei, Julia, Steve and Xiaoyu. The three that knew of Kazama had chosen to sit this way for that specific reason – to protect his identity.

"C'MON RAZE," Xiao screamed, throwing her fist in the air, "YOU CAN DO IT!!"

_If I could not last time, what makes you think I'll win this time? _She thought, rolling her eyes.

How about you allow me to fight for you this time?

_No. I have come prepared. I have a plan._

And what might this plan be?

"Number 15 v.s. number 20. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!"

Razer seized the initiative, ripping from her stance, automatically roaming free of Tae Kwon Do restriction, and charged at the old man, squatting down low, doing a sweeping kick in her Mother's style just as a punch went flying over her head. Heihachi did not predict this, and slipped, falling on his back.

She stood back up and did a Right Axe Kick, about to fall into Teaser, however she caught sight of the Murderer rolling out of the way. He attempted to do a sweeping kick of his own as he rose, however the Greek had leapt in the air, clear of it, and slammed her knee into his temple, using the lower half of her leg to shove him away and back onto the floor.

Your plan is to continue attacking and not allow him any moment to fight back, isn't it?

A slight nod acknowledged the creature within. She slipped into the back of her mind, already seeing a folly.

The 20-year-old launched an elbow into the rising man's skull, thereafter grabbing him by his head, summoned strength from within herself and the entity, and threw him to the other side of the arena, already feeling that desire for death flowing through her veins… Something she would not push away this time.

Heihachi simply lay stunned on the floor. She had either held this back last time, or he was losing his touch… He tried to stand once again, only to be met with a knee to the chin and a Misdemeanour roundhouse to the back of the head, followed by a sharp kick in the direct centre of his spine. He growled angrily.

Two fists and a Bolt Cut came his way, the latter slamming into the side of his neck. He growled again and made an attempt to grab the Greek, however she was too nimble at the moment, and had side stepped out of the way, thus leaving him open for an attack, which she had taken advantage of. He winced when he felt his arm be securely held, and a foot slam into his right side, along with pushing, such forceful pushing, until it made his neck snap the opposite way, causing him to fall to the floor. Fuck her Dead End throw.

Razer seized his arm as he fell and threw him to the other side of the arena again, chuckling darkly. He went flying as she chased after him as quick as possible. She could not help but grin. Look how powerless he is now. Look at him. He had been so strong two years ago, playing with her as if she were a rag doll…

And now it was the complete opposite. She was the superior predator, and he was the mediocre prey.

Mishima, who was also grinning darkly, was already rising and already in his stance by the time his opponent arrived. He launched a right punch, and it was caught so quickly, so easily… He didn't understand it. The arm was jerked upward, thus sending the 75-year-old man to stand a little taller – a set up for the next attack… The next act of punishment, of revenge.

Athane jumped up again, slamming her right foot squarely on Heihachi's collarbone, causing him to grit his teeth. She used it as a lever, back flipping off him, smashing her right knee into his throat, and forcing his head up as she back flipped, that snap in the back of his neck ensuing again.

The Japanese man stumbled back, his hand on his throat. He attempted to relax his breathing and calm his boiling blood, his brown eyes watching as she landed firmly on squatted knees, her right hand brandished on the floor, keeping her balance upon landing. He just didn't understand it. Not a hit on her yet, and he was suffering.

He would have to use it to his advantage if he were going to win. If she was to continue her onslaught of attacks, she would tire herself out sometime. Ah, the arrogance and stupidity of the young people of today…

Something wasn't right in Razer's green eyes. Hwoarang squinted, trying to get a better look of her face as she rose, as she looked back up at her opponent, but was met with nothing but a dark grin and a killing glare. The glare itself was enough to make him shiver and cringe. It appeared the creature was coming alive behind those brightening windows.

"You see it too…?" Jin asked reluctantly in a whisper, still standing directly behind the Blood Talon.

"Afraid so, Fatal Lightning," He whispered back, using a nickname he just thought up of to hide his identity.

"I can smell it… She wants to kill him… She wants to taste his blood…"

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders, watching as she delivered a mean right hook, "We can't do anything."

"I fear for her, Hwoarang. The creature is eating her alive from the inside. It is going to hurt or kill her."

Sienna eyes tore from the battle and to the owner of the panicking voice, "What're you feeling?"

"It is… trying to take over. And Razer is not fighting it. She is too bent on revenge. She's…"

Crimson red blood fell from Heihachi's arm. He glared at the girl in front of him, somewhat seeing faint evidence of a transformation. Today, like last time, were the much-sharper-than-they-fucking-should-be nails, or miniature claws. The elder Mishima stumbled away from another swipe, reading his fists painfully.

"Oh God, she's letting her take over, she wants her to take over –"

Jin came and sat down next to Hwoarang on the floor, moving his crutches out of the way, resting his arms over his knees, seeing a different Razer Athane to the rest of the world. He could see the dark aura around her already. He could smell the blood thirst rise, and the fury seize her heart.

'_What are you doing?'_

Razer looked from Heihachi, who had thrown a weak punch that came into contact with her guarding forearms, and looked quickly at Jin, furrowing her eyebrows. Her distraction was a wasted opportunity as the old man attempted to attack with more force, but it too was blocked, _'What does it look like? Fighting.'_

'_No… I mean… Inside you… You are letting her win!'_

'_I am not!' _She yelled angrily, turning away from her boyfriend and refocusing on his Grandfather, doing three round house kicks in a row, two blocked, the final one sending him face first into the concrete floor.

"She is not listening to me," Kazama replied to the Korean softly.

Hwoarang sighed and leant forward, resting his chin on his hand, tapping his cheek in waiting.

Julia leant forward as well and spoke across to her Korean friend, "Is something the matter, Hwoarang?"

He just shook his head stiffly, chewing the inside of his mouth.

She nodded, her brown hair following suit. Her eyes drifted past him to number 13, who was sitting next to him, who appeared to be talking to him, who appeared to know him. What was he doing here this time…? Something… was seriously up. She'd be up against him in three days anyway…

Heihachi, who was getting more and more back into the game, attempted to throw another fierce punch. He threw his shoulder into it as well, and as a consequence, was left open for another attack. A knee met his rib cage, and as he cried out, his arm was seized. Following this was another right punch, as strong as he had sent previously. He stumbled back once he was shoved away, only to be met with Machine Gun Kicks.

The veteran fighter parried all four blows, before seeing his opportunity to fight back properly. He used the Flash Punch combo, and to his joy and surprise, all of the punches connected. He grinned darkly as the tainted being across from him winced, taking a few steps back, holding her face just as she did two years ago.

He let his right arm fall onto her, before punching her once again with his left hand, sending her further back. The tables had now turned as he continued his assault, aware that she was now back in the game and healthily blocking and parrying. A residing chuckle began to make itself known.

The elder Mishima started to laugh louder when she landed on her back, and then sat up in what appeared to be a submissive position, her chest heaving up and down in accordance with her breathing. But whatever.

As he readied to stamp his foot onto her body as he loved doing, he was suddenly tripped over. Something was hacking at his legs, and then at his torso as he fell to one knee. The attack was dauntingly familiar to him.

And then he remembered way back to his first match against that dancing Brazilian, Christie Monteiro. Somehow the Greek had stolen this move from her, or she had the 19-year-old whore bag teach it to her.

Christie stuck her fist up in the air, shaking it vigorously, "WOO YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL!"

Lei smiled and looked to her, "Is that one of your moves?"

"Yeah. The Ipanema Wings move. It's a really handy attack because of what you just saw. It unsuspectingly trips up the opponent. She asked me to teach it to herm so I did. Actually I've taught her a lot. She knew about this match for ages."

"And you didn't once think about telling _me_," Hwoarang drawled angrily, taking a quick glance at her.

"She didn't want you to worry," Christie replied honestly, frowning a little, getting a little upset and nervous.

Wulong scratched his chin, interrupting before a fight burst out here, "I find Razer's style interesting… It's not just one. It's many. It's like she's a Hybrid Martial Artist or something. I mean, there is obviously the Tae Kwon Do and her Mother's Style, but she has taken some moves from Capoeira as well, and some of Jin's moves from way back when…"

The Korean grinned silently to himself, _I wonder if they'll change the database to say Hybrid Technique…_

Razer could feel sweat drip down her face as she fell back onto her feet from the handstand stance, only to be met with kicks to her legs. She took to Capoeira again and span her right leg around and into Heihachi's face, making sure to throw force into it, before tearing into the rest of the Leg Whip Mars Attack Flip.

"WOOOO!!"

"Christie, if she is using Capoeira, why isn't she dancing like you do?" Lei asked, looking at the girl.

"I quote – 'dancing sucks. There is no way in fuck I'm doing that. I'll just tap my feet as always'."

"Ah…"

The elder Mishima rolled back onto his feet, only to be met by a constricting hand to his throat. He attempted to breathe and failed to do so. Choking… How lovely. He attempted to tear her hand away from his throat, but failed that too. She didn't even let up when he pushed extremely hard on her wrist's pressure point.

He looked into the Greek's eyes, seeing specs of red appear in her now forest green eyes… The eyes he remembered from two years ago, not longer dying but bright. He smirked, watching as the red took over, as he felt more heat emitting from her body, as he felt blood trickle down his throat from the possible miniature claws. He laughed breathily and spoke, "You are changing. Excellent."

Razer paused, her grip letting up slightly. She looked to her other clenched fist, indeed seeing slight hints of transformation, mainly shown by the faint black markings that were appearing on her hand, her wrist and her arm. She opened her mouth a little and allowed her tongue to trail across her teeth, feeling fangs there.

Heihachi grinned and pulled away from her grasp, taking advantage of this distraction, sending his right fist squarely into her neck. He laughed as she was sent back, as she sat up from her back and stared ahead of her.

…_Why am I letting this happen…? _She asked herself sadly, clenching both her fists.

'_You can still win without the creature's strength, koidito.'_

She looked to Jin, and past the shadows of his hood, she knew he was smiling supportively. She nodded at him and stood back up, having moved out of the way of another coming kick in the process, _'Alright. I'll try.'_

As the 20-year-old once again confronted the 75-year-old, conducting a blocked Back Lash, Hwoarang leant slightly towards Kazama and whispered to him a question, "Eh, what the fuck did you just do? She's alright now."

"I did nothing. She realised what was happening, and is now holding the creature back."

He smiled and shouted out to his best friend, "C'MON RAZEEEEEEEEEEE! KICK HIM ONCE FOR ME!!"

She too smiled and performed the Cheap Snap Shot kick, sending her foe back, "GOOD ENOUGH?"

"THAT WAS PERFECT! THANKS!"

Xiao and Miharu laughed, looking at the Korean as he folded his arms. The Chinese girl yelled from across the bench, pointing at him accusingly, "AND _YOU _WERE WORRIED!! HAH!! DON'T LIE, WE COULD ALLLLLLLLLL SEE IT IN YOUR FUCKING SHINY-ASS BROWN EYES."

He casually gave her the finger and bounced his left leg, watching the rest of the match, his mind a happy mess, _She's gonna win. She's gonna win and get revenge for what happened at the Zaibatsu. She's gonna get revenge for the torment he has given her these past two years. She's gonna show him what it's like to _lose.

Those thoughts were somewhat like a curse, for only a few minutes later the Greek was on the defensive against the Japanese man, as he threw punch and kick after punch and kick, even managing to throw in the 'electric noogie' thing once again. Heihachi swiftly kicked her in the thigh, causing her to limp back and away.

He crossed his arms and grinned, "I will admit you have impressively and vastly improved since our last encounter, Miss Athane… But I am still going to make you wish you were never born into this cruel world."

"You know something, Heihachi?" Razer asked, standing tall and proud, also crossing her arms, the same type of grin still on her face, "I've learnt something ever since meeting you. Ever since you stormed into my life, and at every turn, gave me something negative to hold onto and to want to wish away…"

The ache in her thigh was too powerful to ignore. Athane sat on the ground, leaning back on her hands, looking up at the Japanese man with the same grin still, "I don't have to win to know that I can kick your ass any day. And as for now, I would rather live to fight you that other day. But that day is not today. I've caused enough damage to you to know its going to take you a long while to recover, and when you fight your next opponent, they'll have the advantage of full health…"

Her next words were with venom, as always, "Where you will be _weak_, and _snivelling_, and still _injured_ from my blows…" She pulled back her tone of voice a little and closed her eyes… "There is nothing more satisfying than knowing that I will be the cause of your downfall…" …and then opened them once again, "I forfeit."

The elder Mishima stared incredulously, as the announcer yelled, "Number 15 wins!!"

"_WHAT!!_" Hwoarang growled, surprised and angry, blinking repeatedly and disbelievingly.

Julia scratched the back of her head, slightly shocked and definitely questioning, "That can't be right!"

Heihachi limped slowly off the arena, leaving Razer where she sat, leaving that smell of pride hang in the air. He was in so much pain… Oh God, so much pain. It was fair to say she delivered worse blows than Jin did in the final match of the King Of Iron First Tournament 3. He began to wonder if his Grandson allowed his devil within to supply aid during that time, just as she allowed then.

Speaking of that Kazama filth, he spotted her sitting next to that Korean street trash. It appeared the redhead wanted something, as he grabbed his crutches and 'walked' over to him, "What the fuck just happened?"

"She's letting me go…" Mishima stated wearily, smirking, walking to the infirmary, "And that is that."

"**She's letting you go?!**" He yelled, confused, "**What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!?**"

Miharu saw the source of this outburst and noticed him getting tired. She took his arm and started to walk him back to the hotel, "C'mon sleepy. Don't get yourself all worked up. What's happened has happened."

"I don't understand…" He trailed, coming to a stop, "Just total 'what the fuck' all around."

Ling came up and patted his back before walking up ahead with Christie, Julia, Lei and Steve. She turned away from the Korean and the Japanese people, disappearing like the rest of the crowd that came to watch was.

Razer breathed out and turned her head to Kazama with a grin, patting a spot next to her, _'Come here.'_

He obeyed mindlessly, standing, going up the steps, before coming to sit next to her, cross legged. Jin put his gloved hand over hers and smiled at her honestly, "I am proud of you. You walked away. Thank you."

She intertwined her fingers with his and sat there with a wide smile on her face.


	22. Knowing You

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Here's a double for ya :P_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Knowing You**_

They sat in silence with small mind messages to one another for probably two hours. They had realised that they probably wouldn't have anymore time together, because Jin had his match against Julia in two days, and if he won that, then he would probably be living in the gym to train up to kill Kazuya and or Heihachi's ass.

In those two hours, Razer's wounds had healed thanks to the creature within, except for a few here and there. Why they didn't know or care, but they were grateful for it. There was no need to go to the hospital.

She continued staring at the sky, lazily lying on her back, watching day slip into night. She spoke up after a while, not knowing what he was thinking. Simply, she just wanted to talk, "I wonder how Seong-Hada and all the others back home are. I mean I was pretty mean to them before I came here…"

"Why were you mean to them?"

"They tried to get me to stop coming here after the incident."

"Oh… Well they just did not want you to get hurt. It is understandable."

"I'm sick of everyone trying to protect me. Nothing's going to fucking happen."

"Zaibatsu incident…" He whispered lowly, turning to look at her.

Razer sat up immediately with a mischievous grin on her face, "Speaking of which…"

He paused and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to work out her thoughts, "What are you doing…?"

She jumped on him, making him yell out in surprise, making his hood fly off yet again, and wrapped her bare arms around his form, hugging him tightly, to which he later responded likewise, "I'd hate to admit this, but I was really scared in there. I owe you big time for getting me out of there. Thank you."

"It's alright…" He said softly, blinking a few times, getting adjusted to the new lights.

The 20-year-old sat up slightly and crawled from his chest to his face, watching him squint and blink repeatedly. It caused her to laugh and cover his eyes with her hand, "Stop that. It's kinda funny to watch."

"Why are you watching if it amuses you, then?"

"I'm not watching you blink. I'm looking at your _fiiiine_ face."

She could feel his face heat up and his mouth turn into a smirk, "Very funny. Please take away your hand."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll lick it."

"AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING LICKING!" She growled, taking her hand away before he could have a swipe.

"It is the first time I have mentioned anything of the sort…" He replied, still smirking, eyes now closed.

"…You're going to sleep in the middle of the arena?"

Jin shook his head, his ebony bangs moving from side to side as well, still smiling, feeling her lie down next to him. Her form was pressed against his, willingly, needily, as she had done many times before. He spoke quietly after a noticeably set period of silence, "What do you want to do right now?"

"Don't know…" Razer replied honestly, finally standing up and stretching, "Could probably go for a hug…"

The Japanese man obeyed once again, standing on his own two feet and capturing her form in his arms. She jumped slightly but relaxed against him, loosely hugging him back. There was a smirk on her face as she contacted him once again, only through their minds, _'You'd do anything I say, wouldn't ya?'_

'_Probably.'_

'_Okay. Jump into the ocean!'_

'_It is too far away…' _He complained, letting her go.

She turned away from him and folded her arms, goose bumps slowly appearing on her arms, "Damn."

"You are cold."

"Of course I am!! You said you'd probably do anything I say and you won't fucking –"

"You are shivering," He re-stated, referring to the weather rather than her humour.

The Greek sat down on the stairs, chuckling a little, resting her arms on her knees, "Ah. Yeah. So?"

Being a gentleman, the 21-year-old Japanese fighter unzipped his jacket for her…

…However his next action was very un-gentleman-like.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Razer yelled, being suddenly blinded, hearing a zipping noise.

He started to laugh a tad uncontrollably, stepping away from her form. In boredom, and the need to be essentially amused, he had pulled his jacket over her face, and zipped it up on her back, so she was wearing a backwards jacket on her head. His brown eyes watched as her hands darted to release herself, eventually tearing it off of her head without unzipping it.

"You… little… butt plug…" The girl murmured under her breath, grinning, dropping his item of clothing, turning around, before in her amused fury, jumping onto the person opposite her in an attempt to screw up that pretty-boy hair of his that he obviously took pride in.

Kazama moved out of the way, catching her wrist before she fell face first into the concrete, still laughing. Athane wriggled out of his grip and turned to face him with crossed arms and a half-assed pout, but stopped trying to put on the guilt trip rather quickly. His laughter eventually ceased, and he looked at her, particular focusing on her brightening eyes, with an inquisitive face, speaking briefly, "What?"

"Jin?"

"I'm listening."

She hesitated and looked down, a little timid, "…I like it when you smile, Jin."

When the 20-year-old looked back up, she saw his own shy smile grow, "I like it when you smile, too."

She did hear him, but was more transfixed with how much he had actually grown in two years. Not only was he taller, but he had obviously been doing a hell of a lot of training since his 'death', since his disappearance. Then again, he did tell her he detrained in his old style of fighting, and took up a more traditional style.

He picked up on it quite quickly, and crossed his arms, "Shall I parade for you, koidito?"

"I have eyes…" She began, walking over, walking around him, hearing him chuckle. She reached out a slightly quivering hand (not from nerves, but slightly from the cold weather, and more so, still in minor shock from the battle against Heihachi) and poked one of his biceps, "And I also have hands, in case you didn't notice."

"I can think of a better use for that hand."

She challenged him immediately, a dark grin on her face, "And I can think of a better use for that mouth."

He turned his head towards her a little stuck his tongue out at her, and was swiftly met with a 'that too'. Jin smiled, laughing quietly a little, and grabbed her arm, pulling her directly in front of him, pressing his lips against hers gently, thereafter releasing her and hugging her for the umpteenth time that night, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…" She admitted, hearing her stomach growl at her and request food, as she slipped one of her hands under his black shirt, gently running her fingernails over the warm skin there. A smirk appeared as he drew in a breath, as she felt his muscles tense before he finally relaxed, "What?"

"It feels… strange. But I like it."

"Back fetish," Athane answered with a smirk, pressing slightly harder.

"Very funny. Come, let's get some food. I am hungry too."

* * *

'_I still can't believe you're actually with me out here in public.'_

'_Do you want me to go?' _He asked, taking a glance at her from across the table, from his hood.

'_I'd strangle you if you did…' _Came the reply. Her green eyes watched the waitress scribble down the order.

'_Did you want garlic bread?'_

'_No.'_

"**No thank you,**" Kazama replied to the waitress, shaking his head, watching as she finally left.

Razer slid down in her seat, swinging her left leg up to take up the rest of the space. She noticed a different waiter take an annoyed glance at her, but she merely did nothing but smirk and turn her attention back to Jin, "You know, we've been together for two years, and this is the first time you've taken me out."

"Raze, I was elsewhere for that time, and we both weren't in any state to maintain a relationship."

"I know. Still, we could've done something before the finals match."

"What, in between my training schedule, your raid preparations and a lot of chasing by the Tekken Force?"

"…Well… Okay, fine, you have a point there."

"Exactly…" He remarked, turned his face away, looking outside the window of the Italian Restaurant.

"So… talk to me."

"What do you want to know about?"

She leant forward, resting her chin on her fist, watching his brown eyes dart back to look at her through the shadows, "Talk to me. I know you, but as well as I'd like to. I know you're a disgustingly nice guy, I know you're hot, I know you're very caring and tender, I know you have a back fetish…" A smirk and a turning head, "…But I don't know, like… Well, you saw my childhood, right? What was yours like? You didn't really talk about it. How was your school? How do you think you did in your last exams? What was it like in Brisbane?"

"My childhood…" The Japanese man paused to remember his Mother in all her purity, a smile gracing his features. He spoke with a sad tone, "My childhood was better than yours, no offence. But it was an extremely lonely one. I lived with my Mother, Jun Kazama, alone in the forests of Yakushima. She taught me how to fight, and had me swear that if anything happened to me, to go to my Grandfather. And… something happened to her, so I did. She… was killed by Ogre when I was fifteen. That is why I was so bent on destroying that creature at the last Tournament. I am pretty sure I have mentioned this to you before."

Razer gave a sad smile, "At least her memory has been honoured."

He nodded and continued unhappily and uncomfortably talking about himself, but if she wanted to hear about him, then he would speak, "School was an okay place. It could've been considered an escape from the Murderer, but not an escape from a hyperactive Xiao… As you saw when we came here the first time, half the fucking female population had eyes for me. It was flattering at first, but later annoying. As for my exams, I do not really care. I don't give a shit about fucking exams."

"Two swears in one sentence. I'm rubbing off on you, koidito."

"Not in the good way either."

"I'll think of a comeback to that one in a minute."

"Brisbane was a beautiful place. But… it was extremely hot. It appeared to be a lovely place to go swimming in the ocean. But I did not give myself time for that. That is just another thing left undone in my life… The people were very, very friendly there. You need to go there sometime and stay there for a while. Some of them recognised me for who I was, but they did not make a fuss about it… So it was even better, then."

Razer paused and nodded, watching as another waiter gave her the evil eye for having her leg up on the chair. Well no one else was sitting there, were they? So screw what they thought. The silence that ensued afterward began to prove unbearable, and she finally spoke again, even if it was only a little, "…Cool."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"You still have not thought of a comeback yet."

She smiled.


	23. Next To Nothing

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Next To Nothing**_

_As she intertwined her fingers with his with a smile, Hwoarang felt his heart crack. He finally left._

_He 'walked' away, each agonizing step even more agonizing than it should've been. So much more painful._

_He could feel the crack that was running down his heart spread and flare up more. He could feel more cracks spreading from the original one until it reached every place of his burning heart. It was almost unbearable._

_And then it shattered._

* * *

It was now around two in the morning, and he still lay in his room, staring at the ceiling again, thinking about anything except her. And no matter what he thought about, he always found a link between the two… and then he'd have to start all over again. The cycle would repeat, and it'd hurt each and every time.

She even came in to see if he was alright, but he pretended to be asleep until the girl he loved went. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to see her at all, and would do everything possible to fucking avoid it now.

His suspicions had been correct. Razer had been with Kazama, his fucking rival. But for how long?

It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the searing pain that was spreading from his heart to the rest of his body, like a new disease. It was so toxic, so wicked, that it clouded his mind with incoherent thoughts of rejection, pain, confusion, hate, and a chaotic, killing loneliness.

Hwoarang couldn't sleep because of this loneliness. It was wracking his body with such heartbreaking pain, that he felt physically sick and wanted to just throw up. That, or train far too hard simply to feel something…

Just _something_… Something besides the killing loneliness.

The cold was doing little to numb his mostly bare form. He continued staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head, feeling shivers go from his head, down his body, past his boxers and straight to his toes. Along with the shivers were the feelings he never got to say, and the thoughts that were pile driving through his head right now.

_I Just Can't Take Your Breath Away._

He scowled bitterly at his thoughts and at the Breaking Benjamin song named 'Next To Nothing' that he was listening to through his MP3 player, that line almost enough to have him hurl it across the room. It just made him so much angrier than he should've been.

But he used to be able to. As far as he knew, he still could, like when they met their fan… What changed? What did Kazama have, aside from understanding her accused 'curse' that now _didn't _exist in her form, that he didn't have? They both fought, they were both strong, they both had a strong tie to her, they both loved her –

…But… then… Kazama must've said something… Whenever the hell he ended up saying something.

That's all it was. Hwoarang was beat to the girl. He was fucking beat to her.

He did try to speak in the last tournament, so many times… And even this one, and even before any tournament. The first time he ever kissed her, way back when, was, he guessed, like a confession. But she didn't see it that way, or think of it that way at all. A friendly gesture. That's how she saw it. So he kept doing it.

It appeared the message never got through, and it cut him up so deeply.

_Come And Take My Breath Away.  
__Look Me Straight In The Face._

"Just tell me fucking the truth…" He breathed shakily, tearing off his headphones, unable to listen to songs of betrayal anymore. He sat up and lazily threw them onto the floor beside him, before bringing his wounded leg closer towards him. The Blood Talon began to unwrap the bandage, no longer wanting it on.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood, limping towards the chair across from him where all his stuff lay, including his clothes. He rummaged through his bag, finding the bottom part of his dobuk, and slipped it on, tying it with his belt. He later found his foot guards and his gloves, and put them on too. Screw the shirt.

To the right of the chair was his training gear in a bag, complete with his towel, a spare shirt and water bottle. A hasty hand zipped up the bag and swung it over his back, all intentions of relieving some stress coursing through him. So what if it was two in the morning? No one would be at the gym. He'd be next to nothing.

As he opened the door, Hwoarang felt the rocket pendant and the dog tags jingling, and as the former of these items moved, he felt his emotions rise yet again. He looked down on it with sorrow, rage, love and hate, before lifting it over his head and off his body.

It limply and innocently tangled, hanging from his finger, moving and spinning a little still. It shone slightly in the dull, corridor lights, not quite as shiny as it had been in the past, but not exactly neglected either.

The emotions continued uphill, swirling and consuming him wholly as he remembered the fucking memory.

_She was sitting in the corner of the main room, back pressed firmly against the wall, naïvely hugging her legs to her chest, staring to her left, outside the window, watching snow fall. Her light brown hair was tied back in a simple and rushed ponytail, the end of it touching the middle of her neck._

_Hwoarang watched her for a little moment longer before hearing Baek's thundering footsteps approach. Both his and Razer's heads snapped towards their Master, who ran in like a happy child. He looked between them, almost bursting with delight, before bringing out two presents from behind his back, "Merry Christmas!"_

_The young, 13-year-old Korean smiled and walked over to his Master, taking the one that was being jutted out towards him, starting to tear up the paper, very, very happily creating a mess everywhere, "Thanks, Baek."_

_The Tae Kwon Do teacher smiled back and walked across to the little foreign girl who was still sitting huddled in the corner, half comfortable with the people she had known now for four months, but still secluded and afraid to open up around them. He squatted on his knees, and presented the 12-year-old, pained Greek girl's gift in both of his hands, "For you, Razer."_

_Her green eyes had been distracted in watching Hwoarang pull out two CDs he wanted, one by Atreyu and the other by Papa Roach. That was awesome. Now they had even more music to share between each other. Still, they weren't Christian, so it was kind of strange for them to celebrate this holiday. Maybe it was about the presents for them and what not. But it didn't matter. She felt a little closer to a home she could've had._

_She finally looked back to Baek Doo San slowly, noticing he was still there with a present for her. She smiled very slightly and shook her head, her slightly trembling fingers curling up, "I don't have anything for you though, Master… I can't accept this."_

"_Don't worry about it. I like giving presents, not receiving. Please take it."_

_Razer seized it, gently prying it from his bigger hands. She ran her fingers around the wrapping, trying to find the sticky tape so she didn't tear the green and red paper completely. With a slight tug, the tape was ripped free, and it unravelled by itself, revealing a small Pegasus plush toy. It reminded her of the few good times at home, and all the stories she had been told. She hugged it, allowing the wrapping paper to slide away, realising that he was trying to give her a piece of something she knew, could possibly miss, and understood, "Thank you."_

_A hand came and stroked her head, before it left, "I made it myself. Merry Christmas, Razer."_

Little attention seeking bitch, _Hwoarang growled to himself angrily, leaning against the kitchen counter, flipping through the lyric booklet of the Papa Roach CD, occasionally taking a glance at the timid, foreign girl. _

_What was her problem, anyway? She never smiled. He had never, _ever_ seen her smile. And she always kept to herself. It came as no surprise to him that she didn't have anything for Baek. He knew she didn't have anything for him, either, hence why he didn't bother buying anything for her. Not that he could afford to. He didn't get Baek anything this year._

_The Tae Kwon Do teacher left the room, going past him and down the corridor. Feeling it was time to follow suit, the Korean slipped the lyric booklet back into the CD case, about to slide both CDs off the counter, ready to leave._

"…_Hwoarang…?"_

_Through sienna eyes, he turned his attention away from his presents and leant off the counter, taking a few steps away from it, folding his arms across his chest. He spoke after a brief pause, a deafening silence, "What?"_

_He saw Razer starting to stand up slowly, shakily and somewhat frightened, putting her gift down on the ground, taking steps towards him, still looking at the timber floor. She had her hands behind her back, as if she were hiding something. Each step must've felt like an eternity to her._

_One of her hands finally came to the front of her, once the Greek was standing directly in front of him. In her hand was a small, navy box. Hwoarang couldn't have helped but stare, feeling his heart leap up to his throat in an apprehensive fashion. Perhaps she was not as heartless and egotistical as he once thought._

_As he gently took it from her quivering hand, he heard her speak very shakily, and heard her hand limply and carelessly fall to her side, "I spent everything I brought with me from home… and everything I could find in my time here so far on it. It took a while to find it and buy it and all because I cannot speak Korean…"_

_He nodded a little, slowly opening it, starting to feel regret for not getting her something either._

_She spoke weakly, "Merry Christmas. I hope you like it…"_

_He smiled shyly, realising he had indeed misunderstood her. And it wasn't something cheap either, but rather something fucking expensive. A rocket pendant. Necklace. Jewellery. Of all the things he had ever gotten… this was by far in a way the most touching. It was just so unexpected. How did she know that he liked rockets? Did Baek help her at all? How much did it cost…?_

_Hwoarang pulled it from the box gently, putting the container down on the wooden floor, still looking at the item delicately as it hung from his fingers. He looked past the item to see Razer still looking at the floor, rubbing her left arm now, afraid. The smile on his face grew as he put it on, feeling it through the middle of his clothes sit in the middle of his chest, so close to his heart. _

_He was still looking at her, and now felt immense amounts of guilt for misunderstanding her in the first place, and for buying her nothing. The Korean youth took her by the arms, feeling her shiver under his touch, as if she had not been touched in a long time (even though she was patted about two minutes or go), and watched as her head snapped up, still afraid, as evident in her quivering, forest green eyes, that looked glassy. It was strange, to him, to notice such small things._

_The next thing he knew, he had gently pulled her into a unyielding cuddle, tightly wrapping an arm around her upper back, the other a little lower than there. Hwoarang rested his chin atop her brown hair, and closed his eyes as he felt the embrace be returned with the same strength, "I love it. Thank you. Merry Christmas."_

_He felt her head turn up and her cheek press against his shoulder, and then of all things, finally, a smile._

A smile he had created, one he had _always_ made, _always_ for her… And yet in return, she had taken away his own. The Blood Talon looked away with disgust, jerking his hand up, feeling the piece fly into his hand, before forcefully throwing it into his room, not watching, not caring at all, not one damn, where it fucking landed.

He slammed the door shut with a trembling hand, still not caring about who he woke up with it, feeling hot water sting at his eyes, begging, pleading to cascade, for him to surrender to the heartache. He breathed them in, a twisted snarl full of current negativity coming across his mouth as he went to the gym for stress relief.

Fuck his leg. Fuck her. Fuck him. Fuck his own life. Fuck their lives. Fuck the world. Fuck the time.

Fuck his shattered heart. Fuck the killing loneliness. Fuck it all.

Fuck the pendant and everything it ever represented.

_Leave Me Next To Nothing._


	24. Knowledge Hurts

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

**Author's Note:** You bitches _alllllllllllllll_ owe Queen Delacroix for twisting my arm and posting this now XD

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Knowledge Hurts**_

Good morning, mortal. Did you sleep well?

_Since when did you care? _Razer asked, rolling off the bed with a smile, stretching her body.

The creature within had nothing to retort. Satisfied, the Greek stood and continued stretching herself at all angles, before walking across the room and grabbing her clothes, getting changed from her pyjamas to her light blue, thin, long-sleeved shirt and her ordinary black jeans, tying around her throat the blue scarf Hwoarang had made for her 13th birthday.

Everything in her life was… good, now. The two people she loved the most were back, her friends were here, the creature within, whilst no longer being identified as devil, wasn't bothering her much anymore… She had proven her point to Heihachi, she wasn't being chased by the Tekken Force as much… It felt great to be free.

She hurriedly grabbed a green apple from the little fruit basket, still smiling and taking a bite out of it, as she turned on her phone, ready to see what messages awaited her, whoever they may have been from. The text message that indeed popped up was from voicemail. She called it and was given a message from Seong-Hada:

"_Hiya Razer! How're you doing? I hope you're doing okay, hope you're smiling and that you're better and everything's all good. Are you happy with your friends? I hope you are, because if you're not, I'm coming over there and I'm going to put the biggest smile on your face that you'll ever feel! _

_Anyway, are you still mad at me from all that time ago…? If you are, I'm so sorry, I really am. I wasn't having you followed or anything, I just had a Detective trying to crack the case on why you tried to commit suicide… It's the standard. He's a nice guy, he really is. I did it because you're like my big sister and I want to look after you. Please don't think anything bad of it…_

_You left without a trace all that time ago, and we saw you on TV a week later, and again an hour or so back. Nice job on kicking Steve Fox's ass in the first match, but WHY THE HELL did you let that mean old man go!? You were sooo fucking winning! SERIOUSLY!! I almost died of shock when I heard 'number 15 wins'! Duuude!!_

_I also noticed you found Hwoarang. When you left, I don't know if you heard me on the other side, but I was asking you not to go or anything because he was coming back for you. To make it all better, ya know? I tried telling you but you were gone before I go the chance. So… when you come back, don't kick me up the butt for that one. That was your own fault._

_This is costing me a fuck load of money so I'll make it quick. Hope you're doing all better, and remember, keep on smiling!! Because if you don't I'm going to go do OPERATION MAKE RAZER SMILE!! Cya later, girl."_

She smiled and hung up from the message bank, key locking the phone and slipping it into her pocket. Taking probably the ninth bite from her apple, she opened the door and closed it behind her, going five doors down to the left and across the corridor to help out Hwoarang.

"Hwo? Are ya up?" She asked, tapping her fist on the wooden door four times in quick succession.

After a small wait, Razer simply opened the door anyway, but was met with Miharu sitting on his bed, surveying a fucked up room. She turned her head and looked up at the Greek through beady brown eyes, "…Hi."

"…Hi. Is he in the shower or something?"

Hirano shook her head before looking back at an object in her hand, "He's not here at all."

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused, "Um… alright… I guess he went for a walk then…"

The 20-year-old was about to turn to leave when the small voice spoke, "Did you buy this for him?"

Razer turned her head over her shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows even more, "…Buy what…?"

Miharu looked up slightly, looking at the wall, before holding out the rocket pendant by the chain.

Speech momentarily abandoned her. She turned fully around and just stared, "He… he took it off… After eight years…"

"Eight years? Wow…" Her voice was dull. It was obvious the 18-year-old Japanese girl was a bit worried.

"He just doesn't take this off…" Razer took it from her, and looked at it before returning it, "He threw it…"

A million thoughts stampeded through her mind. Perhaps he tore it off in his sleep? Was it choking him?

"He knows, Razer," Miharu finally said.

"Knows?" She began, panicking, "Knows what?"

"If he kept that on for eight years and took it off after that period of time, then he must've been really hurt by one of your actions. Say, oh, holding Jin's hand with the biggest smile I've personally ever seen on you."

She swallowed fearfully, "You saw…?"

"He saw too…" The Japanese girl looked up at her Greek friend, "He knows about you and Jin. And it hurts."

Oh, how lovely! This is going to be _such _an interesting day. Why, this fact has made my week!

_Must you be so cruel…? _

"I don't know where he is but I have a hunch that he doesn't want to see you right now."

"Mi… He won't want to know me for a _while_, and if he sees Jin, well…"

The 18-year-old's eyes were full of pain. She furrowed her eyebrows, placing the precious item on the table next to the bed, and stood on her own two feet, only coming up to Razer's neck at full height. Her fists clenched, "How could you do this to him…? After _everything _he has ever done for you, you fall in love with his rival and practically wait for him only, on hand and foot! Hwoarang dug deep and did the effort to earn your love, and as for Jin, it was just some stupid connection you two had, whatever it may fucking be!!"

Razer shrunk back, her enraged eyes welling with tears of despair. Miharu continued on, only wishing to prove a point, not to wound her friend, "And even though you're with Jin, Hwoarang _still _loves you!! Personally I think he knew for ages, but it was confirmed last night!! He still loves you, with all of his being, and he won't stop, not matter what you, he, myself or anyone else does. Even if we do get together, you'll still have all of him…"

Miharu watched as the Greek finally looked away, surveying the more-messy-than-usual room herself, before she heard the door slam, indicating the Japanese youth's exit. The room could have only represented a portion of her best friend's current mind state. She wondered where he was as she sat on his bed and took up the present she gave to him so long ago, seeing the care he had taken in looking after it, and the signs of its age.

_I can't stay here… _She finally said, putting it back where it belonged, her apple slowly dying in her hand.

The creature within couldn't help but smirk as she made her exit, hastily slamming the door closed, and continuing her way back to the lobby, throwing the remains of her half eaten breakfast in the nearby silver bin, Yes, you cannot stay there, or in your own room for that matter, knowing how you have destroyed the person who saved your life personally so many times and in so many ways. Knowing you have stamped all over the tender care he had given you, knowing that after building up so much for six years, that you threw it all away for some wretched, tainted monster.

_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JIN THAT WAY!! THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT!!_

Then whose is it, Razer? Tell me. Tell me so I can hear you personally say it.

_I-i-it just happened… That's all…_

You're lying to me and to yourself, and you know it! Whose fault is this, Razer?

_It's no ones…_

WHOSE FAULT IS THIS?! 

"It's mine…" She whispered verbally, screamed mentally, as she sat in a random chair in the lobby, facing the exit. Her violently trembling hands removed the scarf the Korean had sewed for her, and the locket he had bought for her two years ago, holding them in one tightly closed hand each, as the tears continued to build up.

Yes!! I am glad you see this now!

In her own head, she saw 'Devil' Razer staring straight back at her, lording over her hunched form as she continued cradling two precious items Hwoarang had given to her. A clawed hand found its way to its host's hair, where it was viciously tugged. The host submitted, her head tilting back in agony, following whichever way it was being led, towards her right, It was YOUR fault that he shut himself away from you and everyone else for four days. It is YOUR fault that he is shattered right now, that he has disappeared and is most probably broken. It is YOUR fault that you fell for that monster in the first place, because you believed that he was just like you! It is YOUR fault that ANY of this ever had to happen, because YOU didn't speak up either! NOT JUST HWO, YOU TOO!!

She zoned back to reality. Her head snapped down to the items in hand as the creature continued her painfully true onslaught, You threw away a dream of six years just for someone that you knew would understand that despair you felt daily. Miharu was right, Hwoarang did the effort, and you only bonded with Jin because of who is inside of you both. Because he was 'just like you'. That's pretty low, Razer. That's very low.

'_You okay?' _

The creature laughed when she realised that the 21-year-old Japanese youth could feel her sadness and wanted to try to comfort her. Oh how he was deluding himself… She smirked inwardly, You know something, Athane? You don't deserve anyone's love. I feel terrible for that monster. He deserves much better than _you._

She finally cried.

* * *

Seven hours. _Seven_ _hours_ of fucking pain and ache, and of smashing everything he ever had into that stupid punching bag that was looking at him with glee. And the weights in the beginning that were mocking him… amongst other training equipment that liked being mean. He took fifteen minute breaks every half an hour for his leg's sake, but by the time he had been done, it was even worse than before. Not that Hwoarang cared anymore.

He just didn't care anymore. About anything or anyone, including himself.

The Korean continued limping away from the gym, his strides fairly large, the strap of his bag casually over his right shoulder. He could feel the sweat that he didn't bother wiping down slide between his shoulder blades, down his neck, down his face, and down his sides. He noticed 'Violet', also known as Lee Chaolan, who had lost against Kazuya in the first round of the tournament, coming out of his room and take a quick, observing glance at him, noting in particular his limp.

Hwoarang turned the corner to come in front of the stairs yet again. As he prepared to ascend them, he heard crying and sniffles. Who the hell would be crying at nine in the morning? Unless something happened to _them _too the previous night.

Sienna eyes drifted further to his left, to the lounge, where he noticed Razer huddled in the corner of a random seat, holding her scarf and her necklace in the one hand. Two things he had given her. He furrowed his eyebrows before turning his head to leave, ascending a stair, before pausing without being aware of his action.

He helplessly sighed and could not control his nature to go over, his right hand on his waist, and ask her what was upsetting her, and why she was being such a cry baby; against his mind that was screaming at him to let her suffer, to leave her alone and reminding him that he didn't care anymore. He just couldn't control it.

"Nothing is wrong," She retorted, rubbing her throat, looking at where the dog tags hung, alone.

The Blood Talon's hand left his waist and hovered in front of his 'friend', just as his head looked away from her and out the double glass doors, such actions still uncontrollable. There were a few moments where he realised she was busy putting the items back on before she did take his hand and stand up, "You should sleep."

A mumble arrived as they headed to the staircase, climbing up it and towards their rooms, "Yeah…"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to find her in the same, depressive state that he too was currently in. Perhaps the creature within was hassling her non-stop. Maybe the Detective found her and it upset her. Perhaps she had a fight with Christie or one of their other friends. Maybe she had a big fight with _Kazama._

_Knowledge hurts._

Hwoarang's eyes snapped away immediately after his mind brought that to the surface. His jaw remained rigid as his mind reminded him over and over with images of that motherfucker, who had an abnormally large stick up his ass, with his best friend, who at the drop of a hat could go from happy to sad.

It sickened him.

No, not that they were together. Yes, he was immensely jealous, and fucking hurt that he had basically wasted eight years of his life on this girl, six of those years being in total and complete love with her, considering it an honour at all that he could hold her, could kiss her, could even walk in on her in her underwear and bra (in the quest for clothes) and not get slapped… And despite all that, despite all the painful knowledge –

He felt sweat and teary threats cling to him, as the Blood Talon released Razer's hand, stopping just before his room, telling her to go to her room and get some sleep, in spite of his mind still screaming at him to let her suffer alone. He turned away, opening his door, closing it and locking it straight after, throwing his bag amidst the chaos that was his room, and put his back against the wooden door, staring at the ceiling, about to break.

_I still love you._


	25. Scars

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Scars**_

"You got to eat something," Miharu stated a-matter-of-factly, holding food in her trembling, white hands.

"I don't want anything," Hwoarang muttered, still lying on his bed, hugging sheets, facing away from her.

"You haven't eaten for a two days. Please… Eat something. If not for yourself, then for me."

"Does the inside of my mouth count?" He asked mockingly, feeling the scars at his heart burn.

She put the food she made on the table and clenched her school dress, "Dammit Hwoarang, what's wrong?"

He blinked at the white wall, for a moment seeing Razer smile, before forcefully closing his eyes, shutting that out, trying just to shut it out so he didn't have to deal with it and the scars. Apparently, something was wrong with her too, and Christie was with her, trying to fix it, just as Miharu was with him, "Nothing's wrong, Mi."

She knew anyway, and she could see clearly how it much was tearing him up inside, "Please…"

"Just don't worry about it. Now if you don't mind, you're butting into my sitting-around-doing-nothing time."

"Just get out of this room, please. Come on, let's go to Julia's match, let's watch her win the fight."

"Who is she up against?" He asked, opening his eyes, looking at her from over his shoulder.

Miharu could see way down into his hollow, brown eyes, "She's up against number 13 –"

He turned away immediately with narrowed eyes, continuing to glare at the wall viciously, "No."

"Hwoarang -"

"_No_."

The Japanese girl nodded, reluctantly accepting his stance; and took the food she made into her small hands, standing up from the chair she pulled over, turning away, "I'll just go put this in the kitchen then…"

Before her footsteps left the room, the Korean spoke up weakly, "Miharu…"

She paused, looking at her dark pink watch, swallowing, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Hirano smiled before leaving the room, putting the food on the kitchen bench, before heading back towards the door, to the exit of the room, "I'm going to go watch Julia fight. She's on in about fifteen minutes. Please don't disregard the offer to come and watch. Feel better, okay?"

"…I…"

_I won't be better. Not for a while. Maybe not at all. This has fucked me right up. It's giving me more scars._

"You what?"

_I'm not going to be okay. I'm not okay. Despite what you all are trying to do, it won't fix that easily._

"…I appreciate what you're doing for me. I'm just sorry that I'm being an enormous asshole at the moment and essentially ignoring you. But please, try to understand that I just want to be alone for a while… If I feel better, I'll come to the match, but don't hold your breath, alright?"

He knew she was nodding before she closed the door gently behind her, "Alright Hwoarang."

The Korean continued burning a hole in the wall with his eyes, at Kazama's form that he could see, all the while under the covers, his hand was under his shirt, holding the rocket pendant, something he should've left off him due to the pain it was representing, something he should've never gotten so attached to in the first place.

He felt his muscles twitch as he breathed in and sighed helplessly, that chaotic mind racing a mile a minute. So many questions hung in the air, all so desperate for answers… But they'd just have to wait a bit longer now, wouldn't they? There was one thing that was much, much more important than his curiosity, than his health… and that was his scarring heart.

* * *

"C'MON JULES, KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!!" Steve screamed, raising his fist in the air, shaking it.

Chang stood back on her own two feet, eyeing her opponent, who like with Miharu, seemed so reluctant to land blows on her. She charged at him, and elbow protruding out, ready to deliver a sweet hit to him.

It collided with his side, where he took a few lumbering steps backwards and to the right, only to be met with G-Clef cannon. Number 13 yelled out, landing on his back, cringing, pain filling his senses like a drug.

Christie turned away from the battle to see Razer, who was still sitting there with her eyes to the floor, sitting cross-legged on the bench. Judging by the way she looked up to Jin every so often, she was being comforted through that link as well. No matter what she personally had tried, nothing was getting through.

It's all your fault. All of it!

The 20-year-old Greek woman looked up straight after such a scarring comment with narrowed eyes, staring rather than at the floor, at the arena concrete. Monteiro put an arm around her friendlily and smiled brightly, looking at her, "Hey… Come on. Be happy. Things will work out."

"I hope so."

Julia took a few steps back, wiping sweat off her brow, and scanned her friends again. Razer, Christie, Steve and Lei. No Xiao, which was a shame. Xiaoyu was sick in her hotel room. She had the flu and was trying to recover, though she had sent her best wishes to the American through the British boxer.

Her eyes scanned further away into the distance, seeing Miharu approach. She smiled, realising another one of her friends was coming with high hopes. Alas, there was no nosey, loud-mouthed, perverted Korean with her. He was still… not right. She guessed there was some strain between he and the Greek yet again.

"Oh my God…" Chang heard Lei say.

The announcer chimed in, stunned, "Could it be?! The fabled and mysterious number 13 is…"

"Jin!?" Julia yelled, covering her mouth with pure shock, her red glasses sliding down her nose.

He smiled, finally standing at his full height, glad to be relieved of such a burden, and glad that his hood had gone flying off in that last, powerful, well placed attack. He looked around the crowd, watching as their eyes indeed stared with shock, as the realisation sunk in that he had returned. He looked back to Julia, "Hello."

Her shock got the best of her. She shook her head disbelievingly, "Oh my God, oh my God!!"

He could smell Miharu sit down next to a shocked Wulong, "Not meaning to be rude… but we have to finish this fight. There can be time for catching up later, however with my current situation, I would not advise it at all."

She nodded firmly, slipping back into her battle stance, "But don't hold back, okay?"

"Fine…"

The battle resumed, and immediately Chang was met with the Kazama Style Five-Hit Combo. The last hit had her gritting her teeth and holding her leg at a painful angle, before a Spinning High Kick smacked into the left side of her head, sending her flying backwards into the solid, hard concrete. As she stood again, she could see her old friend running towards her, his face unhappy, as he send a solid, right punch into her stomach, again sending her backwards.

A sweeping kick occurred, and Jin tripped over it. As he regained his balance, Julia attacked with her Triple Spin Kick, making her foe stumble back a few feet further. He went further back, this time now prepared and on the defence, as she attacked with Machine Gun High Kick, sending one fist after the other at him followed by a right kick. That was gonna leave a mark…

As he stood, he was caught off guard again, and was met with her Party Crasher punch to the throat, causing him to cough and grimace. He had been looking at Razer, still trying to comfort her, and it appeared it had gotten the best of him. Irregardless, Kazama still recovered, and turned to a 20-year-old American, breathing in and out in a steady fashion, attempting to relax, though very fatigued and in so much pain.

"Julia… I'm sorry for this. I really am," He remarked, standing back to his full height, performing his Complicated Wire throw, watching as she was thrown to the ground, her glasses slipping off her nose.

As she was standing and pushing them back on, he had to look away as he slammed his left fist into her back, the Corpse Thrust move. He could hear her cough, even seeing some blood hit the concrete floor. Chang tried to stand again, but was met with the Double Lift Kick, followed by two punches and a Spinning Hook Kick back to the ground. She sighed and rested her face on the cold concrete, slowly slipping from consciousness.

"Number 13 wins!"

Lei erupted from his seat, running up to the arena, watching as Jin leant down and made sure he didn't injure Julia too much. Wulong too squatted down and inspected, speaking to the Japanese man, "Where have you been, Jin? You disappeared for two whole years…"

"I have been elsewhere," He replied with a monotonous voice, lifting the barely conscious Julia into his arms.

"But where? We have been so worried about you, Jin. What's made you vanish…? Please, tell us."

He shook his head immediately, frowning a little, and looked up briefly at Razer, sending yet another message of comfort and love to her directly, before standing to his feet with Chang's head resting against his chest, "I am taking Julia to the infirmary."

"Would you like any help?" Wulong offered, stretching a little, following him down the stairs.

"No."

The cop stopped at the end of the stairs, noticing as the 21-year-old took a glance at Razer yet again over his shoulder, his face extremely worried, his eyes telling a story. It appeared the main theme was like an introduction to a book or something, along the lines of 'dear heart. I met a girl. Prepare to shatter'.

He looked to Athane, who was looking back with a few stray tears streaming down her face. When he looked back at Kazama, who had his eyes closed, who was looking away, he swear he saw one trailing down his cheek as well. Lei ran up to the walking-away Jin, slipping an arm under Chang's legs, "I'll take her. Stay with Razer."

Jin looked to the fairly shorter man and smiled faintly, appreciating this, "Thank you."

Lei only smiled and nodded, walking away with his dear friend in his arms, taking her to the hospital. He was glad his decision allowed more comfort for the girl who was being pained. Now if only he could do something equally as meaningful and helpful for the other pained individual, Hwoarang.

"Please tell me what is going on."

"Doesn't matter Jin. It doesn't matter."

"It does to me…" He replied anxiously, sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of the Greek woman.

"Forget it."

"Razer."

She looked to her left slightly, seeing his gloved hand on her left knee, and put her own hand over it. She noticed their scarred fingers from various transformations, with credits to the claws. Underneath, she felt Kazama turn his hand, so his palm was facing hers, and interlocked his fingers, squeezing her hand tightly when he heard the news in his head from her, _'It's Hwoarang. He knows about us. And… I… its killing him inside… And it's hurting _me_ because I know what he's gonna do, and he's going to hurt himself whilst doing it, and me too.'_

'_What will he do?'_

'_Tell me everything, and then spend the rest of the tournament hiding away from me, sulking.'_

'_You can still change this. You deserve much better than me. Go to him and be happy.'_

"You don't fucking get it, do you?"

He shrunk back, almost letting go of her hand, scared by the outburst. His eye shied away, like a little boy.

Razer leant forward, still breathing in and sniffling from the crying, in an attempt to relax herself, and whispered in his ear, "It took me three years to tell him of the Gene. It took him so much longer to understand that it's so painful. He doesn't and never did understand, though he desperately tried to. But you… You understand. You understand the despair. The hopelessness. And only you alone know how to comfort the pain, and only I know how to help you. And through care we found love and complete understanding of one another. That's he cannot and will probably never do. You have the best of me… and I don't want to take it from you, and I don't want you to let it go."

She felt his grip tighten, and she knew, though she couldn't see his face at the moment, that he was smiling, '_You are so loyal… But you cannot just walk around blindly loyal to someone who is under you in worth. You must speak with him, and you must have him release his feelings so they do not pain him any longer.'_

'_I'll try and talk to him now… okay…?'_

'_Alright. But… be gentle with him. And be careful with yourself.'_

'_Why myself…?' _Razer asked questioningly, watching as his eyes turned back to meet her own.

Jin slid his hand from underneath hers and began to stand, still looking at her, "Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you are still in love with him, and although his heart is shattering, yours will break too."

She paused, seeing deep into his brown eyes, before looking away painfully and back at the ground, hearing his heavy feet walk away, most probably to have the few wounds inflicted upon himself checked out, and also to quickly see how Julia was doing.

* * *

"For fuck's sake, open up Hwo."

He grasped the door knob and twisted it, yanking the door open only enough so he could stick his head out. His narrowed sienna eyes penetrated Razer's scared soul, and he was surprised with himself that he could even look at her without going off to break something, or want to hide, "What?"

She could smell the alcohol and knew he had been drinking, and could feel his pain, with thanks to the creature within. She also noticed that he put the rocket pendant back on. Though afraid, she did not back down, and remained rigid and straight as she put forth a simple fact, "I have been knocking for ten minutes, dude."

"And?"

Her nose wrinkled at the alcohol, "And what are we upset about this time? You don't drink unless it is big."

"So?"

"Quit with the one word challenges and supply an answer before I tear it from your head."

He smirked and closed his eyes, shaking his head, still leaning on the wall, "Hm."

"Hwoarang… Stop it. Stop being so short with me. What did I do this time?"

"Nothing," He replied with now open eyes, scratching the skin on his bare shoulder.

"I promised you when you woke up after losing to Kazuya that I'd pull you out of that crummy, depressive world if you ever fell into it again. You are in that world, buddy. Please, Hwoarang, let me get you out of there."

He looked away, recalling that promise from about a week ago, before narrowing his eyes in half a second, gently closing and locking the door and limping away straight after he spoke, "I want to stay in there."

It took her a moment to register what he said, and when it came through she bashed her fist on the door, violently trying to get him to open that stupid fucking door, "You're doing what I did, Red!! Don't do this to yourself!!"

Marshall Law, who had been walking up the stairs to his room (which was near Hwoarang's), looked at her with a puzzled face. He was going to run over to her and attempt to calm her down, but when he noticed the fire, the anger and the fear in her eyes, he opted against it and slid into his room with a sigh.

"**Stop this!**" She responded in Greek, knowing he'd understand, bashing the same fist on the door, wishing she could see through it.

On the other side of the door, Hwoarang had his cheek pressed against the wood, tears brimming his narrowed eyes. Pain knotted in his jaw from gritting his teeth so tightly together. His right hand was pressed on the door, half open, half closed, unsure of whether to feel pain or love. He was like a lost little lamb.

"Hwoarang…"

It was her small voice, the voice she used when she was afraid. The Korean looked up, his cheek still pressed against the door, before closing his eyes, holding in everything. God, he wished that his beers were by the door rather than at the other side of the room next to his bed. It'd block out the innocence in her voice.

His feelings got the best of him. He could feel a small amount of hot water slip down his cheek. It was then that he realised a tear had come. He opened his eyes, and could feel his throat clench up, and his head spin.

"Hwoarang… Let… Let me help you. Let me in and help you. Tell me what is wrong…"

He sighed quietly and helplessly, biting his lip, before releasing it anxiously. A random voice in his head popped up, representing one side of his feelings, _Let her in. She wouldn't be like this if she didn't love you._

"Please…" Came the choked voice. The bashing finally ceased.

His head fell back down and stared at his bare hand, trying to summon the strength to grab the door knob.

Razer's cheek was also resting on the door, precisely where Hwoarang's was, facing the exact same way, though neither of them knew this. Her open palm matched the Korean's introverted hand as well. She strained her ears, trying to hear inside, though was given nothing in return for the effort. She breathed in a sob.

Another tear slid down the Blood Talon's same cheek. He could hear her cries, and was breaking due to it.

"Razer… Leave him be."

And then his blood boiled, and the scars flared open. His anger was lit alight as he heard Kazama's voice.

Hwoarang stood to his full height, not allowing himself to slouch, and with much effort, finally pushed himself off the wooden door, at the same time feeling Athane's own weight leave it reluctantly. He could hear her try to speak in a sobbing mess, catching along the way 'help', 'him', 'me' and 'pain'.

He strode over and grabbed another beer, downing its contents as fast as possible, still hearing Papa Roach play from his MP3 player that had been turned up rather loudly, idly lying on some random place on the floor.

_I'm Drunk And I'm Feeling Down,  
__And I Just Want To Be Alone.  
__You Should've Never Come Around._


	26. Childish Fears

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. The one you've all been waiting for since 'Just Like Me'. Enjoy :P

* * *

Ten chapters to the end (you all thought this little bugger was gone, didn't ya? XD).

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Childish Fears**_

The hurricane headache that ensued in her head had left Razer in Jin's care. She had woken up in his bed with his bare arms surrounding her, establishing the most comfort possible. She had gone to her room and grabbed a few of her things she would need in the morning, including new clothes and her pyjamas, before coming here, giving up, allowing him to shelter her.

She reached out a shaking hand and ran her fingers through his black hair. It was just being like this, here with him right now, that she'd forget about the pain Hwoarang was going through, and was also giving to her.

But only if it were that easy, for he himself had slept beside her many times like this, for the same reasons.

'_Good morning to you, too,' _the weary voice of Jin grunted within her head, trying to open his eyes.

The woman rolled off her back and gave her boyfriend a good morning cuddle, resting her head just under his chin. She ran her fingernails up and down his back affectionately for a little while, before kissing his forehead and slipped from his arms, standing, stretching, "Hi."

"Are you alright now…?" He asked hoarsely, still lying on his bed with closed eyes.

"Don't think so. And don't open your eyes, I'm changing."

"Say when," Kazama replied, rolling onto his stomach, groaning a little. Fuck he hated mornings.

There was some more rustling and then her sleep-ridden voice, "When. Hey do you have anything to eat?"

"Only what is in the kitchen…"

Razer looked over her shoulder and smiled a little, watching as he sat up, as he rubbed his face in a vain attempt to wake up. She looked away and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing her phone off the table top, turning it on, and slipping it into her pocket, but the moment she did, it vibrated. She reluctantly pulled it out:

'…_hi'_

She narrowed her eyes and checked the time Hwoarang bothered to send it, and realised it was around fifteen minutes ago or so. She reluctantly replied, her fingers slowly pressing the keys, to come up with 'hello…'.

Within a few moments, it vibrated again. She only had enough time to look around the place briefly, noticing the fruit in the bowl. An 'mmhmm' came from her throat as she bit into the random apple she found, when Jin announced he was going in for a shower, and that she was free to leave at any time. Her eyes scanned the message as an sms war began yet again:

'_r u ok… from yesterday…'_

'_not sure'_

'_i'm sorry… i was drunk and wanted 2 b alone'_

'_i noticed'_

'_where r u'_

'_with jin. he found me the front of ur door in tears'_

'_ok… & sorry'_

'_it's fine hwo'_

'_i'm such an idiot…'_

'_wat about now'_

'_i just am, ok…?'_

'_ur not making sense… want me 2 come ova?'_

'_no, not atm… but… i do need to talk 2 u'_

'_well, jin's elsewhere. call me'_

'_don't hav much money left.'_

'_then set up a meeting or something, i'm not doing anything really 2day'_

'_if i find u randomly in my travels i'll come & talk 2 u'_

'_ok… just… don't do anything stupid… whatever's wrong, u'll b ok'_

'_yeah… g2g… cya'_

The 20-year-old flipped her phone closed and slid it back in her pocket, somewhat aware that around ten or so minutes had passed, and that she was still a little hungry. But it was only a little. It'd pass sometime soon.

She looked up from the tiled floor to find Jin standing there, leaning against the wall, observing her. The Greek smirked for a moment, drinking in the fact that he was yet again without a shirt, "Can't find your jacket?"

"I know where it is. I was more intrigued with you though. You had your thoughtful face on."

"And so you stand a few feet away from me with just the damned flamed jumpsuit pants on with a very dark smirk on your face. Whatever you are planning is always so much better in the dark, Kazama."

He understood that she was joking. He titled his head to the left, pressing on a different issue, "Is he okay?"

"He's not making sense. But he wants to talk to me…"

"You can still change this. I know I'm repeating myself, but you can still change this."

Razer looked from him to the analogue clock ticking on the wall. It bared 9:20 in the morning. She narrowed her eyes and looked back down to the white tiles, swallowing, "I know. I'm just trying to prepare myself… It could be bad… But I don't think I can, really."

"Do what is best for you."

She looked back to Jin, who's face appeared as if he were in pain, though understanding. That was just one of the many reasons she loved him. He was kind, loving and generous, he was understanding, he understood the pain, he was thoughtful, he had a sense of humour, he was… everything she ever wanted.

The Japanese man detected the pain and leant off the wall, uncrossing his arms, and pulling her against him in a hug. He could smell her childish fears and how restless they were making her. He could also sense what her decision was, and whilst grateful, he could not help but feel she unquestioningly deserved much better than him, and he could not help but feel terribly sad for the Blood Talon, who had bottled such things up for so, so long.

"It hurts…" She murmured against his skin, squeezing back with all her might.

All he could do was whisper words that no longer meant anything, "Everything will be okay."

Athane eventually and hurriedly pulled away from his grasp, standing on her toes to kiss his lips softly, before turning away and gathering all her things, stuffing them in her back pack, speaking as she hoarded everything, "Thanks for taking care of me. And thanks for being with me when I needed you. I may need you again after today. But for now, I need to clear my head, and then hope that he finds me. You might not see me for a while, because he will need me too, whether Hwo wants to acknowledge it or not. So… bear with me, please. And hide if you see him, he may wallop your head in."

"We drew before. What thinks it has changed in these past two years?" He grinned, standing behind her.

"You weren't in love, and he wasn't heartbroken."

The door closed silently. Her words sunk in, and he understood too, the true strength of love.

* * *

Each step dragged on for an eternity – every second, a stab to the pain and the sickness.

Hwoarang had truly hoped he didn't see her today, he really did. But at the same time, he prayed he did. He couldn't keep it inside of him any longer, and couldn't hold it in anymore. He was ready to burst, he was ready to scream it out, to whisper it into her ear… He was ready to let everything go. Or try to, at least.

He had already successfully managed to avoid her now for around nine hours now, pointlessly walking around the mall, eating food there, and so on… He noticed some a pair of Korean soldiers walking around the mall though, probably looking for him, hence his leave of the place. That, and his leg, which was better, was absolutely killing him. But what-fucking-ever. He didn't even see any of his other friends, and that's just how he wanted it. He didn't want them to see how the poison that was leaking from his heart was burning all of him.

The Korean had even gone to the beach, though fucking cold, and walked around in the ocean's freezing cold water, bare footed, the water coming up to his mid calves. It was somewhat relaxing. Somewhat. But it was also a wake up call, and stabbed him as bad as the heartbreak. The entire day was essentially spent walking and listening to music, the current song being 'Wish I Had An Angel' by Nightwish. The one line from it that was running through his head was 'this night will hurt you like never before'. He couldn't help but agree and scowl.

Still, he did. He wished he had an angel to call his own, so he didn't feel so much pain. So she could hold him (as if it would be a dude anyway, he had told himself) through this. At least Razer had Kazama. She was lucky. She had two angels, as she had put it… and one was going to kill himself with three agonising words.

He continued his pointless wandering, slipping past King and an enraged Marduk, heading into the gym to either sit in the corner and hide away, or much more likely, kick the shit out of some of the mocking equipment.

It was deserted, except for the person he didn't want to see.

Razer lowered her foot, looking away from the punching bag that swung in the bottom left corner, and turned from it to him, lowering her stance. He stared for a moment, captivated, remembering why he felt this way in the first place, before taking a deep breath in and walking over, tearing off his headphones, turning off the sound that was blaring from there, both his hands now in his pockets. It was time to face the music.

"Hey," She remarked, turning her attention back to the equipment once he leant against the wall about two or three feet to the right of the punching bag. She was slamming her fists into it this time with a lot of force, "I was worried about you. You look better than you did yesterday. I mean at least you are not hiding now…"

_If only she knew… _Hwoarang thought quietly, watching her, seeing her focus still on the item before her.

The measly five minutes of silence, sparing the noise of fists and feet hitting the bag, and the bag swinging back and forth, was killing him. It was seizing each part of him and slowly choking him, or tearing him to shreds. The Korean bit on his lip anxiously, feeling his chest rise and fall rapidly. The blood in his system pumped through him faster as his heart picked up the pace, thudding at double the time. He was just more aware of everything.

As he looked down to the floor, swallowing, breathing in hard, his mind reminded him of what 'Devil' said to him two years ago. It just made everything harder. Why why why why _why _did this have to be so fucking hard? He had nothing left to lose now. Nothing at all. It was three simple words, three simple fucking words that shouldn't be this hard to utter… He had said it many times before, but in Korean, and as 'Devil' said, all that did was show his cowardice, this childish fear.

The Korean's head just span wildly. He was starting to feel physically sick, he could feel his eyes sting –

"…I love you."

The last punch flew and remained on the piece of equipment. The only sound was the slight jingling of the chain, before it came to a stand still, resting against Razer's knuckles. She didn't look at him, and he didn't look at her either. They stayed as they were… He, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, and she having just finished a strong punch.

Her own tears began to form in her eyes as she shut them, unclenching her fists, relaxing a little. She pressed her open palms against the punching bag's fabric, holding onto it, so happy, but now so torn up inside. She leant her forehead against the gym equipment, her lips smiling gratefully, "…Say it again."

Inside he groaned in protest. That was enough, wasn't it? It was fucking tearing him apart!! Why did he have to speak again, when he knew he didn't have the girl's heart anymore? When it _hurt so_ _fucking_ _much_ to open his mouth and fucking speak…? Either way, he swallowed hard, closing his eyes, feeling the first tears trickle off his eye lashes and slide down his cheeks, "I love you."

Athane basked in the words, words she wanted to hear for six years, and whilst they still held meaning, she just couldn't accept them the way they both wanted. There was Jin, and Jin loved her too. And she loved them both, only one had morphed into the brother she never had, and the other was the lover who sheltered her.

When she tilted her head to the left slightly, opening her eyes, seeing her 'brother' leaning against the wall, still breathing in and out in an attempt to calm himself, her tears finally fell, though no sobs came. As Hwoarang's shoulders heaved, she understood he was also crying. It was probably some army thing. Maybe. 'Concern is weakness', or something along the lines of that.

"How long have you been with him?"

She looked away, resting her forehead back against the punching bag, breathing in, "Two years."

"Has he taken you out?"

"Yeah…"

He paused for a bit, allowing everything to oh so motherfucking slowly sink in, "Have you kissed?"

"Mhm."

"…Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

Hwoarang inwardly sighed, feeling like a weakling. He didn't like this. He didn't like feeling weak and immaterial… He was second rate now. And she promised him way back when, in the early stages of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3, that no one would ever replace him. What a fat load of shit that ended up being…

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang…"

He looked up, his eyes still narrowed, his pain still bleeding from his seemingly dying sienna eyes.

_Did I make the right choice…? _She asked herself quietly, her nails starting to vaguely tear into the material.

The Korean looked away from her and back to the timber floor, blinking, more water cascading.

"I am so sorry."

"He's rubbing off on you, Raze. You don't have to be sorry about anything."

She looked to him, confused, opening her somewhat slightly more life-filled green eyes.

"It's my fault that I didn't speak sooner. But don't think I didn't fucking try. Stupid childish fears."

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that this is why you have been so… strange? Particularly lately."

He looked up, his eyes locking with hers, inflicting so much more agony, and nodded quickly, "Yeah."

The 20-year-old looked away and nodded, as if confirming what he had said, clarifying it within her head.

"What're _you _crying for?" He asked hoarsely, his voice squeaking a little due to the fact he was crying so bad. Hwoarang swallowed, desperately trying to regain his composure, desperately trying to conceal the strength of the pain, the weakness, "You didn't lose the love of your life…"

The love of his _life_. Oh, how you have ruined him, Athane. Are you proud?

Her eyes squeezed together as she was forced to listen to more torment, _J-just shut up…_

Look into this and despair, Razer Athane. How long can you fight something that will never die? The love you have for him. Me. Get yourself back into reality, you stupid and foolish mortal. Face him. Face yourself. Loathe your disgusting existence. Accept your greed and how it is killing you both from the inside. We're eternal.

She opened her glassy eyes and stared straight back at the Blood Talon, who was patiently waiting for an answer. There was silence, and then his head snapping away, to his right. She saw more tears leak from his eyes, and she could see him tremble with sadness, with complete hopelessness. She watched as he raised the palm of his hand and wiped some of them away with it, before looking back at her, the hand in his pocket again.

Razer pushed herself away from the punching bag and slowly walked over to him, eyes still to the floor, feeling everything he was feeling. She could feel the sweat drip down her body too, the blood rush through her body so much faster, her heart pounding at twice the speed, and everything, her heart, her mind, the creature within, screaming at her. The sickness, the hopelessness, the desire, the childish fears.

And then she was standing directly in front of him, their bodies only inches away. She could see him tremble so much clearer at this distance, and she could see herself shake as well. The Greek lifted her head painfully, blinking, feeling more hot water take a tumble, and spoke from the deepest depths of her heart, trying to keep the grit away from her voice, "Because… although your heart has shattered… Mine is breaking as well."

He breathed in, still feeling on edge, somewhat understanding what she was saying. Hwoarang stared right back into her eyes, the eyes he was still in love with, still letting everything out through his tear ducts, though he had not yet sobbed thankfully. And then of all things, those simple words cracked the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I love you too, my angel."

Like a child, the 21-year-old looked down and finally sniffed. He felt the woman's hands dig into his pockets and pull his out of their caverns, holding them tightly, almost cutting off the blood circulation to his fingers. He understood where the rest of this was going, because he could easily tell she had more to say.

It came so slowly, "But you deserve someone much better than me. Whilst I have brought you a healthy share of joy, I have given you just as much pain. I do not want you to have this pain anymore. You cannot stop it. You did your best, and it is appreciated, but I can't have myself bring you down. I do not want that. Before I got with Kazama, you could've called me selfish. I wanted you so badly. So fucking badly, no matter the cost."

The Blood Talon looked up, watching her. Not once did she look away from him, "But he showed me a new side of things. There were other people who were pained too, and could only support one another that shared the same pain. Like we did, with Baek, and that first rocky year of surviving on the street. Like he and I are doing with these curses. I am your poison, Hwoarang, and its time I stopped infecting you. As painful as those three words were for you, they have opened up another opportunity. A better one for you. Do you know what it is?"

"No…" He replied. It almost sounded like a whimper.

"Miharu, Hwoarang. She is your antidote. My time as your shining light has expired. The light is dead."

"I can't…"

"I know, I know," She cooed, letting go of one of his hands, stroking his handsome face with it, smiling a little as he paused and leant into it, covering her bare hand with his gloved one, "There is just too much that time cannot erase. Far too much. You wiped away my tears, fought away my fears, and held my hand through all of these years. And it is so appreciated. You saved my life, Red, so many times and on so many levels. I can never return such a deed. But do you know something, my angel?"

He shook his head dumbly, swallowing, now attempting to control his anguish.

"You will always have all of me."

The ghost of a smile appeared yet again, only this time, not as faint. Whatever control he had managed to herd in regards to his feelings was destroyed completely in that moment, "And you will always have all of me."

The Korean kissed her forehead gently, letting the misery of the past few weeks leave him in a painstakingly slow fashion through his tears, as he was taken into Razer's arms, and pulled her into his own. Never in his life had such an embrace between them been so tight. They were both almost suffocating, but neither cared. They'd be happy if they died due to lack of oxygen because of being hugged so securely.

"Hey?"

"Mmm?" She looked up, dry tears inhabiting her cheeks.

"If you're with Kazama, does this mean I have to… stop being so affectionate?"

"If Jin knows what is good for him, he'd let you carry on with the love you have been giving me."

"What, you'd castrate his balls and feed them to some random dogs?"

"Something along those lines. I don't think he would mind anyway, unless making out or sex was involved."

"Damn."

She smiled and rested her cheek against his chest, hearing his heart relax slowly, "I missed you, Hwo."

He smiled too, looking up at the ceiling, understanding, realising he just found himself, "Missed you too."

* * *

**Author's Note (again):** Aw. Did you cry? XD Jokes. _Anyway_. Razerang fans, this isn't the end. I repeat. This. Is. _Not_. The. End. Of these two. It would just so happen that I am having difficulty writing the Sequel to this, entitled 'With Me'. Its no where near finished... And its because I'm having trouble with how I want it to end. Or rather, _who _I want Little Miss OC Character to end up with. Now don't get me wrong, I know what happens in it and stuff, and I WILL be doing alternative endings (Razer x Jin, Razer x Hwo) because you guys think I should ("more to read", wasn't that what you said, Queen Delacroix? Lol!)... But perhaps maybe if I knew what you guys preferred in terms of the pairing, then it'd be easier to get into that mind set and write it. So... Do the poor, confused author a favour, click her profile page, and **go vote in the new poll** :P Rock on!


	27. Recovery Process

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

**Author's Note:** Well it really looks like you guys liked the last chapter, eh? The last chapter managed to round up the most reviews for any single chapter from 'Just Like Me' and 'Better Than Me' so far. So thanks guys! Glad you enjoyed it.

Okay, now, BEFORE you read the chapter, go to my profile and steal the first link off the top of my page. Its a video. Watch it. It makes one part in this chapter much, much easier to understand and picture in your head. It really just HAD to be mentioned XD Too funny. Anyway! Click and watch, peoples!

* * *

Nine chapters to the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Recovery Process**_

Though the air was now cleared, they were both still devastated. It would take a long time for this to repair.

They had returned to their separate hotels immediately after, not uttering a word of good bye to each other. It was too painful, far too painful. It reminded Razer of when Heihachi slammed her onto her back at the last tournament, and it reminded Hwoarang of the knife going down his back during the raid two years ago.

It fucking stung.

It didn't burn, it didn't ache… it just stung.

And it was still stinging in the wake of the next day, as the phone the Korean had left on for some reason during the night vibrated next to his bed, scaring him for a moment, still in that morning daze. He sat up and rubbed his face, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed yet again, and seized his phone, realising it was a sms from the Greek, who was obviously checking up on him. His crafty fingers replied quickly:

'_i'm ok… i think'_

He rubbed his face yet again, still trying to wake up desperately, before standing and mindlessly wandering over to the small, shitty kitchen, rummaging around the cupboards and the fridge for something decent to eat. The only thing that appealed to him even slightly was bread and honey. So toast it was.

"Knock knock."

Hwoarang smirked a little, grabbing what he needed to make his breakfast, "Hey. What're you doing here?"

"The text said 'I think', so I came to see for myself," Razer replied, leaning against the nearby table tiredly.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"You just woke up though. I can hear it in your voice."

"I am fine, Hwo."

"PMSing yet _again_…" As he moved an inch away, he felt wind go by, indicating that she had reached out to slap him, yet because he moved, she missed. He grinned, "It's seriously like one of your default modes."

"Do not push it, please."

He detected something was wrong other than the matters that were discussed last night. He could hear it in her stinging voice. Hwoarang pushed down the little lever on the toaster, and turned around to face her, crossing his arms, still half asleep, "Okay, what's wrong?"

She scowled at him, but when he put on his 'tell-me-or-else' look, she submitted back into check and sighed, turning her head to the door, "I did not even get five feet to your room when some of your army buddies were asking me where you were. It took them a while to realise I did not really understand Korean anyway."

"Yeah, I know. I saw them at the mall a while ago. They're coming for me. _God_ I'm popular."

Razer chuckled a little and smiled whole-heartedly, "I can't believe you're back."

"Was I missing for that long?" He asked quietly, looking down, swallowing, his grip tightening on his arms.

"I… didn't think I'd see you again. I would've died to get you back to normal. Or closer to normal at least…"

"How far gone was I…?"

"You were… just like me, way back when…" She looked up at him with a small smile, "If you remember."

He paused to think, remembering, before realising that even now he was still hiding from her, like she had been hiding. Or at least, trying to hide. Except for the 'tell-me-or-else' look he had delivered, he still hadn't looked at her. He looked up at her with a small smile, "I remember. So that basically means I was fucked up?"

"Mmyes, very fucked up indeed, my angel."

"Since when am I a product?" He joked, turning away, realising his toast was just casually sitting up and out of the toaster, observing the conversation, "Was I manufactured by the Angel Company or something?"

She watched him lazily put honey on and continued poking fun at him, "From the Blood Talon Division."

Hwoarang dumped the knife lazily in the sink, amongst other cluttered items, and left the kitchen, smiling, chewing on one of the slices. It was in his nature to normally retort, but aside from the fact that he had food in his mouth, he let it slide, glad to see her so playful after so long.

He was now in the main area and sat on the floor lazily, one of his legs propped up, the other lying straight out on the floor. Razer sat on his bed, leaning forward with narrowed eyes and a happy smirk. Within the next minute, the Korean held his plate out, where the other slice of toast lay, still offering it. She sighed reluctantly and reached across, taking it from him, "You share too much with me, you know?"

"Well if I share, I guess I'll share that new nickname I've received, my angel."

She lazily gave him the finger and took a bite at her breakfast.

You are… happy. A shame. I wanted to see you miserable.

_Only thing that makes me miserable is _you. _And no one will let me fall to that level again. _"New boxers?"

"No. Just haven't worn them for a while…" He answered, standing up, rummaging around the room for any clothes but his army clothes. He'd be too obvious in them, _Damn those fucking bastards. Follow me to Japan eh?_

She snapped a solution to him, understanding his trail of thought, "Wear your jeans, your Story of the Year shirt and your black jumper. That will keep them off your back. They would just think you're some random punk."

He found the items she was talking about randomly thrown under a nearby chair. As he was slipping his jeans on hastily, he heard Razer go 'good bye, sexy legs', and couldn't help but laugh profoundly, a cheek-aching smile upon him. Her mission accomplished, the Greek leant against the wall fully, her back rather rigid.

"What're you planning do today?" He asked, still laughing a little.

"No idea. What about you?"

"Wellllll I was thinking about talking with Miharu."

"Wow, ten hours later and you're already eyeing other women. That's what, three women in two years?"

"Who's the third…?"

"Julia."

Hwoarang groaned angrily, "Not this again…"

"I don't think you realise how much you were flirting with her."

He lazily waved his hand in total dismissal after finally getting his black hooded jumper over his head, before stretching some more, "Whether you realise it or not I was perving on you way more than her or Mi."

"My feminine instinct tells me to slap you or kick you in the nuts, but the little perverted seed you have managed to plant in my brain over the last eight years is telling me to laugh. In response, I will walk away from this," She stood with the now empty plate, returning it to the kitchen, hearing following footsteps.

"Yeah, that'd look _so_ good on my cock."

Razer span immediately and slapped him, a mixture shock and humour on her face. Yes, she knew he was teasing her, and that he had now been teasingly perving on her, but still… "The _hell_ are you going on about?"

He rubbed his stinging cheek and walked away from her backwards, watching as she approached, and decided to antagonise her further, still grinning darkly, starting to sing, "'You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel…'"

"There will be no Bloodhound Gang songs sung when I'm with you, no matter how funny 'Bad Touch' is."

The Blood Talon nodded with a wide smile, pulling the hood over his head to avoid being tracked by the Korean soldiers who where already here, and outstretched his hand to her as he had done many times before, "C'mon. Let's go and annoy the others or something, now that I'm normal and what not. Let's have some fun…"

She took it and followed him out, realising the recovery process was occurring oh so slowly.

* * *

"You shouldn't be doing that if your leg is still recovering, Red, so for fuck's sake stop running around and kicking random competitors like a complete and total _idiot_!!" Xiaoyu screamed, her eyebrows furrowing. The burning brown eyes turned to the Korean's partner in crime, "And Razer, don't even _think _about encourage him!!"

"We're sorry?" They remarked in unison, in the same tone yet again.

"STOP THAT!" Christie yelled, folding her arms, taking a step backwards, "ITS JUST WRONG!"

Athane smiled and walked over to Christie, patting her chocolate brown hair, "We can't help it."

Behind you.

Her head tore over her shoulder. At the entrance of the hotel room were four Korean soldiers, questioning Bryan Fury, obviously looking for Hwoarang. They must've known that Bryan was Hwoarang's first opponent. She gritted her teeth dully and nudged the Blood Talon with her arm, "Get out of here."

He too looked and whispered back to her in his natural tongue, knowing she would understand the three words, before taking off somewhat slowly in a hopefully unsuspicious manner, "**Fuck... Thanks, girl.**"

Steve rested his hands behind his head, eyeing the soldiers, and spoke, "What do you think they're doing?"

Razer's head snapped from the now disappeared figure of Hwoarang and addressed Xiaoyu, Christie, Steve, Miharu, Julia and Lei, the latter having just returned with some Chinese food for breakfast in hand, "Alright, listen. Hwoarang was drafted into the military straight after the last tournament. To come to this one, he broke out. They're looking for him. So whatever you do, don't tell them where he is."

"I assume they've already questioned you?" Wulong inquired, swallowing the food he had put in his mouth.

"Yeah, this morning. It took them a while though to realise that just because I've lived with a Korean for eight years doesn't mean I understand every single Korean word known to man. So they left me alone."

A tap to the Greek's shoulder caused her to sigh angrily and roll her eyes. She turned her head to find the four Korean soldiers standing there, armed, one of them with crossed arms. The leader, who proceeded to uncross his arms and put them on his hips, addressed her, "**Razer Athane.**"

She nodded, knowing where the rest of this was going.

"**You are to tell us where Sergeant Hwoarang is. Now.**"

The 20-year-old immediately fell back to a phrase the Blood Talon had taught her in case she had gotten into this kind of situation. She had used it before, both in this case and in others. In their last encounter, the soldiers that had questioned her before had responded 'no'. She asked them in very poor and disconnected Korean if they could speak English. Expecting another no, she furrowed her eyebrows, waiting.

"As a matter of fact, I can."

She smirked, silently surprised, "Well la-dee-freaking-dah."

"So… where is Hwoarang?"

"I do not know."

"Do not lie. You've associated with him in this tournament, and therefore are aware of his current location."

"Just because I have associated with him doesn't mean that I actually know where he is right now, idiot…"

"You are only putting yourself in more danger by holding back his current location."

Steve Fox stepped forward and leant on Razer, almost laughing, "Have you ever heard of a comedian by the name of Russell Peters? He does really good Asian impressions. Like, _very _good ones. They're always so spot on."

"What is your point, Steve Fox?" The presumable Commander inquired with deep frustration.

"Okay, okay," He leant off his Greek friend and span in a small circle, addressing all the Asians present, "Now, I don't mean to be racist or offensive or anything. Not at all. I mean, c'mon, half of my friends are Asian. But anyway!!" His blue eyes faced back to the four's leader, clasping both his hands together, pointing at him with both index fingers, "I'll cut to where this involves you and your Korean buddies, Commander."

The Commander crossed his arms once again, tilting his head back, "Please do, and make it snappy."

"Russell Peters has noticed that most Koreans, when speaking English, speak very slowly, as if they're trying to catch their breath, like they'd just ran a marathon. _You_, my good friend, suit that very well…" He imitated the Commander, watching as a vein began to form on the subject's temple, "You… do not… make any jokes… about… the Koreans!"

"What is funny is, I have seen that skit," Julia began, also stepping forward, grinning smugly, "And you do."

The Commander looked as if he were going to blow. Razer smirked and looked to Steve and Julia who were by her side, thinking in her head how Hwoarang would probably be proud, considering the size of the vein that was now on the Commander's forehead. Her head snapped back to him once he began to speak, "Our issue is not with you, Steve Fox, or you, Julia Chang. It lies with Razer Athane and the information she is holding from us."

"Even if I did know, I would not tell the likes of you."

His anger reached boiling point, "This is the end of today's questioning. We will question you further in future days…" The Commander turned away with gritting teeth, spotting King, someone he had not asked yet, walk by and out the door. He eyed the three soldiers that were with him and pointed to the Mexican, "**To him.**"

Lei Wulong finally released the laugh that he had been suppressing once the Brit began insulting, "Nicely done, guys! That'll teach them. Hey, Steve, tell us the rest of that skit will you? It sounded most amusing!"

As he began, more laugher ensued, from most of the group… except one.

"Razer…? May I speak with you alone…?" Xiaoyu asked, looking down, letting go of the Greek's arm.

"Alright, Midget."

"Thanks."

The noticeably moody 18-year-old Chinese girl managed to lead Razer away from the group, going up the nearby stairs, and making a left turn, hiding from the rest of the competitors. The Greek leant against the wall, once Ling felt the coast was clear, and looked at her, awaiting the question's arrival, "So what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me Jin was at the tournament…?"

"He told me not to. He was protecting you."

"Funny. He mustn't care about you then if confronted you."

She gritted her teeth and attempted to hold a calm exterior, though her interior was frying violently. The creature wished to see it flare more, though Razer attempted to hold it, "I know that you know that I apparently attempted to 'commit suicide' a few weeks back. He came to see if I was okay, like a good _boyfriend _does. Don't give me that face Xiao, you knew before the end of the last tournament that he was making eyes at me, and that I was making eyes at him."

"Yeah. I noticed you all cosy with him after Julia's match. I came to get you because Steve was worried about you taking too long and possibly having been chased down by the Tekken Force again. He asked me to," Xiao pressed her forehead against the wall, feeling green eyes follow her movements, "I don't understand, Raze… I… I've been there for him for so long… And he knows him here, and yet doesn't do anything to come and say hi."

"He's protecting you because he loves you, Xiao. He doesn't want you hurt by anything. You're the little sister he's never had, and he wouldn't trade you for the world…" She slipped an arm around the girl's torso, giving her a one-armed hug in an attempt to comfort the pain she was currently enduring, "He is still in a recovery process from everything that's happened to him in the past two years."

The Chinese girl rested her cheek against Razer's shoulder and breathed in a sob, "What happened to him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She looked up angrily, eyebrows furrowing, "Are you crazy?! He'd unquestioningly just fucking ignore me!!"

"Oh really?"

Ling noticed Athane's gaze was elsewhere. She followed the 20-year-old's line of eyesight before her eyes widened, and a smile graced her youthful features. She took a step away from Razer, "You're… you're here…"

Jin smiled too, hood down, and waved shyly, glad to see his best friend, "**Hello there, Xiaoyu.**"

"I've… I've gotta be seeing things. I just gotta be!!"

The Greek woman gently shoved Xiao in his direction with her hand, "Nah, he's real. Very real."

Her pink lips quivered as she ran over, her black pigtails flying back along with her pink dress. She jumped into the man's arms and hugged him tightly, tears seizing control, "**Jin… Oh my God… You're really here…**"

'_Be a good best friend and tell her everything,' _Athane remarked, leaning off the wall, starting to leave.

'_I will. That's what best friends are for.'_

"What is it with women and crying at reunions?"

Razer rolled her eyes and grabbed Hwoarang, who had come up behind her in stealthy silence, by the front of his shirt, and dragged him away, "Come on you. The others were making fun of you when you weren't there."

Once they were a safe distance away to allow Kazama and Ling to talk, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Really?"

"No. Just about how the Korean Commander spoke."

Sienna eyes drifted past the friends who waved to the four Korean soldiers who were a lengthy way away outside, still trying to talk to King. He listened closely to hear the Commander shouting in Korean 'SPEAK SOME FORM OF LANGUAGE', and couldn't help but laugh, remembering King simply spoke in growls.

"What's so funny?" Miharu asked innocently, looking up at him, realising he was looking right back.

Hwoarang shook his head, looked away, and came to a stop in front of them all, "So did ya all miss me?"

"No. Just no. Fuck no. As a matter of fact I want you to go away right now," Christie teased with a grin.

He stuck his tongue out and tapped his foot, "What now?"

"What do we all think of a good old fashioned picnic?" Julia asked, pursing her lips in thought.

"The first things that come to my mind are hell no and get with the times."

Razer smiled and dug her hands into her pockets. The creature within was throwing many things at her. Memories, accusations, and stinging words, yet none of them hit her. They just slipped by. It was here she realised that the creature was irrelevant, and nothing mattered anymore except the sweet happiness coursing through her system. She had everything she ever wanted, and the recovery processes were coming along nicely.

* * *

**Hi again:** K. Now. Picture Hwoarang talking like that. Xiao too (from what he says in the skit, that is...) -shifty eyes- XD


	28. Into Place With…

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

**Author's Note:** Here's a double because I said so. –shifty eyes-

* * *

Eight chapters until the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Into Place With…**_

The many pieces of life fall into place once correct opportunity presents itself. That is something all people must wait for. It will not simply appear, despite the many, many wishes, of all these people. Patience is a virtue.

After a long day of pointlessly walking around with his friends, including Xiaoyu once she rejoined the group, and even that idiot Kazama, who had come to apologize for his absence (and yet again, left as always), Hwoarang had been happy to return to his hotel room to get some much needed sleep and much needed rest for his leg. But when he returned, he had found his room even more wrecked than when he left.

It was obvious who had been here. Korean soldiers who were still looking for him, or for where he hid.

In a rush, he had gathered up most of his things, stuffing them into the one bag he brought with him from the army, and stormed out, going to Razer's room, where he knew he would be allowed to stay. 'Open this fucking door, now' he had said quite firmly, and thereafter slammed the door shut behind him with his foot.

She had backed away with narrowed eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

"My room got raided. So I'm staying with you for the next week until this tournament ends. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it is fine, totally fine. I was about to go to sleep anyway."

He couldn't really sleep, though. He was just worried. What would happen if he was caught? What would his punishment be? Would he be okay? What would happen to Razer, Miharu and his other friends? So many questions that wouldn't be answered until the Blood Talon was caught. Then that piece would fall into place.

She too barely slept. It was light sleep, if you could call that sleep. She simply lay with her eyes to the ceiling, with her oldest angel lying under her chin, staring at the wall blankly. Razer could sense that he was still feeling down about _that _issue. She wished the recovery process would hurry, so he would be completely normal.

The creature within was very annoying, too, and barely allowed her to sleep through whatever she managed to muster together. She pestered her and pestered her about everything and anything under the sun that was sure to light the Greek's fuse. Home. 'Suicide' incident. Hwoarang. Jin. Always that in a repeated cycle. The woman was pretty sure she accidentally punched the Korean in her sleep, most likely in anger at the creature, who was bit by bit manipulating the situation at hand, desperately awaiting the pieces to fall into place.

At the end of the hall slept Xiaoyu quite soundly. She felt terrible for what happened to Jin, though he had been a little sketchy on details, which was expected. Australia sounded like a great place, and the 18-year-old wish she went. But something she didn't expect to hear from his familiar, comforting voice still haunted her.

"_It's up to you to seize what you wish to do with your life. Make your own decisions, make your own dreams happen, and keep your nightmares away. Prepare yourself for the pieces of your future once they fall into place."_

What did he mean? Since when was he so fucking insightful? Ling couldn't really believe it. It was almost sounding as if he was worried about something that was going to happen to her. But what could happen to her? What did she do to anyone? Nothing. Perhaps he was being overprotective, like a big brother would have been.

Only next door to the Chinese girl was Miharu, who was still awake at this hour of the night. She rubbed her face tiredly, overlooking some homework she still was yet to have done, and finally had enough of it, closing it violently, throwing it off the wooden desk. Fuck homework. She was in a fucking tournament. It didn't matter if she had been eliminated in the first round, it still made a wonderful excuse. One she'd have to use once again.

That, and she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to Hwoarang. He seemed… more normal now. Much more normal. A burden had been undoubtedly lifted from his shoulders, and he seemed to be so much better from it. She knew of the burden, and he appeared to be taking the rejection quite well. And not once did he try to bite Jin's head off when he came to say hello, but she knew he was thinking of it. It made her grin. It was just like him. That stupid childish rivalry would probably never die.

Hirano took out another sheet of paper and her blue pen and sighed, her intentions no longer lying on her Math homework. If the Korean could speak up after eight years, then surely she could at least say something to him about her own feelings, though they were most probably miniscule for her in his own heart. She'd be lucky if she had one percent in that huge heart of his. Perhaps she could tap into it, and then everything would begin to come into place, one piece at a time.

It was cowardly to just hand him a letter with her confession, but at the moment, it was the only way she could do it. Compared to everyone else, Miharu had no courage when it came to this type of stuff, and it annoyed her to shreds. With a sigh, her fingers gripped the pen tightly and began to write English words across the page.

Not far off on the opposite side of the hall was Jin, who was also struggling to sleep. A paranoia had washed over him, and before he could think, he was lying on his bed with closed eyes but a mental awareness. Things had been almost too smooth in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Too smooth. The only two problems that had occurred so far were Razer's breakdown by being chased by the Tekken Force, and Razer's eventual capture.

Two things undoubtedly plotted by Heihachi, and with possible influence from Kazuya, to have him flushed out. Well, he was flushed out at the fight with Julia, so why had neither yet approached him and attempted to capture him? It was ridiculous. But then again, once he would step out of the room into the Friday awaiting him, it would be the third day since his revelation to the world. There were still another four days in which he would need to be extremely careful, and need to make sure nothing else bad happened to his friends.

…His friends. He was so happy just to talk to them all freely again, find out why they were here, to see how they all were and to properly meet Steve Fox and Christie Monteiro. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by Hwoarang's presence, but he understood it was because he was still recovering. And that was okay. He could understand that this would take a while. But still, he was so happy with the new freedom, that he could no longer hear the torments of the devil within… only his own questions demanding answers to fall into place.

When five in the morning finally left and six in the morning arrived, he could not lie idly awake any longer. Jin slipped out of bed and changed into his jumpsuit immediately, grabbing his training gear, heading out towards the gym to train up against Kazuya, who was his next opponent, for however long was necessary.

Out of the corner of his eye, the 21-year-old Japanese man spotted Marshall Law on the phone in the foyer. He was probably talking with Forrest. _God _Forrest was annoying to fight, way back when… Kazama sighed and pushed the heavy gym door open, allowing it to simply creak closed behind him, and surveyed the empty room.

* * *

"Why don't you have anything except fruit to eat in here?"

"You have known me for eight years and yet you forget that I like eating fruit in the morning."

Hwoarang smirked a little poured himself a glass of water, "I'd expect some cereal to be floating around."

"Food doesn't float, Red."

"You get my point, my angel."

Razer rolled over and slammed her pillow over her head, much to the Korean's amusement. He put the now empty glass down on the table and smiled, watching as the minute hand on the clock nearby ticked over to seven thirty in the morning, "Hey, are you up for some sparring or something?"

The smiley face cushion that Forrest Law bought for her hit him in the head, "Sleep. Must sleep. Yes."

He shook his head, a grin still on his face, and sighed, "I'm going for a walk. I'll text you if I get in shit."

"Okay."

With that the Blood Talon strayed back to his best friend's side and kissed her cheek, pulling the half-kicked away covers up to her shoulder. He chuckled a little when he saw her smile, and silently felt the pain of heartbreak slip through his system yet again. His negative side was whispering painful points in his head as he closed the door silently behind him, his hood now happily propped up.

_Your best friend is not your girlfriend._

A sigh slipped from his lips as he now found himself out the front of the hotel. Further ahead he noticed Xiaoyu and Miharu in their school uniforms, walking to school, their bags slung over one of their shoulders.

"Guys!" He called out, "Hey!"

The girls' heads turned and they saw him give a small wave. They waved back as Ling smiled cheekily and whispered in the Japanese girl's ear, "**Hey speaking of Hwoarang, why don't you give him that note now?**"

"**I –**"

"**Just go!**" Xiao quipped very quickly, before Miharu could make any excuses whatsoever, elbowing her sleepy form towards the coming Korean, who had stopped with folded arms and cocked up an eyebrow warily.

"Are you alright?" Hwoarang asked cautiously, seeing how Hirano's face was now a bright red.

It took a moment for the 18-year-old to regain her composure, and when she did, she sat up only that little bit taller and looked up into his hidden sienna eyes, smiling a little. She fished out the note she had written last night from her bag, which had been craftily folded, and held it out to the Blood Talon, "Please read it."

His tone was bland, "I'd hate to burst your bubble, hot stuff, but I can't read."

She stared for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing, anger on the incline, "…_What?_"

"I'm joking…" He replied with a bright smile, chuckling a little, and took the note from her hand, "Like I've said before, you look hot when you're mad. I just wanted to see that before you left for the rest of the day."

"You're mean, you know."

"I try."

Miharu couldn't help but already feel as if he knew what the note read as he tucked it into his back pocket. She nodded a little, feeling her head spin, before she stopped staring into space and looked back at him, "Have a good day, Red, and try not to get caught by your little army buddies."

"I won't get caught. I'm Mr. Invisible."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning away to leave, to meet back up with Xiao, when she felt breath against her ear, and as a shiver raged through her body. She strained to listen to whatever he was whispering, before he too turned away to leave, smiles all around.

"**What did he say to you just then?**" Ling inquired, looking at her friend hyperactively.

"**Oh, the usual. 'You look hot when you're mad', you know, all that stuff.**"

The Chinese girl nodded and continued going on about how happy she was that Jin was back, as she had done many times already, and how the tournament was almost over. Life was returning oh so slowly to normal, in her opinion. The pieces were slowly returning into place.

"_Look forward to reading it, Mi."_

He was walking away, itching to read whatever the letter said now, but he managed to restrain himself. As Hwoarang approached the hotel, he spotted Razer not so far off, appearing to be heading towards the markets for the umpteenth time in her stay here. He briefly wondered what she was doing, but it was pushed from his head when he assumed his position against the wall, took the note from the envelope and began to read.


	29. …A Flaring Ache

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

* * *

Seven chapters until the end.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty-Nine: …A Flaring Ache

"Who're you?"

"Does it matter, Miss Athane?" The man inquired, clicking on his blue pen, clearly bored.

She continued walking down the shop windows, taking in everything that was there, "Yeah, it does."

"I am Detective Burton. Your friend, Seong-Hada, assigned me to investigate into your accident."

"Ah, so you are the guy who has been spying on me."

"I don't spy. I observe."

"Whatever… Go ahead. Label it suicide. I don't really care," She passed another shop and groaned inwardly.

"I am aware it was not a suicide incident. Your friend Hwoarang, gave me some information that helped me to realise that this was actually a homicide attempt. It makes things much more clearer, considering how you wrote as if you were two people, and how hopeful you were for his return in your diary."

A slap ensued. Detective Burton winced and rubbed his stinging cheek, and readjusted his large glasses. Razer's brighter-than-they-were-at-the-beginning-of-this-tournament green eyes glared at him angrily and childishly, "You went through my fucking stuff?!"

"I'm sorry, but it was the necessary procedure."

"_Sure_ it was…"

The Korean tugged lightly at his light blue Gundam shirt that resided under his large, brown trench coat, before placing his pen to the paper and asked a question, "In my investigation though, there was something I could not conclude to. You waited for Hwoarang's return so as you put it one of your entries, 'he could fix this', as you mourned Jin Kazama. Why did you not simply ignore the devil within and piece yourself together?"

"That sounds a lot harder than it is, Burton. And it is not a devil anymore, it's a thing. Some awful thing that I inherited from my Mother for some unknown fucking reason. Before you ask, because you seem the type of person to put forth such a question, no I do not want it, and I cannot ask it to go away."

He continued scribbling down notes, his messy, moppy brown hair moving as he looked back up, a slight frown on his features as he opened his mouth yet again, "There is no cure for your condition? Anything at all?"

A scowl appeared as she moved onto the next window, "Nope. Hwoarang and I raided the Mishima Zaibatsu last tournament to find Genocell in production, which offered control… Of course it was still 'under construction'."

'_Under construction'. 'Under construction'. 'Under construction' –_

_A scream of anger suddenly appeared out of no where as she raised her heel and allowed it to smash onto the console, the keyboard, the mouse, everything. Withdrawing from her Dynamite Heel attack, she pulled back her fist and slammed it into the screen, watching it shatter around her knuckles. _

"I apologize."

"It is fine…" Razer growled angrily, peering past the shop's name on the window, looking at what was inside. Inside her jean pockets, her fists had been balled and scrunched together as a poor attempt to contain her fury. The dull ache that had resided due to such an incident slowly flared up.

Detective Burton followed the Greek girl step by step, before stopping and lowering his pen and paper, his eyebrows furrowing. He opened his mouth to speak, before thinking better of it, and deciding to bite against the bullet anyway, "What are you looking for, Miss Athane?"

"I do not know. Something."

"Like a present or something?"

"Yeah."

"Groovy. Would you like some assistance?"

The glare that soon followed was met with a just-as-harsh response, "No."

He nodded curtly, getting back to work, "I have one last question for you, Miss Athane."

"Oh joy. And what might that be, Burton?"

"How do you see yourself? This incident? Problem?"

"A pain in the fucking neck to all three."

"You answered me too sharply and hurriedly, Miss Athane, and you didn't think on it long enough," Still, he made notes on it, and slipped the pen and paper down into one of his long pockets. He folded his arms after adjusting his glasses, which had a nasty habit of slipping down his nose, yet again, "Think about it. You can reach me through Seong-Hada. I will be returning to South Korea tonight. This investigation is closed."

"And the conclusion is?"

"Aside from the fact that you are extremely sensitive, trapped in some past rut, striving to be independent yet naturally being reliant due to this past… That you are finding it hard to release this… That in this time period, you were having a hard time coping from being away from the two people who held you up, particularly Hwoarang… That you are still finding it difficult to live with this curse, after twenty years of it inhabiting you, and approximately ten or so of it being activated… That in conclusion, this was never meant to happen."

The glare returned. She span away from the new shop window she had been peering through, and stared at him angrily, "What do you mean this was never meant to happen? I was not supposed to have this creature? It was not supposed to try and kill me? I was not supposed to believe that Jin died? I was not supposed to be fucking abused by the two in the gang? I was never supposed to live?"

"What wasn't supposed to live was these negative feelings and the burdens you bear."

"I don't _have_ feelings. Not when this burden is so heavy to disable them."

Detective Burton suddenly smirked boldly. He realised she was going into a defensive mode. She knew she had feelings. She just didn't… "You do not feel as if you deserve to have feelings because of this curse? Is that it? That your friends deserve a better friend than you? That Hwoarang deserves a better 'sister', so to say, than you? That Mr Kazama deserves a better lover than you? Are you -"

"_**You are worthless.**__"_

_Razer bit her lip angrily, still standing straight and tall, feeling blood trickle down the side of her head._

"_**And you will always be worthless.**__"_

Her eyebrows furrowed hard. _God _she hated that word as much as 'monster', "I am _not_ worthless."

"Yet you feel it inside."

Who does he think he is? A psychologist? He's a fucking detective!

"You do, do you not?"

Worthless _monster_.

"Shut up," The 20-year-old growled through gritted teeth.

He looked taken back. Detective Burton swallowed, feeling anger rise, "Sorry…?"

"Not you, _her._"

"Oh…"

The ache continued to flare deep in her heart, for he was right. Yes, she felt worthless for not being more independent. Yes, she felt worthless for being such a burden at times. Yes, she felt worthless for… just…

The Korean felt satisfied, realising she could see things his way, in an objective, outsider's point of view… A view that some of her other friends may have at such times. He took a few aching steps forward towards her and put a hand on her shoulder comforting, offering a supportive and sympathetic smile, "Everyone has some worth, even the creature inside of you. Everyone gives benefit to the people around them and themselves. Don't give up. The flaring ache will pass… Think about the question I have given you. It would be interesting to know what you think. Just call up Seong-Hada when you are ready and ask for Detective Anavel Burton."

She nodded firmly before looking from her feet to the presumably partial-German man, "Alright."

"Take care, Razer Athane. I hope to see you again in the future in a better time and place."

With that, the man smiled one last time and then left her alone once again in her search for a gift, most probably to deliver his final findings to his boss. Her head was for the first time in a while, spinning rapidly, her inner self drowning in the new thoughts and the flaring aches the conversation had awoken once again.

* * *

Lei Wulong's eyes scanned the document open on his lap top one last time. He had received more information from headquarters about the Syndicate's assassin that was targeting Steve Fox. The news was mildly surprising, but the connection between them was much more shocking and intriguing.

'Current Location: Hotel Leanne'.

He shut his lap top immediately, placing it on his bed, before taking off out of his room, his gun in his holster. It was time to stop this assassin before Steve Fox managed to be wounded… And judging from where Steve said he was going this afternoon (the furthest side from the mall), that would not be a good sign.

The cop was stopped at the hotel door by Kazuya Mishima, who glared down at him menacingly. Great. First he drips over a plant getting to his room to _check _the information, and now the son of the guy who was hosting this tournament is standing in the way of the exit, giving him the evil eye. Just great.

"And where are you off to, Wulong?"

"This is classified police business. You are to move out of the way this instant, Kazuya."

A chuckle. He took one stride to his left and watched as the shorter man ran off hurriedly and somewhat comically. It was almost as if it were a matter of life and death, in his eyes. Sure. Whatever. It didn't concern him, no matter how amusing it was… The younger Mishima passed through to the other side of the foyer.

Lei continued sprinting, shooting straight through the mall, past pointless shops, past a grumpy Razer, past Miharu and Xiao who appeared to be on a lunch break, past a clothes shop, where a tall Brazilian man appeared to be, past a music store, eventually out of the mall and all the way to the other side where he knew Hotel Leanne would reside. He never realised how large the mall was until he reached the end with a huff and a sigh.

Fox said that he would be going to the British bar that was nearby, for the ones that were around here apparently were 'shitty and did not feel as homey to me'. He needed the charm that resided in his home-country's bar. And this was the only one in this area that resembled anything of the sort. Twenty minute walk, or as Lei had managed, a ten minute sprint-as-fast-as-you-fucking-can.

After a small pause, he opened the door to Hotel Leanne and sprinted up the stairs, gun in hand, ready to fire. People didn't seem too afraid, for they could see the badge upon his jacket, but they remained wary of the gun. He inched closer and closer to each door, opening it slightly, peering in, before backing out if it wasn't the room he was searching for.

And when he finally found the one containing the blonde in purple, he kicked it open, aiming, "FREEZE!"

Nina Williams dropped her sniper rifle and whipped out a smaller gun, firing at the copper. Lei moved out of the way, back down into the corridor to avoid the shots, and eventually peered back in with a ready gun to find the place was empty. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran towards the window, looking out it, to find the Irish woman running across the street already.

He thought quickly for a means to catch her, and found his escape in a pipe, _Perfect!_

Though the annoyingly ride was bumpy on the way down, it did the job quite well, taking him all the way to the ground. He sprinted across the road in hot pursuit of Nina Williams, stopping immediately once he found her staring half longingly, half confusedly, and even a smidge warily, at the renown British boxer, her current target.

Her son.

Wulong breathed in deeply, gripped the gun firmly and pointed it at her one last time, "FREEZE!!"

Steve looked between them both hurriedly, between his friend and his fellow tournament participant, who was definitely about to run. His mind was racing a mile per minute, and amidst the chaos, he started to tackle the 47-year-old man to the ground, growling in frustration. What was she going to do? Why did he want to –

The gun clicked off as they fell to the ground in a mess of arms and legs. His blue eyes looked over his shoulder to see that Williams had copped the bullet in the leg. She lay sprawled on the floor in pain, breathing in and out steadily in a very vain attempt to reduce the impact of the wound.

Another noise went off. Fox's head span back down to Lei, who now appeared unconscious.

And then the next hours were a confused blur, and he could not help but shake a flaring ache.

* * *

"**So we are ready at any time?**"

"**At any time, sir.**"

"**Excellent work, Earwicker. You will wait until I say to send in the forces.**"

"**Yes Mr Mishima.**"


	30. Downhill

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

* * *

Six chapters to the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty: Downhill**_

I cannot believe you are sitting here.

_Yeah… I can't either._

Razer continued scratching Panda behind the ears, sitting between her and Kuma. Why did she come down here in the first place? It didn't really matter. But she supposed she felt in need to get into contact with animals, for once, for the first time in only God knows how long. She liked animals, but never took enough time to really appreciate them. Mum liked animals…

"_What wasn't supposed to live was these negative feelings and the burdens you bear."_

She smiled a little as Kuma looked across her lap to Panda, who looked away, somewhat annoyed, _So in other words, the detective said I wasn't supposed to feel so bad, so seemingly 'suicidal', and I wasn't supposed to carry you around in my brain, bringing me down every five seconds simply for your sick and twisted enjoyment._

It was destiny. You cannot avoid fate. It follows you wherever you go, and it is eternal, just like me.

"_How do you see yourself? This incident? Problem?"_

It is a very good question, is it not? I can think of answers for you! For one, there is no problem here. Two, the incident was destined to happen. Three, you are a worthless monster. Do you like my answers, Athane?

_Not really, no. I liked it better when you were quiet._

"So this is where you've been hiding today…"

The Greek looked up to see Steve smiling down on her, his hands in his pockets. She smirked a little, "Hey."

"It seems as if you have a new hiding spot everyday."

She stuck her tongue out and motioned for him to sit next to her, "So what's up?"

"Nothing really, love. I was feeling a bit lonely, that's all."

"Can't find Christie, eh?"

"Well actually no, I know where she is. She, Xiaoyu, Miharu and Julia are having a girl talk."

"And I was not invited?" She mocked.

"They didn't think you would want to come anyway."

"Such intelligence. Makes me like them more."

"You're not being sarcastic, are you? I can't tell with you."

"No. I'm glad that Midget, Mi and Jules realised that the last time they dragged me out for a girl talk, which ended up being a girls night out, that I faked being sick to get away. Stupid motherfucking shitno dance club…"

"Shitno…?"

"Techno. And if you could not find Christie, then why didn't you hang out with Jin or Hwo or something?"

"Well… I actually specifically came to talk to you…"

"Please don't tell me that you are in love with me."

"No."

"Thank God."

Fox grinned slyly and teased, "Would it have been a bad thing if I said that?"

"Firstly, I'm still sewing my heart back together, and trying to show Red how to do his up properly. Secondly, I have a boyfriend. Thirdly, I know you like Christie. Fourthly, go ask her out because she likes you back. Fifthly, why the hell am I telling you this? And lastly, why am I playing match maker?"

"Razer, put down your inner Hwoarang. I have to speak with you seriously."

The 20-year-old turned her head to her good friend and studied his eyes, noting that there was a disconnected spark. Something happened, and he wanted to talk about it, obviously. She watched as he adjusted his position next to Kuma on her left, scratching him behind the ears as well, "I'm listening…"

"Lei found the assassin."

"Who…?"

"Nina Williams."

"Nina? Really?"

"Yes…" He cleared his throat and looked from Kuma to Razer's face, "And… that's not all he found…"

Concern started to spark within. She turned to face him completely, noting his downcast face, and how much paler he looked than normal… and in particular his dull eyes. She knew from personal experience that dull eyes were never a good sign. Athane swallowed, a little nervous for him, "And what else did Lei find?"

"He found my biological Mother," Steve said simply, his gaze dropping back to Kuma's beautiful brown fur.

She smiled a little, "That can't be a bad thing, Steve. You have an actual family now."

"So then please tell me why my Mother attempted to murder me."

"………Nina's your _Mother_?"

"Yeah…"

A frown arrived, followed by a bigger and brighter smile, "Can't answer that… But I can tell you that in the last tournament, there was another Williams. Nina's sister, Anna. So you have an Auntie too. Even more family."

Steve shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, smiling a little, glad to know that a friend was listening to him in his time of need, as things went downhill, "They may be my biological family, but my true parents are the people who took me in, though they are now dead… And no amount of evidence will ever change that fact."

Razer nodded firmly before turning away from him, leaning her back against the wall again. She felt happy for him. Although her life was slowly becoming crappy again, it was nice to know that for some of her friends, things were stepping from the haze now, becoming clearer to them, "Where are Wulong and Williams now?"

"I… kinda tackled Lei to stop him from shooting Nina. It failed… He got her in the leg. I think he's awake now, and Nina is in the hospital. I'm pretty sure he is going to get around to questioning her about the mafia."

"Alright…"

"That's my rant for today. Do you have one you wish to share?"

"Yeah… But I do not want to talk about it at the moment. Thanks for offering to listen, though."

"It's no problem."

They continued to sit in silence until Razer finally put forth a question, "Have you seen any of those stupid Korean soldiers around today? I am kinda hiding so they don't randomly pop up and ask me more questions."

"Not today, love. Sorry. Oh, but that reminds me, when I was coming here in search of you, I encountered Hwoarang, and he told me to tell you that he appreciates your assistance in the 'Miharu Issue', as he dubbed it."

They must be together now.

She smiled whole-heartedly, feeling her heart sting a little, but otherwise be genuinely happy, "Good."

They both looked up and out the doors that held Panda and Kuma to see Violet (or Lee Chaolan, whatever the hell he called himself nowadays) tinkering with a robot known as Combot. Combot had lost in the first round of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4 due to an error in his functioning, being smitten by Julia. She had won that match in around five fucking minutes. Violet (Lee, whatever) must've been a pretty crappy programmer.

"Dammit old man… Let it die…"

Steve sat up a little taller, peering past the man and his machine to see Tekken Force soldiers slowly walking in and strolling around. He turned his head to the right to see Razer slowly standing on her feet and making her way to the other door, hunched over, in an attempt to escape.

He stood to his own two feet and went out the main door, hoping to draw their attention and distract them. It appeared to have worked, for soon he found himself face to face with Dean Earwicker and the six other soldiers who had accompanied him. It was a small squadron today, "Steve Fox."

"Hello there, mate! What's the good word?"

"By orders of Heihachi Mishima, we have been sent to capture once again, Razer Athane. I don't see why anymore, but that's not the point. Please make our pointless job easy and just tell us where the hell she is."

He blinked, almost laughing, _Wow, even Tekken soldiers hate their jobs!_

"Fox!" Earwicker remarked with an angered voice.

"I'd hate to be a bother mate, but I actually _don't_ _know_ where she is…"

He saw Razer give him a thumbs up as she past the corner on the second floor, going to her room.

Dean tapped his foot patiently, aware that he had more to say, "…And?"

"…_Buuuuut_, last I knew she was in the gym. I think."

"Thank you."

With that, the small squadron left, and Steve left the hotel, passing a glare and a rather friendly 'I'll break your face' (obviously) from Marduk, who was either still high from the morphine given to him due to the little brawl he had a few days back from King, or was seriously bored and wanted to irritate him. He just grinned.

* * *

_Dear Hwoarang,_

_I really don't know why I'm writing this to you. I suppose I can't hold this in any longer. _

_Oh! How're you doing? Doing alright I suppose…_

_I'll cut to the crap. There's a reason I'm writing this letter at around five in the freaking morning, because firstly I am too chicken to say this to your face, secondly I have bad luck with this, and thirdly… well… I feel much more comfortable telling you what I have to say this way. But…_

_I like you._

_There. I said it. Go ahead and laugh at me. I like you I like you I like you. …I love you._

_And I know you know. But I needed to tell you anyway…_

_And… I know you're still hurting because of what Razer has had to do. I know that. And I know you like me too (Razer told me. Seriously. Don't get mad at her, it was for our best intentions, because if she didn't tell me, you wouldn't be reading this letter right now)._

_I can only assume you're going downhill because of the heartache she's given you though. And that's okay. I'm not expecting you to say anything or do anything any time soon and what not… Or for me to act on my own feelings. I'm too much of a chicken to do that! (I probably would've kissed those kissable lips already if I was _that _fucking impulsive!!)_

_But… I just want you to know that I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to be okay, for however long it takes._

_Miharu._

Razer smiled and silently put the paper back in Hwoarang's bag, where it was, exactly as it was. It wouldn't surprise her if they were out somewhere together right now, or at least talking about what to do. She was just happy that the right thing had finally happened. For him, and for Hirano.

But prying into Hwoarang's love life made her realise how possibly broken hers was at the moment. She hadn't seen Jin in days, and was beginning to get a little worried. She would've at least seen him around the hotel sometimes, at least once a day, but since he and Xiaoyu were reunited, she hadn't seen him at all.

What a lovely, downhill time.

She closed her eyes in some anger and frustration and reached out to him, _'Jin?'_

When no response came, the creature within piped up, Perhaps he is at the gym.

_And since when did you care about "some wretched, tainted monster", as you put it?_

I never did and I still do not. I'm just dreading the oncoming storm.

Razer reached for her headphones and turned them on, listening to 'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin, and lay on her bed in frustration, clearing some stuff off of it (mainly Hwoarang's dobuk), _The oncoming storm…?_

Yes. The oncoming storm in which you will be oh so vulnerable yet again… and it is then I will strike.

She swallowed worriedly as she finally drifted off into sleep, her thoughts charging downhill, down into yet another spiral, as her doubts and fears rose to meet her. She didn't even hear Hwoarang return to the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There. You happy now, Queen Delacroix? XD I told you that you'd get to read the note XD


	31. Astray Again

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

* * *

Five chapters to the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Astray Again**_

"Five days now?"

"Yeah… Maybe he's angry at me."

Christie threw another kick against Razer's guarding arms, "What could you have done though?"

"I don't fucking know."

A right axe kick caught the Monteiro girl at her waist, "Don't you get shitty at me."

Steve tapped his fingers against his leg, watching them, "Perhaps Xiaoyu has seen him around…"

"Doubt it. I spoke with her a little while ago and she's a bit worried too," Christie replied, stopping, "I'm beat. I think that's enough pointless training for today. Come on guys lets go for a walk at the mall!"

"You'd think by now that there'd be something better to do…" Razer said, grabbing a drink from her bag.

"This is… really hurting you… isn't it?"

Green eyes met a tanned body before they tore away and resumed their focus on zipping up her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and addressed her two friends who were with her, "Look… I don't want to be rude, and I do appreciate your help and what not, but I really just want to be alone right now. So I'm going to sleep."

"Again?" Fox queried, leaning off the wall, "It seems that all you ever do in _this _tournament is sleep."

Her eyes narrowed. She pushed past Steve and Christie, and opened the door angrily, "See you both later."

The 19-year-old bit her lip, smoothing out her green shirt, before looking away from the gym door and to a worried British man. They could see how her mind was going astray again, just like way back at the beginning of the tournament. Silently, they were worried she'd do something stupid 'again'. Christie sighed and looked down to the floor, "There's no helping her now… is there?"

Steve swallowed and also sighed, taking Monteiro in his arms and giving her a hug, which was returned just as hesitantly as his had been in the beginning, "We can't help her. All we can do is wait for Jin to come back from wherever the hell he's run off to now."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Forrest…?"

"Razer! Hello! Did my Father give you my gift?"

She continued flipping the item in question in her free hand, "Yeah. Thanks for that, it made me smile."

"Well I guess it did its job!" Forrest laughed. After her cleared his throat, he spoke again, "So what's up?"

"…You were right."

"I was right? About what?"

"Jin came to the tournament."

"AH _HA_!! I TOLD YOU!! How is he?"

"That is the problem. I don't know. I haven't seen him in five days. So… a little advice would be nice here."

"Perhaps he needs time away from everyone, or maybe the Tekken Force got him."

"The Tekken Force?!"

"It's just a possibility! Relax! It probably didn't happen! Personally I think he'd be training."

"For five days straight? Get real, Law. I just got back from the gym. He was not there today."

"Well then maybe he's just hiding."

She sighed and dumped the smiley face cushion on the floor next to her boots and retaliated immediately, anger flaring, "Hiding from _what_? Heihachi? Kazuya? He does not have to hide from _me_! I'm his fucking girlfriend! He does not have to hide from _Xiao_! She's his best friend! Or his other friends! Where is the sense in that?!"

"Well, maybe he's protecting you all from what the Mishimas could do."

There was hesitance in her following response, "He did that… to Xiaoyu earlier in the tournament."

"Well there's your answer! He's getting really suspicious and upset and wants to protect you! Case closed."

An amused smirk appeared as a lone tear fell, "And how have you been, Forrest?"

"Pretty good. I've been learning how to ride a motorbike. Paul's brother's been showing me. I reckon I'm getting pretty good! Hell maybe Paul, Hwoarang and I could have a race around the streets of Tokyo one day!!"

"That'd be a site to see. Three idiots crashing head first into various buildings, thus breaking their necks."

"That's not funny."

"It is to me!"

"Noooooooooooooooo…"

She smiled a little. For a 27-year-old, he was pretty childish, relaxed and laid back. Her green eyes drifted the door to where she saw Hwoarang give Miharu a hug and then close it, walking straight in. A look of joy left his face as it was replaced with concern. She sighed, clinging onto her black mobile phone as if it were a lifeline, her hand shaking, "Look… I have to go now, okay? I'll give you a text if something happens."

"Alright, Razer. Take care."

"You too. Bye," Click.

"And just who were you talking to?" The Blood Talon asked with a brash grin, ripping off his jumper.

"It doesn't matter."

He stopped, the jumper in his hand, almost being thrown. The 20-year-old didn't say that unless it _did_ matter, and she didn't say that unless she was upset and wanted to hide it. He dropped his jumper on his pile of stuff and adjusted his green shirt, coming to stand in front of her, "Okay, what's wrong with you now?"

The Greek key locked her phone and stood from her bed, popping it back on the kitchen counter, annoyed.

"Razeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer," Came the whine and the following footsteps. It reminded her of Seong-Hada.

As she crossed her arms she felt Hwoarang's come around her and poke where her 'Devil Gene' mark resided, "Is iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit her? Or Kazama? You know speaking of Kazama I haven't seen him for a few days…"

"Don't."

"So it is…"

Razer pushed away from Hwoarang angrily, tearing herself from the safety net he had begun to weave together. She hurriedly found her black jacket and slammed it on, zipping it up for she was cold, "I have to find him. I am getting scared. And you know me, I do not admit that I am scared unless I'm petrified."

As her hand grasped the doorknob, Hwo's fingers curled around her wrist, "He'll come around. Don't worry."

"I can't take that chance."

His grip tightened, "Please… don't. Don't go astray again. For once in your life think positive…"

"What if something happened, Hwoarang? What if… like, the Tekken Force got him, as Forrest suggested?"

The Korean's voice flew from worried to amused, "You were talking to Forrest Law?"

"_And_?"

"Nothing, just surprised is all…"

"Just let me go will you…?" The Greek pleaded, her eyes drifting from his eyes to his neck, where the bruise that was there all that time ago appeared to finally be gone, "Just… just so I can clarify it in my own head…"

He hesitated for a moment, and slowly and reluctantly released her. He was met with a gently closed door.

* * *

_Can you smell him anywhere?_

Only Kazuya.

_What do you mean 'only Kazuya'? Not even a faint trace?_

No.

_Oh God, I was right to be worried…_

Your worries do not mean anything. They are worthless. He deserves much better than you, monster.

She slammed a fist hard into her thigh, gritting her teeth upon 'worthless' and 'monster', in a hope to get that stupid motherfucking entity to shut-the-fuck-up. She turned away from the little shops she had been by only two days before and continued down the area, desperately looking, searching, afraid.

And within an hour of searching, just like two years ago, Razer got lost in the area, even coming to the front of a now closed Mishima Polytech High School. It was Sunday, after all… Xiaoyu and Miharu would be here tomorrow. She wondered if Midget was aware that Jin wasn't around.

A voice came above the rain and the thunder, "We meet again, Miss Athane."

"I don't have time for you!!" She shouted, shoving herself past the Korean Commander and his company.

"**After her.**"

She groaned loudly in protest, understanding that, and did a Misdemeanour roundhouse kick, knocking out two of the soldiers immediately. As she swayed from her heels to the front of her feet, avoided more gun shots, and performed other quick and powerful moves to knock out his company, she was screaming at the commander, "Today is _not_ the day to mess with me, asshole!! So just fuck off and bother me another day. But not _today_!!"

"All we want is Hwoarang's location!" The Commander yelled, seizing the Greek's right arm.

Her eyes briefly flickered red. She seized his own arm with her dominant left hand, placed her foot at his rib cage and executed the rest of the Jackknife throw before running off hurriedly in a terribly angry mess, her jacket now off her top half and casually wrapped around her waist.

As Razer ran, she kept all her sense open, desperately searching for Jin still, calling out his name verbally and screaming it mentally, feeling more and more dependent on the man she loved. It was almost sickening for her, how needy she had become in this instant in time, how she had gone astray from true happiness, something she had not felt in so long, once again.

She stopped near the end of the mall/Plaza area, where she had first encountered Jin in this tournament, and leant against the wall in complete fury and agony. The emotions just piled up and piled up higher and higher into her small being until finally she couldn't control what was occurring, not that she wanted to at the moment, and slipped by into an alley, feeling the horns tear from her head and the wings rip from her back.

Kazuya smirked from the café across and sipped his coffee.

* * *

Julia Chang sat in the foyer of the hotel, clicking her tongue, looking over Xiaoyu's assignment, as she had been asked. It was for Chemistry, and although she didn't really know _too _much about the topic, she could still assist the Chinese girl. Eventually she returned the paper, "I think it's just fine. Good work Xiao."

The 18-year-old took it from her friend and smiled, slipping it back into her folder, "Thanks for looking."

"It's not a problem. Hey look who it is! Hello Hwoarang."

He looked up with an irritated snarl before it evolved into a slightly less-irritated smile. He walked over to them, a friendly cigarette in hand, and spoke after breathing out the smoke he had inhaled, "Hey there girls."

"Hwoarang, you know smoking is bad for you, right?" Ling quipped quickly.

"I've _never _heard that before," He retaliated heatedly and sarcastically, dragging it yet again.

Julia furrowed her eyebrows, "If you're going to smoke, take it outside."

"Can't be bothered. And two, in case you didn't notice, its kinda storming out there…"

She smiled a little, her brown hair moving as she tilted her head, "I noticed… Hey where is Razer?"

"Somewhere," He replied dully, breathing in more smoke, a snarl appearing to be on his face once again.

"You mean you do not know? There were Tekken soldiers searching for her again…"

"She's gone to look for Kazama."

Xiaoyu looked over to him, putting her assignment back into her bag, "Jin's missing?"

"She hasn't seen or sensed him for a few days and its upsetting her. So I let her go look for him."

"That was a little stupid…" The Chinese girl responded, also beginning to feel worried about Jin.

Hwoarang scowled at her angrily, on the verge of snapping at her, "Shut it, Pigtails."

A sudden loud and violent jolt of thunder announced itself, causing Xiao to scream with surprise and drop her school bag, its contents falling out lazily. The lights went out with a huff, along with all other sources of power. The three friends heard the receptionist swear rather loudly, and Heihachi wander in and ask her if the computer's database had been saved, seeing as she had been working on it.

The Blood Talon stubbed out his cigarette under his foot and pulled out his lighter, squatting down, giving the girls and himself some light to help put the school books back in place. He could identify the coming frown on the 18-year-old's face, and the determined look in Chang's. Once it was all back into place, the bag now zipped up and secure, another strike went off, causing all three of them to jump again. It was much louder than before.

Through sienna eyes, he looked out to the sky through the window, seeing grey clouds all about, along with its accomplices, rain and lightning. Judging by how serious it looked, the Korean doubted that the power would be on for the remainder of the time, and that it was going to be a hell of a night.

Xiaoyu stood shakily, looking around, only being able to make out Hwoarang and Julia who were nearby. She spoke above another quieter thunder strike, "I… _HATE_… THUNDER. _Why _did it have to storm today?! I was about to the fucking park and eat fucking ice cream!! It was gonna be a nice and _relaxing_ Sunday!!"

Hwoarang dropped his closed lighter and sprinted hurriedly towards his and Razer's hotel room, hearing Julia yell out after him 'what's wrong' and 'be careful, you'll trip over'. He saw her, he saw 'Devil' Razer flying past the fucking window, probably retreating to the safety of the hotel room.

He heard a crash, and knew she had flown in through the window. His bare hand grasped the hard-to-see-and-find doorknob and turned it hurriedly, taking a few steps in, seeing her lying there in shattered glass, bleeding. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it, to prevent anyone from coming in, and noticed there was more than just blood from the glass.

Greetings, Hwoarang, it called, attempting to sit up. The lightning behind her made her wings show better.

The Korean sneered slightly and rested against the door, "Hey there, 'Devil'. Did you have fun killing?"

She looked up, grinning, somewhat soaked, And how did you know I went on a little killing spree?

"I smell death on you."

Oh how smart of you… She replied, not getting very far in her quest to sit comfortably.

The Korean watched her for a while, noticing the dry blood that was on her hands and half way up her arms, before laughing slightly, "Here you are, all mighty, powerful and in the zone… And you can't even sit up."

In essentially three seconds, 'Devil' Razer had stood in a hurry and zoomed straight over to Hwoarang, pinned him against the door, grasping him by his throat as she had done many times before, slowly choking him. She copped a hard and sharp kick to their stomach, and it did nothing but push her further, A pity, for you will not be able to see exactly how many people I have massacred today… You will join the list of the dead.

He couldn't breathe. His senses were drowning, and his consciousness was going astray again. From what Athane had told him countless times before, the creature actually liked Hwoarang a lot. An _awful _lot_._ And… his company. Still, he could easily be replaced.

The claws started to sink deeper into his throat, blood slowly trickling down. He tried to breathe in and failed, realising he was suffocating much quicker than usual. His hands were desperately trying to pry the stronger hands of his companion away, but to no avail. Hwoarang smashed his good leg into the creature's hip, again trying to seize freedom for himself, but failed, dooming himself, only injuring his best friend.

"Funny, I always thought you'd spare me."

'Devil' Razer smirked somewhat affectionately, her other hand grabbing the top of his head with the intent of snapping his neck, So did I… but look where we are. Do not fret, Hwoarang, I will make your death quick and painless. You are a lucky one compared to my other victims today. 

The Blood Talon also smirked a little, somewhat confused as to why she was prolonging his death, "C'mon."

The creature stared into his eyes intently, stating, You are not afraid of me.

"Never was," He replied with the same somewhat fond tone of voice, looking straight back into the depths.

She leant much closer against him, her grin dark and sad, and tightened her grip, Goodnight, dearest Red.

To his slight surprise, she kissed him. He could feel her fangs again and did nothing to struggle, well aware that if the creature within was to kill him tonight, then this would be the last time he'd probably ever kiss anyone. And he really didn't care. She eventually pulled away and tightened the grip on his bleeding throat yet again.

The strike never came, though his eyes were closed, awaiting it. He felt the darkness fade away.


	32. Face Down

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

**Author's Note:** Dunno what to say really aside from THANKS GUYS! I probably haven't said that enough lately, I've been really busy with Tafe, other matters and stuff, but the love is there! E-cookies for all! lol.

* * *

Four chapters till the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Face Down**_

Hwoarang didn't move a muscle. He barely breathed. He remained rigid against the wooden door, hugging his legs, hearing thunder and rain still go insane outside the hotel. It was the only noise in the very silent room.

He didn't even go over to the unconscious form of Razer to make sure she was alright. He was quite scared.

_What are you doing?_

_His sienna eyes slid open and blinked repeatedly, feeling the darkness of the creature slip away, feeling the grip at his throat and the top of his head let up. He smiled joyfully, realising that Razer was fighting for control once again, and that the slight lapse in strength from the creature allowed him to breathe a little easier._

"_What am _I _doing?! What are _you _doing!?"_

_Absolutely nothing,__ came the 'innocent' reply._

"_Like fuck you are!! Go back to your prison, monster!!"_

_The grip suddenly tightened. It felt as if his windpipe was being crushed, __I _dare_ you to say that again._

_It was strange, both voices coming from the one person. One was raspy and vicious, the parasitic creature, and the other was clear and currently weak, the host. To the untrained eye, the 20-year-old would've appeared to be psychotic, talking to herself like this… More like talking to the other spirit inside of her._

"_Fight her…" He attempted to rasp, yet failed miserably, severely struggling to breathe._

_A sudden and bright flicker of green in the eyes that were staring straight back at him was all Hwoarang needed to know to understand that the Greek was about to overthrow the creature within for complete control. _

_He had been shoved against the door violently, all hands being removed off of him. The Korean fell to his knees, leaning over, coughing, breathing in the sweet, sweet air that now burnt his shaky lungs. Air… Pain…_

_A feral hiss combined with a feminine whimper had the Blood Talon look up immediately, still feeling blood drip from his throat. He narrowed his welling brown eyes to see the creature holding her head, also on her knees. Desperate cries for freedom, to be left alone forever, came from the weak voice, followed by what sounded like whimpers of agony and misery. _

_And then the beast was on her feet again, shakily taking a step forward towards him. Hwoarang backed up against the door, wanting to melt into it and just to get away, but he didn't want to abandon Razer either. He brought his legs up to his chest, trying to get as far away from the creature as possible, very unsure, very afraid._

_Then there was a growl of pain, and 'Devil' Razer fell to her side, collapsing from exhaustion in keeping the true Razer away from total control. He watched and winced as her wings and horns retracted into her body._

_He simply sat there, holding his breath…_

…And continued to do so, long after the time. It was around an hour or so later. By now, he would've checked on her to make sure she was fine, but he was far too scared for his own good. He didn't remember a time when he had been so afraid. The only time he could possibly think of was when his parents were killed, and when the rest of his fucking family wouldn't take him in.

He swallowed painfully, and touched the dry blood that lingered on his throat for the third time in the hour. It was the closest he had ever come to death, and it was by his possessed best friend. Very haunting indeed…

And yet Kazama, who unquestioningly would've felt it, still did not come. The fucking spineless _bastard_.

Razer finally stirred, a moan of pain and confusion rumbling in her throat. Hwoarang stayed backed up against the door, unsure of whether to go forward and help her up, and see if she was okay, or to just run off, despite what he actually wished to do. Survival is the key to life, an authority in the army had said to him once.

A rather worried gasp came. Her head jerked up, her vision still disorientated. She called out, "Hwoarang?"

"Here…" He replied softly, realising it was probably safe, yet still too petrified to recognise the current calm.

There was a small sigh of relief. She rolled onto her front, too weak to stand, and rested her forehead against the floor, face down, feeling a few tears form for the umpteenth time this year in her eyes. Her body felt like it had been hit by a train. She vaguely recalled some form of attack on him in the brief period she seized control, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

The Greek shook her head and managed to prop herself up on one arm. She felt sweat on her brow, and she could feel it drip down her bloodied back. Her green eyes scanned her arms and hands, seeing blood, other people's blood, coating them a sickening shade of red. It made her turn away with disgust, vomit lingering at the back of her tight and seemingly half-closed throat. It was burning.

God… How many people did she end up killing? How many innocent people? What if one of them was that little Alyssa girl that she had met a little while back? She was such a nice girl… She unhappily wondered if the blood that was on her hands was from the little German… She inhaled, smelling familiar blood –

Hwoarang.

She could smell his blood. His blood on her hands, in the room –

She could've killed him. And he still stayed. He didn't run off when she was unconscious.

That meant a lot. Almost everything…

For fuck's sake, Jin didn't even come –

And he said he loved you. How questionable that statement is now becoming…

Razer snarled a little at the creature within, who had spoken weakly, looked away from herself and looked up in Hwoarang's direction, being led by the scent of his blood. He was still here, and he was afraid. She could smell the fear and felt powerless to do anything about it.

Hesitantly, she managed to stand, and could make out his form with thanks to the moonlight coming from the broken window. The 20-year-old swallowed and extended her bloodied left hand, showing him just how much self control she now had, and that she had caged the beast once again into the back of her mind. Not that it did much. But it was all she could think of, and it may have been enough.

She let it drop down to her side slowly, followed by a trickling sigh. Razer turned away from him and rummaged through her bag, searching for other clothes, settling on her pyjamas for now. It was best to put the entire incident behind her, "I am having a shower to get the filth off of me…"

"Stop blaming yourself…"

A pause. Athane tore off the jacket that hung around her waist and dropped it on the floor before speaking after such a long and uncomfortable silence, "…You… could've died here tonight, Hwoarang. I could have killed you…"

"But you didn't…" He retaliated, standing, knowing now that she held full control of her body and actions.

"It still could have happened."

The Blood Talon watched as she awkwardly attempted to take off her black tank top, but it appeared that the blood on her back was having it stick to her form. He sighed and pried her hands from the annoying piece of cloth, and took it off for her, noting the depth of the wing wounds on her back, "But it still _didn't_ happen."

Razer turned her head and looked at him through her shaking form, her eyes narrowing at the bloody cuts and various strong claw marks that were now branded on his throat oh so profoundly, "She did this to you…?"

"Yeah."

"What will Miharu or someone else say when they see it…?" She began, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll just say I cut myself shaving."

"Like anyone will believe that."

Hwoarang smirked and left her alone, turning to look at the shining, shattered glass that lay on the floor.

* * *

_How _dare _you._

Would you have rather he reported you to the police?

_He wouldn't have done it anyway, and you fucking know that._

Suuure he wouldn't have… Came the weak response.

_How many people's lives did you take away today? Five?_

Seven.

_Oh_ _that is just fucking _lovely_. I'm going to have fucking Japanese cops coming after me!!_

They cannot capture the innocent individual.

_Oh sure, like you would turn yourself in!_

There are no traces of your DNA on the bodies. They cannot find us, and no one saw us.

_Exactly _who _did you kill, you fucking beast? _Razer inquired angrily, scrubbing the blood off her arms.

Two homeless beggars, both male, who saw you transform, a woman, who appeared to be a teacher, who was walking home who saw those murders, an elderly male who attempted to stop me killing the woman, and a Mother, Father and their male child, who saw that final murder… Yes I killed a whole family, so that the child did not become an orphan and suffer alone, like you were.

_You're still a heartless _beast_!!_

She heard the door open and cocked her head to the side, unable to see through the curtain, "Hwo?"

"Yeah it's just me, don't worry."

"Knock next time."

"Since when did I knock?"

"Since now," Razer threatened, turning her attention back to the blood all over herself.

He pulled off his black hood, having returned from his forty minute difficult adventure in seeing if everyone else in their merry little friendship group was alright. He stopped in front of the mirror, tilting his head up, looking at his throat, "Hey, it's not like I can see you anyway. The lights haven't been turned back on or anything, and the moon ain't hitting the area in here unfortunately…"

A slap greeted him in the back of the head, but before he could turn around the arm that had shot out of the shower disappeared as quickly as it came. Hwoarang smirked and turned on the tap at the sink with the intent of getting the dry blood off, listening to her talk, "I am sorry about earlier. I really am. You should've run."

"If you say sorry again I'm going to cut Kazama's head off…" He winced through the sting of the water.

"Is he rubbing off on me that bad?"

"In more ways than you're aware of…"

She heard him turn off the tap and then go to leave, "Please stay…"

"And where am I gonna sit? The fucking toilet?"

"Looks that way, Red."

With a sigh, she heard him close the lid and sit, "Okay. What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me and tell me how much Jin has been affecting me and in what ways."

There was no response. She put forth the question again, turning off the shower, satisfied with the lack of blood on her body now, despite her stinging back, and was met with an answer, "Like I said, in more ways that you're aware of. Many more ways. Some positive… but lately far too negative."

"And how about you list these ways for your 'little sister'?"

Hwoarang saw her hand dart out, searching for a towel. He sighed, grabbed the one that was nearby, and stuck it in her waving hand, "To be honest, it feels like I'm losing you again. I don't want to lose you ever again."

"Losing me as in…?"

"Aside from becoming sadder and sadder with every passing moment… you're losing your individuality. You're like a little clone of me and him put together, what with the perverted jokes and 'I'm sorrys' and all."

"…Right…"

"That… and… well… you're just different. I don't understand you like I used to."

A pause and a flaring curiosity announced itself, "…You don't…?"

"No. But it's reasonable, considering what's happened to you since I left. The accident mainly."

"I met that Detective. I wish you told me about him. And I am coming out. Leave so I can change."

The Korean stood and opened the bathroom door, closing it behind him, and leant against it, still talking through it, "I thought it'd be better not to, considering you were still fragile and in a bad state from the incident."

"I guess… Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Oh! Did I tell you about the final results in regards to the Miharu Issue?"

"No, but Steve told me that you said thanks," She attempted to open the door, "Get off the door."

He did and looked back at the rain-drenched floor. He had cleaned up the glass before he left to see how everyone else was, and what the situation with the power would be. Turns out the power would be back on sometime tomorrow, "She wrote me a love letter. One of those confession ones, you know? _Anyway _when she got back from school I basically… you know, asked her out and stuff."

"So now you are tied down?"

"She said she doesn't want to do anything until I come back from the army."

"You are going back?"

"I'm bound to being caught, Raze. There's nothing I can really do except fight when they try."

A frown appeared on her face as she strolled to the destroyed window, looking down and out, "Oh."

He stood beside her and linked his hand with hers, "Gotta make up those two months somehow."

"Then you are free?"

"Free as a bird, my angel."

He looked at her, noticing how she was staring down at the ground, watching as the rain hit the pavement, seeing a few people sprint by. It was, after all, around eight or so at night. He also noticed the look of despair and loneliness inside. Why did she feel alone right now? She wasn't… He was here… He was _always_ here…

Razer's bottom lip trembled. Her other arm came around her body, crossing over the 'Devil' Gene mark instinctively. It was then Hwoarang understood she felt lonely without Kazama there to tell her that it was okay, that he understood the torment. He hated to say this… but Kazama was bad for her. She was becoming everything she ever hated. A needy woman who was in constant requirement of her boyfriend's love. A lovesick person, like the admirers the asshole probably had at his old school.

She was face down in a lot of things. Mainly hurt. Again.

"Hey…?" Athane began.

"Mmmm?" He tore his forever longing eyes away from her and looked back out the window, repeating over and over in his head that she was his best friend, not his girlfriend, that Miharu was going to be his girlfriend soon, and that Razer had Kazama anyway.

"When is he coming back…? Where did he go…?"

"Don't know. He loves you, Raze, irregardless of the fact that he's being a fucking _asshole_ right now."

A sigh. Hwoarang released her hand and put a comforting arm around her, allowing it to lie limply at the other side of her waist. Oh how he really wanted to thump the 21-year-old Japanese man right now. Who did he think he was? He has a fragile girl under his care… Kazama could've at least told her where he was gonna go.

Or where he was. Jin turned away from her door, closing it gently. He just couldn't face her anymore.


	33. Promise

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

* * *

Three chapters till the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: Promise **_

_SW,_

_Gone to the mall. Didn't wanna wake you._

_Made you some bacon and eggs. _

_That's right. I cooked in your room and its still in tact._

_If they're cold, it's your fault, not mine._

_Dunno when I'll be back. Shall text if I'm in trouble._

…_I turned your phone off silent, soooo yeah :P_

_And I'll text you if I see Kazama._

_I'll try and beat him up for you, too :D_

_Sarang Hae Yo._

_- BT_

_P.S. Everything will be okay. I promise._

_Remind me never to eat cold bacon and eggs again, _Razer 'said' to the creature within.

Then you should learn to wake up early, idiot.

She scowled and left her room, going on another small search for Jin, sticking just to the hotel today. And if she didn't find him today, she would find him and yell at him tomorrow, for tomorrow was his match against Kazuya Mishima. What an interesting match that would be…

* * *

"Someone came by with the same idea a few days ago… How amusing," The shop keeper mused aloud.

"So how long will it be until you're done with it?"

"About three hours."

Hwoarang paused and furrowed his eyebrows, and then looked away from the shop keeper, "**Fuck!**"

"Please come by in three hours, sir," She replied, turning away from the counter with the item in hand.

The Korean strolled away casually, keeping a sharp look out for any Korean or for some reason, Tekken Soldiers. He wished it wouldn't take so long. After all it was ten in the morning now, and he had already been there for half an hour, browsing. Stupid bloody time. Why was time always a hassle?

…He just wanted… He just wanted to make her feel better… And this is the only way he could think of.

* * *

Stop.

_Stop what?_

Stop walking.

_Why? _Razer inquired warily, doing so, crossing her arms, furrowing her eyebrows.

There was a hesitance in response, …It is Kazama. He's around.

Her anger and hope flared. She closed her eyes, honing in on his energy, _Specifically where?_

He sees you and is trying to avoid you. To your right.

She turned and indeed saw him slinking by quietly, his training equipment in hand, not looking at her. She could feel her blood boil and her heart ache, along with a million other emotions and thoughts running through her tormented system. She narrowed her eyes at him, _'Hi.'_

'…_Hello.'_

'_Why've you been hiding from me?'_

'_I've been training…' _He replied reluctantly, not looking at her, feeling her come over.

"Bullshit."

"Razer… I… I need to focus on my match against Kazuya. I am sorry. Our time will have to wait."

"You could've at least told me something."

"I didn't want to endanger you. The Tekken Force are after me now, too. They've tried to capture me."

"Sure. Whatever."

She doesn't believe you. Oh joy, how her love for you is diminishing. She deserves much better than _you._

He swallowed and tried to look her way, feeling the difficulty in doing so, "I'm serious…"

"Mkay. Fine. I'm going to guess you're gonna do the same thing with the old man?"

"Most probably… I am sorry, Razer. I truly am."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "Alright."

"…Koidito…?" He began hesitantly, finally looking at her, though it was the back of her head.

"_What_?" The Greek asked irritably.

"I love you."

"Pfft… Yeah right."

Jin swallowed again and looked away, his fists clenching with more pain.

He was about to leave when she spoke to him in his head, _'Then why didn't you come last night?'_

'_I didn't want to disturb you. Hwoarang was taking care of you. He did better than what I could've done.'_

She turned around in a huff, starting to choke on the coming tears, "You still knew! You could've at least told me that everything was going to be fine! Where were you last night? I wasn't in your arms, being told that everything was alright, like you should've been!! No!! You were hiding your scrawny ass to 'protect' me!"

"I –"

"And you've avoided me and all your other friends for six days! Why, Jin?" Her gaze burned him, "Why run away from us again!? We can defend ourselves! We're qualified King Of Iron Fist competitors for fuck's sake!"

His brown eyes looked away from the screaming girlfriend, feeling tears well, "Please…"

The one of the Greek's hands was now flying from her pocket, talking with her, "You could've told me where you were. You fucking selfish asshole! 'Oh look at me, I'm the winner of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3! I got shot by my Grandfather and I'm still alive!' Since when was this all about 'you you you'?!"

"And since when was this about _you!?_" Jin screamed back, looking at her in frustration.

Her green eyes narrowed into slits. She held back from yelling again, "It's not about me. It's about _us_."

The 21-year-old suppressed a laugh, feeling his anger still swirl within him. But not just at her, at this current outburst she released… Everything. His family out to kill him again, Heihachi's ploys, the fact that Heihachi had actually captured Razer in the first place… The fact he couldn't face her because he was afraid of losing her…

You cannot lose what you do not have, Devil quipped.

"Look… I have to go…" He remarked, looking away, swallowing. Jin suddenly looked back before he walked back to his hotel room, snapping quickly, "And I am not running away, before you decide to pull that one on me."

"Oh no, no you're not running away this time…" She drawled, taking a step back, allowing him to go.

He was about to leave, muttering 'thank God', but he stopped in his tracks and glared at her angrily once she whispered something else that he was obviously not meant to hear. Kazama's eyes trailed from her face, down to her feet, and then to the floor. He could hear the devil within say how she was right.

"You're hiding from everything. You're scared to face the world."

'_Please… just… hold on… And I promise we will fix whatever is broken.'_

'_There might not be anything left with the way this is going.'_

Jin's head shot up and looked at her sadly, "No, there will be."

Razer looked back, her arms folded, her own eyes sad, "I hope so, Jin."

The Japanese man approached her cautiously, enveloping her in a one armed hug, seeing as his other hand was preoccupied in holding his training items. He smiled when she hugged him back, warmth radiating between them, amidst the fear he was containing, _'__**I love you.**__ I really do. Everything will be okay once my deed is done.'_

'_Deed?' _Athane inquired, looking up at him.

'_I must dispose of Heihachi and Kazuya. They cannot be allowed to live.'_

She wriggled from his heavy arm and let go, "Oh, right, I forgot how it was always death with you."

Devil interrupted his next response, Hurry it up. They are coming.

He sighed, "I have to go. Now. I will see you once this is all over." _'My love is with you.'_

Jin ran down the corridor, his senses indicating the Tekken Force were coming. Razer watched after him, feeling tears threaten to fall, yet she refused to let them fall. There was nothing to cry over here. She had no reason to actually cry. It was stupid. Stupid!

Her arms were folded again as she took a few steps back, away from the problem, away from where he had been, away from everything. The 20-year-old turned around slowly, with every intent of going and hiding in the corner, or in her room, or at the park that was by the beach… Where good memories lay.

She bumped into someone, and scurried to look behind her. Through green eyes, she looked up, seeing the Blood Talon standing there with his hands in his pockets, his eyes narrowed at where Jin had been, and the path he had chosen for escape. She could tell immediately that he had seen enough to know she was in pain. She knew his blood was boiling, and he just wanted to fucking smash his fist into the prick's jaw and –

The non-sense he was whispering in her ear now as his arms wrapped around her seemed to soothe the Greek slightly. He told her that she could cry if she wanted to, 'I can be your big tissue', and not to worry, that he was just being a dumb fuck and everything would sort itself out eventually.

"I promise…"

She looked up at him, her arms still folded, her head pressed against his chest, "Promise _what?_"

"…That I'll beat him up when I next see him."

A smirk as she pulled away from his arms and started walking with him out of the hotel, to get away from Kazama, the problems, the hurt, the dull ache that was still in her back from the fucking wings yesterday, "Do not waste your time, Red. You will both just draw again and then you will want to beat his ass more."

"Any excuse to lay a punch on that fucktard is good enough for me."

His sienna eyes drifted to his right, over his best friend who was now walking out of the hotel, and saw Miharu there, looking at him strangely. Hmm, perhaps it was the marks on his throat from last night's incident? Or she was worried about something… She turned away from him and resumed talking with Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix about whatever the hell they had been talking about previously.

He didn't care. The only thought on his mind as making Razer feel better, before the asswipe could return.

* * *

You know what I think is funny?

What _do you think is funny?_

It is almost as if you never rejected him. He is still taking care of you like a _good __boyfriend _should.

_I didn't reject him, if you remember. I just couldn't accept them like a normal person could._

You know, that time in the army did him good. Not only is he more responsible and mature… But all that training and what not has given him an even nicer ass than usual… The creature within quipped teasingly.

_Oh please, _Came the retaliation.

"You alright? You kinda drifted off there for a minute…"

"Yeah…"

The water was cold against her feet. She walked side by side at the beach side's shore with Hwoarang, her hands deep in her pockets, clenching one tiny item in one hand and air in the other. He had brought her here, saying this is where he came to think this time around. It was nice here. Calm and relaxing, like the nearby park.

"So are you going to tell me why you stopped off at that shop yet?" Athane cooed, looking at him.

His eyes were glued to the water and sand at his feet as he walked, "Maybe."

"What did you get? An iddy biddy present for Miharu?"

A challenging grin came to the Korean's face. He shook his head, "Not for Miharu. For you."

There were the beginnings of a blush on her face, "You get me 'something' too often."

"Yeah but this one's important."

"And the locket wasn't?"

"The locket was a spur-the-moment 'hey cool necklace' type thing. This one has meaning."

"And what might that meaning be?"

The item was retrieved from Hwoarang's pocket as he stopped walking. He held it out to her lazily, letting it tangle from the tip of his index finger innocently. He looked up from his feet and spoke on a voice that was strong, but on words that still hurt him, that still impacted him, "A promise that I'll always be there for you, and that you'll always have all of me… Because I have always been yours."

…Aw… How sweet…

Razer smiled and took it from him, studying the new silver ring. It was always jewellery for her, from him. Well not always, there was the scarf. That's not jewellery, that's clothing. Her eyes scanned the outside, seeing in nice writing the words 'Your Angel' engraved, and on the inside of it 'My Angel'.

"I don't care if you're Kazama's and that I'll soon be Miharu's. I love you and I always will, in every way."

"I promise you likewise… But do you know what the irony here is?"

"Nope. Care to enlighten me?" Hwoarang remarked, looking down at her from his sienna eyes.

"We think too much alike for our own good… Because I bought you a ring, too, when I met the Detective."

"From the same place?"

"Mmhm."

"With the same idea?"

"Take a look yourself."

With that, the Greek fished it from her pocket and placed it in the Korean's waiting palm. It was the same brand, the same style, the same make, and the same writing, only 'Your Angel' and 'My Angel' were reversed.

"I'm _verrrry_ tempted to crack a joke here but I'll refrain because it'll ruin the moment."

"What makes this cooler is that it actually fits my finger. How did you know my ring size?"

"Guessed. Your fingers haven't really grown since you were fifteen…" He retorted cheekily, watching as she slipped it on her right ring finger, like it was an – "Hey it's not an engagement ring! What if Kazama sees it?"

She snorted, "That **Snobby Rich Kid **won't see it because he'll be too wrapped up in his _precious_ training."

"That… wha…?"

"Snobby Rich Kid. A nickname I gave him when I first met him. I think it still applies."

He furrowed his eyebrows, realising she was starting to hate him because of the neglect, "Uh… huh…"

"Are you just going to look at me stupidly with the ring in your hand?"

A smirk. He put it on his opposite hand on the same finger, "Aaaaaand how did you know _my_ ring size?"

"Okay. Promise me you will never do that again. It was very scary. You sounded like a fucking woman."

"Well if I'm a woman…" Hwoarang began slyly, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I'm gay for you."

"Yeah. Love you too, Red," Razer whispered against his lips, standing on her toes, before kissing him gently.

Contradictory to what he had told her many times in his life, he too blushed with a smile, pulling away after a little while, realising his task had succeeded. He took her hand and began to lead her away from the water's edge, tempted simply to push her in and laugh at her, but opted against it. He had tried to fight his heart and ignore the feelings he held for the 20-year-old Greek, but after last night, he realised he would never be rid of them, even if he was with another woman such as Miharu.

There was nothing to fight against, the Korean finally discovered. He was powerless to reduce the feelings he had. They were now a part of him, just as they were a part of her. Because no matter anything, despite everything, she'd always love him, and that they would be there for each other through thick and thin.

As they had always done, like when they were on the streets together… It was always promised.


	34. By The Roadside

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

**Author's Note:** lol. A birthday update. That's how much you guys rock. I update on the day I really should be just super lazy on. XD

* * *

Two chapters till the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: By The Roadside **_

Dream land was a wonderful place, especially during school. You could escape oh so easily, and slip into any time or place. A memory, a fantasy, a possible future, a doubt, a worry, a joy… Everything was possible here.

The only problem is, when you slip into this land whilst you are attending school, particularly boring biology, you tend to get in trouble, and you get a scary and very unstylish old bitchy woman, who's skirt was scarily high up her waist, screaming at you, telling you to go to go and stand outside for dozing off in class.

Xiaoyu leant against the wall smugly, stretching her hands up into the air and released a long and arduous sigh. Today was Jin's big match, the one where he fought against Kazuya Mishima, his Father. She couldn't wait until the match started, which was seven at night. She and Miharu were _so _there to cheer him on all the way.

Speaking of her Japanese counterpart, she noticed that she was a little… odd today. As you do for an 18-year-old girl, she passed notes to her, asking what was wrong, only to receive little replies of worry about her very slowly budding relationship with Hwoarang.

Ha! Two years ago, Ling swore to God, Allah, Vishnu, all of them deities out there, that it wasn't gonna happen between them. In her perfect dream land way back when, Miharu would be with some other nice boy, Hwoarang would be with Razer ('it's too right… I'm scared, Xiao, I could lose him to her before our relationship even started…' one of the return notes had remarked) and she and Jin would be together.

Yeah, _right._ No way would that happen now.

She remained by the door's side, waiting patiently to be 'let back in'. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was going to have a letter sent home… But she didn't care. Fortunately, her family couldn't read Japanese.

"**Don't you think its time to come back inside and work, young lady?**" The teacher spat accusingly.

"**Hey! You were the one who sent me out! It's not my fault your dumb class is boring!!**"

"**Ling Xiaoyu!**"

With that, the Chinese girl turned away from her and left the school, picking up her bag from where the others lay. She strolled outside, her pigtails blowing back as she moved. The 18-year-old knew that Hirano would take whatever was in her Math room and bring it back to her at the end of the day. There was one more period left anyway until the day finished, and it was another Math lesson with the same teacher. Stupid double.

She was at the front of the school now, standing by the roadside, waiting to cross. She looked left and right before doing so, every intention of returning to the hotel. God, it was only Monday and she was already pissed.

"**What the…?**"

Her eyes followed a rather large group of Korean soldiers, watching them walk through the mall. Her brown eyes narrowed, and she realised they were probably looking for Hwoarang. Considering their size, she couldn't take them alone, if the soldier was there. She couldn't help the Blood Talon just as herself, even with Miharu.

Ling's feet began to ache as she ran towards the hotel in search of Razer, Steve, Julia, Christie or Jin.

* * *

"**What do you think they're all doing here?**" One person asked.

"**I have no idea,**" Said the other, running his fingers through his black hair.

A third chimed in, clutching her purse tightly, "**Maybe we're being invaded by the Koreans?**"

"**Doubt it,**" The first one responded, inhaling more of his cigarette.

You are both doomed.

"You know maybe we should try some of this salad. I mean yeah McDonalds is crap but maybe –"

Razer tugged at his arm viciously and started trying to push him out of the line, "Hwo…"

"**Sergeant Hwoarang!**"

His eyes widened and his face slacked, "_**Fuck!!**_"

Gun fire went off as he stepped out of the line to run, the bullet colliding with the counter. People ran and ducked for cover as the Blood Talon and Storm Wind ran from sight, hoping that their aim was crap and that no bullets hit them. This'd be the second time that they had so many guns pointed –

"**After him!**" The Commander yelled, pointing at the deserter, watching as a few of his men went ahead.

In the chaos, people scattered everywhere, attempting to get away. Razer had been knocked over ungraciously, for whatever reason. She saw two of the soldiers pass her quickly, and looked up, feeling someone tread on her back to escape ("little asshole…" she mumbled), to see Hwoarang turning around and coming back.

The fool!

"_Run _BT, forget me!!"

A Misdemeanour roundhouse kick greeted one of the soldiers, and Falcon Dice Kick greeted the other. He squatted, dodging more bullets, and took her hand, pulling her up to stand and started running with her once again, "I'm not leaving without you! Since when did I fucking abandon my best friend?! Never! Come on!"

They found an exit on the left and took it, aware that this was going to be a long day, or what was left of it.

* * *

Corpse Thrust met one of the soldiers in the face. Jin turned around and did two left kicks, clearly pissed.

He is not even allowing you to attend your rightful match against your Father. What a mean old man.

Kazama cried out in pain and ache, turning to throw his fist into yet another Tekken Force soldier.

How long are you going to last?

He smashed his elbow into another soldier's neck before turning around and doing the same on another.

I'll tell you how long you will last against so many of these soldiers. …You're not.

His brown eyes widened slightly and then narrowed as he felt something prick him in his neck and a few more attempts to get through his jumpsuit clothes. One landed on his hand. He raised it and pulled it out, thereafter realising that it was a tranquilizer dart.

The little cheap –

Jin yelled out again and continued attacking, watching as three soldiers ran towards him. He executed the Double Chamber Punch, smirking as they fell backwards on one another. He turned around and performed Laser Cannon on more coming soldiers, all the while wondering how much longer he had before he passed out.

* * *

"Can't you run any fucking faster?!"

"You're fucking dragging me, Red!"

Hwoarang's eyes glanced over his shoulder, seeing how far they were. They were pretty close, yet not close enough to essentially grab them. They had a much better aim now though than they did ten minutes ago when the whole ordeal started. Damn them, and damn their bodies for getting tired in trying to avoid them.

It was interesting though, there were only a few compared to the number they had first seen. Perhaps the other forces were lagging farther behind, and were not as fast as these few soldiers. Thinking this was the case, both span around and quickly attacked the chasers before spotting more to their side, about to fire.

"What the hell did you both stop for? Just run!"

They both looked to their left to see none other than an old friend performing a Back Hand Spring attack in the art of Capoeira, his dark brown skin a blur through the air. The man landed on his feet, his longer hair falling around the frame of his face. Razer eyebrows furrowed, "…Eddy?"

Gordo stuck his thumb up and directed his attention back at his opposition, "I'll hold them off."

"Thanks dude," Hwoarang remarked hurriedly, grabbing Athane's hand again, storming away.

They continued running as fast as they could, but judging by the number that was following their every turn, Eddy wasn't holding off too many soldiers. Then again his arm was bandaged, so whatever he was doing was fucking painful for him. Poor guy.

They ran and ran until they came to a car park, stopping thereafter to catch their breaths. The Korean rested his hands on his thighs and looked around, still breathing heavily, seeing parked cars and a few people in the service station. He turned his head to his right, seeing Razer hold her head, "You alright?"

"Something is wrong with Jin."

He furrowed his eyebrows, seeing how she was finding it difficult to stand, even going to the extent of resting a hand on his back for support. He cleared his throat looked back to the concrete ground, "If you run off now, no one will know you're involved. Go and hide in the service station, or go find Kazama."

Razer shook her head before leaning on him wholly, "Pfft, no!" A small pause, "Something's really wrong…"

"**Sergeant!**"

"Ohhhh no…" The Blood Talon growled through gritted teeth, his chest still heaving as he stood straighter. He turned to face them, feeling Athane lean off him and find her own feet. He whispered, "Just leave. Please…"

"My mind is made up."

He sighed and eyed the Korean Commander warily, folding his arms, noting the guns in front of him, and seeing Razer from the corner of his eye stand tall next to him, her fists clenching, ready to fight along side him.

"**Desertion is an offence punishable by Court Marshall. Give yourself up, soldier.**"

A bold smirk came to his face as Hwoarang watched the soldiers surround them both, some pointing guns, the others ready to have their fists smash into their bodies violently. He leant against Razer, whose back was to him, and waited for them. By being in this situation, there was a sudden irony about it all, a déjà vu of sorts.

They had been in situations such as this many times before, fighting side by side. Just like old times.

The bold smirk remained as the Blood Talon, who had adjusted his green shirt, and Storm Wind, together unleashed Rejection in unison on the coming Korean soldiers, their simple and hasty attack sparking an outburst of fists and bullets all around. It was going to be a long afternoon as the dark clouds began to assemble.

* * *

There was rejoicing as their prey had been removed to Hon-Maru, per their master's request.

It had not taken long for Jin to fall once he had been drugged, and hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. The Tekken Force soldiers had finally succeeded in a mission, for once, and did not lose their goal, their prey…

Their helpless prey whom was now being chained up against the wall of Hon-Maru in his standard gi outfit.

God, since when did he have to be so fucking _heavy? _It was taking so long just to get him up there…

They only wished to understand what was so important about this 21-year-old martial artist that Heihachi Mishima was prepared to do anything to have him in his grasp. Oh, and not to neglect the fact that he specifically requested his grandson to be chained to a wall.

They truly wished they knew what was going through the 3rd champ's head…

'_**Give into the anger.**__'_

* * *

'_**Hate me.**__'_

That was not Jin's voice in her head.

Razer's eyebrows furrowed as she did another roundhouse kick on another coming soldier.

'_**Curse me!**__'_

What was Kazuya doing in her head? _Why _was he in her head? Better yet, why was he speaking in Japanese when he clearly knew she didn't know the fucking language, apart from a few words here and there?! Idiot…

Perhaps Kazama's devil within is sending you the messages to ask for assistance, or Kazuya's threatening you with God knows what.

_What-fucking-ever. I don't care at the moment. I have better things to do, such as survive._

The Korean soldiers with weapons stopped to reload. After ten or fifteen minutes of constant fighting once again, Hwoarang and Razer found themselves back to back, pushing the soldiers away with Cheap Snap Shot Kicks and various other moves. They were doing well, but they soon found themselves tired.

One of the soldiers leapt over towards them. Razer lifted her left leg and sent him high into the air – the Left Plasma Kick move. She felt Hwoarang's hands go on her shoulders, and his body fly over her, executing the Hunting Hawk attack, before throwing in Firecracker and hurriedly going back to his cover.

They stopped attacking, realising the fighting soldiers were also tired. Still half-slouching, they stood only a little taller, and dropped their stance, the Blood Talon eyeing the Korean Commander darkly, and his best friend keeping an eye on those behind him. Both were sweating like never before, standing there angrily.

The Korean Commander inched forward with his hands behind his back, "**This is your last chance to come peacefully, otherwise we will **_**make **_**you return, and you **_**will **_**be punished for your departure.**"

"**Bite me.**"

The Commander smirked at his retaliating growl, "**Fire.**"

* * *

"_How _many?!" Christie exclaimed, worried.

"You heard me," Xiaoyu replied, now in her pink dress.

Julia rubbed her temples, "_Why _is he _always _getting himself into trouble?"

"It's Hwoarang, Jules. He can't resist," Ling quipped, "Anyway, we have to help him. I couldn't find Razer."

"Maybe she's with him," Steve pondered aloud, bouncing his leg nervously, tapping his finger on his arm.

Miharu, who was now in a similar purple dress, sighed, "I hope so… She wouldn't abandon him now."

The 18-year-old Chinese girl adjusted her pigtails before looking at her little troupe defiantly, speaking in a total blur, "It doesn't matter if she's with him or not, we gotta go help! Come on, they were heading to the mall!"

The five of them started running in that direction, leaving the hotel's foyer.

* * *

"_Move!!_" The Blood Talon bellowed hastily and angrily, squatting down low, shoving Razer along with him.

'_**Give in to the anger. Hate me. Curse me!**__'_

'_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!?' _Athane screamed back, holding her head in her shaking hand.

Yet another dark laugh greeted her as they found themselves hiding behind some poor bastard's car. She slammed a fist into its boot angrily, hating what Kazuya was doing. All she wanted was to understand what –

"You okay?" Hwoarang asked, scooting closer to her.

"Something is seriously wrong, aside from the crap that is going on here. I know its Jin."

"No shit Sherlock, you've told me that already. How about you get specific?"

"I think… Heihachi got him. Kazuya is siphoning something into his head in Japanese. I don't understand it."

"Well then it wasn't meant for you to hear. Must be a side effect of your little connection dealy."

"I do not have the Devil Gene, Red. And because I don't, this should not be possible."

He sighed a little and got down low, taking a peer out from the side of the car. The barrage of bullets continued on. There was hardly any way they could escape this without being injured, or worse, dead. He groaned in frustration and looked back to the 20-year-old Greek, looking at her hard, "You wanna try for a run? I really don't think this poor old car is gonna last much longer."

"We won't get out. We are trapped."

"Stop thinking so negative…"

"You are, too," She replied nonchalantly, looking up at him with a grin, "I can hear it in your voice."

Hwoarang grinned too and looked at the brick wall before him, "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

"Would you just be serving out just the final two months?" Razer inquired lowly.

"Probably more now, considering I bolted," The 21-year-old responded sadly, looking back at her through sienna eyes and that rebel smirk he was so accustomed to, "But I was prepared to do that, and it was worth it."

"Well then…" Came the awkward response and the sad smile, "See you when I see you, my angel."

He smiled in the same manner and drew her close to him in a rough, hurried and afraid embrace, before crushing his lips against hers as the final good bye for God knows how long, savouring every second of the sweet flavour. The Korean pulled away slightly, whispering mischievously, "I'm up for a run. Race you back to the mall."

After disentangling from each other's arms, Razer smirked, his challenge accepted, "Ready when you are."

Hwoarang looked from the corner of the car again, seeing that their fire was not relinquishing. He held up three of his fingers in count down, rising from a seating position to a crouching one, before one after another, curling his fingers closed, running with the Greek in tow the moment the last finger left.

"**There!**" They heard the Commander yell.

They were doing well, so well, their feet lively, their pace faster than previous. However fate was against them today. They didn't get very far, rather to near the end of the car park entrance, before they were met with what they originally believed were bullets, but ended up being tranquilizer darts, Hwoarang going down first.

"Hwo!"

And then she too sunk to the ground from the shock, the unsuspected piercing feeling that smacked her in the neck, just like the one that was sticking from the back of her best friend's neck. She watched as he fell, as the side of his head collided with the gutter, not knocking him out cold, but fucking hurting, landing on the road.

Athane herself was now lying idly on her back, by the roadside, looking at the Korean who was on his stomach, whose teeth were gritting to cope with the injury, whose eyes were wired shut with pain, remorse, stress and perhaps a teensy bit of fear, who was taking short, sharp breaths to try and keep from passing out.

"**Take him away,**" was the Korean Commander's gleeful remark, his heavy footsteps drawing nearer.

The tranquilizer was working very quickly. It must've been a strong dosage for the both of them.

Sienna eyes finally announced themselves back to the woken world, back to the harsh and oh so cruel reality. The Blood Talon smiled a little at Storm Wind, a true and honest one, one that was showing appreciation for trying to help him out, and for sticking with him through thick and thin, though she'd suffer in the end too. He mouthed softly to her 'good bye'.

He watched slowly as her left hand inched out to reach his own, their fingers interlocking tightly thereafter, desperate not to let go, not to leave again. He studied her forest green eyes, ones he always remembered, just that little bit harder, to see a tear sliding down her cheek, from Razer's narrowed eyes and affectionate smirk, the soft 'good bye' being returned once their hands were linked.

"**Love you…**" She whispered, slipping away into unconsciousness, barely seeing the men pick him up.

Their fingers unhappily unlocked, using up whatever strength was left simply to try and maintain it, as he too slipped away into complete unconsciousness, his sienna eyes shutting again, leaving his true love, his life, his everything lying carelessly by the roadside, his last words only just leaving him and reaching her, "Saugapo, my angel…"

* * *


	35. Everything Burns

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

**Author's Note:** lol did anyone notice the last word count before I posted this chapter? XD 88,888 Words. lmao!

* * *

One chapter till the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: Everything Burns **_

"Nghh…"

"Hey she's coming around!!" Steve said happily from his seat.

Welcome back to the woken world…

"Razer!" Julia remarked, smiling down on her.

Her green eyes finally opened and all around she could see most of her friends. Most.

…And see what you are without.

She looked to her right where Steve sat and Julia stood. She looked away from them all with a burning heart.

See _who_ you are without.

"Razer…?" Fox inquired slowly, seeing her fist clench, possibly in anger.

She managed to _just _look up and stare at Miharu, half despairingly, half frustrated. The stare was returned.

See what you have lost and _despair, _you insignificant beastly mortal! You worthless monster!

The final two words echoed through her head continuously, just as they did for two whole years since her last separation from _him_. Hell, the creature within was telling her how pathetic she was right now, lying in a hospital bed, wounded _again, without him _by her side, and how weak it was that she couldn't say his _name_ at the moment without feeling like she failed him.

…_Failed _him.

A hand graced her left shoulder as she sat up a little. Razer looked to her left to see Eddy there, standing next to Christie, a sad, comforting smile on his face. She looked away and back to his hand. She couldn't bear to look at the comfort he put on his face. She didn't deserve it. The look on Gordo's face was even telling her an unspoken story, along the lines of 'you did your best, girl – he couldn't have asked anything more than that.'

Except to succeed. Instead, you _failed_.

She suddenly sprang to life, violently shrugging the hand off of her and pulled her knees to her chest, her fingernails digging into her palms, praying that the skin would break and that she was just fucking _bleed_, bleed like the tears that finally slid down her paling cheeks.

"I tried my best…"

A pause. A gasp for air. Another taunt from the creature within.

"I… tried everything…"

Her head turned from her knees and looked down to her right. Her body was still aching. Another taunt.

"I… It… They…"

There were no words to follow. Nothing but broken sentences and a shattering voice. Yet another taunt.

Steve leant out of his seat slightly and put one arm around her, rubbing her arm soothingly. He couldn't really bear to see her like this, after everything she had been through prior to the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4, and how high she had flown upon her reunion with Hwoarang, which he witnessed first hand. He was surprised she let him touch her at all, considering she essentially told Eddy to let go of her.

The 20-year-old Greek looked up with dry tears, forcing herself to hold together, knowing he would be back, though the separation was fierce and cruel. In her direct line of sight was Miharu, clutching the ends of her purple dress with both fists, fuming, almost completely enraged, and almost completely shattered from the sadness.

You let her down too, in more ways than you know. Monster.

"I am sorry Miharu…"

She shook her head with furrowed eyebrows and turned away, opening the hospital door, walking out.

_There goes another friend… _Steve thought sadly, tightening his grip on the tormented woman as her eyes slid closed. He wondered how many more would abandon her again, willingly (such as Hirano, or it seemed as if she was) or by total force (such as Hwoarang), just like she had said at the beginning of this tournament.

"_Aw you poor dear… I wouldn't do that to you."_

_The British Boxer watched as her watery eyes warily observed the protruding hand, "You promise?"_

_He nodded and smiled._

Something he promised her he would never, ever do...

Something he had to honour more so, because she didn't leave him in his hour of need, either.

Chang got on her knees, her skin coming into contact with the cold white floor, and spoke to her long-time friend soothingly, an honest smile on her face, one that Athane first thought was hollow, "Razer… why don't you tell us what happened to the two of you today from the very top? It may make you feel better."

It also may show you the glaring flaws you possessed in your pathetic attempt to survive together.

Her left hand shot up to her head, her nails digging into her temples sharply, "SHUT UP!! JUST _SHUT UP!!_"

Steve, Julia, Christie and Eddy looked at her strangely for a moment, the latter three inching back slightly, the first only holding her tighter, his other hand rubbing her tightly clenched right hand. They all frowned. Christie dared to speak, her voice cutting through the silence, "…Julia didn't do anything…"

Razer's dulling green eyes peeled open, and glared at the Monteiro girl, her fingernails still digging into her temples. Her voice was low and was gradually becoming wavy and distraught, "You… don't… fucking understand."

The 19-year-old frowned helplessly, her hands gripping together all the tighter, afraid.

The hand finally left her head, her eyes looking at them all accusingly, "_None _of you understand!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a whinging bitch Razer we could help you! _Make _us understand!"

"_I want to understand."_

Hwoarang's voice cut through her again, like Ki-Yerr and Mijj-Dala's knives. There were two meanings to her outcry. The first was that no one here understood her to the level that the Blood Talon did. No one could figure out when to annoy her and when to soothe her, when she screamed in ache or fear. And the other was… secret.

She breathed in and glared at the Brazilian, green eyes to brown eyes. Who the _fuck_ did she think she is? Stupid slutty whore. Stupid motherfucking bimbo. Hell, in the blinding rage, Razer began to bet that her friendship with her was all a complete charade to impress _Steve_.

"You want to know the truth?" She growled, spinning Hwoarang's ring around her slender finger.

You would not dare. It took you three years simply to tell the Blood Talon of your _problem _anyway.

_FUCK. YOU._

Christie nodded slowly, realising she was finally going to speak to all of them. Perhaps by her opening up would clear the air as to why she was being chased by the Tekken Force, why she had been captured by them.

Razer's head turned from Eddy and Christie to Julia and Steve, who were looking at her longingly, wanting to understand, wanting to help, wanting to know. She tore her dulling green eyes from Chang and specifically kept her line of vision on the 21-year-old British boxer, seeing into his blue eyes that their intentions were good.

She opened her mouth, ready to speak, to tell all, when everything flashed through her head.

"I…"

The lies that the creature within had _kept_ from her. It wasn't _Devil._

"Well…"

What the creature within had done to her _biological_ and _metaphorical_ family. To _Mum. _To _Hwoarang._

"There's…"

What the creature within did to her _feelings_, her _lover_. To _Jin._

"It's…"

What the creature within did to _her_. Attempted _murder._

"I'm –"

"Guys!"

Xiaoyu sprinted in. Almost everyone rolled their eyes, sparing Steve, who looked to the Chinese youth questioningly. The little girl who was bursting with energy, most of the feelings disorientated, "What's up Xiao?"

"It's –"

'_**Rise, Jin Kazama!**__'_

"Jin…"

Well what a clever little _brat _you are…

The 20-year-old's hand shot up to her head once again, mumbling, "I thought I told you to _shut up_…"

Ling furrowed her eyebrows, confused, "Razer… How did you… know…?"

She shook her head before pointing to it, "He is the only one who understands… this."

"What, that you're both emo?" Christie inquired accusingly, hoping to anger her and have her talk.

The Greek rose from the bed, appearing to glare with severe annoyance at Monteiro, before throwing off the covers, taking herself from Steve's arm, and bolted out the door, in tears again, completely afraid, shaking her head profusely along with a trembling body, thoughts going through her head like a doom train again.

_No no no! I can't lose you!_

"Razer!" Came the British voice, followed by two sets of running footsteps, belonging to him and Xiaoyu.

_You are the _only _one who understands this torment!_

If you _surrendered _like Kazuya has, you would feel _no pain, _fool!

She didn't know where she was going. She stopped outside the infirmary, seeing Marduk glare at her with a dark, malevolent smirk, hoping to intimidate her here and now. He thought better of it when he saw Steve again.

"Love, what's wrong? Talk to us…" Fox pleaded.

Xiaoyu was searching Razer's calming face, hoping to find an answer, "What is it? What're you feeling?"

A huge inhale came. She was trying to smell his scent, trying to find out where Kazama was.

The smaller girl took the Greek by the shoulders and shook her slightly, "Razer…"

Ah… Hon-Maru. In a forest, in the heart land of the Mishima Compound.

"Hon-Maru…" She breathed, judging by the night time sky that she must've been out for five hours.

Ling's brown eyes narrowed, clearly confused, "Hon-Maru…?"

And then Razer was off again, running at top speed, following Jin's scent, a scent she knew fairly well.

_I cannot lose you! I refuse to lose you too!_

Everything will burn, Athane, and you will endure more loss in your pathetic existence.

_I can't, I just can't! I _need_ you, Kazama…_

Steve watched as one of his close friends ran off into the coming night.

_Ai shiteru, Jin…_

What Razer believed she was thinking, she was in fact speaking, though she didn't know. The 18-year-old Chinese fighter inhaled a breath, hearing all, before turning back to Steve, realising she was not going to come back until she knew that he was safe, until he was with her again. She didn't know how much Athane loved him.

A gingery squeeze to the shoulder had Xiao looked to Fox, seeing him sigh a little, still watching. She watched with him, only wondering where the 20-year-old's senses were taking to her, to wherever Jin may have disappeared off to.

_Hon-Maru…_ She thought quietly.

* * *

Brown eyes tore open immediately. The feeling of restriction and fear washed over.

Jin looked to his left, seeing chains hold him up in place, and also marks of Devil on his body. He tugged at it viciously, angrily, growling in a feral voice. He looked to the other side and viciously tugged at it too. _Anything _to get free. Just anything… He couldn't believe he had been captured…

His surroundings were dully familiar to him. Hon-Maru? Why was he here?

Before him was Kazuya Mishima, his arms folded smugly. It was _his _voice he was hearing… to awaken him. To have him rise and realise where he was. He was so glad it had stopped now, that he had left his mind, his personal space… Perhaps it was his Father's presence that had him in his Devil form.

'_I can't, I just can't! I _need_ you, Kazama…'_

…Her voice…

Jin looked down temporarily, seeing Kazuya chuckle slightly, before clenching his fists as tightly as possible and pulling his arms again, yelling out, in an attempt to free himself from the chains, which was successful now. He landed on the floor with a dull thud and managed to get into a kneeling position, his hands on the wooden floor, his arms basking in the freedom.

And then there was even more pain. He could feel his wings and his horns retreat into his body as he regained control of his body wholly. The black markings, the jewel on his forehead, all vanished into nothingness.

Once everything was stable, once he was normal, his angry, raspy voice sounded to the younger Mishima, to his Father, to the Devil in his human form, to everything he ever hated, "**You! If only you were dead…**"

'_Ai shiteru, Jin…'_

Kazama's eyebrows furrowed as he drew hope and inspiration from the cries of Razer, feeling strength in his body return as he stood shakily to his feet. His heart swelled with love to the Greek woman, and pure hate for his 49-year-old Father. The Japanese youth ran towards a waiting Kazuya, "**Once I kill you, it'll all be over!**"

* * *

This way.

She exhaled from exhaustion and followed Jin's scent once again. It was her only lead, and it diminished at some points, though the further along she went, the stronger it eventually became. Hell, Athane was nearing the forest now. She could see it through her eyes.

_How much further…?_ The 20-year-old questioned.

The forest is deep. It will take you a while to successfully reach Hon-Maru. 

Razer pushed forward, through agony and weariness, coming just to the edge of it now. She stopped for breath, her hands resting above her knees, and looked up at the night sky, seeing how dark it was. It was the cold wind however that got her attention, the cold wind that got her looking up initially.

…_Helicopters?_

I would shrug if I could. Ignore it. They are not your focus.

A sigh came as the Greek woman ran on, desperate, following his familiar scent through the woods.

The helicopters flew high above the forest, unknowingly heading towards Hon-Maru _with_ her.

* * *

The final kick flew, smashing into Kazuya's temple. The younger Mishima collapsed into a heap on the hard, wooden floors of Hon-Maru, his forehead starting to bleed. He passed out into total nothingness, unconscious.

Jin hunched over, clutching his arm, and breathed in heavily, about to approach him and kill him. He could not help but grin darkly, realising that once his Father was dead, the one who started all of this shit, he would be free from the devil within, from this wretched curse.

He heard other footsteps approach and froze right then and there, his eyes slowly moving to the person.

"**What a pathetic wretch… You worthless coward!**"

Kazama eyed Heihachi as he looked down at his only son, a malevolent smirk coming to his lips when he looked up this Grandson. Jin clenched his fists tighter, realising that he would not have the chance to remove his no-good Father from the world right away… That there was another fight at hand.

The elder Mishima slipped into stance, "**I will make your power mine… Time to die, boy!**"

Flash Punch Combo came to a weak 21-year-old Japanese youth, sending him back into the wall. Jin rose to his feet again and got into stance as his bastard Grandfather came running towards him. He too ran at him, releasing his Switch Blade attack with pain, watching as the fight for Kazama's life, his survival, again began.

Heihachi stood to his feet and leapt in the air, attempting to deliver two kicks at Jin's head, though both were blocked quite craftily. Jin retaliated fiercely with Laser Cannon, as he had done so many times in the past already, and ran after the retreating form, shoving his shoulder into the man's form as he attempted to stand.

The fight continued on for approximately ten minutes. Ten minutes of pain, ache and pure hate. Finally, Heihachi was worn down. He was tired, sore, and in too much pain to necessarily protect himself now. His eyes were wired shut as he was somewhat lifted off the ground by Jin, specifically by the front of his clothes.

He strained his ears, hearing Jin transform into Devil Jin, or at least request his power further. The wings, the horns, and so on, were tearing from his Grandson's body, a sickening squelch all the while. The elder Mishima tilted his head to his left slightly, opening his eyes just a crack, seeing that Kazama filth glaring at him menacingly with his tainted eyes, his hand ready to strike him.

The 21-year-old who was Jin using Devil's power couldn't help but smirk. Finally, he would get revenge on the damn geezer for everything he ever did to himself, to his Mother, to Razer, to Xiao, to everyone else he ever cared about. His fingers (or claws, but he didn't care) pressed even tighter together as his arm drew back.

But something else caught his vision. He looked to his left and for a flash moment saw someone important…

He frowned helplessly, only one word running through his now somewhat serene mind, …_Mother…_

Jin blinked, and then the figure of his Mother, all clad in white, disappeared. His loving, innocent Mother… was taken from him again. One of the few people that ever loved him. Still, her appearance… It was like… Like…

A sign.

He looked down, suddenly disgusted with himself. What the _hell _was he doing? Going to kill his only family like this… All these years, ever since the 75-year-old man took him in, when he started to hit him, when all that _crap _began at all, he swore to himself that he would _never _be a Mishima. Never _ever._

And then suddenly he found himself doing this… e_xactly _as his Father's side of the family, as Devil dictated.

Kill. Destroy. Obliterate.

And then he wondered, how long until he turned on the few that _did _love him? How long would it be until he came across Xiaoyu, got pissed off with her constantly trying to help him with his problems, and he suddenly would turn and choke her to death? How long until he found himself lying awake next to Razer's dead body?

In an immediate answer of the final two images that the devil within had gleefully siphoned into him, he dropped Heihachi's body on the wooden floor and took a step back, breathing in and out heavily. Kazama narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as the elder Mishima turned to look at him, wondering why he was spared.

There was only one answer to greet him, "**Thank my mother… Jun Kazama…**"

Jin turned away and spread his wings, leaping into the air, flying through the roof of Hon-Maru in leave.

* * *

_Is that Hon-Maru? _

Yes. I can smell Kazuya within… but look up there.

Razer's eyes scanned the skies, seeing the helicopters now flying perilously close to the location, as well as a creature flying from the roof. She recognised it to be Jin in his devil form, and called out immediately, _'Jin!'_

He appeared to hear her and headed straight down, farther off into the woods, just as shots were sent towards Hon-Maru, not that neither of them cared. As Athane ran towards him, weaving through trees, she could hear him sending the devil within's features away, hearing him gasp for air in complete pain.

She could finally see him, and her fears were erased. He was safe. He was alive.

Jin watched as she came to a stop before his slowly standing form, and grinned a little, "Hello."

"Oh my God you're alright…"

He found himself being gently hugged and being told that he was loved, and he found himself returning both. Kazama rested is cheek on the top of her head and sighed happily, "How did you know I was in trouble…?"

"Whatever Kazuya was saying to you was getting through to me too when I was in battle."

Jin paused and lifted his head off of her, watching as she warily questioned him with her eyes, silently wanting to know why he moved away. He asked, "In battle…? Where? When? Against who? What happened…?"

Razer's line of vision dropped down from his face to the dark, grassy floor, "The Korean soldiers… got Hwoarang… about five hours ago. They tranquilized him to capture him, and tranquilized me to stop me from rescuing or assisting him any farther… I basically woke up not too long ago… It was at some car park…"

He frowned, knowing this'd impact her severely, and kissed her forehead softly, whispering, "I am sorry."

She shook her head and smiled simply, looking back at him, "I'm just glad that you're okay, koidito."

He smiled too, though it did not last long as his hand shot up to his head, grimacing as Devil fed him more images of bloodshed and slaughter to this woman, as inflicted by him. Jin heard her inquire if he was alright, but he simply shook his head. Fear just gripped his heart, and there was nothing to stop its strength.

You cannot lose what you do not have, Devil repeated, having said this yesterday.

A woman's scream shot through him, and he knew it was Razer's from the images being fed.

"What happened at Hon-Maru?"

"Bleh… Just a tussle with Kazuya and Heihachi… What is with the helicopters?"

"Dunno."

The 20-year-old pacified Greek woman looked on with the 21-year-old distressed Japanese man, watching as these… things were being shot into Hon-Maru, bursting through the wooden walls and doors. They both wondered what it was about, if it was G Corporation, etc. It didn't matter to them.

"Razer…?"

Her gaze turned back to Jin with an honest, relieved smile on her face, "Yeah?"

Jin swallowed hard, struggling to keep Devil's images at bay, "I…"

"You _what_?"

You cannot lose what you do not have.

"…This cannot go on," He finally replied defiantly, sadly.

He could smell the rising anger within her, "What can't go on?"

"Us…"

"We've already spoken about this."

"Still… I… want us to… break up."

…Break up.

The words tore through and echoed within her like the grief of failing the Blood Talon, "You want to _what_?"

"Please don't be angry. You do not understand…"

She pulled away from him and slammed her fists into her pockets, "I can't _believe _you, asshole."

"I hope you are aware that this means you cannot come with me to wherever I go…"

"Another destroyed promise. As-fucking-always from you."

Jin looked away from her, his hand finally leaving his head, "Don't make this harder than it already is…"

"This is _hard _for you? Oh I find that remarkably hard to believe, you selfish bastard."

Kazama's brown eyes watched as Hon-Maru slowly went up in flames, just like their relationship, and their friendship that was frying at an alarming speed. He looked back to Athane, "You do not understand, koidito…"

"Don't you fucking 'darling' me," She spat, taking two steps back from him, her eyes narrowed.

"This is for your benefit!" He screamed helplessly.

"_My _benefit? Did it occur to you at all that I'm better off when I am with you?!"

"I know that… But…"

"What's this benefit for, Kazama? Protecting me from the old man and his twisted son? From the old man's fucked up Tekken Force?! Or is it for you so you can turn from me and go straight back to your beloved Midget?!"

His eyes darkened, "I can accuse you of the same thing in regards to Hwoarang."

She responded likewise, "You know I fucking wouldn't because then I'd be like my fucking Father!!"

"Please…"

The onslaught shouts continued. His desperate plea for her to calm down and stop angrily yelling at him totally failed, "I was right about you way back when, you're nothing but a fucking Snobby Rich Kid after all!"

"No…" Jin shook his head, starting to shrink back from her, his eyes burning with tears like hers were.

Her eyes briefly flickered red, "You know what? _Fuck_ you! Seriously! You **Snobby Rich Kid!**"

"You deserve much better than me…" He replied solemnly, breathing in, feeling his heavy heart break.

"Better than you, definitely. Asshole. You don't deserve _anybody!!_"

Kazama looked up to see her scowling at him still. He looked back down like a helpless child, unable to do anything to stop this anger. He buried his face in his hands and suppressed a sob, "I'm sorry… I am so sorry…"

"I don't need protection, Kazama," Razer spat in a tone that was identical to that of the Blood Talon, turning away from him slightly. She breathed in a sob, furious, yet feeling the bricks of her heart be pulled from underneath one another, "And… I certainly don't need _you_."

His mind flashed back to when he was chained up in Hon-Maru. The love coming from her was so strong…

…And now it has completely obliterated. Congratulations Jin Kazama, you are now officially forever alone.

"Why don't you do us all a favour and just _drop dead!?_"

Jin's hands left his face. He could feel the tears continue to build and his fists clench in despair, "Razer…"

The 20-year-old's hands were now out of from her pockets, her own little hands clenched into impossibly tight fists. She inched further away until she just turned from him and ran away from it all, "I… _HATE_ YOU!!"

Those final three words turned out to be more painful than any insult the devil within could slew at him. It felt so much worse than the bullets from two years before, so much worse… It was worse than the poison that Devil wracked within him. It was worse than anything he could've possibly imagined.

It was killing him, wracking his mind, body and soul with pain.

"I _have_ to protect you, koidito… From _me_…"

He eventually turned away from her and breathed in a sob, gritting his teeth, feeling his emotions get the best of him. Kazama cried out in agony, emotional and physical, as her last words cut him, as his black wings ripped through his already sore back, accompanied by horns. Devil was seizing control of him once again, using the heartbreak and the killing loneliness as suppressants, pushing the real Jin into the back of his mind.

His breaking voice was the last thing he would ever verbally say for a long time as everything within him, around him, because of him… as everything burned, "You were the one to cut me… So now I will bleed forever."

_FOREVER_ ALONE!!


	36. Here We Are

_If it is in _normal style, _then it is speech._

_If it is in italics, then it is thought._

_If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the individual's natural tongue._

_If it is __underlined,__ then it is Devil and the Creature._

_Generally, if it is in italics and has singular quotation marks ( ' ' ) then it is Mental Speech._

_Don't own any characters except Razer, Detective Burton and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

_All other characters belong to Namco._

* * *

Final chapter. I made it! Again! Yay! XD

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Here We Are **_

_Detective_ _Anavel Burton,_

_I am writing to you to address the question you had left me. I have now come up with an answer._

"_How do you see yourself? This incident? Problem?" you said._

_Well, here we are. Let's start from the beginning._

_I see _myself_ as a victim of my past… something I cannot yet release. It haunts me._

_It's the entire reason my curse is here in the first place, because of my Father's cruelty. It activated her._

_As a result of being unable to let go of it, I am a burden to Hwoarang and to everyone else around me._

_Despite what he says…_

_If I am to better myself, for Hwoarang, for my friends, I need to let go of this. I can't do it alone._

_But I'm going to do my best to fucking try._

_And before you turn around to me and go 'and of Jin Kazama'?_

_The selfish asshole broke up with me to 'protect me'. From what? I do not know or care anymore._

_A part of my heart died when I walked away from him. I acknowledge the pain._

_The rest of my heart rest remains safe within my best friend. And it always will. Forever._

_Now, to move onto the next category._

_I see _this incident _as an accident, like you said._

_Attempted murder nonetheless, but you cannot arrest an entity within the sufferer._

_It has strengthened me. I know that._

_I just do not know how yet, and am trying to find out what exact part of me has strengthened._

_None of it was my fault. It was her simply trying to seize control of my body for her own use. Forever._

_Who knows what would have happened if it succeeded? It doesn't matter, I am alive and well._

_The creature understands that she will not take control of me ever again without a fight._

_I am trying to find a way to control her better than I have been. So far I have come up with nothing._

_The only thing I can think of is to continue as I am doing, and fight her within my mind everyday._

_I've done it for eight years already. I can keep going._

_And last but not least, her herself._

_I see _this problem_, this curse, as a hassle, yet for some reason or other… now necessary in my life._

_As you said, everything has worth, even her. I just wish I knew what it was at the moment._

_Perhaps she has been placed within me to better myself, or to teach me the meaning of struggle…_

…_Because if she was not here, I would not be alive, and I would not have met Hwoarang and the others._

_Perhaps she was placed within me to teach me self control, or to try and push me to become independent._

_They seem to fit with my past._

_My Mother sheltered me from the struggle, from my Father as much as she could._

_I could not control my anger whenever he hurt her, let alone when he killed her._

_And I still can't let go of everything. Whenever it arises, I automatically go to Hwo, who makes me feel safe._

_Whatever the reason, I must find it and realise it. Perhaps then she will leave me._

_I look to the future now and only hope that things will get better._

_I truly appreciate your assistance in my case. I hope to see you again someday, Detective, and perhaps we can talk about less-depressing issues, and more about pleasant ones. Thank you for everything you have done._

_Razer Athane._

Detective Burton smiled and folded up the letter, placing it back on his desk, on the top of the envelope. He leant back in his chair, stretched his arms, and managed to successfully cracked his back, the clicks making him more awake, feel more lively, and made his back feel a lot less stiff.

His brown eyes took a look at the clock on the wall of his office, seeing it read 6pm. Quitting time.

He stood up and pushed his chair behind his wooden desk, collected his things in his brief case, including the letter he had just received from Razer (who was apparently still in Japan, according to the address. She must've gotten the address for his office off Seong-Hada a little while ago or something), and headed out the door, shutting off the lights in his room again. It was good to be home after the time in Japan.

There was a large feeling of satisfaction within himself as he shut off the television in the waiting bay.

* * *

"**I can't believe he went away again…**" Ling sniffled sadly, rubbing her eye.

Miharu patted her head gently, "**He'll be back before you know it, Xiao. Trust me.**"

"**But what if it takes two years again…?**"

"**You didn't believe me before that he would return, and here we are...**" She crossed her legs in a bored fashion and cleared her throat, speaking once again, "**I'm telling you now, Jin'll come back.**"

The 18-year-old Chinese youth looked from Panda to her best friend and nodded, "**…You're right.**"

"**I'm here for you, Xiao. Don't you ever forget that.**"

The smile that was on her face grew as she looked back to the hotel door, "**Thanks…**"

Miharu was aware of her distraction. She furrowed her eyebrows, "**What's wrong…?**"

"**Nothing… I'm just remembering last night.**"

"**When Razer came back?**"

"**Yeah. I think she was around Jin before he 'officially' left. It looked like she had been crying.**"

The Japanese girl frowned slightly and ran her fingers through her hair, "**Poor girl lost her boyfriend and her best friend in one night. I hope she's doing okay. I'd hate to see her all upset again…**"

"**Well… She hasn't spoken to anyone really… I barely get a 'hi how are you'.**"

"**Have you noticed how Christie's been trying to avoid her in case she kicks her head in?**"

A hearty laugh, "**Yeah…**"

Hirano leant against the wall, patting Panda, "**I wonder if they broke up.**"

"**Why do you wonder?**"

"**Well maybe you and him can get together if they did.**"

Xiao snorted and blushed, "**Yeah right. As if he'd wanna be around a little kid like me in **_**that **_**sense.**"

"**Maybe. Plus that solidifies a threat to my relationship with Hwoarang.**"

"**Threat as in?**"

She shook her head, "**It doesn't matter Xiaoyu. It's long and complicated. Don't worry about it.**"

"**Threat as in?**" Ling repeated.

"**You obviously haven't seen the ring on Hwoarang's **_**and **_**Razer's finger.**"

"_**Ring!? **_**Did they get married or something?! What the hell?!**"

"**He deserves better than **_**her**_**,**" Miharu spat angrily. She had nothing against the Greek woman… But…

Xiao's brown eyes sparkled with curiosity, "**And what makes you think he deserves you?**"

She paused, her mind reeling at that sentence. What made her better than the 20-year-old…? _Aside_ from the fact that didn't bitch as much. Why was she angry at her? Why was she even… considering competing against her, so to say? Her throat went dry as she remembered saying something to Athane in the hopsital so long ago…

"_He still loves you, with all of his being, and he won't stop, not matter what you, he, myself or anyone else does. Even if we do get together, you'll still have all of him…"_

"**Miharu?**"

The 18-year-old shook her head and smiled sadly, "**I told you it doesn't matter. At least not now.**"

* * *

A single day had passed since everything in his life burned. Jin Kazama was declared the official winner of the 4th King Of Iron Fist Tournament. The Mishima Zaibatsu by all rights was his, but he never came to claim it.

Instead, he found himself listening to the devil within's torments of his worthlessness, of how he was now forever alone, and how no one would save him now. It was the look of complete and pure fear on Xiaoyu's face that stirred him from his nightmare, awakening in a forest he knew automatically he had burned to the ground.

Here we are… The first day of your new, lonely, God forsaken life. 

He stood shakily, still feeling dry tears on his cheeks, still feeling blood from the transformations, still feeling pain from everything, and breathed in, realising exactly how much destruction he had caused… It was all burnt.

_If this keeps eating away at me, I don't know how long I can hold on… _He thought sadly to himself.

The 21-year-old thought quickly and decided it was best to return to his true home… To Yakushima, to the place he had not been to since that fateful night Jun Kazama was taken from him those six long years ago. With a heavy mind, body, heart and soul, he followed the scent of civilisation away from the burnt down forest.

* * *

"In other news the world is still standing frozen in complete shock with the death of Heihachi Mishima, the owner of the Mishima Financial Empire. Unfortunately, his son, Kazuya Mishima, has not been found recently, leaving the Mishima Financial Empire to Jin Kazama, winner of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4."

"He'll never collect it," Razer muttered to the television, still angry as hell at him, closing another drawer.

"However, Jin also hasn't been sighted since his final Iron Fist match. People are unaware of where he currently is. As a result, it is most probable that the Mishima Financial Empire will be sold off. Further –"

She turned off TV angrily, throwing the remote on the ground. Her green eyes surveyed Hwoarang's old room one last time, making sure she had left nothing behind. He had taken most of his stuff to her room anyway.

Satisfied, Razer turned away from the room and closed it behind her, this room's key in her pocket, ready to hand in later, and headed back to her own room, where her stuff was already packed, along with the Blood Talon's other possessions. She kicked the door open violently and stuffed the rest of his items in his bag.

"Well that was rather loud and unnecessary."

"What do you want, Lei?" The angry woman asked, feeling her locket smash into her collarbone. With anger at it, she pried it open, seeing the pictures there, and took out the one of her and Jin. Her brighter green eyes glared at it angrily, but instead of opting to destroy it, she turned it around and put it back in, so he wasn't there.

Wulong smiled and took a step in, but suddenly thought better of it when she looked over her shoulder with frustration. He leant against the door's wooden frame, "I see you are taking Hwoarang's things with you."

"Yeah."

"Will you be returning them to him when he returns from his service?"

"Yeah."

His black hair moved to his side as he limped in slightly, "Would you like some help taking the bags out?"

"No," She answered coldly.

The cop furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. He recognised this attitude from the beginning of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Razer had been quite cold at the beginning, only slowly opening up as their friendship came into being. It was a defence mechanism, often being activated when she felt rather unsafe or possibly even sad…

Such as now. Here we are with the same defence mechanism again.

He smiled anyway, "If you say so then. Stay safe, okay? I will see you at the next tournament."

"Have a good recovery, Lei."

With that, the cop left, passing Julia, who was heading to her room alongside Steve, most probably in an attempt to talk with her once again. They stopped when they saw him, and sighed, Julia walking away with him.

The 21-year-old British boxer remained standing there, torn between going with his other friends to say good bye in a massive group, or just going to see the Greek woman, to make sure she was okay and all…

They'd understand if he wasn't there immediately, right? Maybe he could coax Razer into coming with him.

He turned down the corridor, walking slowly to the girl's room, soon coming face to face with her, noticing the load she currently had… Two bags rather than one. One obviously belonged to Hwoarang. He smiled a little before speaking to her softly, "Why don't you come and say good bye to everyone with me?"

The 20-year-old's gaze was still on her right hand, her light brown hair falling around her face, "…Okay."

"Nice ring…" He replied after a moment, realising she was still staring at it, that she wasn't moving.

A slight smile. She held out his hand to him to show him, watching his eyes scan the writing, "Hwo."

Steve smiled too, glad to see her just that little bit happier, "It's a thoughtful present."

"Yeah…"

He watched as the feeling of failure swallowed her again. He frowned and took her into his arms, glad he had his bag slung over his shoulder, and embraced her, feeling one of her arms come around his form too and clench him with all her might, "He'll be back. Don't worry."

"But you are all going away again…"

"Remember what I said to you right at the beginning of this tournament?"

"Yeah. A shame you couldn't keep the promise. Here we are with more destroyed promises."

"Actually… I was… wondering if you wanted to come and live with me for a while."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, love," Steve replied, releasing her, "I want to take care of you until he returns. Like friends should."

She smiled whole-heartedly, "I truly appreciate the offer… But… I have a… 'family'… I need to return to."

"A family?"

"I am an orphan like you are, Steve, and like you, the person who took me in is now dead. So me, Hwoarang and a few other orphans we found banded together and made a gang. We live on the streets and hustle to live… There is no way I can leave them. Besides…" Athane looked from her feet to him, staring at him hard in his crystal blue eyes, "I have to thank one of them for loving me like a little brother should."

Seong-Hada, the creature within replied defiantly.

_I owe him… so much… for what he did for me._

Fox nodded, "Okay. How about we exchange numbers then? Maybe I can come out there."

"To an abandoned shop in an alley?"

"Anything to see my friends."

The smile grew wider as Razer whipped out her cellphone in unison with Steve, punching in the number he read out to her, and watching his speedy fingers punch in the number she dictated in return. Once that was done, she slipped it back in her pocket and began to walk down the corridor with him, ready to say good bye to the friends she would probably not see until the next tournament.

As she continued to fight the scars life gave her, as she began trying to better herself for good.

* * *

One of his feet dangled lazily from the end of his 'bed', or rather a hard plank of wood. He stared up at the wooden 'bed' above him, drawing pictures and symbols with his eyes in an _extremely _bored fashion, humming 'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin to himself, the words coming alive in his head.

"**Keep it down in there, soldier.**"

"**Bite me, asshole,**" Hwoarang spat back with the same viciously bitter tone, sitting up.

There was a loud bang. The Blood Talon winced, realising his head collided with the damn 'bed' above him.

"**You deserved that,**" The Ambassador replied from his desk, holding in his laughter quite well.

"**Shut it.**"

The scowl Hwoarang delivered to the Ambassador had him silence immediately. He swung his legs over the side, looking at the floor lazily, his hands resting over his knees. He woke up in this prison in the Korean Embassy, waiting to be court martialled. How lovely. More fucking service at home. More shooting people. He soon found himself tapping the imaginary drum beat to the song with his fingers against his knees. Just _anything _to occupy him.

A glint drew his attention from the floor to his hand. He stopped humming to himself and smiled uncontrollably, taking off the ring Razer had given to him a few days ago. The Korean rested his elbows on his thighs and held the ring between both his hands, looking at it lovingly…

…Longingly.

The next thing he knew, he had taken off his rocket pendant as well, both items sitting innocently in each hand, both being clenched tightly, desperate not to let go. It was almost as if he was holding her again. That was the depth of each item's strength, its complete meaning to him…

How much he loved her.

He remembered their fingers slipping apart in the separation. He had been carried away, and could see her pass out from his sienna eyes, he too joining her later in an approximate five hour or so sleep. There was nothing in his dreaming state, nothing but that time at the beach the day before, just walking around, being together…

Something he couldn't have the way he wanted anymore, but something he still wanted more than anything in the world. Knowing he couldn't have it was stinging and aching terribly, but also knowing that she loved him in the same way was just as comforting. The only thing stopping them was Kazama. He wondered…

Hwoarang sighed a little, traces of agitation within it. He put them both back on carefully, missing her already, even though it had only been a day. It was like when the Tekken Force was after her in the last tournament, and she had to be kept in Pigtails' room for her safety. God those days were agonizing… The two years away were even worse. And now what, another two months to top it all off… Probably more.

The Blood Talon reached onto the floor, finding his gloves, and began to throw one of them up and down in complete boredom, now actually singing along to the song playing in his head with a whispering voice, "'So here we are… fighting and… trying to hide the scars. I'll be home tonight… Take a breath and softly say good bye.'"

The wooden chair scraped across the ground as the Ambassador stood up, "**Soldier.**"

"_**What?**_" Hwoarang growled irritably, all singing now ceased.

"**I've received this letter for you from the military,**" the Ambassador replied with a slight smile, slipping it through the bars, waving it around slightly, getting his attention quickly and easily, "**Take a look.**"

The 21-year-old Korean stood from his 'bed', careful not to smack his head into the 'bed' above him again, and dropped his gloves on the floor, eyeing the Ambassador carefully. He took it from him gently and opened the envelope, wondering who it was, what he or she wanted, and why the hell he or she was writing to him.

As his sienna eyes scanned the note, his face went from a hard, annoyed, angry and sad one, to one of complete shock and surprise. He just couldn't believe it, though he desperately wanted to deep in his heart.

It was fucking _impossible_.

Hwoarang's eyes darted up from the paper to the Ambassador, "**Get me out of here. _Now_.**"

* * *

**Author's Note:** …I did it? And somehow met up to expectations for _Just Like Me_? AWESOME! XD Took three months to write (October 2007 – late December 2007/early January 2008), and about three months to post, lol! 29th June, eh? Cool, cool. The day that _Better Than Me _was completely posted. To be honest this one didn't feel as long as _Just Like Me _did in terms of posting :\ lol.

To get an equal response (yeah, alright, I have a few more reviews than the other story, but it's basically the same) for this was still pretty amazing for me anyhow. I didn't really expect people to still be paying attention to this story. With both fics, I was worried you guys were gonna go "oh, great, a love triangle with an original character, yawn" and just totally ignore it, but I guess I should stop listening to fear, hey? Hmmm. Time for special thank you's, because these guys really kept me going in those times of doubt.

_AngelEyes87:_

I can't really say much. Everything that could've been said, I said in the _Just Like Me _thank you section. So, I guess all I can say is, thanks for staying interested and stuff, y'know? Oh. And thanks for leaving essay-length reviews. Good to keep me occupied ;) XD But really, I'm glad you've been enjoying this fic as well. You still pick up stuff I never even picked up (INCLUDING SPELLING ERRORS! ZOMG! _–hides in shame-_ v.v XD), and still keep giving me feedback that really helps boost my confidence and helps me become a better writer. So, thanks :D

_Queen Delacroix:_

I repeat everything I said in the _Just Like Me _thank you section, and more. Queen D, you said something to me on MSNM that really made me feel like I wasn't wasting my time with these stories, and even though that was almost two or so months ago, its still stuck with me (lol, with me, NO PUN INTENDED XD!). It might not be the exact words but its close enough – **"Razer's like… She's not an OC. You've practically made her into a Tekken character. For me, at least." **You have _no idea_ how that made me feel. That level of praise feels unusual, but wonderful, and the fact that Razer even feels that way to you, to just _one person, _means so much to me. Thank you for sticking by my side through yet another long story and for making me feel as if I wasn't wasting my time XD

_Thunderxtw:_

Alright, you jumped on the band wagon in _Better Than Me, _and you haven't read the fic before it, but you're still going strong and understand all the stuff going on, and that rocks. I think, at least, with dealing with the doubt, I have you to thank the most. Whether its was through the private messages or the silly chats on MSNM, you really boosted my confidence and told me that if I wanted to do it, then I should do it, and not worry about what others think. And this wasn't just for _Better Than Me, _it was for ALL my ideas, for _any _of my fics (i.e. _Critical Failure_). Thank you so, so much for your advice, your praise, and your friendship, Thunder. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've been over that fear just yet. Eskimo on, my soup-loving pirate pimp :P

And lastly, yet again, _My Beta_:

WHAT'RE YOU DOING BACK HERE, READING THE FIC THAT YOU'VE ALREADY READ? _–shifty eyes- _lol. Can't say much more than thank you. I love your little crazy ideas that inspire me to put certain parts of the fic in XD Wouldn't have been the same without your input in the writing stage. Neither _Just Like Me _or _Better Than Me _would've been the same without it. Thanks a million, again :D

I can't forget the rest of you guys either, so many thanks to: Dynasty021 (back for more hey? :P Thanks XD), XxBaByAnGeLxX (thank you!), Salysha (thanks for the advice buddy, glad you've enjoyed the fic!), slheggypff (thank you :D), Dilu (thanks for your enthusiasm!), story+time (thanks!), PopShop (Mmm, with the way the poll is going at the moment, J-Woman, Hwoarang probably _won't _be in your redhead collection, lmfao XD! Your reviews never fail to make me rofl, ya know that? XD 'Feminine Adventure' as a tampon brand, wtf, how much did you drink when you read that chapter?! XD!!), Esther-Diana (thanks!), . (what an interesting username, thanks XD) and Crystal –Lady Nefarious- (thank you!).

Alright, things are gonna be a little different this time. Unlike the last time we got to here, _With Me, _the sequel to this story, **HAS NOT YET BEEN COMPLETED**. I am still working on it and am finding it really hard to push through. I guess its writer's block. I mean, I know what's going on but it won't come out. I have the ending all ready in my head, but its getting to there that's slowing it down. I'm writing Chapter 26 as I type out this Author's Note, lol. ANYWAY! There is a massive decline in quality, in my opinion, _especially_ between chapters 8 and 16 or so, so I'm really, really reallyreally_reeeeeeeeeeally_ trying to bring that up to date, as well as editing all chapters any how (but mainly those ones. They just suck -.-;!). I'll post it up when I can, which should be soon-ish, I'm on holidays now (for three weeks, huzzah!).

_With Me _will be focused on events in Tekken 5, and should be closer towards the Adventure/Action stuff that _Just Like Me _was. Its just that, _Better Than Me _didn't have a major, evil, supernatural foe (i.e. Ogre, Jinpachi), so there was no way it could've been Adventure/Action like Tekken 3 and 5 are. It _called _for drama. So to those who weren't as interested in this fic as they were in the previous, well, just a heads up that you may like _With Me _more than this one. The thing is though, I think my problem at the moment with the writing is transitioning _from_ Drama _back into_ Adventure/Action as the 'main genre', y'know? But anyway. The new fic will be a little more angsty than the other two as well, so yeah. So, with that said and done, I'm off for now. Thanks again, guys!


End file.
